2999 DC
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Se acerca el año 3000 y la humanidad vive en ciudades cercadas para evitar las desgracias que anuncia el gobierno central. En la antigua Tokio, Eustass Kidd, uno de los site reyes que lucha contra el govierno, se encuentra un tesoro tirado en la calle y decide recogerlo sin saber realmente que está empezando a cambiar la historia de la humanidad con semejante acto.
1. La Bestia Roja

Bueno ahora el cap, em es el primer fic de ciencia ficion que he escrito en mi vida y la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea del genero, pero siempre habia querido escribir algo asi y aqui esta.

El universo de este fic es el tipico apocaliptico y deprimente en el que todo es una mierda y los personajes intentan sobrevivir. Nu se por que pero ultimamente todos mis fic se vuelven asi ¬¬ tal vez deberia empezar a preocuparme y pasarme por el psicologo U_U

En fin espero que os guste wapos T^T

* * *

Kidd siguió caminando en la tranquila oscuridad de las calles de la cuidad intentando no tropezarse consigo mismo. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y volvía de una pelea callejera junto con Killer y el resto del grupo por defender el territorio que ciertos imbéciles habían intentado quitarles. Había sido una pelea fácil comparada con otras bandas con las que habían tenido que pelear, el problema había surgido cuando a un idiota se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de sacar una pistola.

Gruño frotándose el hombro donde el disparo le había rozado abriéndole una herida que sangraba profusamente. Tal vez tenía que haber hecho caso a Killer y tenía que haberse pasado por el centro de salud pública. Pero aquello conllevaría una serie de preguntas por parte del personal médico sobre como se había hecho semejante herida, que hacia peleando o de donde narices habían sacado una pistola, y actualmente estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar encontrar una escusa decente al tema.

Y además, mañana tenía en la academia un examen de…algo y necesitaba dormir para poder al menos ser capaz de escribir su nombre.

Se preguntó por decimocuarta vez como narices habían acabado en lo de las peleas callejeras por bandas. Ah sí, recordó sarcástico, había sido cuando ciertos idiotas habían atacado a Killer y al resto por su apariencia estrafalaria y él había salido a defenderles dejando a los otros desgraciados en estado de coma. Luego había aparecido el jefe idiota al que también había derrotado patéticamente, luego llegó otro superior a este y que defendía al primer jefe y luego otro y otro y de repente se había convertido en uno de los delincuentes más conocidos de lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Tokio, con su territorio ocupando toda la parte sur de la ciudad.

Suspiró cansado con todo aquello e intentando a la vez no caerse.

Odiaba aquella ciudad artificial en la que se había convertido la antigua metrópoli, con sus aerodeslizadores soltando aire negruzco, con sus luces desgastadas de neón y su mercado negro en cada esquina, sin absolutamente nada natural ni verde viviendo en sus calles.

Antes de la guerra, Japón había sido una de las mayores potencias mundiales. ¿Cómo narices habían acabado como el vertedero que eran ahora? Si, era cierto que la tercera guerra mundial había acabado con la mitad de la población y que desde entonces las leyes y normas sociales se habían esfumado siendo sustituidas por la ley de "quien tiene dinero es el que manda" pero por dios, tenía que haber algo bueno en aquella mierda, ¿qué pasaba con la impresionante tecnología de la que disponían?, ¿o con los avances en medicina o biología?, ¿Por qué no ayudaban a mejorar la sociedad?

Resoplo dándole una patada a una lata del suelo.

¿Por qué se hacía siempre las mismas preguntas si ya sabía las respuestas?

Dinero, dinero y más dinero. A los ricos no les interesaba que los pobres viviesen bien, cuando más desesperados estuviesen, más podían alzar ellos los precios de las medicinas y la tecnología, más podrían ellos enriquecerse y disfrutar de los beneficios reales de la sociedad.

Lo odiaba.

Iba a acabar con todos ellos, se lo había jurado de pequeño, destruiría su pequeña sociedad de lameculos remilgados, devolvería a la gente lo que era de la gente y entonces serian libres. Se acabarían las ciudades de confinamiento sin poder salir al mundo exterior por la supuesta contaminación, se acabaría la comida artificial de lata, los interminables días de clases estúpidas e inservibles, las peleas, el aburrimiento…

Se frotó los ojos intentando calmar sus estúpidos pensamientos revolucionarios, sintiendo entonces un pequeño dolor en la sien. Ah sí, le habían golpeado con una barra de metal y seguramente tendría un precioso moratón de regalo. Mierda. Lo ignoró como con todo su cuerpo destrozado y siguió caminado por las calles en dirección a su casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Se la había dado el _generoso_ gobierno cuando sus padres habían muerto y él se había quedado solo en el mundo, se la daban junto con una mísera paga al mes que no llegaba ni para pagar el agua y la luz. Era realmente decepcionante, pero seguía siendo mejor que quedarse en la calle.

Torció a la derecha por un oscuro callejón con oxido chorreando por sus paredes gracias a la lluvia acida que muchas veces asolaba la ciudad, y que nadie se había molestado en reparar. Era un atajo que había descubierto hacia unos meses hasta su casa a través de dos bloques de metal de dos viviendas y que le ahorraba bastante vuelta. Arrastró los pies cansado por el frio suelo del lugar, haciendo que sus botas negras de plástico y cuero blando repiquetearan creando un suave eco en el lugar. Echaba de menos la tabla deslizante que había perdido en la pelea y que le hubiese llevado ya a su casa velozmente. Se iba a tener que fabricar otra por su cuenta o robársela a algún pringado. El mero hecho de pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza. Simplemente quería llegar a su minúsculo hogar y dormir, necesitaba dormir, desesperadamente.

Cruzó un pequeño hueco a su derecha donde antiguamente se depositaba la basura antes de que apareciesen los robots domésticos y continuó de frente ignorando los bultos aun apilados en el.

Un momento.

—¿Qué mierda…?—

Girando la cabeza observó a la figura tendida sobre las pilas de basura. A simple vista le había parecido otro muerto de hambre de los que poblaban las asquerosas y humeantes calles, pero cuando se acercó pudo percibir las dos suaves orejas peludas que sobresalían de su cabeza y que habían hecho que se detuviese sorprendido.

¿Un MMG en la basura? Aquello no se veía todos los días.

Según sabia un MMG o Mascota Modificada Genéticamente, era algo que solos los ricos solían tener y otro de los estúpidos inventos de la humanidad. Eran organismos, normalmente humanos, creados según los gustos del comprador y modificados genéticamente con ADN de otras especies a sus preferencias personales. Los ricos los llamaban mascotas, pero para Kidd aquello no era muy diferente de la esclavitud, te creaban para satisfacer las necesidades del dueño desde que nacías.

Fuesen las que fuesen.

Eran algo caro, complicado y que requería mucho esfuerzo. No era algo que se tirase a la basura porque si.

—Hey ¿estás bien?— preguntó malhumorado Kidd acercando una mano al pelo del individuo. ¿Por qué siempre se encontraba esas cosas cuando estaba en las peores situaciones?

Con cuidado le levantó la cabeza para observarlo mejor. Era un espécimen realmente increíble la verdad, con aquella exquisita piel morena tan suave y tersa bajo sus dedos, con sus rasgos delicados pero fuertes y aquellos finos labios de los que escapaba una débil respiración. Era alto aunque no tanto como él, bastante delgado según apreciaba a través de la ropa y no debía de sobrepasar los veintitantos. Dos orejas parecidas a las de los gatos salían de su revuelto pelo dándole un aspecto salvaje y exótico junto con la oscura cola que se enroscaba débilmente en su pierna en una pose defensiva.

Pero Kidd no solo se fijo en eso, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los moratones que cubrían su cuerpo y las innumerables heridas que se podían ver a través de su rasgada ropa.

—Hey despierta— intentó volver a llamarle frunciendo el ceño y sacudiéndole con más fuerza.

Pero del chico ni se movió.

Kidd resopló realmente cabreado. Estaba claro que no podía dejar semejante tesoro allí en medio, y además el otro estaba gravemente herido, déjale allí seria como condenarle a una muerte casi segura. Lo mejor sería llevárselo a su casa y pensar después que hacer. Pero él también estaba herido y cansado y realmente llevar a cuestas a otro hombre era lo que menos le apetecía hacer.

Gruñó al final tomando al chico de la cintura y le alzándole del suelo como si no pesase nada. El chico soltó un gemido de dolor cuando le acomodó entre sus brazos, pero no hizo nada más, ni un susurro, ni un movimiento, nada. Kidd aguantando el dolor en su hombro se dirigió a su casa con paso firme y rápido antes de que la situación se complicase aun más de alguna forma retorcida. Porque siempre pasaba igual. Los problemas nunca venían solos.

Cuando llegó al destartalado edificio que llamaba hogar sin haber sufrido ninguna incidencia, pasó su tarjeta de identificación por la puerta y esta se deslizó hacia la derecha dejándole pasar al diminuto apartamento de dos únicas habitaciones: un baño y otra sala que hacía a la vez de dormitorio, salón y cocina. En fin, se lo había dado el gobierno, tampoco podía pedir mucho más, no es como si le fuesen a dar una mansión a un huérfano.

Dejo al chico sobre la cama sin mucha delicadeza y se dirigió a por el botiquín que siempre tenía a mano. Aunque no hubiese estudiado remotamente nada parecido a la medicina, cuando te has metido en tantas peleas como en las que se había metido él, uno acababa aprendiendo lo básico de primeros auxilio o se moría en cuestión de segundos, asique, con la experiencia a sus hombros, no tardo mucho en curarse sus propios moratones. Luego vendo al chico moreno como pudo con lo poco que tenia y se sentó enfrente de la cama que el otro ocupaba por completo para contemplarle.

Una serie de marcas que parecían tatuajes surcaban sus brazos y manos y parecía tener piercings dorados en las orejas. No parecía alguien precisamente débil y si no hubiese sido una mascota modificada, Kidd estaba seguro que ya habría mandado a bastante gente al hospital. Sonrió complacido con aquel hecho. Odiaba a la gente débil por encima de todo.

Kidd se quedó contemplando la pacifica cara del chico con una especie de hipnosis, observando cómo su pecho se alzaba y bajaba irregularmente o como su ceño se fruncía presa del dolor de las heridas.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Como narices iba a mantener al tío este en su casa?¿Cómo se cuidaba un MMG? Se golpeó mentalmente. Tenía que haber pensado en aquello antes. Si le descubrían con semejante pieza de ingeniería genética y con el historial que tenía en la comisaria aquello no iba a acabar del todo bien.

Y entonces se acordó.

Conocía a alguien que si que podía saber qué hacer.

Tomando su reloj de muñeca, hurgó por la pantalla abriendo y cerrando los programas hasta encontrar la dirección que quería y sin dudarlo llamó. Una voz totalmente adormilada le respondió.

—¿Kidd?—murmuró el rubio— tío me alegro de oír de ti, pero espero que tengas una escusa decente para despertarme a las CINCO de la mañana—

Kidd ignoró el tono enfadado del otro y simplemente gruño en respuesta:

—Marco, pásate mañana por la mañana por mi casa, tengo un problema… ah y tráete a Ace— ordenó con su voz autoritaria y enfadada de siempre.

Escuchó a Marco lloriquear al otro lado de la línea murmurando algo sobre su mierda de amigos, y sus deudas con la sociedad, pero colgó antes de que se pusiese a gritarle improperios cosa que sabía que empezaría a hacer en breve cuando se despejase del todo.

Volvió a mirar entonces en el silencio reinante al problema moreno sobre su cama durmiendo pacíficamente. Gruñendo de nuevo se levantó dirigiéndose al baño donde comenzó a desvestirse preparándose para dormir. Su imagen en el espejo le devolvió su cara cansada con marcas moradas comenzando a aparecer, y su torso surcado por miles de rugosas cicatrices. Odiaba aquellas cicatrices. Le recordaban su mierda de vida y por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Un niño rico y feliz no tenía el cuerpo que él tenia.

Su mente voló entonces a la suave y lisa piel del moreno sobre su cama, y sus dedos cosquillearon queriendo volver a probarla y acariciarla por completo.

Realmente era una buena mascota.

Apretó los puños firmemente, ¿Qué le habría pasado a ese hombre para acabar así? Se pregunto al acordarse de los moratones que surcaban esa exquisita piel ¿Quién había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para marcarla?. Sus ojos rojos brillaron peligrosamente en el espejo y él se quedo quieto observándose. ¿Por qué narices se estaba enfadando?. No conocía al moreno, no sabía nada de él y por lo tanto aquello no debería de estar pasando.

Pero lo que si sabía era que no le pertenecía a él.

Seguramente su dueño le estaría buscando desesperadamente. Él que le había creado y pagado por su existencia. Esta vez sintió algo choreando de sus manos cuando cerro los puños fuertemente, y al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que era su propia sangre de apretar tanto sus manos. Su dueño, siguió pensando con asco ¿El mismo que le había dejado las heridas?¿ El que le había tirado a la basura?.

Con una ira inexplicable quemándole las venas volvió a mirarse en el espejo del baño. Sus músculos estaban en tensión resaltando las cicatrices que los surcaban y su pelo rojo aun estaba revuelto por la pelea de hacia unas horas con aspecto salvaje, pero sus ojos mostraban una mirada decida.

Y entonces supo que había tomado una decisión. Después de todo como suele decirse "El que lo encuentra se lo queda"

.

.

.

Law se despertó envuelto en un agradable calor que conseguía que se olvidase del dolor que inundaba cada una de sus articulaciones. Suspiró de placer aun sin querer abrir los ojos, restregándose alegremente contra la fuente del calor mientras las ultimas trazas de sueño desaparecían de su mente. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan cómodo ¿Había vuelto su amo a por él arrepintiéndose de haberle dejado... _allí_? Hacía mucho que no dormían juntos ¿A qué venía ese repentino cambio?

Parpadeando en la oscuridad reinante abrió los ojos sin querer realmente hacerlo pero con su instinto instándole a hacerlo de una puñetera vez. Sus pupilas se dilataron en la oscuridad de la noche tomando unas proporciones demasiado grandes para un humano normal pero que a él le permitieron sin problema escudriñar aquella oscuridad.

Y entonces se tensó.

El que le rodeaba con aquellos enormes brazos de puro musculo definitivamente no era su dueño. Es más, nunca lo había visto ya que seguramente se acordaría de alguien así. Aquel pelo rojo fuego no era algo que llevase todo el mundo. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por que estaba allí? Le observó durante un momento midiendo su posible capacidad de pelea. Estaban tumbados por lo que no sabía si sería mucho más alto que él pero definitivamente el pelirrojo le ganaba en masa muscular. Doblando la suya propia dos o incluso tres veces. Se estremeció simplemente al verse atrapado por semejante bestia parda, pero por suerte esta parecía dormitar y Law apartó de su mente el supuesto momento de la pelea cambiándolo por algo más importante: salir de allí sin despertarla.

Intentó apartarse ligeramente de la enorme mole que le envolvía como un pulpo reduciendo su espacio personal al mínimo y que le espachurraba vilmente contra aquel enorme pecho. Definitivamente aquel hombre tenía un problema muy grande. Si iba a querer dormir abrazado a algo iba a tener que aprender a no apretar tanto o acabaría asfixiando al idiota que se metiese con él en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que una de las enormes manos del pelirrojo estaba además posada sobre una de sus peludas orejas como si hubiese estado acariciándola antes de dormirse, en un contacto demasiado intimo y protector para el gusto de Law. Nadie tocaba sus orejas, aquel apéndice era uno de sus puntos débiles. Demasiado sensible a cualquier contacto, una zona erógena o algo así. Asique nadie las tocaba y menos un bruto pelirrojo al que ni conocía.

Una vez que se consiguió soltarse un poco del otro y apartar sus manos de su cuerpo se sentó y se dedicó a observar donde se encontraba. La habitación era...minúscula. Con la puerta de entrada a la derecha, algo que parcia el baño enfrente de la cama y un armario encasillado contra la pared, había algunos posters colgados en la pared y libros de texto desparramados sin cuidado por el suelo entre prendas de ropa. Law parpadeo confuso ¿En serio? ¿Cómo podía vivir alguien entre aquellas paredes? ¿Y sobre todo alguien tan inmenso?

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Era una casa normal. Una del tipo en las que vivía casi toda la población del mundo. Una de las que necesitaban el código o tarjetas de identificación para abrir y cerrar la puerta principal y que solo los dueños poseían.

Y él no tenía ninguna ni se sabía el código.

Y tampoco podía robar la tarjeta. Estas reconocía el ADN del que las llevaba y sino era quien debía ser se desactivaban volviéndose inútiles. Se había echo para evitar posibles robos y esas cosas, pero en aquel momento a él le jodia la vida ya que no podía abrir la puerta principal y huir.

Y por lo tanto estaba atrapado. En una habitación microscópica. Con un gigante pelirrojo al que no conocía pero que parecía capaz de partirle el cuello con facilidad.

Se empezó a agobiar.

Intentó separarse de el otro hombre como pudo para respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, pero entonces el pelirrojo decidió que no estaban lo suficientemente juntos y volvió a agarrarle y espachurrarle contra su pecho inmovilizándole sin querer entre sus brazos de acero.

Y Law, bastante cabreado, agobiado y confuso y sin querer volver a la posición del principio sacó a relucir los instintos de la pantera con la que había sido mezclado su ADN y le mordió el cuello. Con ganas. Clavándole los dientes hasta que sintió la sangre inundar su boca.

El grito que soltó el otro fue un deleite para sus oídos haciéndole sonreír macabramente y soltar su presa. El pelirrojo se alejó de él despierto al instante y entonces, aprovechando su repentina libertad de movimientos, Law saltó fuera de la cama y comenzó a escrutar la habitación en búsqueda de un arma. Diviso algo parecido a un maletin de primeros auxilios encima de un libro y se abalanzó sobre el dispuesto a estampárselo al otro en la cara.

Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo en su carrera, una mano enorme y fuerte se aferró en su tobillo y Law se vio cayendo de bruces contra el pequeño espacio que hacía las veces de suelo. Gruño sobándose la nariz ligeramente atontado.

La gigantesca sombra del otro se cernió sobre él amenazante y Law, sabiendo que no era muy buena idea darle la espalda a una fiera enfurecida, giró en el suelo tumbándose boca arriba y encarándole. Al instante tuvo al otro sobre él, clavándole al suelo con su peso en las caderas y con las manos inmovilizadas en un increíblemente fuerte agarre por el otro.

Se miraron entonces a la cara por primera vez. Los ojos dorados se enfrentaron a los plateados intensamente. Brillando en la oscuridad unos contra los otros expectantes y sin poder dejar de observarse, como dos imanes atraídos por el polo opuesto. Fascinados, sorprendidos...y muy cabreados.

El primero en hablar fue Law ya que el otro no parecía ser capaz de montar todavía dos palabras ni tampoco parecía querer hacerlo. Simplemente le observaba fijamente, como si estuviese intentando descifrar en que pensaba y por qué le había mordido sin la necesidad de palabras. Se negó a aceptar que estaba incomodo.

—¿Quién eres?¿Y porque estaba durmiendo contigo?—preguntó con la voz más intimidante que pudo poner.

El otro hombre sonrió malignamente en la oscuridad y Law sintió a la pantera en su interior encogerse sobre si misma asustada. Mierda, nadie aparte de _su dueño_ provocaba semejante reacción en el animal y sin embargo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto cuando el otro simplemente murmuró:

—Soy Eustass Kidd, tu nuevo dueño—

* * *

Bueno es el primer capitulo, no da tiempo a desarrollar mucho la trama solo a describir más o menos la situacion, pero aun asi espero que más o menos entendais de que va XD

En el proximo saldran el resto de protas y intentare explicar un poco mejor el mundo, aunque bueno, Marco ya ha salido de por medio jajaja me encanta tocarle las pelotas.

¿Merezco reviews?


	2. Shichibukai

El moreno de ojos dorados se recostó aun más en el sofá apretando los cabellos verdes de su mascota entre sus manos. El chico jadeó contra su endurecida entrepierna intentando seguirle el ritmo que le marcaba veloz con sus caderas.

—Si no vas a esforzarte déjalo— ordenó enfadado con el menor. El peli verde simplemente alzó la vista y se le quedó mirando con aquella mirada gatuna surcada por la desesperación y con su respiración alterada.

Con aun más ganas el peli verde engulló su erecto miembro succionando todo lo que daban de si sus pulmones mientras su lengua le recorría ávidamente dentro de la boca. Las manos del joven acariciaban sus fuertes piernas y sus testículos intentando darle aún más placer con cada movimiento, con cada más mínimo gesto que describía, intentando complacerle como el mayor quería y satisfacer sus imposibles demandas.

El moreno solo le miraba aburrido tomando despreciativamente otro de los papeles que tenía que firmar ese día. Estaban en su luminoso y brillante despacho de uno de los muchos edificios que el gobierno central tenía en aquella ciudad. Él, como Shichibukai, se encargaba de intentar mantener el orden en aquella parte de la ciudad, cosa que últimamente se estaba complicando bastante.

Sintió los dientes del peli verde rozar su miembro delicadamente mientras seguía lamiéndole incansable arrodillado entre sus piernas, con un ansia y unas ganas que no eran propias de nadie normal, sino de alguien que estaba ansioso por aquel trato degradante.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de los dientes?— cuestionó el de ojos dorados estampando su sello en el papel con furia.

—Mmng— fue la única respuesta del peli verde que siguió lamiéndole con glotonería, casi ahogándose con aquel estúpido juego.

Mihawk se le quedó mirando frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?—siseó.

Y tirándole del pelo le hizo levantar la cabeza y dejar el trabajo que tenía entre dientes. Podía sentir al menor temblar débilmente bajo su profunda e intensa mirada, le notaba respirando con dificultad y estaba claramente excitado a juzgar por lo que intuía en sus apretados pantalones. Y todo a pesar de ser tratado peor que una puta.

—Lo siento señor— murmuró entonces el chico bajando la vista con un cierto rastro de súplica en su mirada. Con aquella voz grave pero suplicante que solo le había escuchado utilizar con él.

Aquello solo cabreó más al moreno que empujándole le lanzó lejos de su cuerpo.

—Déjalo, no sirves para nada—murmuró subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón, ocultando la aun prominente erección y volviendo a centrarse en los papeles del escritorio como si nada.

Odiaba al chico. Había sido el último regalo que ella le había hecho antes de dejar este mundo. Después de años agonía en el hospital y de noches interminables sin dormir preocupándose y sufriendo por ella, lo único que le había dejado para recordarla había sido a un MMG junto con una simple nota de despedida: "Se feliz".

Tan absurdo. Aquello no tenía sentido.

No quería ser feliz. No quería al chico idiota, la quería a ella, volver a abrazarla, besarla y dormirse a su lado después de haberse tirado toda la noche entre charlas y planes de futuro. Quería que todo volviese a la normalidad, a los años felices en los que habían estado juntos y no conocían la existencia de aquella enfermedad que la estaba lentamente quitando la vida.

Aquel chico siempre le recordaba a su querida esposa. Su mera presencia era una tortura para él, porque le recordaba que ella ya no estaba, que le había dejado hacia años y que ahora solo tenía a aquel ser de ojos extraños como sustitución. Y era una sustitución tan mediocre y triste. Pero no podía simplemente deshacerse de él y sumergirse en su dolor y soledad por el resto de la vida, porque había sido lo único que le había dejado, lo que había querido que él tuviese. El único recuerdo.

El chico en el suelo le se levantó con una mirada dolida sin decir nada. Tenía un curioso pelo verde del que solo un MMG podía hacer presencia y unos ojos rasgados de gato junto con sus colmillos y las peludas orejas que le daban un aspecto peligroso y alerta.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente musculado de las horas que se tiraba en el gimnasio intentando estúpidamente ponerse a su nivel e igualarle en las peleas. Era uno de los mejores soldados que había conocido, sabia artes marciales a niveles de poder considerarse un arma letal, era inteligente, atento y aprendía deprisa.

Pero jamás le reconocería. Todavía le reprochaba demasiadas cosas. El chico se había metido desde el primer momento en su vida con una admiración y respeto hacia su persona preocupante, sin tener ninguna consideración por su reciente perdida, solo reclamando su atención y aprecio como si desde el principio fuese algo que le perteneciese.

Un portazo le sacó de sus ensoñaciones mientras un conocido abrigo de plumas rosas hacia su entrada en la habitación. Quiso rajarse las venas.

Lo que faltaba.

—Fufufu ¿torturando a tu mascota Mihawk?—pregunto el otro shichibukai de sonrisa macabra y mirada oculta tras las extravagantes gafas.

— ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar Doflamingo?—le respondió en el mismo tono. Luego volviéndose hacia el peli verde hizo un gesto con la mano— tu, fuera—

Zoro salió impasible de la habitación sin que su cara revelase la más mínima emoción, sin quejarse ni decir nada, totalmente acostumbrado a ser tratado peor que la basura. Mihawk sabía que esperaría fuera hasta que él saliese y que luego le seguiría como un perro faldero durante el resto del día.

—Que malo eres con Zoro-chan, si yo tuviese una mascota así no le dejaría salir de mi cama durante varias semanas fufufufu— comentó el rubio sentándose encima de la mesa de su escritorio y mirándole divertido a través de sus oscuras gafas. E interrumpiendo de paso su trabajo para que le prestase atención solo a él

Mihawk le fulminó ligeramente con la mirada ante el comentario. Zoro era suyo y no se lo iba a dejar a nadie. Aunque le odiase y detestase su presencia, no iba a dárselo ni a su padre. Ella se lo había regalado como última voluntad y ahora le pertenecía. Con todas sus consecuencias.

—Tú ya tienes una mascota ¿recuerdas?—comentó repentinamente enfadado el moreno intentando desviar el tema de aquel peligroso punto.

El rubio amplio su sonrisa al instante en una mueca macabra que le puso los pelos de punta, era la típica que el rubio ponía cuando planeaba algo horrible. Pobre infeliz. Había visto a la mascota del rubio un par de veces y realmente le había preocupado un poco la delgadez y mirada dura que mostraba. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

—Fufufu, tienes razón, yo ya tengo una— su tono de voz confirmo sus suposiciones: El rubio tramaba algo. Pero él no quería preguntar, no quería acabar más traumatizado de lo que ya estaba por su culpa.

—Bueno ¿Qué quieres?—cuestionó ignorándole y queriendo acabar con aquella visita al instante.

El rubio bufo molesto al ver que no le seguía el juego ni la interesante charla sobre mascotas. Pero tampoco se había esperado nada diferente, Mihawk era siempre demasiado seco para su gusto. Asique a continuación le tendió al moreno un pequeño dispositivo que este no tardo en conectar a su mesa electrónica. La mesa mostro al instante sobre su cristalina superficie una serie de archivos que ambos conocían muy bien.

—Al parecer a habido una altercado entre el territorio de tu departamento y el mío—explicó el rubio aburrido. Aquello había pasado mil veces y seguiría pasando—te han asignado el caso a ti—

— ¿Otra pelea?—pregunto extrañado el moreno ojeando por encima los archivos.

—Sí, la cuarta en lo que llevamos de semana, parece que alguien se está emocionando demasiado— comentó el rubio con el interés totalmente perdido en aquello, levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a la ventana mientras jugaba con algo entre los dedos.

— ¿Ha sido uno de los siete reyes?—preguntó Mihawk extrañado. Aquello explicaría muchas cosas, por ejemplo los cadáveres descuartizados y machacados de las fotos o las marcas del suelo, además si realmente habían sido ellos se agilizaría bastante la investigación.

Doflamingo se volvió a mirarle desde la ventana y le sonrió arrogantemente aun jugando con lo que fuese que tenia entre dedos, parecía un collar de perro desde esa distancia.

De nuevo decidió no preguntar.

—Ese es tu trabajo averiguarlo— murmuró misteriosamente.

Mihawk frunció el ceño molesto. El rubio tenía la capacidad de sacarle de quicio rápidamente pese a su inmensa paciencia. Pero gracias a dios se conocían desde hacía mucho y sabiendo como echarle de allí le ignoró e intentó calmar sus instintos asesinos. Devolvió entonces su vista al informe ante sus ojos, tenía pinta de haber sido un rey...o al menos alguien que le imitaba, comenzó a divagar al instante perdiéndose en enrevesadas teorías. Desgraciadamente el rubio no le iba a dejar en paz tan fácilmente. Nunca lo hacía, pero era mejor hacerle hablar que dejarle sumirse en un incómodo silencio.

—También tenemos una reunión esta tarde—murmuró suavemente aun observando la brillante ciudad a sus pies a través del cristal. El intenso cielo azul se reflejaba en los cristales de los edificios y parecían flotar en un mar de esponjosas nubes a sus pies. —Os voy a presentar al nuevo miembro del grupo—añadió.

Aquello alarmó al moreno.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que _nos_ vas a presentar?—siseó Mihawk, nunca se presentaban, solamente llegaban allí y punto. Que el rubio lo fuese a hacer solo podía significar una cosa.

Cosa que se confirmó cuando el rubio se volvió a girar con aquella sonrisa macabra en la cara. Por supuesto que sabía lo que aquello significaba y por supuesto que llevaba demasiado tiempo planeándolo, se lo tenía que haber olido, aquello inclinara la balanza de poder a su favor.

Hijo de puta.

—Sí, yo mismo le elegí, es alguien que sé que dará la talla en el puesto—comentó el rubio todo sonrisas.

"Y que te apoyara, y votara lo mismo que tu cuando llegue el momento" pensó el moreno ahora con la cólera en sus venas. Por eso odiaba la política. Y odiaba aun más a aquel hombre, porque sabía que solo había ido allí para decírselo a la cara, para decirle alegremente que ahora era él el que mandaba en las reuniones y tomas de decisiones y que estaba jodido. Para regodearse en su pequeña victoria.

Mihawk no dijo absolutamente nada ante aquello. Solo se dedicó a fulminarle con la mirada mientras apretaba las manos en puños hasta hacerse daño.

—Bueno Mihawk-chan, me voy a hacer cosas productivas—soltó el otro comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta dando ya por concluida la conversación—te veo esta tarde…y no maltrates mucho a Zoro-chan—comentó con la burla en su voz

Mihawk se quedó mirando la puerta cuando el rubio la cerró tras salir. Había algo que no le estaba gustando en toda aquella visita, su instinto le decía que pasaba algo grave bajo todo aquel juego político y de influencias, con el caso de los reyes y los distritos convenientemente juntos. Algo que se le estaba escapando de las manos. Pero con la furia en sus venas no le dio mucha importancia y lo achaco todo a los instintos asesinos que le recorrían.

Sus ojos se posaron el pelo verde de que se veía a través el cristal de la puerta sin darse cuenta y que quedo oculto cuando la mano de cierto rubio le acaricio la cabeza.

Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

…..

En otra parte de la cuidad un rubio se dirigía a casa de un pelirrojo al que conocía desde hacía unos pocos meses y con el que solo había intercambiado dos palabras en toda su vida. No eran íntimos, ni siquiera amigos pero era una persona que cuando te llamaba no podías simplemente ignorar. Sobre todo porque si Kidd tenía un problema también podían tenerlos ellos y por lo tanto necesitaban mantener una mínima comunicación y apoyo para sobrevivir. Era uno de las putadas de ser rey, aunque odiases al resto tenias que cooperar para mantener protegido el territorio.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en la pequeña tabla aerodeslizante que montaba haciendo que esta girase en un curva perfecta y entrasen en otra humeante calle. Las manos que aferraban su cintura se apretaron ligeramente y una suave tos se oyó a su espalda. Gruño cabreado. Si tenía que responder a la petición de Kidd respondería, pero eso no evitaría que se cabrease con el pelirrojo. Sobre todo por hacerle sacar a Ace con aquella mierda de tiempo cuando podían haberse quedado felizmente en su apartamento follando.

—¿Estás bien Ace?—preguntó con un tono de voz que solo usaba para el moreno. El tranquilo y cariñoso que demostraba una ligera preocupación.

—Sí, no pasa nada, solamente acelera— respondió el otro alegremente.

Marco lo hizo al instante haciendo que la oscura ciudad pasase a su lado como un borrón de manchas mojadas. Ace era demasiado amable, Marco sabia que debía de estarlo pasando mal, después de todo tenía un olfato demasiado desarrollado como MMG y la lluvia acida que les caía encima no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Las tormentosas nubes habían aparecido como siempre por sorpresa con aquel extraño brillo gris y al instante siguiente las calles humeaban y soltaban aquel horrible olor a oxido y putrefacción.

Marco se ajustó aun más la capucha de su ropa térmica y resistente a aquel liquido corrosivo y se posicionó firme en la tabla mientras Ace hundía la cara entre sus omoplatos intentando huir del pestilente olor.

Definitivamente iba a matar a Kidd. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Y como si su mente predijese el futuro los edificios apretados y amontonados en los que vivía el susodicho pelirrojo aparecieron frente ellos.

Marco giró la tabla y dobló las rodillas en un frenado rápido. La tabla se inclinó peligrosamente en el aire dejándoles en posición horizontal amenazando con dejarles caer, antes de volver a una posición normal y detenerse suavemente. Rápidamente se bajaron del aparato, doblaron la tabla, la guardaron y corrieron a refugiarse al porche enfrente de la puerta del adolescente malhumorado.

Ace temblaba mientras se quitaba la capucha y volvía a taparse al instante la nariz con las manos. Marco le observó hipnotizado durante un instantes. Estaba ligeramente adorable así: con las orejas peludas que sobresalían de su cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviese asustado, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente presa de la incomodad de aquello y temblando como un niño de dos años frente a una tormenta de truenos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces le agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta tenerle cómodamente protegido entre sus brazos. Ace le miró sorprendido cuando retiró las manos de su nariz y se inclinó para besarle.

Al instante tuvo a Ace respondiéndole contento, abriendo su boca contra la suya y dándole paso como siempre hacía. Le quería tanto, adoraba como se sentían sus bocas la una contra la otra, el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel. Le hacía querer mandar a Kidd a la mierda y volver a su pequeño apartamento para hacerle el amor al moreno como se debía.

Apretó al menor contra su cuerpo y se inclinó aun más sobre él ansioso por profundizar el contacto, pero un apretón en su brazo por parte de Ace, le instó a detenerse. Cuando se separaron observo que el pecoso había recuperado su estado habitual, con las orejas alzadas en su cabeza y la sonrisa en sus labios. Totalmente feliz tras la muestra de afecto. Marco le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho intentando que el menor no viese el sonrojo que había aparecido en su cara.

Dios era tan adorable.

—Marco deberíamos entrar— le recordó el menor totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Mmm si claro— y soltando a Ace e intentando recuperar su compostura Marco llamó a la puerta.

Esperaron.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?—pregunto entonces serio Ace. Sabía que aquello tenía que ser importante, normalmente un rey no llamaba a otro por que quisiese tomar pastas y té y charlar como dos viejos amigos.

Aunque siempre había excepciones, recordó el moreno pensando en cierto caníbal tocapelotas. Tenía que hablar con Luffy seriamente sobre aquello, pensó con un aura depresiva rodeándole repentinamente.

—No lo sé— respondió el rubio entonces sonriéndole divertido y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

Ace le devolvió la sonrisa y fue entonces cuando se escucharon una serie de golpes desde el interior entre maldiciones y gruñidos. Finalmente la puerta se deslizó con un desagradable chirrido dejando al descubierto al dueño de la casa.

Los dos invitados parpadearon intentando darle una lógica a lo que estaban viendo.

Kidd estaba peor que mal. Su cara demostraba un cabreo descomunal y unas ojeras kilométricas. Su pálida piel estaba marcada por golpes de pelea penosamente curados y una serie de arañazos y mordiscos que perecían aun más recientes y dolorosos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la camisa rasgada penosamente con más rastros de arañazos dejando ver su impresionante musculatura por debajo. Estaba empapado en sangre reseca y alguna que otra herida parecía haberse abierto dándole el aspecto del psicópata empapado en sangre de las películas de terror que aterrorizaban a Ace.

La pareja estudio al chico de no más de vientres años en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer. El pelirrojo también les miró en silencio, fulminándoles con la mirada y retándoles a que dijesen algo sobre su destartalado aspecto.

Al final Marco no se pudo contener y tuvo que hacer la broma.

—¿Qué? ¿Problemas con tu nueva novia?—se burló—¿Al gatito le gusta sacar las uñas?—

Y la cara que puso Kidd no se le olvidaría en la vida.

* * *

Buenas de nuevo, bueno se que no ha salido mucho Law ni Kidd y que todabia no sabeis mucho de que va la historia pero darles tiempo aun queda gente por salir y cosas que pasar.

Ademas ha salido Doffy y las otras dos parejas, y he hablado de la organizacion Shichibukai y la politica del mundo asique vamos bien.

Una cosa, lo del aerodeslizador imaginaroslo como el tipico SkateBoard pero más grande y que en ver de ir a ruedas flote en el aire.

En fin gracias por leer y por todo wapos nus vemooos


	3. El Rey del Este

Bueno aqui nuevo capitulo, lo queria haber colgado ayer pero tenia hoy un examen y necesitaba la tarde para estudiar, asique lamento el retraso wapos.

En fin aqui teneis el nuevo cap con una sorpresilla

* * *

Ambos chicos entraron en la diminuta estancia y se apresuraron a sentarse en la revuelta cama del pelirrojo que les había hecho llamar ya que esta parecía el único lugar de la estancia donde podía quedarse quietos y no estorbar. Kidd por su parte se quedó de pie un momento antes de volver a hacer lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegasen y comenzar a tirar cuadernos en una mochila y a ponerse algo decente de vestir.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó entonces Marco mirando la maltrecha figura del pelirrojo dando vueltas por la habitación.

—Necesito que cuidéis a alguien mientras voy a la academia— respondió Kidd mientras apretaba un botón en la pared y aparecía un pequeño temporizador con números rojos brillantes.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sin comprender que quería decir su anfitrión. Sin embargo, para cabreó de Marco, Kidd parecía estar más preocupado en prepararse para la academia y encontrar el uniforme que en explicarles mínimamente la situación.

—Sí, le encontré ayer en la calle y no me fío lo suficiente de él como para dejarle aquí solo. Es un poco violento— La cuenta atrás se detuvo con un ligero pitido y Kidd se abalanzó a la pared hasta abrir un compartimento y sacar de él una enorme bandeja con huevos, bacón y tostadas que a humeaban ligeramente e inundaban la habitación de un delicioso olor a comida recién hecha.

Marco observó a Ace de reojo y contuvo un suspiro al ver sus ojos fijos en la fuente de comida. Pero Kidd ni les ofreció, simplemente devoró la ingente cantidad de alimento de dos bocados mientras se intentaba ajustar a la vez las tiras de cuero de las botas.

—¿Y por qué no llamas a Killer?—cuestionó Marco observando al otro deglutir. Killer la mano derecha del pelirrojo seguramente aceptaría encantado de hacer lo que Kidd le pidiese.

—Porque él no tiene ni puñetera idea de cómo hacerlo—siseó Kidd acabando por fin de arreglarse y devolviendo la bandeja al compartimento en la pared reiniciando la cuenta atrás de números rojos para lavar el plato.

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que habían entrado, les miró. Y se dio cuenta por sus miradas de que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que les decía. Se rascó la cabeza frustrado sin saber aun como explicar aquello.

—Está encerrado en el baño, lo entenderéis cuando le veáis— concluyó al fin sabiendo que sería lo mas rápido— iré esta tarde al distrito éste a comprar algunas cosas, asique mándame una lista con lo que sea que se necesite para cuidarlo y ya está. Volveré sobre las cinco—y tomando la mochila se dirigió a la puerta.

Sin explicar, aclarar, ni concretar nada. Con unas indicaciones deprimentes y absolutamente cripticas para que se apañasen.

—¿Qué? Oye Kidd espera, ¿qué mierda...?— comenzó el rubio insatisfecho, pero el pelirrojo ya se había largado dejándoles solos en la casa.

Silencio absoluto durante un momento.

Marco gruñó cabreado y pensó en largarse del lugar durante una fracción de segundo. Kidd le había dado la contraseña manual de la casa la ultima vez y no tenia porque complacer al bastardo. Pero la mirada de curiosidad que dirigía Ace a la puerta le hizo replantearse la idea.

En el fondo tampoco tenían nada más que hacer. La calle había estado pacifica durante las últimas semanas y su territorio se mantenía estable. Y además tampoco podía ser muy complicado, según lo que había dicho Kidd había recogido algo de la calle, sería un perro o un gato o tal vez un niño ya que necesitaba a dos adultos para cuidarle. Aunque nada que no pudiese hacer Killer.

—¿Qué crees que será?—preguntó emocionado el de pecas, agitando su cola en el aire sin despegar su vista de la pared.

—Probablemente un perro o un niño que se haya encontrado abandonado en la calle y que no haya querido dejar solo— respondió tumbándose en la cama con aire cansado y aburrido. ¿Realmente quería hacer aquello?

Ace a su lado arrugó la nariz.

—No, no huele a perro, más bien a gato, y a humano, también huele a humano, alguien que no es Kidd—siguió el moreno claramente emocionado acercándose con mirada analizadora a la puerta donde estaba encerrada la criatura para husmear mejor.

Aquello extraño a Marco. Ace nunca se equivocaba a ese respecto pero...¿Un humano y un gato?¿Algo de lo que solo ellos supiesen cuidar?. Aquello le dio una horrible corazonada. Levantándose se acercó a la puerta del baño y golpeó el botón que la abría hasta que esta se deslizó a duras penas hacia un lado. En serio ¿Que pasaba con esa casa? ¿Cuánto podía costarle a Kidd engrasar la maldita puerta?

Una desgastada luz parpadeante que no iluminaría lo suficiente hasta que se le calentase un poco les mostró un pequeñísimo cuarto de baño con lo imprescindible para sobrevivir y sin ninguna ventana por la que entrase luz natural.

Tragaron saliva a la vez.

Ambos recorrieron con la mirada la estancia preocupantemente tranquila y ligeramente tétrica. Ace se asomaba cauteloso por encima del hombro de Marco, ya que recordaba que era en escenas como aquella en las películas de miedo que un monstruo salía repentinamente de la nada y decapitaba al protagonista de un mordisco, asique tranquilamente dejo a Marco entrar primero como escudo personal.

Marco avanzó un corto paso adentrándose en la estancia cautelosamente mientras la palabra "violento" dicha por Kidd retumbaba en sus oídos. No estaba nervioso, él nunca estaba nervioso. Y entonces divisó un oscura figura parcialmente oculta por la pared de la ducha.

—¿Hola?— pregunto dudoso,¿ En serio su voz sonaba tan acojonada? Ace a su espalda carraspeo ocultando una carcajada. Marco le miró mal. Bueno, parecía humano, o al menos tenia piernas humanas.

Y entonces observó a la figura removerse en el suelo antes de que una cara se asomase ligeramente por la pared para mirarle con unos penetrantes ojos grises que le arrancaron escalofríos. Se miraron durante un momento en silencio, midiéndose, observándose. Y luego, el moreno, como aburrido por la situación, volvió a su posición inicial oculto tras la pared. Sin decir nada, sin preguntar nada, simplemente pasando de el cómo se pasa de la mosca molesta.

A Marco le empezó a aparecer una vena palpitante en la frente, sobre todo al volver a escuchar a Ace a su espalda conteniendo la risa.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Ace, ya convencido de que no pasaba nada, se deslizó a su lado y se acercó a la ducha arrodillándose y flexionando sus impresionantes músculos para encarar al individuo del que tendrían que cuidar. Aunque seguía sin entender el por qué, el hombre parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cuidarse él solito.

—Hola me llamo Ac...woah—chilló de repente el pecoso echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Marco al instante se puso en guardia— Mira, mira Marco, es un MMG... como yo—comentó llamándole con una sonrisa entretenida en la cara.

Marco aun ligeramente tenso se acercó a la pareja y observó mejor al otro. El chico, estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas en el suelo y leía una revista de lo que parecía ser porno con cara de aburrimiento. ¿De donde había sacado la revista? Ni puñetera idea ¿Por qué la sujetaba con asco? Marco sabia aun menos, pero definitivamente aquello era lo que menos importaba.

Lo importante eran las dos orejas peludas que salían de su cabeza y la larga cola que se veía reposar tranquilamente en el suelo.

Vale, aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Como decía Kidd, había que verlo para entenderlo.

Se llevó una mano a la cara repentinamente muy cansado ignorando mientras tanto a Ace que espachurraba al chico entre sus fuertes brazos mientras murmuraba algo de un amigo y compañero en la vida o algo así. El chico delgaducho le miraba entre confundido y cabreado y intentaba soltarse del otro arañándole la espalda. Ace reía. Marco lloraba.

"Dios Kidd ¿En qué mierda te has metido"

.

.

.

Dicho pelirrojo salió de la maldita clase cerrando la antigua puerta de un golpe y gruñendo cosas que asustarían al mismísimo demonio. Se había inventado todo el maldito examen. No sabía que sus habilidades para escribir folios sin realmente decir nada hubiesen llegado a semejante nivel. Aun así, el examen de hoy había sido sobre la física del rozamiento en turbinas, por lo que más o menos se había podido defender sin haber abierto un libro. Pero sabía que no siempre tendría tanta suerte. Tenía que empezar a estudiar. Y eso era lo que realmente le cabreaba. Odiaba estudiar.

Suspiró saliendo del deprimente edificio de paredes grises y suelos de hormigón, y se dirigió a la calle junto a la marabunta de gente que salía de clase entre risas y miradas de felicidad. Kidd simplemente miró el pequeño pedazo de cielo que se observaba entre los edificios colindantes y suspiró. Seguía lloviendo.

Calándose la capucha resistente al acido sobre la cabeza, se ajustó la cazadora de cuero y se dirigió al cobertizo donde se dejaban las tablas deslizantes.

Observó durante un rato la oferta que tenía delante contrastando sus beneficios y desventajas pensando en cuál sería la mejor para robar. Pero ninguna le convencía, ninguna se comparaba con la tabla que había perdido él la tarde anterior. Aquella tabla la había creado él, le había metido sus modificaciones y personalizado a su gusto, las que tenía delante eran solo las típicas tablas comerciales que se vendían en cualquier tienda y que a duras penas se sostenían en el aire.

Pero que se le iba a hacer.

Agarrando una reluciente tabla rojo brillante la abrió y formateó en dos segundos el programa de seguridad. Al instante siguiente sobrevolaba la ciudad con cara de aburrimiento mientras intentaba llamar a Marco de nuevo.

—¿Marco? ¿me oyes?—las estúpidas tormentas siempre jodian las comunicaciones y con el viento zumbándole en los oídos la cosa se hacía aun más complicada.

—Si, Kidd perfectamente...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—sonó la voz metálica del otro al otro lado de la línea. Kidd simplemente murmuró un tímido asentimiento ya que sabía lo que se le caía encima. —a ver Kidd, ¿Tu estas bien de la cabeza?...!¿Un MMG?! !¿Se te ha ido la olla?!—le chilló el otro cual mujer histérica. Kidd se pudo imaginar perfectamente la vena palpitante en la frente del rubio.

—Solamente le vi en la calle y le recogí, no le iba a dejar tirado— intentó defenderse embutiéndose aun más en la cazadora como si con eso pudiese detener las acusaciones del rubio.

—Oh, pero que caritativo que eres Kidd—se burlo sarcástico el rubio sin piedad—y no cuela, esta claro que te lo quieres quedar— Luego cambio su voz a un tono serio— tío si te pillan estas muerto, ¿eres consciente?—

—Si— gruñó molesto. Por dios parecía su madre.

—Eres idiota—

—Muérete—siseó Kidd cansado de tanto reproche—¿bueno entonces que necesita?—intentó cambiar de tema como quien no quiere la cosa. Aunque hasta un niño de tres años lo podía haber hecho mejor.

—¿Como que qué necesita?—preguntó aun así Marco sin entender a que se refería.

—Es un MMG, ¿no necesita nada especial? comida para ellos, collares de identificación, ropa adaptada...esas cosas—comentó distraídamente sin saber mucho del tema.

Escuchó al rubio carcajearse al otro lado de la línea con aquella risa histérica que ponía cuando se burlaba de él y que era el sinónimo de llamarle tonto a la cara. Kidd con la vergüenza en su cara le empezó a insultar por el teléfono harto ya del rubio creido, a lo que Marco reía aun más fuerte.

—Como te escuche Ace te destripa vivo imbécil jajaja—se burló de nuevo— dios Kidd, ¿cómo puedes seguir vivo con ese cerebro que tienes?, a ver, un MMG es como un humano normal pero con alguna peculiaridad física, come lo mismo que tu, viste lo mismo que tu y en cuanto a lo del collar... sinceramente no te lo recomendaría, no creo que a Trafalgar le haga mucha gracia— le explicó como haría un hermano mayor, aunque con la risa aun presente en su voz.

Kidd parpadeó confuso ante el desconocido nombre.

—¿Trafalgar?—preguntó curioso.

Marco al otro lado se quedo en silencio.

—¿No me digas que no le has preguntado ni su nombre?—su voz sonaba incrédula.

—No— respondió con la verdad Kidd. Empezándose a sentir realmente como el idiota que Marco le llamaba.

El suspiro y la tanda de carcajadas al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar.

—Dios... se llama Trafalgar, Kidd. Trafalgar Law— le anunció Marco cansado.

Y el mundo pareció detenerse.

Kidd saboreo el nombre en sus labios, Trafalgar Law. Sonaba poderoso, misterioso. Exactamente como el hombre al que pertenecía. Su mente voló al instante a aquellos ojos grises que le habían mirado hacia escasas horas con la furia y sorpresa grabados en ellos. Se estremeció al recordarlos. Siempre había tenido debilidad para la gente con colores de ojos extraños y los de aquel hombre, aquel gris plateado, eran con diferencia los mejores de todos. Se relamió los labios repentinamente ansioso.

Dios se tenía que controlar. Aquel hombre, había sido una maldita tentación para él desde el primer momento en que le había visto en la basura. Incluso sin conocerle en lo más mínimo. Aquellas heridas y ligera aura melancólica le hacían querer abrazarlo y protegerle de lo que fuese. Quería acariciarle hasta demostrarle que no pasaba nada. Besarle. Mimarle... Aunque el otro seguramente le partiría la cara solo de pensarlo.

Nunca había le había pasado aquello con nadie, nunca había sentido aquella necesidad. Le preocupaba.

Pero realmente el moreno era el tipo de hombre que arrastraría hasta su cama y que follaría hasta hacerle gritar. Del que disfrutaría torturando por horas, arrancándole su ya visto orgullo hasta que suplicase por piedad. De solo imaginarse aquella piel tatuada bajo suyo, aquellos preciosos ojos grises plagados de placer y suplicantes...su sangre comenzó a bombear hacia lugares que no debía.

Sacudió la cabeza de repente falto de aliento. No se conocían, si acaba de enterarse de su nombre por dios. Se tenía que controlar, aquello no era normal. Y además, el otro había dejado muy claro lo que pensaba de él aquella mañana, todavía le escancian los malditos arañazos. Suspiró repentinamente agobiado y preocupado.

¿Por qué siempre se acababa metiendo en semejantes líos?

—Bueno, lo que sea, entonces pregúntale la taya de ropa que usa, tendré que comprarle algo— comentó por el teléfono.

Y entonces empezó una conversación insustancial sobre tayas de ropa, tipos de sudaderas y precio de las tales que ayudo a Kidd a distraer su mente y relajar su pulsación. Estaba comenzando a adentrarse en el distrito del Éste donde estaban los centros de compras y donde parecía que llovía menos.

Una vez tuvo todo memorizado colgó el teléfono se quitó la capucha y guardó la tabla. Tranquilamente paseó por la calle comercial mirando las tiendas buscando una en la que pudiese encontrar lo que le habían pedido. Aquel distrito era ligeramente diferente al suyo. El suyo eran los suburbios, la parte antigua de la ciudad. Esta era la nueva, la brillante, la rica. Y la diferencia era demasiado grande.

De repente Kidd sintió un fuerte tirón y alguien le abrazó desde atrás por el cuello. Se tensó poniéndose en alerta al instante y recordando miles de llaves para aquella situación.

—Kidd-sempai, cuánto tiempo—susurró una voz conocida y ligeramente feliz.—¿Qué haces por aquí?—

Kidd se giró sobre sus talones encarando a un tío con una extraña cresta verde y unos colmillos demasiado grandes para su boca que le daban un aire bastante atemorizante. Llevaba un anillo en la nariz, pantalones extraños a cuadros y le sonreía tan estúpidamente como siempre.

—Hey Bartolomeo, me alegro de verte—dijo dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro, e intentando quitárselo de encima como podia—Solo he venido a comprar algunas cosas, no pasa nada—

Aquel hombre era un dolor en el culo. Uno muy grande. Pero al igual que él era un rey y alguien fuerte. Bartolomeo el caníbal, el rey verde del Éste. Y lo peor es que tenía una estúpida obsesión con él. Desde que había peleado junto con Mugiwara contra una banda del bajo fondo, el de pelo verde le trataba como un dios. No era tan exagerado como su pasión por Mugiwara pero tocaba las narices de la misma forma.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? conozco varias tiendas a buen precio y como rey del territorio puedo conseguir que...—comenzó el peli verde con su cantinela de siempre.

Kidd se maldijo por ni haber previsto aquello. Los reyes sabían a cada instante quien entraba y salía de su territorio y su pelo rojo era demasiado llamativo siempre. El que un rey entrase en territorio de otro rey siempre suponía problemas y por supuesto Bartolomeo había ido a ver qué pasaba.

Aunque con la cantinela pelota del otro estaba comenzando a dudar de aquello.

—Y luego podríamos ir a tomar café, y podrías firmar mi colección de fotos y...—

Fue a decirle al otro que no hacía falta, que aquello seria rápido y que le dejase en paz de una puñetera vez cuando un estridente pitido le sacó de su ensoñación y le hizo girarse alarmado.

¿Por qué nunca le dejaban en paz?

Detrás suyo apareció retumbando una antigua moto de brillante acero en cuyo asiento iba sentado alguien quien tanto Bartolomeo como él conocían demasiado. Los dos se tensaron al instante y dejaron la charla insulsa encarando al nuevo integrante. Casi se cuadraron como soldados.

El hombre de pelo blanco se bajó de la moto con elegancia y la aparcó con un ligero golpe al freno de pie. Después se acercó a ellos sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlos encendiendo uno de sus conocidos puros con el encendedor metálico de siempre.

Los otros dos hombres esperaron pacientes a que se acercase el tercero sin moverse ni un ápice. Preparándose para lo peor. Cuando el de pelo blanco se detuvo enfrente suyo con una posición de total aburrimiento e indiferencia, pero con una línea marcada en el entrecejo, ambos supieron que algo malo había pasado.

—Eustass Kidd, te importaría acompañarme a comisaria—le pidió dando una calada y soltando el humo blanco al aire—otra vez—

Kidd sonrió arrogante mientras Bartolomeo fruncía el ceño y se ponía delante suyo como protegiéndole de cualquier mal. Kidd quiso partirle la cara al instante ante aquel gesto. ¿Protección? ¿Él? ¿En serio? Por la mirada que les dedico Smoker debía estar pensando también lo mismo que Kidd.

—¿De qué se le acusa?—chilló Bartolomeo al pobre oficial.

Kidd soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Aquello era ridículo. Conocía a Smoker desde hacía años, era el hombre que siempre le detenía desde que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, y pululaba por su comisaria como lo hacía por su propia casa. Tenían una relación extraña de odio-respeto, pero confiaba en el policía de alguna forma. El viejo era un buen hombre y sabia que le ayudaba de vez en cuando aun que nunca lo reconociera. Era como el hermano mayor que intentaba llevarle por el buen camino. Por eso lo que hacia Bartolomeo era ridículo.

—Déjalo Bartolomeo no pasa nada— luego caminó hasta la moto de Smoker y desdobló su tabla de nuevo intentando que pareciese suya y no recién robada. Tal vez era más idiota de lo que pensaba y Marco tenia razón.

Chasqueo la lengua. Las compras y sus amigos deberían esperar

— Te sigo— le comentó a Smoker subiéndose a la tabla.

—Pero Kidd-sempai...—protesto Bartolomeo.

Kidd solo le sonrió contento de al menos librarse de él, mientras escuchaba a Smoker volver a encender la moto y alejarse. Se inclinó entonces sobre la tabla acelerándola y siguiendo a la moto que dejaba una hilera de humo blanco.

No sabían de que le acusaban aquella vez, pero como fuese algo relacionado con su nueva e ilegal mascota estaba seguro que correría sangre. Sobre todo si el que la reclamaba había era su anterior dueño. Las heridas en aquella morena piel todavía volvían su visión roja al recordarlas.

* * *

Sinceramente no me gusta este capitulo, esta escrito como a saco y aunque es muy largo no pasa realmente nada. Ademas le falta _algo_ (poner más relacion entre Kidd y Law o algo asi) pero tampoco podia hacer nada, es una parte necesaria para la historia con lo de Smoker y Law y asi se queda.

Aun asi os prometo que el proximo pondre más "Amor" y que sera más interesante cielos, disculpadme por este.

Bueno, tambien ha salido Barto-kun, aunque todavia no le acabo de pillar la personalidad, pero en fin te lo dedico Nico para que luego digas que no te quiero n_n

En fin gracias por leer wapos, nus vemoooos

P.D: alguien más quiere una cocina como la Kidd?


	4. Empecemos

Bueno ya esta, lo que me ha costado escribir este cap, creo que me ha quedado mu largo jeje

Sorry.

Bueno espero que os guste, tiene mucho amooor

* * *

Cuando Kidd volvió a entrar por la puerta de su apartamento definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con la escena que se encontró. Por una parte estaba Marco ordenando su querida habitación como una madre perfeccionista: tirando cualquier resto de basura a la basura donde tenía que estar y la ropa del suelo al cubo de la ropa. Y durante todo el proceso maldiciendo en silencio su querido apartamento. ¿Qué cojones? pensó Kidd por un momento antes de centrar su vista en los otros dos.

Ace y su "mascota" por su parte estaban simplemente jugando con sus increíbles y paleolíticos videojuegos como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente rara. Sentados en el suelo felizmente, con una bolsa de patatas entre las piernas e insultándose mutuamente como harían dos amigos normales y corrientes. Al parecer Law le estaba dando una paliza bastante grande a Ace por las maldiciones y gemidos de frustración que escapaban de la boca del pecoso.

La puerta metálica se cerró a la espalda de Kidd con un chasquido y los tres idiotas se volvieron a la vez a mirarle parado en la puerta cargado con la montaña de bolsas y cara de " ¿Que cojones estáis haciendo con mi casa?". Pero en el único en que se fijó Kidd fue en el moreno con ojeras que le miraba con pinta de no saber que hacer: si saludarle como el resto estaba haciendo y no pasase nada, si reírse por su estúpida cara, o si simplemente volvérsele a tirar encima para matarle de nuevo a golpes.

Al final simplemente sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada y divertida, que Kidd estaba seguro que había hecho que alguien se mease encima de miedo. A Kidd sin embargo solo le provocó que se le erizasen todos los pelos del cuerpo y que su boca se secase. Estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Que hacéis?— comentó ignorando al otro y guardando algunas bolsas en los armarios metálicos por las paredes. No iba a caer, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

—Estamos jugando—comento Ace como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvio, mientras apretaba maniacamente los botones del mando.

Kidd avanzó por la habitación rodando los ojos. Conocía ya a Ace, y sabía cómo tratarle. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, recordó, lo que duraba su paciencia. Tropezando con un libro que habría por el suelo escucho una risilla. Mierda. Law le seguía mirando, se dio cuenta Kidd al observarle él de reojo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso joder?

Marco a su lado suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Supongo que ya nos podemos ir— le comentó cansado, y es que debían de ser las nueve de la tarde— Ace, venga nos vamos y Kidd—le dijo mirándole serio— la próxima vez que me obligues a hacer algo así, te mato—comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta rápidamente.

Kidd simplemente le gruñó amargado como respuesta.

Estaba claro que el rubio estaba deseando marcharse y el pelirrojo no se lo echaba en cara, pero para su desgracia Ace no estaba por la labor.

—Espera, espera ya casi acabamos esta vez estoy seguro de que le puedo ganar— respondió totalmente ansioso.

Marco y Kidd observaron a la pareja sentada en el suelo enfrente de la televisión. Ace se inclinaba sobre los mandos con su cara a centímetros de la pantalla observando fijamente a su cochecito de carreras rojo fuego, y apretaba todos los botones del mando a una velocidad poco sana y con demasiada fuerza según pensaba Kidd. Law...Law por su parte seguía observando a Kidd fijamente comenzando ya a resultar incomodo. No miraba la pantalla, no apretaba ningún botón, pasaba de Ace como si fuese una estupidez lo de los juegos.

De repente, al ver que les observaban, les devolvió la sonrisa sarcástica mientras la cola negra a sus espaldas describía un amplio movimiento. Y luego apretó un botón de su mando de control. Solo un único y mísero botón y la pantalla de televisión se lleno del fuego de una explosión mientras Ace gritaba desesperado y lloriqueaba sin saber qué hacer viendo como su choche saltaba por los aires.

Kidd sonrió divertido sabiendo lo que había echo el moreno. Porque era lo mismo que había hecho él hacia un momento con la tabla deslizante. Vaya, asique había otro hacker en la casa.

Marco recogió a Ace lloriqueando en el suelo con un suspiró y se dirigieron a la salida.

—Venga Ace, ya jugaras otro día con Law, ahora nos tenemos que ir a casa—intentó consolarle—Nos vemos Kidd—susurró antes de que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas.

Y entonces Kidd y Law se quedaron solos en la habitación. En el silencio interrumpido por los gritos de Ace al otro lado de la puerta de "no es justo, no es justo" y al cabo de un rato ni eso. Ambos hombres se observaban. Law sentado en el suelo encarándole con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas en lo que la mente de Kidd percibió como una ligera invitación. Seguía sonriéndole arrogante y mirándole con aquellos ojos profundos y divertidos y la larga cola negra moviéndose en el aire como si se estuviese entreteniendo con aquel juego del gato y el ratón.

El pulso de Kidd se aceleró al observar que volvía a estar solo con su mascota, al verle tan atento a cada cosa que hacía, o al ver que Ace y Marco le habían ayudado a quitarse su maltrecha ropa y ahora llevaba una de sus camisas y unos apretados pantalones vaqueros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que quedarle la camisa tan grande? ¿Porque podía ver perfectamente aquella piel morena plagada de tatuajes?

Volvió a mirar aquellos ojos grises después de haber recorrido aquel maldito cuerpo a placer con su mirada famélica. Y Law amplio más su sonrisa y se relamió lentamente aquellos malditos labios que parecían querer ser mordidos desesperadamente. Sin apartar la mirada de su cara ni un segundo y abriendo aun más las piernas si era posible.

Y Kidd entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado provocándole todo el rato y de que él había caído de pleno en el juego. Como un idiota.

Mierda, él no estaba caliente, no se había excitado de simplemente ver al otro. Nunca. El otro no podía manipularle tan fácilmente. Y por dios ¿En verdad era tan obvio que le gustaba el moreno? ¿Cómo cojones se había dado cuenta?

La sonrisa del moreno se amplió arrogante sacándole aun más de sus casillas y Kidd entonces le tiró una de las bolsas que llevaba encima a la cara. No le iba a mirar, le iba a ignorar por lo que quedaba de día. Estúpido MMG.

Law paró la bolsa antes de que le diese en la cara y abriéndola sacó una preciosa sudadera negra con dibujos tribales en el pecho y mangas que recordaban ligeramente a los tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo.

Le encanto nada más verla.

—Oh muchas gracias—comentó de pronto— pero mi amor no lo puedes comprar solo con ropa Eustass-ya—susurro empalagosamente Law riéndose de él todo lo que podía y más.

—Muérete—gruñó Kidd entrando en el baño e intentando ocultar el sonrojo que misteriosamente había aparecido de repente en su cara. Mierda, ¿Que cojones le pasaba?

—Solo después de ti— le respondió sonriente Law antes de que la puerta se cerrase a sus espaldas.

El silencio del baño le enfrento por un momento y se pasó una mano por el pelo agobiado. Vele, no iba a pensar en ello. Ese era el truco, no pensar o el otro acabaría con él. Se bañaría, cenaría y se acostaría con el otro envuelto en sus brazos como ayer. Sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo tan...

Mierda, mierda mierda.

Kidd céntrate, pensó odiándose a sí mismo y arrancándose la ropa para entrar en la ducha. Agua fría choco al instante contra su caliente piel y se tensó sin poderlo evitar al sentirla. Si definitivamente era lo que necesitaba. Agua muy muy fría. Se relajó agradecido con aquello y comenzó a ducharse tranquilamente.

Law por su parte seguía sentado en el suelo de la habitación con la sudadera entre sus manos y cara seria. La imagen de aquella bestia gigante y rebosante de musculo ligeramente sonrojada por sus comentarios seguía grabada en su mente. Vale, aquello había sido ligeramente...adorable. Y aquello le confundía. El otro no debía haberse sonrojado solo debería haberse enfado o haberle demostrado que tenía razón y haber abusado de él como hacían todos, no...

Law chasqueó la lengua repentinamente molesto escuchando la ducha en el baño. No sabía qué hacer ni opinar del pelirrojo. Le había salvado en la calle, y por lo que había escuchado de Marco y Ace parecía un buen tipo, pero aun estaban grabadas en su mente las palabras que le había soltado ayer.

"Soy tu nuevo amo"

Aquello le sacaba de quicio, solo de recordarlo sentía su sangre hervir y su estomago encogerse sobrecogido por el peso y significado de esas palabras. El otro no tenía ni puta idea. Se frotó la cabeza notando el tacto suave de sus orejas peludas que temblaron entre sus manos provocándole un escalofrió. Y entonces se fijó en las otras bolsas que se esparcían por la habitación y que había traído el pelirrojo.

Gateando lentamente por el suelo con su larga cola ondeando tras de sí se acercó a la más cercana y la abrió. Y luego a la siguiente y a la siguiente. Un pantalón, camisetas, sudaderas, ropa interior... toda la ropa especifica y que le había comentado en broma Marco que le gustaba. Y que costaba un ojo de la cara. Toda delante suyo y de específicamente su taya.

Suspiró de nuevo sin saber qué hacer con el pelirrojo, aquello era demasiado tierno y amable para alguien al que acabase de conocer. No era normal y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Estaba claro que le gustaba al pelirrojo, había visto sus pupilas dilatarse cuando se habían mirado. Como si el deseo engullese la personalidad del pelirrojo. Y por supuesto, Law se había aprovechado de ello. Law sabía que era una persona atractiva comparada con la gente corriente y había aprendido a hacer buen uso de ello desde pequeño. Por eso le había costado contener la risa al ver la reacción del otro, aquello había sido tan divertido, provocar a la bestia, a su nuevo "amo".

Suspiró quitándose la camisa roja que llevaba y que le había dado Marco al ver la suya destrozada. Olía al pelirrojo y al principio le había desagradado como nada en el mundo, pero ahora le daba cosa quitársela, se sentía curiosamente protegido con ella y era bastante cómoda la verdad, tan amplia y suelta. Se golpeó mentalmente y se puso la sudadera negra que le había traído el otro con ganas.

Vale definitivamente le encantaba la sudadera. Fue a coger otra cosa y entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y el pelirrojo salió del baño solamente en pantalones y secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca que resaltaba aun más el pelo rojo sangre.

Law tragó saliva. Vale definitivamente el pelirrojo era impresionantemente atractivo. Su pelo del color del fuego, su pecho musculado y plagado de cicatrices y además esa aura tan dominante y posesiva que ya había demostrado varias veces con su mirada y forma de comportarse. La pantera en su interior quería solamente ponerse panza arriba, restregarse contra aquel cuerpo y dejar que el otro la domase y que hiciese con ella lo que quisiese.

La pantera quería someterse al pelirrojo, le veía como la pareja perfecta y dominante para ella, la que la protegería y la quería para siempre se dio cuenta Law.

Y solo odió más al pelirrojo por ello. Él no se sometía. Y si tenía que convencer a su parte animal aunque fuese a golpes lo haría. No conocía al otro, era peligroso y definitivamente no era buena idea. Asique no iba a pasar.

El pellirrojo le observó entonces y sintió al felino en su interior ponerse a ronronear al instante. No, mierda, no por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso. El pelirrojo se acercó a él que estaba rodeado de todas las bolsas de ropa que le había comprado y que él había abierto, y se arrodilló a su altura.

—Mmm, te queda un poco grande, pero supongo que está bien—comentó la bestia refiriéndose a su sudadera nueva— ¿Te gusta?—le preguntó.

Law no sabía qué hacer. Estaban demasiado juntos. Su parte animal le gritaba que le saltase encima al hombre semidesnudo que tenía delante. Su parte humana le gritaba que saliese corriendo en sentido contrario, que tenía que huir. Era como sentirse atraído por dos imanes tirando cada uno en una dirección. Al final se quedó quieto con su cola ondeando nerviosamente a su espalda y las orejas caidas y tímidamente asintió.

La enorme sonrisa que apareció en la cara del otro le pilló por sorpresa. Pero no fue nada comparado con la enorme mano que se apoyó en su cabeza y le acarició en pelo y las suaves orejas. Law abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mente humana perdió por un momento el control y se quedó en blanco. Fue solo un momento, pero fue suficiente para que su parte animal tomase el control y restregase al instante la cabeza contra aquella enorme mano persiguiendo su caricia y soltando un agradecido ronroneo.

Esta vez la sonrisa del gigante tomó un deje pícaro y burlón mientras apretaba una de sus orejas provocándole una corriente eléctrica y que cerrase los ojos con fuerza disfrutando de la sensación.

—Eso es, buen chico—susurró complacido por su reacción.

Y entonces Law volvió a sentir la rabia en sus venas ante aquellas palabras que le dirigirías más bien a una mascota en vez de a un igual, y sin contenerse en lo más mínimo, le mordió la mano hasta hacerle sangrar. Otra vez.

—¡Me cago en la madre que te pario!—chilló el otro apartando la mano al instante y alejándose de él. Por imbécil.

Law le dedicó una mirada ofendida mientras se levantaba del suelo elegantemente y se acercaba a la cama para sentarse lo más alejado del pelirrojo que pudo. Su pulso iba demasiado deprisa y su interior seguía siendo un caos. Nunca le había pasado aquello, nunca había perdido el control de su parte animal. Aquello era extraño y peligroso ya que la pantera parecía adorar al imbécil. Tenía que controlarse. No más caricias. No más sorpresas.

Kidd en el suelo le miró cabreado.

— ¿A qué coño ha venido eso?—preguntó indignado.

—A que no me gusta que me toquen—le respondió tomando otra revista que había en la mesilla y comenzando a leerla para ignorar al otro. Porno. Otra vez. Mierda, ¿Es que no había más que porno en aquella casa? ¿Tan desesperado estaba el otro? Porque alguien con su aspecto no parecía la típica persona que tuviese problemas para ligar.

Pantera en su interior rugió al imaginarse al pelirrojo con alguien más y Law la gritó en respuesta ordenándola callar. Estúpido animal sin cerebro.

—Pero si estabas ronroneando hace dos segundos—se quejó Kidd de nuevo sin verle el sentido a su argumentación.

Aquello hizo sonrojar a Law. No había ronroneado. Él no ronroneaba. El rugía y degollaba viva a la gente.

—Que tengas alucinaciones no es culpa mía Eustass-ya— comentó ocultando la cara tras la revista y fijando su vista en la mujer de tetas descomunales. "Tetas, tetas, si céntrate en eso Law"

Kidd se acercó al pie de la cama y le miró con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante y divertida en la cara.

—Estabas ronroneando—aseguró.

—Para nada—

—Si lo hacías—

—No te inventes cosas—

Kidd soltó una risa divertida y Law sintió como el sonrojo aumentaba por momentos. Estúpido idiota acosador. Estúpida pantera. Estúpida suerte.

—Bueno voy a hacer la cena ¿Te apetece algo específico?—comentó el otro dando por zanjada la conversación y dirigiéndose al trasto que hacia la comida—por cierto te agradecería que dejases esas revistas, son de un amigo que me mataría si les pasase algo—

"Ya, de un amigo" pensó Law rodando los ojos. Aun así dejo la revista un lado y se cruzó de brazos pidiéndole al cielo porque el sonrojo hubiese desaparecido.

—Un tazón de arroz blanco, sopa Miso y caballa por favor—pidió de corrido. Le encantaba aquella comida, sobre todo la caballa, era sin lugar a dudas una de sus comidas preferidas: simple, barata y buenísima.

Kidd le miró con aquella sonrisa arrogante y Law supo que iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico. Frunció el ceño

— ¿El gatito quiere pescado? ¿Te pongo también un tazón con leche caliente de paso?—comentó mientras marcaba números en el trasto pidiendo la orden pero sin apartar su mirada de la de Law.

Esta vez Law no pudo contener su sonrojo tras la revista y sus mejillas se encendieron de un tierno color rosa que solo provocaron otra oleada de calor en el pelirrojo. Dios aquello era demasiado adorable. Con la cola de un lado al otro presa del nerviosismo y las orejas caídas claramente avergonzado. Las ganas de dejar lo que estaba haciendo y abalanzarse a la cama a abrazar y acariciar al otro hasta volverle a hacer ronronear eran demasiado grandes.

Mierda.

Aquello era degradante, pensó por su parte Law. Sobre todo porque era la pura verdad, adoraba el pescado. Pero lo era aún más porque ante la mención de la leche la pantera se había puesto a mover la cola y a ronronear ansiosa. Mierda, joder, mierda. Se odio a sí mismo.

— ¿Quieres otro mordisco Eustass-ya?—le comentó serio pero aun claramente sonrojado.

Y Kidd ante el comentario, perdió la sonrisa y todas las ganas de abrazarle. Su mano sangrante y palpitante era demasiado buen recordatorio de que no era buena idea enfadar al otro.

—No—

—Entonces cállate—le ordenó Law molesto.

Y así cada uno siguió a su rollo. Kidd esperando que se hiciese la cena y Law haciendo zapping por los canales de televisión con cara de aburrimiento. Cuando la cena estuvo lista se sentaron en la cama y comieron en silencio mientras seguían escuchando las noticias sin dirigirse la palabra. En un silencio que no llegaba a ser ni tenso ni incomodo sino simplemente silencio.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando lentamente.

Kidd en algún momento de la noche había sacado un libro y se había puesto a hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer aquella mañana y lo que se suponía que hacían los estudiantes: estudiar. Law por su parte se estaba empezando a quedar dormido y cuando la televisión empezó a emitir programas sin sentido decidió que era hora de dormir. Se desperezó lánguidamente en la cama en la que llevaba horas tumbado arqueando su espalda y estirando los brazos, ganándose con ello una ligera mirada curiosa de Kidd y decidió ponerse a buscar algo con lo que dormir.

Pero no encontró nada.

— ¿Me has comprado algo para dormir?— preguntó al pelirrojo.

Kidd levantó entonces la vista del libro con aire cansado y le miró extrañado.

—No, no me dijiste que querías nada—se excusó. Law se le quedó mirando parado en medio de la habitación. No iba a dormir desnudo con el otro ni de coña. Kidd pareció entender lo que pensaba porque suspiro y añadió—puedes coger algo mío, supongo que será suficiente— y bostezando él también cerró el libro y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir.

Law observó a su alrededor buscando algo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la camisa roja que se había puesto antes. Sin dudarlo la cogió y se vistió con ella tirando por el suelo sus pantalones y sudadera nueva. Después de todo, la habitación era un total desastre como para preocuparse por dos prendas de ropa más en el suelo.

A continuación, y solo con la camisa puesta se metió en la cama y se acurrucó entre las mantas esperando al otro. Estaba claro que iban a dormir juntos. Solo había una cama y sinceramente prefería dormir caliente en una cama con el idiota que en el frio suelo, odiaba el frio.

Fue cuando se estaba quedando dormido que sintió otro peso en la cama y unos brazos rodeándole para intentar ganar espacio en el diminuto colchón. Medio dormido se restregó contra el caliente cuerpo a su espalda y comenzó a ronronear suavemente cuando el otro volvió a acariciarle la cabeza tímidamente, enredando sus dedos en su pelo distraídamente. Dios se sentía tan bien aquello que podría quedarse así para siempre, inmerso en aquel agradable calor y siendo acariciado de una forma tan suave y cariñosa.

—Ves como sí que ronroneas—susurró imperceptiblemente el pelirrojo a su espalda dándole un suave beso en la nuca.

Law quiso contestarle que se callase de una vez, quiso volver a morderle o gritarle, pero en cambio solo se pegó más al otro para que profundizase la caricia mientras su mente se iba alejando hacia un tranquilo sueño.

.

.

.

Los dos hombres entraron en la habitación donde les esperaban los otros tres sentados en una mesa redonda. La luz de la habitación era casi nula a pesar de los inmensos ventanales de cristal que les rodeaban y a duras penas podían verse las caras. Era media noche, una hora en la que la gente corriente estaría durmiendo. Pero ellos no eran normales después de todo, ellos controlaban aquella milenaria ciudad.

Nada más entrar, todas las miradas se posaron en el hombre rubio de abrigo rosa que sonreía macabramente. Los dos individuos recién llegados tomaron asiento y fue entonces cuando comenzó aquella reunión de diez personas. Los cinco Shichibukai se estudiaron momentáneamente mientras sus respectivos guardaespaldas escrutaban las sombras en busca de peligro.

—Bueno, os he llamado aquí para presentaros al nuevo miembro de esta organización y que yo mismo he ayudado e elegir—comentó Doflamingo.

Y como Mihawk había predicho la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Crocodile se alzó en su sitio fulminando al rubio sonriente con la mirada.

— ¿Como que tú has ayudado a elegir?— casi chilló, haciendo que el puro que tenia siempre en la boca temblase amenazando con caer.

—Sí, bueno, Sengoku me pidió mi opinión después de que nuestro anterior compañero, Moria, muriese tan repentinamente, y yo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, se la di hace unos días—

Mihawk no pudo contener su sonrisa sarcástica a pesar de la retorcida situación. Lo de "repentinamente" había sido demasiado hipócrita incluso para Doflamingo. Estaba claro que le habían asesinado, aunque no sabía si había sido precisamente Doflamingo, Crocodile tampoco había soportado mucho al idiota de Moria por lo que también había podido ser él.

Suspiró. La cosa era grave. Más grave de lo que se temía. Los Shichibukai eran una organización del gobierno que supuestamente ayudaba a mantener la paz. O al menos eso pensaba la gente. La realidad es que ser shichibukai era una constante lucha por el poder. Tenias que aprender a sobrevivir rápido o el resto del grupo se abalanzarían sobre ti para quitarte tu poder y titulo y con un poco de suerte también la vida. Se odiaban unos a otros y se intentaban destruir mutuamente, después de todo cuantos menos Shichibukai, más poder tendrían cada uno. De los diez miembros del programa original propuesto por el gobierno solo quedaban ellos, los inteligentes, los que habían aprendido a esquivar los golpes del resto.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Doflamingo acababa de alterar el equilibrio de poder.

Desde que había muerto Moria hacia unos años solo habían quedado ellos cuatro: Arlong, Doflamingo, Crocodile y el mismo. Y desde entonces tanto él como Crocodile habían podido más o menos contener los planes desquiciados de los otros dos. Planes que tramaba la mente maestra del rubio y que Arlong seguía divertido por su crueldad y falta de principios. Como un niño sigue a su cruel maestro. Había sido un dos contra dos en aquel entonces. Y era una pelea justa, lo había sido durante muchos años.

Pero acababa de irse a la mierda. Un nuevo miembro acababa de entrar al congreso. Alguien que encima había sido elegido por el rubio de plumas y que por lo tanto le debía un favor por haberle ayudado a llegar a donde estaba. Ahora acaba de convertirse en un tres contra dos y Mihawk se observó en el equipo perdedor.

Crocodile le dedicó una mirada ligeramente impotente desde el otro lado de la mesa y él le dedicó un ligero asentimiento llevándose la copa de vino a los labios.

Estaban muy jodidos.

Doflamingo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que el de ojos dorados apretase la copa fuertemente entre sus dedos. A su lado Zoro se removió incomodo sin quitarle los ojos al rubio de gafas extrañas. Mihawk podía ver perfectamente el odio en su mirada, cosa que le pareció ligeramente divertida ya que en realidad aquello no tenía nada que ver con él.

—Señores, permítanme presentarles a Marshall D Teach también conocido como Barbanegra que a partir de ahora se convertirá en nuestro querido compañero—anunció el rubio como si estuviese presentando a un famoso rey de la antigüedad.

El hombre de complexión gruesa se levanto de su silla y les dedicó una reverencia. A Mihawk le desagrado al instante. Parecía un matón de barrio, sin cerebro, sin modales, sin una maldita neurona en la cabeza. Alguien fanático de la violencia y fácil de manipular. Estúpido pájaro rosa.

—Encantado— empezó el hombre—espero que nos llevemos bien—

Y a continuación todos le respondieron en el mismo tono amable e hipócrita de siempre. Mientras observaban impotentes como la maldita asociación caía en manos de Doflamingo sin que pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de todo, las normas no se podían romper.

* * *

Dios la imagen de Law encariñado con la camiseta de Kidd y sin querer quitarsela me mata, joder es tan adorable, ronroneando y queriendo que le acaricie... quiero un gatooo!

Aun asi me encanta como discuten y se tiran pullas el uno al otro jajaja, me parto con ellos, tan sarcasticos y eso.

En fin, en el siguiente aparecera un problemilla por ahi para meter algo de trama jeje aun asi creo que con lo de Doffy en este cap ya ha sido suficiente y empezais a entender la cosa XD

Bueno, nus vemos, muchas gracias por leer y los reviews que me habeis dejado.

Os quieroo


	5. Sin Color

Bueno cielos, tengo exactamente cinco minutos para publicar esto asique por adelantado pido perdon por las posibles faltar ortograficas y de coherencia que pueda tener, pero en serio, no tengo tanto tiempo como para repasarlo como querria.

En cuanto a los reviews juro irlos contestando poco a poco.

Y sin mas aqui os lo dejo, espero que os guste

* * *

Law restregó aun más su cara contra los pectorales del otro cómodamente apretados contra su mejilla. El pelirrojo era tan jodidamente cómodo que podría usarlo como cama para el resto de su vida. Aunque fuese un imbécil y un idiota había que reconocer que ser abrazado hasta la estrangulación por él no se sentía del todo mal una vez que te acostumbrabas. Aunque no debería estarse apretando contra él como un maldito gato domestico pidiendo por ser acariciado desesperadamente. Tenía que parar ahora. " Solo un rato más" pensó no del todo despierto "después de todo el idiota sigue dormido y no se va a enterar" Y mimoso volvió a frotar su cabeza contra el pecho del otro soltando un leve ronroneo de placer.

El pelirrojo aun en sueños levantó entonces la mano que tenia apoyada en su cadera y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta apoyarla en su hombro. La espalda de Law se fue arqueando al paso de la enorme mano persiguiendo la necesitada caricia, y gruñó frustrado cuando la mano de detuvo alrededor de sus hombros. Mmm, quería más, que el otro recorriese su cuerpo como quisiese, quería que...

De repente un golpe sonó en la tranquila habitación, y luego otro aun más fuerte y por último un desagradable chirrido que sacó a Law de su sueño por completo al igual que a su compañero de cama. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Estaba totalmente tumbado sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo abrazándole necesitado y ronroneando felizmente. Estúpida pantera, ¿es que no podía ni dormir en paz? Juraba que un día iba a matar al estúpido animal por dejarle en ridículo tan fácilmente.

Gruñendo molesto se apartó rápidamente del otro que al igual que él también gruñía pero por una razón totalmente diferente. El chillido volvió a resonar por la habitación y Law se ocultó bajo las gruesas y esponjosas mantas alejándose de todo, aquel sonido le estaba destrozando los tímpanos joder. Kidd volvió a gruñir en respuesta y le abrazó posesivo de nuevo como queriendo protegerle del ruido, aun que aun ligeramente atontado por el sueño, sin saber exactamente qué pasaba pero no queriendo alejarse de Law. Y entonces en medio de la confusión de mantas, de ruidos chirriantes y gruñidos se escuchó a alguien maldecir.

—Estúpida puerta— unos pasos resonaron por la habitación y hombre hizo acto de presencia —¡Kidd!—gritó como si fuese una hora decente y no las tantas de la madrugada— Kidd tenemos un problema de la host...— y el plácido silencio volvió a inundar la habitación cuando el intruso se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba solo en la habitación.

Law juraba que podía matar a alguien. Aquello era humillante, ser encontrado en la cama del pelirrojo en aquella postura iba a ser fijo malinterpretado. Y que alguien llegase a pensar por un solo instante que aquello era posible, que se iba a acostar con un encefalograma plano como el del pelirrojo, era un insulto enorme a su persona. Intentó soltarse entonces del otro huyendo entre las mantas y para aun más humillación el otro se lo impidió fácilmente aun medio dormido abrazándole por la cintura. Dios, hasta medio dormido el pelirrojo podía con él, ¿qué tan fuerte podía ser el imbécil?.

—Killer tío, estoy durmiendo, ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?— empezó el pelirrojo bostezando, aquello le recordaba a la conversación que había mantenido con Marco la noche anterior, aunque esta vez era él el jodido.

El tal Killer miró a Law ligeramente sorprendido. Law le devolvió una mirada molesta y Kidd solo bostezó de nuevo atrayendo a Law contra si .Fácilmente sentó a moreno en su regazo mientras se sentaba él en la cama. Al instante Law sintió las manos del pelirrojo recorreriendole la suave y sensible piel de su estomago por debajo de la sudadera con posesividad, apretándole firmemente y manteniéndolo en su sitio. Firmes y calientes manos contra su cuerpo. La pantera ronroneó. Law en cambio le clavó al instante las uñas y gruñó peligrosamente para advertirle que como siguiese con aquello iba a correr la sangre. Una ligera carcajada sonó a sus espaldas ante su gesto pero de todas formas Kidd detuvo las manos sobre su estomago. No las aparto, solo las detuvo. Pero Law seguía sintiéndose igual de indefenso y humillado y al instante trato de volver a escapar como si fuese lo último que tenía que hacer en esta vida.

—Em...— empezó Killer—...ese no es un...—Killer tenía los ojos fijos en las orejas y la cola de Law que se movían felizmente ante los intentos de escape del moreno— en fin ahora eso no importa, Kidd tenemos que hablar—

Kidd le miró molesto mientras espachurraba a Law de nuevo contra su cuerpo obligándole a estarse quieto. Su mano bajo la sudadera subió hasta el pecho del otro levantándole ligeramente la tela y revelando al aire parte de aquella deliciosa piel plagada de retorcidos tatuajes. Su otra mano subió al despeinado pelo del otro revolviéndoselo ligeramente y jugando ligeramente con él junto con las orejas. La mezcla de gruñido molesto y gemido de placer que consiguió arrancarle al otro le pusieron a Kidd los pelos de punta mientras la sonrisa arrogante surcaba su cara. Someter al otro iba a ser tan divertido. Después de todo el moreno era su mascota y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, y si quería acariciarle y abrazarle el otro se tenía que dar cuenta de que lo haría por muchas trabas que pusiese.

—¿Que pasa Killer?— murmuró aburrido, le importaba bastante poco lo que el otro le fuese a decir, el solo quería jugar con Law que parecía que iba a ponerse a hiperventilar al instante siguiente. Dios, era tan divertido tenerle así.

—Luffy-san nos ha convocado—anuncio el rubio— y es urgente, asique nos vamos ya— le ordenó recogiendo algo de ropa y tirándosela al pelirrojo a la cara ignorando su comportamiento infantil y el hecho de que tuviese a otra persona abrazada posesivamente en su regazo intentando escapar.

—Paso— gruñó el otro como un niño pequeño tirándose en la cama con el otro aun entre sus brazos— y no me des ordenes bastardo, el jefe aquí soy yo—

Killer entonces le miró serio a través del largo flequillo rubio que normalmente le tapaba la vista. Y Kidd paró al instante lo que estaba haciendo centrándose totalmente en el rubio de mirada asesina. Killer no solía ponerse nunca serio de aquella forma y cuando lo hacía era por algo grave, muy, muy grave. Además también pudo sentir al moreno tensarse entre sus brazos ante la mirada del otro, como un animal preparándose para encarar a la bestia.

—¿Qué pasa?—susurró al instante poniéndose serio.

—La emperatriz de plata ha caído— anunció.

Inmediatamente el ambiente en la habitación cambió y el tono juguetón y perezoso que había antes se transformo en uno tenso y alerta. Kidd soltó a Law de su agarre, pero este ni se movió, simplemente se quedó mirando al rubio que acababa de hablar con una mirada demasiado seria y analítica. A continuación Kidd se levantó de la cama en silencio y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente con la ropa que le había tirado el otro. Dios, la madre que les pario.

Que un rey caerse era algo grave. Nunca caían, nadie les derrotaba, por eso eran reyes. Nunca en toda la historia de la ciudad, desde la primera generación de monarcas cuyo más brillante rey había sido el famoso Gold D Roger habían perdido. Simplemente dejaban el trono libre a la siguiente generación cuando ya no tenían la edad conveniente para seguir las peleas. Delegaban el poder. Como mucho podían acabar en un centro de salud pública tras pelear unos contra otros. Pero. Nunca. Habían. Perdido.

¿Por que había ocurrido aquello en aquel momento? ¿Quien había sido capaz de acabar con la emperatriz de plata? ¿Cómo?¿Por qué? Aquello era demasiado grave. Si habían acabado con una podían ir a por el resto, aquella mujer era fuerte, muy fuerte, y además había tenido poder político y dinero que la protegían. Era ella la que controlaba los burdeles, el trafico de productos de lujo en el mercado negro... y la que tenía un carácter explosivo. Era una mujer excéntrica y peligrosa con la que no convenía meterse y cuyo territorio ocupaba los mugrientos barrios chinos de la ciudad plagados de humo negruzco, lodo mugriento, casas de madera antigua y farolillos chinos que iluminaban todo con una extraña luz roja y un olor sospechoso. ¿Quien había tenido los cojones de meterse con Boa Hancock? ¿Les estaban declarando la guerra?

Necesitaba respuestas ya. Y también tenía que hablar con los demas reyes para aclarar el asunto ya que iban a tener que responder a la provocación de alguna manera. Se volvió entonces para apurar a Killer y sus ojos se fijaron entonces en el enigmático hombre que seguía paralizado sobre su cama.

—Law—le llamó acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—me voy y voy a tardar un rato, pórtate bien y no hagas nada raro— el hombre le miró con el ceño fruncido pero asintió conforme , como si su mente no le estuviese prestando mucha atención.

Dios, lo que le hubiese gustado quedarse en la casa disfrutando de su adorable mascota. Aquella cara de profunda concentración que tenía el de ojos grises le estaba matando y las yemas de sus dedos aun seguían teniendo la suavidad de aquella piel tatuada en ellos. El otro estaba tenso y los músculos de sus brazos resaltaban en la débil luz de la habitación dándole un aire peligros y jodidamente sexy.

Sin poderse contener más con el otro Kidd le dio un suave y cariñoso beso de despedida en los labios.

No fue más que un roce de bocas que no duró más de un segundo, pero que sirvió a Kidd para saborear el cálido gusto del mayor y sentir aquellos jugosos labios firmes y duros contra los suyos. Se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho sabiendo que ahora que los había probado no podría quitárselos de la cabeza. Mierda.

Alzándose de nuevo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras los ojos de cierto rubio le taladraban la nuca haciéndole sudar. Mierda doble. Odiaba dar explicaciones a Killer, era peor que una madre histérica en aquellos casos. Aun así Killer no dijo nada y le siguió hasta la puerta dejando claro que el interrogatorio vendría después. Antes de que la puerta se cerrase Kidd le dedicó una última mirada a su mascota. El misterioso y arrogante hombre se encontraba en la misma posición de antes pero ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y un sonrojo bastante fuerte cubriendo sus mejillas.

Mierda triple. No tenía una erección, definitivamente no tenía una erección.

.

.

.

Si los Shichibukai, eran la flor y nata de la sociedad y se reunían en lo más alto de la ciudad, ellos como los perros sarnosos de la calle se reunían en lo más bajo. El sótano donde los reyes del bajo mundo establecían sus reuniones se encontraban en la parte más baja de la ciudad a veinticinco pisos bajo tierra. Era un lugar oscuro y tenebroso plagado de cañerías y ruidosos conductos de ventilación que subían hasta la ciudad sobre ellos. Era un lugar oculto que pocas personas conocían y al que aun menos personas se querían acercar. Pese a lo desagradable del lugar, el sitio tenia la más alta tecnología y para conseguir llegar a los pisos más bajos había que poseer claves y contraseñas especificas.

Era un lugar al que solo ellos tenían acceso.

Por eso cuando Kidd se adentró en la sala oscura con la mesa iluminada del color blanquecino de la tecnología, no le extrañó ver los asientos de siempre vacios. Ellos eran los siete reyes del bajo mundo, pero en la sala solo había cuatro personas, los cuatro a los que conocía y con los que se llevaba más o menos bien. Suspirando ligeramente sorprendido por la falta de principios de los otros reyes ante el asunto que tenían entre manos, se sentó en su asiento de siempre iluminando su zona y asiento de un intenso color rojo.

Miró a Marco sentado enfrente suyo en la mesa redonda rodeado de un brillante color dorado, a su derecha estaba Bartolomeo inundado del verde esmeralda y a su izquierda el rey de reyes, el rey sin color y su líder por dios sabe que milagro, Monkey D Luffy. Los otros tres asientos se encontraban vacios, el azul eléctrico a cuyo lado se encontraba un hombre que siempre venia como representante de aquel rey y que nunca decía nada, solo escuchaba sus conversaciones y luego informaba a su rey, y el asiento rosa intenso que le hacía daño a la vista con un hombre mayor y con gafas oscuras a su lado. Aquellos dos nunca asistían a las reuniones y la verdad, nunca les había visto.

En el asiento de plata no había absolutamente nada. Como un ligero recordatorio de lo que había pasado y de porqué estaban allí.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?— preguntó Marco apoyando los codos en la mesa. El que le respondió a la pregunta rápidamente fue Bartolomeo.

—Han tendido una emboscada a las mujeres, me informo uno de mis hombres cuando una de las chicas de Hancock llegó a mi territorio buscando ayuda— explicó aludiendo a que en la banda de Hancock solo había mujeres— las atacaron de imprevisto y por la espalda, armados con la ultima tecnología...no se lo esperaban y no pudieron hacer mucho para evitar la masacre—

— ¿y Hancock? — preguntó Luffy con aquella mirada seria que solo ponía en determinadas ocasiones. Esa mirada que podía hacer temblar el mundo.

—En el hospital, recuperándose, aunque está bastante grave y el médico dice que tendrá que estar allí durante meses— respondió el de pelo verde con un ligero nerviosismo en su voz.

Los tres hombres restantes suspiraron como quitándose un peso de encima. Dios, al menos la desagradable señora seguía viva, algo menos de lo que preocuparse, lo que ahora importaba era...

—¿Quien lo hizo? — preguntaron los tres a la vez.

Bartolomeo se removió incomodo en el asiento.

—No se sabe, fue tan rápido que no dio tiempo a identificar el atacante y los supervivientes solo dan una versión diferente, aun así la policía esta investigándolo— comentó con cara de disculpa.

Kidd gruñó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies sobre la mesa atrayendo la atención del resto.

—Ayer Smoker medetuvo y me pregunto sobre el incidente—comenzó a hablar con aquella voz ronca característica suya— me estuvo preguntando sobre una pelea que había habido pero no le di mucha importancia, después de todo siempre hay peleas.— comentó— está claro que era la pelea de la que estás hablando—

Marco le miró durante un momento frunciendo el ceño sabiendo que había sido por aquello por lo que se había quedado en la casa del pelirrojo hasta las tantas.

—¿Que paso?— preguntó molesto.

—Nada—anunció— me preguntó que si había peleado últimamente y todo eso, supongo que al principio pensaban que era una pelea entre bandas normales, que éramos nosotros los que la habíamos provocado y que habíamos matado a inocentes civiles... no que habían acabado con la emperatriz—luego se rió— supongo que ahora mismo a Smoker le está dando un ataque al corazón—

El silencio sumió la sala mientras cada uno le daba vueltas a la situación en su cabeza. Ahora les tocaba a ellos responder y aquello era lo que Luffy tendría que decidir. Kidd se reclinó sobre el asiento plantando sus pesadas botas en el suelo, Marco empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa brillante y Bartolomeo miraba inquieto de un lado a otro. Entonces Luffy cruzó los dedos de las manos ocultando su boca y fijó la vista en el holograma de la ciudad que había en la mesa con sus respectivos territorios iluminados de colores.

—Primero tenemos que descubrir quien lo hizo— empezó— quiero que cada uno busquéis información en vuestro territorio, sobre quien pudo ser—

Los presentes asintieron conformes.

—Una vez que sepamos quien fue le aniquilaremos a él y a toda su organización—sentenció.

Porque no podía haber piedad, no en aquel mundo que no la había tenido con ellos, no después de atacar a mujeres indefensas por la espalda como un vulgar cobarde. No después de atacar a sus amigos. Los reyes eran como una familia, podían pelear unos contra otros, podían pelear contra bandas de traficantes enemigas pero cuando alguien ajeno a los bajos fondos les daba un golpe, todos se aliaban contra el enemigo común hasta acabar con él. Y aquella vez no iba a ser diferente. Aquello era el inicio de la guerra. Los cuatro reyes se levantaron en sus asientos a la vez, dando por concluida la reunión en un tono solemne.

—Nos reuniremos aquí en una semana—

.

.

.

Law se inclinó sobre la oscura pantalla con brillantes números verdes apretando las teclas del teclado rápidamente y sin mirarlas. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación con otra bolsa de patatas a su lado y el paleolítico ordenador de Kidd sobre la cama. Y estaba haciendo algo que técnicamente estaba penalizado con largos y tediosos años en la cárcel.

Estaba hackeando el ordenador del pelirrojo.

Técnicamente no lo tendría que haber hecho si el pelirrojo no lo hubiese tenido tan protegido. Pero con tanta contraseña y programas de seguridad no le había dejado mucha opción. Y necesitaba un maldito ordenador. Puede que no pudiese salir físicamente de la casa, pero internet era una ventana al mundo por la que estaba dispuesto a tirarse de cabeza.

Apretó la tecla de enter como Pinguin le había enseñado hacia años para formatear un ordenador sin dejar rastro y la pantalla del cacharro se iluminó con el fondo de escritorio del pelirrojo. Sangre, temática gótica y castillos tenebrosos. "Que original" pensó sarcásticamente Law. ¿Por que al pelirrojo le gustaban tanto las cosas violentas y salvajes? ¿Tenía alguna clase de problema personal? pensó recordando la brusquedad con la que le había besado antes de salir. "Dios, Law no pienses en eso" se obligo a si mismo a hacer sonrojándose fuertemente ante el recuerdo. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? Él no era así, el no se sonrojaba, controlaba sus emociones y definitivamente no sentía nada por la bestia idiota. Solo se había sonrojado por que había sido demasiado repentino y no se lo esperaba, nada más.

Su lengua relamió tímida y lentamente sus propios labios buscando el sabor dominante y toxico del otro que le había dejado impregnado, y la pantera en su interior movió ansiosa la cola esperando a que volviese su dueño y la reclamase como suya. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse al volver a pensar en el otro, en el inocente beso que le había dado.

Dios tenía que parar.

Observó el sangriento fondo de pantalla enfrente suyo de un impresionante color rojo intenso. Como el pelo de Kidd. Se frotó el puente de la nariz suspirando, estúpida mente, estúpidas hormonas, estúpida pantera... Pero bueno, al menos las horas de practica con Pinguin habían servido para algo y se había hecho con el ordenador. Aunque seguía sin entender del todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Rápidamente abrió un chat de videochat para distraer su mente con algo en modo incognito y tecleó un numero rápidamente. A la vez abrió la ventana de internet y comenzó a absorber información a toda velocidad. Noticias de la prensa, fórums de discusión, paginas ilegales, paginas del gobierno... Tenía que saber que había pasado, la información era poder, y él necesitaba siempre la última y más reciente, aunque la mayoría de las veces necesitaba leer entre líneas por la mierda que pululaba por ahí, pero lo necesitaba, él no era tan fuerte como gente como el pelirrojo pero lo compensaba perfectamente con inteligencia y en casos como aquel con información.

Rápidamente comenzó a establecer la estrategia, aquello era demasiado bueno, se dio cuenta aquello era lo que había estado esperando por años. Una sonrisa macabra se instaló en su cara mientras hacia los contactos y arreglaba todo para la ultima función en aquella oscura habitación totalmente solo.

Como siempre lo había estado.

* * *

Bueno pos ya esta, muchas gracias por leer.

Reviews plis para saber que os ha parecido.

Nos vemoos


	6. La Anterior Generacion

Bueeeeeno se que esto tenia que estar publicado el martes pero he tenido una semana chunga y he estado metida en la universidad unas 9 horas diarias asique no tenia mucho tiempo U_U Ademas no se por que pero me ha costado bastante escribir este cap.

Pero en fin, ya esta n_n ya soy libre y lo puedo colgar, ademas es compensacion es bastante largo asique espero que lo disfruteis.

Un beso y como siempre gracias por leer.

* * *

Kidd caminaba por la calle felizmente canturreando una canción de la que no se acordaba muy bien de letra, pero le daba igual, él era feliz. A su alrededor los hombres trajeados con carísimos trajes negros con gruesas líneas blancas se apresuraban rápidamente a su trabajo en las enormes torres de metal de la calle dándole empujones cada vez que Kidd se interponía en su camino con su tranquilo caminar. Pero a Kidd también le daba igual. Nada podía aquel día enturbiar su buen humor. Y es que su nueva máscota, Law, caminaba a su lado soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando e intentando a duras penas ponerse a su altura, como un perro obediente persiguiendo a su amo.

Si, definitivamente era un buen día.

Cuando había llegado a casa después de la reunión era ya de madrugada, y no pensaba quedarse todo el día encerrado en casa intentando recuperar de mala manera las horas de sueño perdidas, asique, sin darle muchas vueltas, había decidido coger a Law y dedicarse a lo que Luffy les había encargado: buscar información. No era realmente necesario a decir verdad, acababa de mandar a Killer a ello nada más salir de la reunión ya que el rubio era mucho más rápido que cualquiera buscando información y aquello ahorraría bastante tiempo. Aunque lo que nunca diría, es que la principal razón por la que le había mandado a ello al rubio de inmediato era para quitárselo de encima y evitar la tanda de preguntas incomodas sobre su nueva mascota ilegal. Pero eso Killer nunca lo sabría. De todas maneras, si él también se ponía al asunto la cosa se resolvería antes quisiesen o no.

Y entonces había tocado la entretenida tarea de convencer a Law para que fuese con él a dar una inocente vuelta por el exterior.

Tras una serie de insultos, primeros planos del dedo corazón del moreno y algún que otro mordisco, puñetazo y llaves creativas, Kidd sin paciencia y ligeramente ofendido por sus originales insultos, había conseguido inmovilizar a Law en el suelo de la habitación con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. El moreno le había mirado con odio y Kidd se había concedió un momento de diversión y venganza acariciando a su mascota y sobándole en sitios un tanto comprometidos. La respuesta con amenazas de castración y algún que otro gruñido no se hicieron esperar y al final, cuando los dos se hubieron calmado un poco, Kidd había sacado un pequeño collar de cuero negro y se lo había puesto al moreno alrededor del cuello fácilmente.

Era un simple collar de mascota con un localizador por si acaso, pero el mero hecho de ver al moreno bajo suyo, con aquella pequeña prenda en su esbelto cuello marcándole como algo de su posesión, le había revuelto algo dentro. Algo oscuro y caliente que le había hecho hacer algo bastante estúpido. Inclinándose sobre él hombre aun inmovilizado bajo suyo y actuando básicamente por instinto, cerró sus mandíbulas sobre el tierno cuello del menor saboreando de nuevo la piel morena.

Solo le mordió ligeramente, sin hacer daño, solo sujetando la tierna piel entre sus dientes sin apretar, pero el escalofrió que sacó del cuerpo del otro no le pasó desapercibido, al igual que su repentina inmovilidad e impaciencia, como si todo su cuerpo estuviese alerta a su siguiente movimiento. Le mantuvo así durante un momento. Dejándole sentirse dominado, sintiéndose él aun más feliz al marcarle cada vez más como suyo. Aquello era raro y preocupante, nunca se había sentido así, tan posesivo, pero al final solo le había soltado y observado mientras el moreno se intentaba alejar de él de nuevo arrastrándose por el suelo entre patadas histéricas. Le miraba sonrojado totalmente, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la respiración más acelerada de lo que debería. Se arañaba donde le había mordido de forma nerviosa y compulsiva, como si quisiese borrar la sensación en su piel o lo que había provocado en él.

Al final Kidd le había obligado a seguirle diciéndole que el collar que acababa de ponerle le daría una descarga eléctrica en el cuello si se alejaba de él más de quince metros de distancia y sin más había salido por la puerta. Obviamente era mentira lo de las descargas, solo era un collar normal, pero el hecho de que ahora Law le estuviese persiguiendo maniáticamente por las calles intentando esquivar a los abundantes peatones, indicaba que el otro se lo había tragado totalmente. Kidd sonrió contento consigo mismo mientras se paraba enfrente de un local y esperaba al otro amablemente.

Law llego a su lado jadeando pesadamente y ajustándose nerviosamente el gorro negro que tapaba sus orejas peludas y suaves. Ese había sido otro regalo de Kidd, al igual que la sudadera negra que el moreno parecía no querer quitarse nunca y que tapaba perfectamente el posesivo collar. Aun así, pese a tanta ropa de por medio, Kidd seguía queriendo abalanzare sobre él y volver a sobarle como hacia un momento en la casa, ahora la cosa seria incluso más divertida al tener que quitarle todas aquellas prendas. Se imaginó a Law de nuevo sonrojado mientras intentaba recuperar el gorro que él le habría robado.

Céntrate Kidd

Sin mucha más complicación entró en el pequeño y escondido bar que había entre dos callejuelas oscuras. Realmente si no conocías de antemano a donde conducía la puerta de metal abollada y oxidada parecía que esta te iba a llevar a un sótano maloliente y apestoso con trastos de varios siglos atrás amontonados unos encima de otros. Pero si te fijabas más podías observar un parpadeante cartel de neón que rezaba las palabras "Nuevo Mundo" en azul brillante, o en el símbolo desconchado en la puerta que Kidd había estado llevando orgullosamente en el pecho hacia apenas unas pocas horas.

Según bajaban la por las escaleras hasta la otra puerta, está en un estado ligeramente mejor, Kidd observó a Law que miraba con una mueca sarcástica todos los carteles de grupos de música no del todo legales que poblaban las paredes con mensajes bastante originales en referencia al gobierno.

Kidd sonrió sintiéndose como en casa, si, los antros de mala muerte y ligeramente ilegales eran definitivamente su lugar.

Entraron por fin en el bar que realmente parecía de otro mundo como el cartel indicaba: oscuro, con suelos y paredes de madera que ya casi no se veían en ningún lado y decoración bastante inquietante. Kidd se dirigió a la enorme y casi desierta barra para pedir algo y hablar con quien quería hablar y dejó a Law pulular por su cuenta, después de todo, con lo del collar dudaba que se alejase mucho.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí— cuestionó una grave voz desde la barra— me alegro que nos dignes por fin con tu presencia Eustass Kidd, mocoso desagradecido—

Kidd se giró ante la voz y al reconocer al dueño chasqueó la lengua, había esperado no encontrárselo allí a estas horas pero para su desgracia su suerte parecía haberse terminado por hoy.

—Cállate Shanks y vete a molestar a tu propio mocoso—comentó dedicándole una mirada indignada al otro pelirrojo sentado en la barra con una botella de vino.

La cara de Shanks se iluminó al instante ante su comentario y puso cara de imbécil total. Kidd rodó los ojos el ver al otro fantasear de nuevo recordando al pequeño hijo que acababa de tener hacia apenas un mes con una mujer morena llamada Makino que siempre había sido como una madre para Kidd y varios chicos huérfanos de la calle.

—Puede que lo haga—respondió entonces Shanks— después de todo él es mucho más mono y adorable y tierno y cariñoso y guapo que tu—contraatacó añadiendo más adjetivos de los necesarios y haciendo que a Kidd le empezase a aparecer un tic en una ceja.

—Muérete de una puñetera vez viejo...por cierto ¿dónde está Silvers?—preguntó decidido a acabar con aquello cuanto antes mejor.

—Llevo aquí ya un rato niño—respondió otra voz justo enfrente de Kidd al otro lado de la barra.

Kidd pegó un salto sorprendido y miró al hombre de pelo plateado que le dedicaba una mirada entre divertida y cabreada por no haberse percatado de su presencia.

—La madre que te pario—soltó sin poderlo evitar, ganándose entonces dos collejas en la nuca por parte de los mayores.

—Esa lengua—

—Controla el vocabulario enano, o ¿cómo voy a poder traer a mi inocente hijo aquí con salvajes como vosotros por medio?—

Y como si no pasase nada y no hubiesen mandado a la mierda ya lo sufrientemente el orgullo de Kidd, los dos hombres continuaron sus tareas anteriores. Uno bebiendo de una botella y el otro limpiando copas con un trapo asqueroso. La paciencia de Kidd se iba agotando por momentos.

—Iros a la mier-...—la mirada que le dedicaron los otros dos le dijo que era más inteligente dejar correr el asunto y no volver a pronunciar palabras...ofensivas—lo que sea, necesito pedirte algo Silvers—

—Por supuesto—empezó el de pelo plateado.

—¿Por qué solo nos vienes a ver cuando necesitas algo? ¿por qué nunca nos haces una visita por amistad o porque nos eches de menos?—continuó Shanks con tono fingidamente cabreado.

Kidd alzó una ceja sarcástico.

—Es que no os echo de menos, siempre sois un dolor en el culo—

Shanks hizo un gesto fingido de dolor y abrazó a Silvers fingiendo que lloraba. El otro simplemente le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro y siguió limpiando la copa felizmente.

—Que cruel eres Kidd-chan, voy a llorar...con lo adorable que eras de pequeño, ¿qué narices ha pasado para que acabes así?—

Kidd se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo por el repentino comentario sobre su infancia y mandó miradas nerviosas a su alrededor controlando donde estaba Law y si lo había oído. Porque aquello seria humillante. Sus ojos se encontraron entonces con los grises del otro que sonreía burlón. Mierda lo había oído. Mierda se estaba acercando con una cara peligrosa que Kidd sabía que le iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza.

Kidd miró al pelirrojo furioso, Shanks sabía que odiaba que hablase de su infancia, lo sabía de sobra. Asique como último recurso decidió salvar algo de su pisoteado orgullo y joderle un poco.

—Pasó que te conocí a ti Shanks, eso pasó—respondió moviendo ligeramente su asiento para dejarle algo de espacio a Law. Dios estaban tan cerca que Kidd podía sentir perfectamente el calor y suave aroma que emanaba el cuerpo del otro.

—Así que ustedes conocen a Kidd desde hace mucho—preguntó totalmente educado Law cruzándose de piernas elegantemente.

Los otros dos hombres mayores le miraron entonces confundidos.

—Y tu eres...—

—Trafalgar Law, un...amigo de Kidd— respondió entonces tenso.

Kidd sonrió sarcástico. En su cabeza Law era de todo menos su amigo, pero le hacía gracia ver al otro intentando aparentar ser alguien normal, sobre todo porque él podría revelar su verdadera identidad en el minuto siguiente y acabar con la farsa. Pero no lo haría, Law le estaba pidiendo un mínimo de espacio propio y Kidd le iba a demostrar que podía confiar en él, que no era alguien retorcido al que le gustaba humillarle.

—Vaya, asique por fin Kidd ha hecho un amigo—siguió con la puya Shanks— me alegró por ti, puede que en el fondo no todo en ti se haya perdido—

Kidd gruñó y señaló una botella a Silvers para que le sirviese una copa. Definitivamente no iba a dar pie a una conversación sobre su patético pasado. Sin embargo la cara de curiosidad de Law no pasó desapercibida a los mayores que encantados de tener la oportunidad para torturar al desagradecido pelirrojo empezaron a hablar.

—Veras Law se podría decir que Shanks fue el..tutor de Kidd—

—Fui un padre para él—comenzó el pelirrojo mayor hinchando el pecho orgulloso— un mentor, un modelo a seguir, lo que daba significado a su vida, era un dios para él, un...—

Shanks esquivó la botella que _por accidente_ se le había resbalado a Kidd de la mano y que iba dirigida justo al centro de su frente. También paso por alto la mirada de "o te callas en este instante o mueres" que le estaba dedicando, o el hecho de que se estuviese acercando peligrosamente a la cubertería.

—No te inventes cosas—le acusó Kidd

—Pero si es verdad—se defendió el otro.

—Sí, yo también me acuerdo de como le perseguías todos los días de aquí para haya y le hablabas con respeto y adoración, como a un hermano mayor—

—Eras tan mono—

—Si tan adorable— suspiraron los dos mayores recordando los viejos tiempos.

Kidd tembló de rabia con una vena de proporciones bíblicas palpitando en su frente. Aquellos dos estaban más que muertos. Pero cuando fue a abalanzarse a por la afilada cubertería, fue el turno de Law de joderla más.

—Oh, pero si lo sigue siendo, le tendríais que ver todas las noches durmiendo como un angelito abrazadito a la almohada—comentó casualmente.

La taberna se quedó en silencio durante un momento asimilando lo que acababan de oír. Kidd empalideció inmóvil esperando la reacción que no se hizo esperar. Los mayores estallaron entonces en carcajadas tirándose por el suelo y dando golpes en la mesa entre espasmos de risa. Kidd enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Law, cuando llegamos a casa voy a matarte y a torturarte hasta que te arrepientas de haber abierto la boca—

Law solo le sonrió mientras las carcajadas aumentaban de intensidad ante sus comentarios de protesta. Y así estuvieron un rato, riéndose, contándose la vida y simplemente poniéndose al día.

Y es que aunque a primera vista pareciesen no llevarse bien Akagami Shanks había sido el predecesor de Kidd. El rey rojo de la anterior generación. Al igual que Silvers Rayleigh habían pertenecido a otra época de peleas y luchas que finalmente habían delegado en los siguientes reyes.

Kidd de pequeño había admirado a Shanks, le habia conocido por casualidad y el respeto que tenia por él por lo que había echo por su territorio y por como lo había defendido era bastante grande. Shanks era quien le había enseñado a pelear y a cómo sobrevivir en la ciudad cuando apenas tenía diez años y ninguna figura paterna que le guiase. Shanks le había cuidado casi como a un hijo propio. Por eso cuando había empezado a ganar renombre entre los suburbios y el pelirrojo le había ofrecido su asiento en el consejo alegando que ya estaba muy viejo y que quería retirarse y formar una familia, no había podido negarse. Kidd era quien era en parte gracias a aquel hombre, le debía demasiado y por eso, aunque se metiesen el uno con el otro o pudiesen acabar a golpes, Kidd nunca haría nada que le perjudicase.

—Bueno ¿y cuál era el favor Kidd?— le preguntó entonces Silvers aparte.

Law y Shanks estaban manteniendo una calurosa discusión sobre un puñado de viejas fotografías con su cara de niño estampada en ellas y que Shanks había sacado de alguna misteriosa parte.

Dios, juraba que algún día se las iba a pagar todas juntas.

—Necesito que busques información— dijo bajando ligeramente la voz—Hancock está en el hospital y necesitamos saber quien fue—

La mirada del mayor se oscureció al oírle. Y Kidd lo entendía. Hancock había sido para Silvers lo mismo que él había sido para Shanks. Su mentor, el chico al que proteger, su sucesor. Silvers había sido el rey de plata por la época de Gold D Roger, era casi como una vieja figura histórica, una leyenda viva. Y se lo había legado todo a Hancock. Aunque Kidd nunca entendería el por qué.

—Hancock está bien—le aseguró Kidd—solo que tendrá que quedarse una temporada atada a la cama con una maquina que la sede cada quince minutos para que no escape, y en unos meses volverá a darnos la lata como siempre-

—Ya...—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amarga—gracias Kidd...veré que puedo hacer—pero la cara que estaba poniendo le estaba dejando muy claro que el culpable no o iba a salir vivo de aquella.

—Gracias—murmuró levantándose del taburete.

Se acercó entonces a Law que ahora reía con Shanks sobre una anécdota que el otro contaba entre gesticulaciones exageradas. Sin dudarlo, y recordando la anécdota como uno de los accidentes más humillantes de su vida, arrancó a Law de su asiento y tiró de él hasta la salida.

—Adiós Kidd-chan—escuchó gritar al pelirrojo entre risas—vuélvenos a traer a Law algún día que aún me quedan demasiadas cosas que contarle sobre lo maravillosos que eras de pequeño—

Y Kidd cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

.

.

.

Mihawk paseó por la escena del crimen con Zoro pisándole los talones como siempre. Aquello no había sido una pelea, aquello había sido una masacre. Paseó entre los cuerpos en el suelo y los charcos de sangre hasta que divisó al hombre que estaba buscando.

—Smoker—llamó al hombre con unas ojeras demasiado grandes y la taza de café en mano.

El otro se dio la vuelta y parpadeó un momento aturdido antes de reconocerle y acercarse a él con pasos cansados. Estaban el distrito colindante entre su territorio y el del pajarraco rosa. Un pequeño barrio de casas bajas de madera y antiguos palacios. Estaban en el distrito rojo, los burdeles, las casas de placer, el distrito flotante...esa zona. Y estaba claro por la montaña de cadáveres que algo más grave de lo que en un principio había pensado estaba pasando.

—Mihawk— empezó Smoker arrastrando las palabras—ha llegado antes de lo que pensaba—

—¿Que ha pasado?¿Habéis descubierto algo? — preguntó intentando ahorrarle al policía algo de tiempo y evitar el tema de que en fondo había llegado puntual y no pronto.

Smoker suspiró y tomó otro trago de denso café.

—No era lo que pensábamos—anunció—no eran simples delincuentes, son las chicas de Hancock—

—¿La emperatriz?—

—Si—respondió el otro—esto complica las cosas, las investigaciones e informes tardan más de lo normal al ser delincuentes y la ayuda médica siempre llega tarde, después de todo ¿quién quiere salvar a un puñado de prostitutas? —anunció con un deje amargo y molesto.

Mihawk lo entendía. Entendía que a pesar de que fuese gracias a esa banda que aquel territorio de la ciudad se mantuviese en paz, aunque hubiesen salvado a miles de chicas de la esclavitud que imponían algunos burdeles o de que diesen de comer a los muertos de hambre en épocas de escasez, seguían siendo delincuentes para la gente común. Y nadie quería meterse en aquello. Después de todo, lo que fuera que había acabado con la banda tenía que ser más fuerte y peligroso que las explosivas chicas de la emperatriz.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer— comentó Mihawk.

Y entonces ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar sobre los detalles de la investigación, las teorías en que trabajaban los detectives y demás. En algún momento Mihawk echó a Zoro de allí y el peli verde se vio obligado a vagar por el lugar sin rumbo alguno.

No le gustaba alejarse de Mihawk. Se había prometido después de todo que le conquistaría. Que a pesar del brutal rechazo que le daba a sus intentos de avanzar con él, que a pesar de sus abusos o frases de odio él seguiría a su lado. Por que Mihawk le necesitaba. Porque estaba tan roto, tan perdido y destrozado por lo de su mujer que se había cerrado totalmente a cualquier muestra de afecto. Y aquello era inaceptable. Zoro quería ser el que consiguiese que Mihawk volviese a abrirse, el consiguiese reconquistar su corazón y le diese el cariño que se merecía. Que se diese cuenta que podía volver a querer a alguien. Que lo de su mujer no volvería a pasar. Que él era fuerte y sobreviviría.

—Hey—le llamó una voz—¿sabes dónde está el palacio de Hancock?—

Zoro se volvió para encontrarse con un chico moreno a su espalda vistiendo unos vaqueros azules y un chaleco rojo y con una cicatriz bajo un ojo. Zoro retrocedió sorprendido. ¿Cuando había...

—Em si...tienes que... seguir subiendo esta calle hasta llegar a...—respondió rápidamente pero…espera ¿era subiendo o bajando la calle? Había visto un edificio rojo así que supuestamente tenía que ser por...Mierda se había vuelto a perder, estúpida ciudad, por eso también odiaba alejarse de Mihawk.

—¿Estás perdido?—preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divertida al ver su confusión.

—No, no lo estoy—se defendió, pero ya era muy tarde y el chico se había empezado a reír suavemente.

—Está bien creo que sé más o menos por donde es, sígueme—y tomándole de la mano como si fuera su pareja de toda la vida empezaron a avanzar por la calle.

Zoro observó entonces fijamente al chico. Debería ser más pequeño que él y además no parecía muy fuerte o alguien peligroso, pero caminaba con una seguridad y falta de cuidado que no era normal en alguien de su edad, sino más bien de un niño inocente. Era la típica persona que tenias la necesidad de proteger quisieses o no. Era tan...adorable.

Zoro se golpeo mentalmente, el estaba con Mihawk y solo con Mihawk, tenía que dejar aquello.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó apretándole la mano al chico para llamarle la atención. Mejor hablar que seguir pensando estupideces

—Luffy, Monkey D Luffy— le respondió el otro con una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? Este distrito está prohibido al paso—

—Lo sé, y me da igual— respondió frunciendo el ceño— me han dicho que ha habido problemas y tengo un montón de amigas que viven por aquí, asique quiero asegurarme que están bien—

Zoro escrutó al chico. ¿Se refería a las prostitutas que habían matado? ¿Por qué tenía un chico como él aquel tipo de amigas? ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba? Un sentimiento de protección surgió en su pecho y tiro de la mano del chico obligándole a detenerse. No podía dejarle ir allí. No podía dejarle ver la masacre, le gustaba la sonrisa inocente y alegre que tenia ahora y al ver lo que había pasado seguramente la perdería. Por dios, solo era un niño.

Luffy le miro dudoso entonces y ligeramente confuso, y Zoro sin poderlo evitar tiró por él hasta tenerlo protegido entre sus brazos. Le abrazó fuertemente como si le estuviese consolando aunque el chico todavía no supiese lo que pasaba.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Suéltame—intento forcejar el chico, pero Zoro no le dejó escaparse, simplemente le siguió abrazando consolador.

—Prométeme que no vas a ir—le pidió.

Luffy se calló de golpe ante la simple frase entendiendo entonces la actitud del peliverde. Entonces simplemente apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho suavemente, le devolvió el abrazo y hundió la cara entre sus pectorales ocultando su cara.

—¿Tan malo es?—preguntó entonces con voz rota.

Y Zoro se tensó. Aquella era un de las cosas que odiaba de aquella ciudad. Niños sin padres que pululaban por las calles sin ningún lugar al que volver y sin nadie que cuidase de ellos, mezclándose desde los pocos años con prostitutas y delincuentes y con un poco de suerte acabando como ellos. Y el gobierno no hacia absolutamente nada, solo les daba un mierdoso apartamento en los suburbios y se lavaba las manos del asunto satisfecho. Ni figuras paternas, ni nadie que les cuidase ni les llevase por el buen camino, absolutamente nada.

—Simplemente no vayas—

Luffy guardó silencio durante un momento serio antes de alejarse del otro y preguntarle.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

Zoro le observó fijamente. Su mirada había cambiado, el deje alegre y despreocupado había sido sustituido por una mirada seria y calculadora, aunque también seguía teniendo un deje de dolor. Zoro parpadeó confuso como si la persona que había tenido entre sus brazos se hubiese transformado en alguien totalmente diferente. Respondió como le respondía a su comandante en el ejercito.

—Roronoa Zoro—

Y entonces la sonrisa volvió al rostro del chico. No la alegre de antes, sino una sarcástica y divertida.

—Y eres un MMG—

Zoro apretó los puños ante el nombre pero asintió. En aquellos momentos se sentía como un niño respondiendo a la bronca que le echaba su padre, aunque no entendía el por qué. Luffy avanzó hacia él y levantó lentamente una mano hasta tocar una de sus orejas. Y la reacción como siempre fue instantánea. Su cuerpo se calentó al instante y comenzó a temblar entre espasmos de placer. Odiaba aquello. Aquellos puntos débiles y traicioneros que le dejaban indefenso. De pequeño siempre había pensado en cortárselas en arrancarse ese apéndice, teñirse el pelo de negro y convertirse en alguien normal. Pero nunca lo había conseguido siempre le entraba pánico cuando encontraba en cuchillo o las tijeras para hacerlo. Y allí estaba ahora, temblando de placer porque un chico que ni conocía le estaba acariciando inocentemente. O al menos eso pensaba, la mirada calculadora y con un brillo extraño que tenia ahora Luffy le confundía. Pero de todas formas no se apartó. Dejó que el otro le tocase como quisiese que estrujara sus orejas entre sus manos haciéndole apretar los ojos fuertemente, jadeando y apoyando su peso contra el cuerpo del chico para no perder el equilibrio por sus temblorosas piernas. Y Luffy se detuvo entonces y le abrazó en medio de aquella pequeña callejuela desierta.

Mierda aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Eres muy interesante Zoro—y cuando este volvió la vista hacia la cara del otro se encontró con la misma sonrisa cálida y alegre del principio, como si le hubiese perdonado lo que hubiese hecho simplemente con aquello.

Zoro simplemente le miró aun temblando entre los brazos de Luffy observándole sin poder apartarse en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué le pasaba con aquel chico? ¿Por qué no se resistía ni un poco? Nunca le había permitido a nadie tanta cercanía más que a Mihawk, nunca se había rendido tan fácilmente, aquello podía ser peligroso. Monkey D Luffy era peligroso.

De repente alguien le agarró del brazo y tiro de él hacia atrás alejándole del otro. Tensándose al instante fue a responder al ataque y a hacer una llave que derribara al nuevo asaltante pero de nuevo se vio inmovilizado por unos ojos dorados. Mihawk a su espalda le miraba con cara de disgusto. Menos mal que había llegado, sino no sabía que podía haber pasado entre él y aquel chico.

—Señor—murmuró aun jadeando.

Pero el otro no dijo nada, solo miró al chico que seguía plantado delante suyo en el callejón y le dedicó una mirada fulminante que el otro respondió al instante con una sonrisa ladeada. En silencio en todo momento, sosteniéndose la mirada y manteniendo una batalla en cuyo centro se encontraba Zoro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada o explicar la comprometida situación, Mihawk le giró y le empujó con fuerza fuera del callejón.

—Nos vamos. Ahora— y Zoro se vio arrastrado literalmente por el otro sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Nos vemos Zoro—escuchó gritar al chico moreno. Se fue a girar para devolverle el saludo y despedirse, a volverle a pedir que no fuera a donde estaba la masacre, pero Mihawk volvió a empujarle en dirección a un deportivo negro de ventanas azules y brillantes que ya conocía.

Ligeramente confuso por la actitud del de ojos dorados decidió obedecerle esta vez y dejarse conducir hasta el coche. Una vez allí Mihawk le cerró totalmente el paso hasta que se sentó en el asiento y tuvo la puerta cerrada. Entonces, rápidamente, el moreno se sentó el asiento de al lado, encendió el coche y estableció la conducción automática que tinto los cristales de negro con un recorrido en líneas azules de la ciudad. El silencio inundo el coche mientras este comenzaba a cobrar velocidad y entonces, antes de que Zoro pudiese preguntar qué narices pasaba, Mihawk giró su asiento hacia el suyo y le agarró de la camiseta atrayéndole contra su boca.

Se besaron bruscamente, sin pizca de ningún sentimiento, como siempre pasaba según el punto de vista del peli verde, mezclando sus lenguas ansiosas por el otro pero sin la más mínima consideración por el bienestar ajeno, simplemente buscando el placer propio, cosa que a Zoro no le sorprendió, siempre era así. Sin embargo lo que si le sorprendió a Zoro esta vez fue que había sido el mayor el que lo había iniciado, no él. Aquello era la primera vez que pasaba y no sabía realmente como reaccionar, por eso cuando se separaron en busca de aire Zoro seguía con la confusión pintada en su cara.

Mihawk le miró con aquellos ojos amarillos y serios con una pizca de cabreo que Zoro no entendía a que venía. Pero Mihawk no paró simplemente allí. Alzando una mano repitió el mismo gesto que había hecho Luffy minutos antes y estrujó sus orejas entre sus manos, solo que esta vez fue peor que con el chico ya que Mihawk conocía exactamente cada pequeño punto débil del menor. La sensación fue tan repentina e inesperada que Zoro cayó de rodillas entre las piernas de mayor. Apoyó su cara contra el interior del muslo del otro apretando la mandíbula fuertemente y cerrando los ojos a más no poder. Intentaba contener a duras penas los escalofríos y gemidos que amenazaban con destruir aun más su orgullo, pero el otro no tuvo ni la más mínima piedad y atacó con ahínco cada mínima fibra sensible que hiciese al peliverde retorcerse de placer a sus pies. Hasta que le tuvo gimiendo contra su pierna sumiso como siempre, hasta que se deleitó viéndole mover las cederás en busca de algo contra lo que frotarse temblando patéticamente, hasta que las manos del otro le apretaron el pantalón pidiéndole clemencia y algo contra lo que poder masturbarse.

Y entonces cuando le tuvo así en aquel estado, totalmente rendido a sus pies, y gimiendo su nombre suplicante, Mihawk se relajó. No fue algo visible y no había nadie para darse cuenta de ello, pero el puño que había estado apretando se aflojo, su mirada se suavizo y la postura tensa que había estado manteniendo desde que había visto a Zoro en brazos de aquel chico insolente desapareció.

Aunque ver al otro en aquel estado parecía no ser suficiente y algo amargo seguía revolviéndole el estomago sin saber identificar del todo que era. Algo que definitivamente no le gustaba y que no debería estar allí.

.

.

.

Law esquivó a otra señora con un sombrero descomunal y un trasero aun más grandes y dio dos zancadas largas hasta que diviso al pelirrojo parado esperándole de nuevo. Estúpido idiota, ¿cómo se podía mover por allí con tanta facilidad?

—¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto?—refunfuñó el otro mirándole aburrido.

Law frunció el ceño, no era culpa suya que toda la maldita ciudad pareciese haberse concentrado en un único punto de la ciudad.

—Venga Kidd-chan— dijo llamándole por el apodo infantil por el que le había llamado el otro pelirrojo antes—podías ser un poco más amable y ayudarme de vez en cuando—comentó con una sonrisa falsa.

La reacción fue instantánea y Kidd enrojeció hasta que su cara fue un sinónimo de tomate.

—Como vuelvas a llamarme así mueres—amenazó.

—Oh venga, si eras la cosa más adorable del mundo de pequeño, eras tan inocente y tan confiado que si te hubiese conocido entonces no se que habría acabado haciéndote—comentó acercándose a él y acariciándole el pelo como a un niño pequeño antes de añadir— ...Kidd-chan—

Un ligero tic apareció en el ojo del otro al escucharle, pero cuando fue a abrir la boca simplemente no pronunció silaba alguna y boqueó como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir realmente. Totalmente patético. Law no se pudo contener más y estalló en carcajadas mientras el otro pasaba de rojo a granate al darse cuenta entonces de la indirecta implícita en las palabras del otro. Dios aquello era tan divertido, Kidd era tan mono así, falto de palabras y más rojo que su pelo.

—Se acabo— murmuró el otro tomándole del brazo y conduciéndole a tirones entre la gente—cuando llegamos a casa te vas a enterar—

—Mmm ¿me vas a pegar Eustass-ya? ¿me vas a castigar por haber sido un chico malo?— susurró entonces con un tono ronroneante y provocativo que insinuaba de todo mientras se pegaba firmemente a la fuerte espalda del pelirrojo.

Y pudo sentir al otro tensarse de nuevo y detenerse de en medio de la atestada calle.

—Dime, ¿qué me vas a hacer?—volvió a preguntarle con un tono demasiado oscuro, provocándole y haciendo que él mismo comenzase a excitarse ante lo que planteaba. Ser "castigado" por el pelirrojo definitivamente sería algo digno de verse. Aunque tampoco se quitaba de la cabeza lo de hacerlo al revés y ser él el que enseñase al pelirrojo alguna que otra lección, atado a la cama, con una mordaza, mientras él le...

Se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Que le estaba pasando hoy? Primero lo del excitante mordisco y ahora su mente volando hacia los mundos del yupi. Tenía que centrarse. Fue a responderle alguna que otra puya al pelirrojo pero entonces el otro de repente se volvió. Y en vez de la mirada nerviosa y la cara roja que Law se esperaba, se encontró con los ojos dorados del otro mortalmente serios. Aquello le asustó ligeramente. Kidd le agarró entonces por los hombros y le miró fijamente a la cara hasta que todo su campo de visión estuvo ocupado por su cara.

—No voy a pegarte—murmuró entonces el pelirrojo—no te voy a hacer daño. Nunca— le aseguró como si se lo estuviese jurando a sí mismo.

Y entonces fue Law el que no supo cómo responder. ¿A qué venía aquello? Solo había sido una broma, ¿por qué el otro se había puesto así? Pero aun así no pudo evitar que algo se revolviese en su interior, y una ligera sensación de aprecio apareciese de repente. No, no podía confiar en él, aquello solo eran palabras, no significaba nada, Kidd le haría daño al final, como siempre pasaba. Pero aun así el otro seguía mirándole serio y Law empezó a dudar, parecía que realmente lo decía en serio, parecía que quería realmente protegerle. Y entonces recordó los moratones que recorrían su cuerpo. Y entendió el por qué Kidd le decía aquello. Era lastima, preocupación... Y lo odiaba. Él no era tan débil como para que sintiesen lastima de él, él podía con quien fuese, él era Trafalgar Law joder.

—Por supuesto que no me vas pegar, me gustaría verte siquiera intentando...—

Y entonces lo vio. El abrigo de plumas rosas. Solo fue un segundo ya que al siguiente volvió a desaparecer entre la multitud. Pero aun así el momento fue suficiente como para paralizar su sistema nervioso. Y el daño estuvo hecho. Comenzó a temblar si control y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras sus orejas caían hacia atrás asustadas.

—¿Law?— le llamó el pelirrojo idiota al verle de repente inmovilizado.

—Vámonos— susurró con un esfuerzo descomunal ya que su cuerpo parecía no responderle como quería.

—¿Qué?—

—Vámonos— repitió aferrándose al otro de repente— a casa...por favor—pidió sin poder contener todavía los temblores.

Sintiéndose humillado por aquello, por perder los estribos ante algo tan insignificante. Pero no lo podía contener, su pantera se había hecho un ovillo en su interior y maullaba intensamente pidiendo ayuda, socorro, que alguien la ayudase, quería que Kidd la abrazase y la tranquilizase, quería volver a sentirse protegida por él y olvidar los recuerdos que habían vuelto a surgir ante la fugaz visión. Pero aunque la pantera quisiese desesperadamente huir y correr y refugiarse con Kidd, Law no lo permitiría, no se permitía mostrar debilidad, no se permitía entrar en pánico, siempre mantenía la sangre fría en aquellos casos, siempre sabia que hacer. No necesitaba a nadie, no necesitaba protección.

Kidd le observó durante un momento sin comprender. Pero el otro parecía estar teniendo en aquellos momentos un ataque de pánico contenido mientras aferraba su camisa desesperado. Y no le gustaba. Miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente del problema o algo de pudiese haber dejado al otro en aquel estado para partirle la cara pero todo parecía normal. Frunció el ceño y apretó al otro contra su cuerpo de forma protectora y posesiva sintiéndole pegarse aun más contra su cuerpo. Entonces, tomando una decisión, le cogió en brazos y volvió a avanzar entre la multitud con paso firme.

—¿Qu-que haces? Bájame idiota, puedo andar perfectamente—protestó al instante el moreno, pero Kidd sintió como se aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza y se pegaba más a él cómo buscando la protección de sus brazos tímidamente. Kidd le abrazo aun más fuerte en respuesta.

Y de aquella forma se fueron de allí. Sin darse cuenta de la mirada que un hombre apoyado casualmente contra una pared y con un extraño abrigo de plumas rosas les estaba dedicando. Una mirada que indicaba que estaba de todo menos contento.

* * *

Jajaja dios me encanta el Shanks toca pelotas, me ha gustado escribir esa parte, en plan ambiente familiar adorable jajja pobre Kidd, aunque se lo merece en el fondo por torturar a Law y mentirle con lo del collar XD

Vale, bueno creo que lo de Mihawk-Zoro se ha visto que no es tan grave como parecia no? No es tan duro como lo pintaba, ademas con Luffy entrando en escena se va a poner mejor todavia muajajaja

Y bueno ya esta, que sino voy a acabar diciendo cosas que no deberia y me acabarearrepintiendo

Espero que os haya gustado chicos.

Nus vemooos


	7. Diez Tiros

Dioooooooos por fin, depues de tres putas semanas consigo algo de tiempo...puff, lo que ha costado.

Siento el retraso pero de verdad lo publico cuando puedo y ultimamente con la mierda de la uni no tengo casi tiempo ni para respirar.

En fin, espero que os guste chicos...

* * *

El trono rojo era igual de cómodo que siempre, aunque a Kidd lo de la lucecita roja fosforito inundando su zona cada vez que se sentaba o levantaba ya le parecía demasiado exagerado. Aun así realmente podía haber sido peor, como desechos de la sociedad, asesinos y delincuentes se podían haber reunido en un basurero en vez de en aquel lugar plagado de tecnología y seguridad. Asique aquello debería estar bien en el fondo.

Observó al resto de los reunidos en la sala oscura y pálidamente iluminada con los dos asientos vacíos de siempre, como si aquellas reuniones les supusiesen demasiado problema para acudir a los dos imbéciles…y también observó a los pringados de siempre con caras de entre aburridas a estúpidamente emocionadas. Aquella era la reunión que llevaban planeando una semana en la que tenían que discutir la información que habían recogido y decidir qué hacer con lo de Hancock. Y sinceramente a Kidd se la estaba empezando a sudar todo aquello por mucho problema que le pudiese suponer a él también.

Dios, solo quería, dar la información que había conseguido de entre Killer y Silvers y largarse de allí cagando ostias a casa. Porque aunque estuviese físicamente en la reunión, su mente estaba muy lejos, en el pequeño apartamento donde había dejado a su mascota.

Porque estaba preocupado por ella.

Si joder, Eustass Kidd estaba preocupado. A esto había llegado su vida. Pero es que Law había estado muy raro esta última semana. Bueno tampoco es que pudiese decir que había estado raro, no le conocía tanto, solo habían estado juntos una mísera semana, pero definitivamente el comportamiento del moreno había cambiado de los primeros días a los últimos. Justo pasó el día en que le había sacado del apartamento para ver a Silvers y al idiota de Shanks. Por la mañana el moreno le vacilaba, y se gastaban bromas o se amenazaban estúpidamente y por la tarde, cuando habían vuelto, ni una mínima sonrisa, ni un ligero gruñido a los comentarios tocapelotas de Kidd. Ni siquiera intentaba resistirse cuando Kidd le cogía para sobarle y espachurrarle entre sus brazos o dormir con él cómo había estado haciendo los primeros días, ni un comentario sarcástico, ni mordiscos, ni arañazos. Nada. Solo aquella mirada fría y calculadora que a Kidd le provocaba escalofríos.

Kidd no lo entendía ¿por qué se había cerrado en sí mismo de repente? ¿qué había pasado?

El pelirrojo había estado pensando sobre aquello en los últimos días, dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido durante el día para encontrar algo que explicase el comportamiento del moreno. Y aquello era algo que definitivamente odiaba, él no era alguien que le diese vueltas a las cosas para sacarles mil significados como hacían las mujeres. Él simplemente hacia algo y que pasase lo que pasase. Pero Law había estado tan críptico aquellas semanas que no le había dejado mucha más opción. Y al final solo había encontrado una explicación, lo que sea que había asustado a Law, lo que le había hecho temblar y que él le tuviese que coger en brazos para llevarle de vuelta a casa era lo que le había dejado así, eso o que Shanks le hubiese traumatizado con sus historias extrañas.

Pero Kidd seguía sin saber que era exactamente y por eso había vuelto al lugar donde Law había entrado en pánico, pero nada le había parecido sospechoso, nada le había revelado nada. Y aquello le había dejado en un estado de ánimo insoportable. Si no le gustaba pensar soportaba aún menos el no saber algo importante, algo que los demás si sabían y que al parecer era lo suficientemente peligroso como para que Law, alguien que no parecía precisamente débil, se derrumbase en un instante.

—Bueno, ¿que tenéis?—preguntó entonces Luffy devolviéndole a este mundo.

Marco se revolvió sorprendido en su asiento con cara de dormido y con unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos. Y entonces, con el movimiento, Kidd distinguió un chupetón color morado intenso de proporciones kilométricas decorándole el cuello al rubio junto con algunos arañazos y mordiscos que se perdían en el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba. El pelirrojo sonrió malignamente. Al parecer alguien se lo había estado pasando bien aquella noche. Mientras el rubio empezaba a hablar, Kidd hizo nota mental de llamar luego a Ace y hacerle pasar los peores minutos de su vida en venganza por haber arruinado su almacén de patatas fritas la última vez.

—...mi gente no ha encontrado nada, ninguna transferencia bancaria de nadie que pudiese haberse beneficiado del ataque, ningún movimiento político de interés ni tampoco nada en el mercado negro—empezó el rubio aludiendo a la impresionante red de inteligencia que manejaba desde su territorio en el puerto de Tokio— por lo tanto esto no ha sido porque alguien quería una posición política más alta o más billetes en sus abultadas cuentas, nadie se ha beneficiado de esto—

Lo que Kidd suponía.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo han hecho?—preguntó inocentemente Bartolomeo. El chico era el último que había entrado en el congreso de los siete reyes y estaba claro que, para lo que a los demás era bastante obvio, a él aun le costaba algo de esfuerzo entenderlo— según mis informes los atacantes movilizaron armamento pesado y a mucha gente para el ataque, ¿Para qué gastar tanto dinero si no sirve para nada?—

—Porque es solo el principio.—le respondió Kidd— Han ido únicamente a por Hancock, no a por su dinero ni su red en el bajo mundo, sino a por ella y sus chicas. Específicamente. Y por lo visto, por la intensidad del ataque van con todo lo que tienen...y solo hay una explicación para tanta matanza sin motivo y es que alguien quería acabar con la reina, con el título y lo que este representa, no con la mujer, porque a una mujer se la mata fácilmente, pero no a una organización entera...—

—Si—le secundó Marco.

—y si querían acabar con ella también querrán acabar con nosotros—sentenció en un tono más bajo—es lo más lógico, después de todo tenemos su mismo poder—

El silencio se hizo un momento en la habitación mientras todos asimilaban las palabras y la declaración tan abierta de guerra. Porque la verdad nunca había pasado algo así en toda la historia y no tenían nada a lo que aferrarse o que les sirviese como guía. Por lo que había que andar con cuidado.

—Eso explicaría el movimiento de armamento que ha habido en la ciudad—concordó entonces Bartolomeo viéndole el sentido a la situación.

Kidd y Marco se miraron entonces. Puede que Bartolomeo no tuviese mucha idea como novato, pero al igual que Marco controlaba el puerto más grande del mundo y la red de espionaje en la ciudad, o que Kidd era el puto rey de los delincuentes de la calle y tenía el poder militar de las bandas callejeras, Bartolomeo controlaba el comercio. Con una única llamada podía dejar a la ciudad sin abastecimiento de luz o agua, sabía lo que cada político compraba, sus caprichos, sus gustos y debilidades materiales. Podía chantajearte con difundir tus fetiches extraños, o destruirte con un chasquido de dedos. Realmente era alguien a tener en cuenta y por eso Kidd hizo la pregunta.

—¿Has encontrado algo?—porque aquello seria información exacta.

—Si—respondió el hombre de pelo verde—han estado llegando armas pesadas a la ciudad, principalmente armas químicas o de fuego...al principio me pareció algo normal, hay veces que los políticos se ponen paranoicos y empiezan a hacer estupideces, pero al final me preocupó que en esta semana que se comprasen tantas—

—¿Tantas?—preguntó entonces Marco.

—Como para volar una ciudad de tres veces el tamaño de Tokio—

—Mierda—gruñó Kidd

—¿Puedes detenerlo?—preguntó rápidamente el rubio.

—Estoy en ello—respondió mientras marcaba dígitos en la pantalla holográfica que había aparecido enfrente a su asiento.

Kidd observó al hombre moviendo las ventanas y escribir los códigos pertinentes en la luz azul que proyectaba la mesa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Les habían declarado la guerra. Aquellas palabras seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Para hacer algo así sus enemigos solo podían ser dos cosas: o muy estúpidos, o alguien tan poderoso que realmente les pudiese cortar la cabeza con apretar un botón. Una sensación de ansiedad se instaló en el pecho del pelirrojo, dios, no sabía si estaba preparado para algo así. Y en aquellos momentos solo quería llegar a casa, abrazar a Law y relajarse para pensar un plan decente de respuesta mientras le escuchaba ronronear.

Era impresionante en lo que se había convertido aquel chico en la escasa semana que llevaba con él. En cómo casi se había convertido en una dependencia casi física para Kidd el tenerle a su lado.

—¿Y quién es el que está comprando las armas?—preguntó entonces Luffy abriendo la boca por segunda vez, con una voz calmada y tranquila pero con un matiz peligroso bajo ella.

Kidd se encontró al instante relajando sus hombros y soltando el aliento que no se había fijado que había estado conteniendo. Era ligeramente inquietante el efecto que tenia Luffy en él. Realmente nunca lo diría, pero le respetaba como a nadie. Luffy era un buen rey y alguien que se había ganado su lealtad desde el primer momento en que habían surgido problemas y le había visto solucionándolos sin problema. Aunque fuese alguien más joven y aparentemente débil, Kidd dejaría su vida en manos del chico sin problemas de ningún tipo.

—Yo...—Kidd observó a Bartolomeo fruncir el ceño—...lo siento señor pero no consigo identificar al comprador, está demasiado...—

—Kidd—le llamó entonces Luffy cambiando al instante de tema al ver que seguir con el no serviría de nada. Tan rápido y agudo como siempre.—¿Tienes información?—

Y Kidd capto entonces que la verdadera pregunta era ¿Tienes un nombre? Porque era todo lo que Luffy necesitaba, porque si cada uno controlaba algún área en aquella ciudad: comercio, milicia, espionaje...Luffy les controlaba a ellos. Era el que les cuidaba, el que mantenía la organización viva y sana fuera de problemas internos y discrepancias. Era el rey de reyes. Kidd aceptaba aquello y en cierta manera le aliviaba, el saber que si él moría o algo le pasaba habría alguien que le vengaría. Alguien que protegería a los suyos cuando él no estuviese, saber aquello le hacía dormir tranquilo. Y por eso entendía la furia de Luffy. Puede que Hancock no le cayese bien a Luffy, puede que no se llevasen bien o que no hubiesen hablado en la vida, pero Hancock era la persona a la que Luffy tenía que proteger. Era su deber como rey. Y había fracasado en ello. Ninguno de los presentes le había dicho nada ni se lo había echado a la cara, pero aquello le había supuesto una patada en la cara. Y por supuesto que quería venganza, ahora como algo personal.

—Sí, he hablado con Silvers y Killer—comentó recostándose en su asiento— el ataque duro unas tres horas, cincuenta personas entraron en la calle enmascaradas y salieron cuando todo estuvo finalizado. Se cortaron las comunicaciones, no hay imágenes del asalto, no hay grabaciones, testigos, nada, totalmente limpio lo que apunta a profesionales—

Luffy asintió y como siempre no le preguntó de donde había sacado él la información si habia estado todo tan _limpio_.

—Según la teoría de Killer, dejaron a las chicas inconscientes gracias a un gas que introdujeron en el aparato de ventilación, y luego solo tuvieron que entrar y acabar con el trabajo, fácil, rápido y sin huellas...aunque es solo una teoría, como ya he dicho no se han encontrado pruebas—

Todos se recolocaron en el asiento incómodos por aquella información.

Ellos habían peleado miles de miles de veces, y aunque sus bandas o trabajos nunca fuesen del todo _legales_ seguían teniendo un mínimo de honor. Nunca se atacaba por la espalda, ni tomaban ventaja de gente más débil, era una norma no escrita en las calles, algo que todos por muy retorcidos o jodidos que estuviesen cumplían. Por eso aquel ataque les daba asco. Nunca nadie lo había hecho y definitivamente era algo que no tenía que haber pasado. Pero les decía bastante de como era su enemigo, alguien sin escrúpulos y que haría cualquier cosa para acabar con ellos.

—¿Por qué quieren acabar con nosotros? ¿Por qué nos odian tanto?—preguntó Marco dándole voz a lo que todos pensaban.—No hacemos nada retorcido ni perjudicamos a nadie, más bien al contrario, solo defendemos el territorio y protegemos a nuestra gente...¿Por qué tanto odio?—

—Es justamente por eso mismo—respondió Kidd— controlamos la ciudad desde las sombras y no dejamos que nadie se interponga o amenace a nuestra gente, y supongo que hay personas a la que eso les debe sacar de quicio, que basuras como nosotros sean más poderosos que ellos y se metan en su camino—

—No creo que sea solo eso—comentó Bartolomeo—tiene que haber algo más...—

Y entonces en el silencio de la sala los cuatro se quedaron quietos mientras un desagradable chirrido se escuchaba en el lugar. Bartolomeo miró a su alrededor alarmado mientras el sonido se perdía en las esquinas de la sala metálica. Los otros tres se quedaron inmóviles como depredadores al acecho de algún problema.

—¿Que ha sido eso?—preguntó Marco mortalmente serio, sin pizca ya de somnolencia en sus ojos.

—No lo sé— respondió Luffy—nadie debería poder entrar aquí a parte de nosotros los reyes—

Los cuatro se quedaron callados totalmente alertas esperando escuchar algún que otro sonido que descubriese el problema. El tiempo pasó pero no se escuchaba nada. A lo mejor solo había sido algo que había pasado por los conductos de ventilación, pensó Kidd, realmente no tenía por qué ser nada, después de todo estaban a más de veinte pisos bajo la ciudad en un lugar abandonado, era imposible que nadie les...

De repente una bola de fuego surgió desde su derecha desde donde estaba la puerta de entrada volándola a esta por los aires. Kidd intentó apartarse y en un instinto reflejo levantó las manos y cubriéndose la cabeza, pero la honda de sonido que había precedido a la explosión le había dado de lleno y le había dejado ligeramente atontado. Maldijo a gritos mientras el fuego le rodaba por completo al igual que al resto de los presentes.

Y entonces salió despedido del asiento mientras el mundo estallaba a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Law cambió de canal por decimoctava vez enfadado. Necesitaba distraerse, pero con aquella mierda de programas para retrasados era complicado no aburrirse y que la mente comenzase a divagar en cosas que no debía. Maldijo a Kidd por haberse ido a la estúpida reunión y dejarle solo. Por qué ahora que el otro no estaba para distraerle con sus comentarios idiotas, o sus peticiones estúpidas o... para deleitarle con su cabello rojo y aquellos impresionantes músculos que hacían que la pantera comenzase a ronronear simplemente de imaginarse restregándose contra ellos…mierda… en fin, ahora que Kidd no le mantenía la mente ocupada, podía pensar. Y era algo que no quería hacer, porque pensar seguramente le haría recordar cosas que no quería en relación a cierta persona.

Cambio de canal gruñendo y se encontró con una señora que aseguraba tener la receta perfecta para el brownie de chocolate. Observó un rato a la mujer más regordeta de lo que debería, echar cosas a un bol de forma sospechosa y al instante su mente volvía a estar muy lejos. Mierda, tenía que centrarse en otra cosa. Kidd, Kidd era la solución por mucho que odiase reconocerlo. Mantendría a la pantera ocupada y la haría dejar de dar vueltas por su cabeza totalmente incomoda y alerta, dejándole a él también en el mismo estado.

Su mente volvió al recuerdo del día en el que habían vuelto a casa después del incidente. En como el pelirrojo no se había separado de él en ningún momento y en cómo le había aferrado como intentando protegerle y distraerle. Se habían tirado ambos en la cama todo el día y Kidd se había pasado toda la tarde estrujando sus orejas y acariciándole suavemente como si no quisiese hacer nada más en la vida, como si el mero hecho de tenerle entre sus brazos ronroneando estúpidamente fuese su más anhelada diversión. Ahora el recuerdo le causaba algo de desagrado a su parte humana, después de todo él no necesitaba la protección de nadie, era lo suficientemente fuerte y había conseguido sobrevivir todos aquellos años, aunque en aquel momento no le había dado mucha importancia al acto y en cierto modo le había... gustado. Aun así para la pantera lo que había hecho el pelirrojo había significado mucho más, como siempre, Kidd le había apoyado cuando lo había necesitado, le había cuidado y consolado y ahora, aparte de la estúpida obsesión que tenía por el pelirrojo, le veía como alguien de confianza, alguien que le había animado como lo haría una manada. Ahora el pelirrojo se había convertido en la estúpida manada.

Y aquello era lo peor que podía pasar, no quería depender de nadie, no en aquel momento, ahora que estaba ya todo perfecto para vengarse no podía tener amigos ni nadie a quien apreciar, porque aquello supondría una debilidad y se podrían aprovechar de ello. Y después de tantos años y de haber conseguido lo que había conseguido, no se lo podía permitir...

Y los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarle a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo...

...Un niño de apenas seis años corría por las calles húmedas de la ciudad intentando no resbalarse entre los charcos de agua y la sustancia pegajosa de color negro con olor amargo a petróleo. Estaba empapado, y las suaves orejas negras sobre su cabeza se movían en varias direcciones alertas como nunca mientras su larga cola ondeaba detrás suyo en el viento torrencial que sacudía la ciudad. Había tropezado varias veces y sus rodillas estaban sangrando con los raspones y heridas que se había hecho con el asfalto, sus pulmones dolían, su visión estaba nublada y la lluvia que caía sobre su piel le escocia.

Pero eso no importaba.

Había sentido la corazonada hacia unos minutos. Algo no estaba bien en casa y la pantera estaba revuelta desde entonces, alerta con el instinto diciéndole que tenía que volver cuanto antes. Pero la parte humana y racional lo había descartado al instante. No había sido hasta que había oído las sirenas de la policía, la columna de humo y los gritos, que había echado a correr desesperado. Y ahora, cada vez más cerca del barrio que les había acogido a él y a su familia como gente normal a pesar de ser MMG, pudo vislumbrar que la pantera, como siempre, tenía razón.

El barrio era un caos. Varias casas inundadas en llamas, policías corriendo de aquí para allá mientras delincuentes y civiles peleaban a plena luz del día. El corazón de Law se detuvo un instante y quedó inmóvil en medio de la calle. La pantera tiraba de él, instándole a continuar corriendo, a llegar a la casa y a asegurarse de que su familia, su gente estaba bien. Porque la pantera, un cachorro todavía, no sabía sobrevivir sin ella, porque para ella su familia era su mundo y si les pasaba algo acabarían también con ella. Pero el niño dudo, asustado y temeroso ¿Y si les había pasado algo? la pantera rugió en su cabeza negándose a aceptarlo y tirando aún más fuerte de él. Y el niño la dejo tomar el control.

Recorrió las calles a toda velocidad con una agilidad y rapidez que no era propia de un niño que no se levantaba más de medio metro del suelo, sino más bien de un gato callejero acorralado. Varios hombres intentaron detenerle, policía, delincuentes, vecinos... pero él les esquivaba sin problemas entre fintas y saltos. Y finalmente llegó a su pequeña y escondida casa. A la pequeña clínica que su padre había establecido junto con su madre en un intento por sobrevivir después de haber conseguido escapar de sus respectivos amos. Antes de darle a luz a él de forma natural y no como un MMG creado artificialmente para la diversión de alguien como lo habían sido ellos.

Corriendo Law recorrió el primer piso evitando pensar en las marcas de sangre que cubrían las paredes. La pantera era ya imposible de contener y había entrado en pánico ante el olor metálico, pero no estaban allí, rugiendo con unas cuerdas vocales que todavía no estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas para que el sonido resultase amenazador, se abalanzó escaleras arriba hasta las habitaciones.

Y el recuerdo seguía siendo tan claro como el primer día

La puerta corrediza de la habitación de sus padres estaba abierta, así que el niño no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la imagen se clavase en su retina.

Había tres personas en la habitación. Un hombre al que no conocía muerto por lo que parecía, contra la pared con una mueca extraña en la cara.

Y dos cuerpos que reconocería en cualquier parte a su lado sobre un charco de intensa sangre roja. Su madre con su largo pelo negro estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre su padre que la abrazaba protectoramente. Ahora era el único consuelo que le quedaba, que habían pasado sus últimos momentos juntos, uno en los brazos del otro.

Pero no respiraban, no se movían ni hablaban.

Tanto el niño como el animal se quedaron mirando la imagen inmóviles. Sin tener el coraje de acercarse a ellos ni el valor para darse la vuelta y correr. Solo contemplaron el charco rojo que crecía cada vez más con cara de sorpresa y confusión.

Y entonces percibió movimiento.

Un hombre salió desde el punto ciego que ocultaba la puerta de la habitación. Un hombre alto, rubio, con un abrigo de plumas rosas extrañas y unas gafas moradas cubriéndole los ojos.

Y totalmente empapado en sangre roja. Tan roja como la que se esparcía por el suelo.

La pantera vio negro. Y el niño no pudo contenerla ni tampoco quiso hacerlo. Gritando y rugiendo se abalanzó sobre el extraño con un odio y una furia que nunca había sentido en su vida y que nunca acabarían de desaparecer del todo...

El extraño se llamaba Doflamingo, recordó Law volviendo a la realidad cubierto en sudor y con el pulso en sus oídos. El hombre que había destrozado su vida, el que después de aquello le había adoptado como a alguien de su propia sangre y que le había educado todos aquellos años. Su mentor, su maestro, su nuevo padre. La persona a la que más odiaba y de la que había jurado vengarse desde el primer momento. No solo por lo de sus padre, sino por todo lo que había venido después, las humillaciones, el desprecio, los abusos.

Y es que el rubio le había usado como le había dado la real gana, no solo entrenándole militarmente como un arma que pudiese utilizar a su antojo, sino como su puto juguete sexual desde que apenas había alcanzado la adolescencia.

Gimió en la soledad del cuarto mientras la pantera bajaba las orejas recordando todos aquellos años.

Aquello le había supuesto un trauma del que no sabía si se había acabado de recuperar. Sabía que era algo normal con los MMG y que muchos se creaban únicamente para ese motivo, pero nunca había entendido el problema hasta que lo había tenido delante. Sus padres no le había hablado de ello y cuando con apenas quince años el rubio le había introducido en aquel mundo él había estado de todo menos preparado. El hombre había tenido experiencia, había sabido en todo momento lo que hacía, pero el solo era un crio en aquel entonces, alguien indefenso e incapaz de plantarle cara en lo más mínimo. Aunque al cabo de los años se había acostumbrado al trato del otro, al final lo había acabado aceptando e incluso disfrutado. Pero Law no sabía si algún día podría volver a mantener relaciones normales con alguien después de todo aquello. Y tampoco sabía si quería intentarlo.

Pero por fin había conseguido lo que planeaba, por fin había _escapado_ y por fin tenía todo previsto para acabar con aquel hombre. Con uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad y más protegido que nadie en el mundo, el que tenía una red del crimen organizado bajo su mando y trabajaba en el bajo mundo como si lo hubiese hecho toda una vida. El maldito Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo.

Si, se intento consolar Law bajo las mantas. Iba a destruir a su querido amo.

.

.

.

Kidd volvió a ocultarse contra la pared mientras tanteaba a ciegas el gatillo de la metralleta que había conseguido arrebatarle a uno de los atacantes. Al otro lado del pasillo Marco le observaba esperando una señal para atacar a los hombres que había en él. Pero aun no era el momento. Kidd respiró hondo y aunque su mente bullía tratando de buscar una explicación, un sentido, algo que le diese coherencia a lo que acababa de pasar, se obligó a concentrarse en la actualidad.

Estaban intentando escapar del complejo subterráneo donde se habían reunido. Y la verdad, era una putada. Lo que en un principio había supuesto medidas de seguridad para protegerles ahora eran inconvenientes tras inconvenientes para escapar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a abrir puertas eléctricas con códigos escritos si no había corriente eléctrica? No podían llamar y pedir ayuda ya que en aquellos niveles de profundidad no había cobertura y porque tampoco podían arriesgarse a que captasen la señal del maldito aparato. Dios, si tuviesen al genio de Bartolomeo y su conocimiento sobre ordenadores y programas puede que hubiesen tenido una oportunidad, pero el hombre de pelo verde había desaparecido cuando la explosión en la sala y Kidd se temía lo peor.

Se obligó a centrarse en la realidad y dejar de construir hipótesis fatalistas. Marco seguía mirándole desde la otra punta del pasillo y Luffy a su espalda se aferraba las costillas mientras una impresionante herida sangraba profusamente.

Pánico y la más pura adrenalina recorrían su cuerpo en aquel momento mientras repasaba de nuevo la situación. Solo Marco y él podían luchar, o al menos que el supiese, no se atrevía a descartar a Bartolomeo todavía. Y se tenían que enfrentar contra unos cincuenta atacantes que se habían colado en las instalaciones por arte de magia. Y estaban a quince pisos de la superficie, con pistolas y municiones limitadas y sin puñetera idea de cómo salir. El plano del lugar que tenía en su cabeza solo le mostraba dos opciones para escapar de allí. El ya típico conducto de ventilación del que después de lo de Hancock no se atrevía ni a acercarse y mucho menos a escalarlo con Luffy desangrándose a su espalda, y el ascensor. El ascensor que en medio del pasillo estaba custodiado por los cincuentas soldados con metralletas, bombas y a saber que más.

Miró la metralleta robada.

Tenía diez tiros como máximo.

Contra cincuenta soldados.

Y Marco seguramente no tendría mucha más suerte.

Dios.

Comenzó a hiperventilar dándose ya por muerto. ¿Cómo coño se suponía que iban a salir de allí? ¿Cómo cojones habían los otros conseguido entrar en un primer momento? Era totalmente imposible que desconocidos pudiese haber hakeado las instalaciones o haber podido acceder a lugares tan profundos. Solo ellos los reyes podían hacerlo...

Y entonces lo entendió.

Una traición.

Por supuesto, ¿Cómo cojones no lo había visto venir? Quiso reírse de sí mismo en el estado de histeria en el que estaba en aquel momento. Por qué joder, aquello era demasiado irónico, se había tirado toda su vida intentando proteger a su gente, luchando contra los enemigos comunes que tenían todos los reyes y que no eran nadie más que el podrido gobierno, hasta que finalmente había supuesto que moriría a manos de algún asesino contratado a sueldo por uno de aquellos peces gordos. Pero allí estaba, en su propia casa, con su propia gente, y a punto de morir a manos de uno de los suyos.

Si, daba pena. Mucha. Pero si iba a morir se llevaría al menos a algunos imbéciles por delante como mínimo.

Miró a Luffy que jadeaba apretándose la herida, y este le devolvió una mirada totalmente convencida. Marco en el otro extremo le asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa un tanto sádica que el propio Kidd no tardo en imitar. Y supo que estaban pensando lo mismo.

Levantándose del suelo y analizando la situación en un instante como lo había hecho miles de veces en las calles gritó la orden. Marco corrió entre una lluvia de disparos y él le imito en milésimas de segundo.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Killer y los chicos. Iban a estar bien. Killer era inteligente y sabría como manejar la situación, sobrevivirían como lo habían hecho siempre. Y finalmente pensó en Law. En el chico de mirada plateada y piel morena que seguramente estaría ahora encerrado en su casa esperando a que él volviese. Era curioso que se acordase de él en aquel momento, con la lluvia de balas cayéndole encima pero no lo pudo evitar. Aquel hombre, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, con sus tatuajes retorcidos y con aquella mirada de quien ha sido traicionado tantas veces que ya no confía en nadie, se había colado en su mente desde el primer momento en que le había visto. Y era lo único de lo que se arrepentía. De no haber podido disfrutar más de él, de no poder haberle basado, abrazado y de haberle hecho retorcerse de placer en su cama hasta que sus ojos dejasen de ser dos pozos de hielo.

"Bueno" se consoló Kidd con una sonrisa amarga "si sobrevivo a esto le atare a la cama y no le dejare salir de ella en una maldita semana"

* * *

Bueni no os quejareis no? es bastante largete e intenso.

En fin ahora a lo importante:

primero, **no mateis a Dofla** ni le odieis hasta que acabe el fic entendido? una vez este acabado os dejo destriparle o lo que sea pero por ahora paz y amor n_n

Lo segunddo que queria deciros esque se que no ha habido mucho momento KiddLaw ultimamente pero prometo que intentare solucionar el problemilla de alguna forma y eso

Y por ultimo, nuse cuando podre actualizar sorry, ando demasiado agobiada con los examenes y puede que tengais que esperar hasta febrero. Odio tardar tanto, por que se pierde el hilo de las historias pero no me queda otra opcion U_U

En fin wapos un besoncio y como siempre gracias por leer.

n3n


	8. Los Siete Reyes

Señoras, señores...lamento el retraso U_U casi un mes no? jeje sorry, pero no me arrepiento T^T me he sacado el puto carnet de conducir y acabé los examenes y ya soy libre muajaja.

Pero bueno, lo siento, en compensacion os dejo este cap que considero que es bastante largo y tiene algunas revelaciones...interesantes jeje

Que lo disfruteis n_n

* * *

Los músculos le estaban empezando a doler de estar tanto tiempo tumbado en la cama en la misma e incómoda posición, sin embargo, a Law, el mero hecho de moverse en lo más mínimo le parecía una total locura. Se sentía seguro bajo aquella montaña de mantas acurrucado y rodeado del cálido aroma del pelirrojo idiota. Por muy irónico que pudiese parecerle que realmente estuviese empezando a apreciar a aquel chico, ya no podía hacer mucho más para negarlo. Echaba de menos a Kidd. Sobre todo ahora que no estaba y su mente había vuelto a recordar las pesadillas. En aquella semana con el otro no se había dado cuenta de la seguridad o ancla emocional que le suponía, pero ahora que volvía a encontrarse solo, lo único que quería es que el otro volviese, le rodearse con sus ridículamente fuertes brazos y volviese a acariciarle las orejas cariñosamente mientras se insultaban mutuamente.

Pero se estaba empezando a preocupar. A pesar de no tener forma de comprobarlo por no querer moverse, su reloj biológico le decía que ya debería de estar amaneciendo a aquellas horas y Kidd seguía sin volver a pesar de haberse ido la tarde anterior. " A lo mejor se ha quedado a dormir en casa de una amigo " se intentó calmar Law. Después de todo Kidd era un hombre sano en plena juventud y tendría necesidades que satisfacer o una vida social que atender.

La pantera le gruñó por ocurrírsele siquiera pensar en que Kidd pudiese estar con otro y sacó las uñas listo para degollar y defender sus cosas. Law la ignoró y rodo los ojos molesto. Como siempre, el felino era igual de territorial que siempre. Sin embargo lo que si le sorprendió fue el darse cuenta que a él también se le había formado un nudo en el estomago ante la idea. Si, definitivamente no podía negarlo más. Le atraía Eustass Kidd. Ya no solo físicamente como había tenido que reconocer días antes cuando al adolescente sin cerebro se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de salir de la microscópica ducha con una minúscula toalla como única prenda cubriendo su anatomía, y luego pasearse por la casa durante horas haciendo diversas cosas sin preocuparse de ponerse nada más. O de no mostrarse ligeramente avergonzado cuando la maldita toalla se caía al suelo cada dos segundos.

—¿No te puedes poner algo de ropa?—preguntó Law odiándose a sí mismo por haber abierto la boca como un idiota cuando Kidd había salido de la ducha, o cuando la toalla se le había caído de las caderas la primera vez. Y odiándose aun más por no poder apartar la mirada de aquel pálido cuerpo plagado de cicatrices de peleas y de tonificados músculos.

Pero Kidd ante el comentario solo se había dado la vuelta y le había sonreído suavemente.

—Oh venga, los dos somos hombres, no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya y es más cómodo ir así— murmuró revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente y Law se observó a si mismo mirando sin perder detalle como aquellos músculos se flexionaban bajo la blanca piel con el movimiento. Mierda—Además—continuó el pelirrojo— normalmente suelo ir totalmente desnudo, pero por ti estoy llevando la estúpida toalla asique deja de quejarte.—

Y aquel comentario fue todo para Law. Al rato siguiente se encontró en la ducha dándose una de sus odiadas duchas frías para intentar bajar la erección que le había provocado el otro y teniendo que reconocer entre maldiciones que puede, y solo puede, que el pelirrojo no estuviese tan mal.

Aquello había sido hacia unos días, y después de primera vez en que Kidd había pululado casi desnudo por delante de sus narices había habido muchas otras torturantes veces, al igual que sus duchas frías que también habían aumentado exponencialmente en consecuencia. Pero aunque la estúpida tensión que parecía haber a veces entre ellos nunca hubiese llegado nada, estaba claro que ambos sabían que estaba ahí y no dudaban de aprovecharse de ella contra el contrario. Y ahora, cuando Law se encontraba solo de nuevo en aquella habitación con sus propios fantasmas acechándole, había tenido que acabar reconociendo que Kidd realmente significaba un poco más de lo que quería reconocer en un principio. Tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos los juegos estúpidos del gato y el ratón, los insultos o la mera presencia del otro contra su espalda cuando dormían reconfortándole.

Le echaba de menos. A Kidd. Por completo.

Asique ¿Donde cojones estaba y cuando se iba a dignar en volver? en el enfado del momento se juró que cuando el pelirrojo volviese se le iba a abalanzar a la yugular y le iba a dar de una puñetera vez lo que ambos estaban deseando: una sesión de sexo duro y sin control sobre cualquier superficie plana del apartamento " que desgraciadamente no son muchas". Y a la mierda las consecuencias, gruñó cuando la vocecita de siempre le recordó que no debía de confiar en otra persona, que no era bueno abrirse a un hombre que acababa de conocer hacia apenas una semana. Pero le daba igual, estaba en aquello momentos como una estúpida gata en celo y necesitaba acostarse con el otro de una puñetera vez .

Y como si sus plegarias se hubiesen comenzado a escuchar por alguna caritativa divinidad, se empezaron a escuchar golpes, ruidos y voces desesperadas al otro lado de la puerta. Law sacó la cabeza de debajo de las mantas y con las orejas en alto y alertas escuchó con detenimiento intentando reconocer alguna de las voces como la del pelirrojo. Su pulso se aceleró expectante al oír el clic, sus ojos se dilataron al ver la puerta deslizándose

Y entonces le tuvo delante.

Kidd.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer nada estúpido de lo que había planeado se fijó con horror en la herida que tenía en el estomago el pelirrojo y que se apretaba con furia intentando parar la hemorragia. Se fijó en su ropa destrozada con agujeros de lo que parecían ser balas y que estaban empapadas con aquel conocido liquido rojo. Y también se fijó en otros tres chicos que iban con él. Ace el chico del otro día al que le había pegado la paliza a los videojuegos y que sujetaba con cara de desesperación y angustia al rubio llamado Marco que parecía medio inconsciente y se apoyaba a duras penas en los hombros del MMG.Y el ultimo integrante del desastroso grupo, otro chico que a pesar de estar más pálido que un muerto y respirar con dificultad apretándose otra herida en las costillas que estaba claro había afectado a sus pulmones, sonreía con alegría y despreocupación mientras se adentraba en el pequeño apartamento como si fuese su propia casa.

La mente de Law procesó la información con tranquilidad. Kidd. Kidd está herido. Kidd está herido de gravedad . Los chicos están heridos de gravedad. Antes de empezar a entrar en pánico como siempre hacia la pantera en aquellos casos, se obligó a sí mismo a entrar en el modo medico y dejar que la sangre fría tomase el control de la situación.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto elegante abandonando su refugio bajo las mantas y obligó a los heridos a entrar en la casa, cerrar la puerta y a sentar a Marco, que parecía el que estaba peor, en la cama. Una vez hubo comprobado que el rubio estaba bien y que solo había sido el shock del momento y alguna herida menor lo que le había dejado en aquel estado, miró al resto. Ace al lado del rubio estaba bien y no parecía más que afectado por lo que le había pasad a Marco. El otro chico moreno había ignorado a todo el mundo y se había abalanzado a la despensa de Kidd y deglutía plato tras plato maniáticamente sin darle tiempo al pequeño aparato a preparar siquiera la comida. No le costó mucho curarles con el pequeño botiquín de emergencias.

Y luego miró a Kidd que se había sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta como haciendo guardia ante las sirenas que se oían en el exterior.

Kidd le devolvió al instante la mirada como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos y hubo otro de aquellos momentos de tensión en los que al moreno se le erizaba la piel de la nuca y sus dedos temblaban impacientes por abalanzarse encima del otro. Y Kidd por lo visto también parecía a punto de saltarle encima por aquella famélica mirada que le estaba dedicando, asique Law hizo lo más inteligente que pudo en aquellos momento y apartó la mirada rompiendo el caliente contacto. No era el momento para aquello, estaban medio muertos y con gente delante. Ya tendrían luego tiempo para arreglar asuntos pendientes, ahora tenía que pensar en que había pasado y en cómo solucionarlo .

Aun así , mientras se movía por la habitación curando a unos y ayudando a otros, podía sentir la mirada famélica del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo sin apartarse ni un mínimo momento.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que acaba de pasar— escuchó susurrar a Marco con voz pastosa entre los brazos de Ace.

Kidd gruñó en respuesta, y el moreno al lado de la máquina de comida disminuyó su ritmo ligeramente. Law se sentó entonces al lado de Kidd que aun seguía clavándole la mirada casi literalmente, le ignoró sin dudarlo y sacó un parche de anestesia del botiquín. Se lo fue a colocar como recordaba en el cuello al lado de la carótida donde llegaría rápidamente al torrente sanguíneo, no le dormiría del todo a esa dosis, pero le inhibiría bastante el dolor. Sin embargo, antes de que hiciese nada, Kidd le agarró de la muñeca en un movimiento demasiado rápido y tiró de él fuertemente hasta que el moreno sintió los labios del otro contra los suyos.

Al instante siguiente el resto del mundo carecía de importancia , el hecho de que el chico al lado de la maquina hubiese dejado de comer, o de que junto con Marco y Ace les mirasen con los ojos como platos, o de las consecuencia que aquello fuese a tener, ni si estaba bien o no, lo única que importaba eran los labios del otro contra los suyos. Tan demandantes y fuertes que pareciese haberse estado muriendo sin ellos. Law no se resistió ni lo demoró ni un momento más y al instante siguiente abrió la boca dándole el paso total al otro sin dudarlo. Dios, había esperado por aquello. El pelirrojo había sido como una necesidad física desde el principio, como el polo opuesto de un imán, como el comer o el respirar. _Necesitaba_ a Eustass Kidd. Por eso cuando por fin lo sintió relamiendo su boca fue casi como si hubiese alcanzado el nirvana y todo su cuerpo ronroneó satisfecho al fin.

Al igual que se lo había imaginado miles de veces en fantasías el pelirrojo se abalanzó al instante a recorrer su boca. Mordiendo, dominando y haciendo suyo cada mínimo recoveco. Marcándole como alguien de su total propiedad. Law, en lugar de alejarse ante semejante intento de sometimiento se sorprendió a si mimo apretándose contra el pelirrojo y pidiendo por más. Nunca había sido así con nadie, a todo el que había intentado someterle le había acabado castrando, pero parecía que el pelirrojo le estaba volviendo un maldito gato domestico a aquel paso.

Gruñendo ligeramente se separó de la deliciosa boca del otro y le fulminó con la mirada sin muchas ganas realmente. Aquel no era el momento, se repitió mentalmente, ya lo harían después con tranquilidad y todo el royo que ahora Kidd se estaba desangrando joder. Ya lo harían le repitió a la pantera que se revolvía en su cabeza tirándole contra Kidd.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las ganas que tenia, la mirada orgullosa y arrogante del pelirrojo y aquella sonrisilla toca pelotas le estaban haciendo cambiar de opinión demasiado rápidamente, sobre todo porque sabía que en aquel momento seguramente estaría más rojo que un tomate y estaría dando una imagen deprimente y rendida ante él. Decidiendo vengarse ligeramente por el espectáculo que acababan de dar, decidió retirar el parche con la anestesia y volver a guardarlo en el botiquín sin usarlo. De todas formas un hombre tan grande y fuerte como Kidd podría aguantar una mierda de operación sin anestesia ¿no?.

—Em bueno— volvió a repetir Marco mientras Law sacaba unas pinzas de aspecto peligroso del botiquín— si habéis acabado repito que tenemos que hablar—

—Si— concordó Kidd mientras Law le levantaba la camisa con manos temblorosas revelando tres certeros disparos—está claro que alguien nos ha traicionado, pero tenemos que saber quién—

Law delineó con sus dedos la maltratada piel del otro casi como hipnotizado, con la total atención de la pantera sobre aquella delicada superficie, dios era tan suave y cálida, ¿Cómo se sentiría lamer aquellos abdominales? La pantera en su interior bajó la cabeza y movió la cola totalmente encantado con el rumbo de pensamientos del humano, _"Hazlo. Pruébalo"_ , le estaba gritando feliz.

Céntrate Law, se obligó a pensar. Apoyando el horrible aparato contra la primera herida de Kidd apretó un botón haciéndolo funcionar con un ligero zumbido. Kidd al instante se tensó y puso una mueca de dolor que a Law le hizo sacar una sonrisa vengativa y Kidd le dedicó una mirada asesina ahora ya sin pizca de lujuria. De repente se oyó un ligero clic y Law apagó el aparato y retiró la pequeña bala del depósito de este examinándola. Parecía una bala normal, sin veneno sin esquirlas, ni electrodos de descargas. Perfecto. Al instante siguiente Law sacó otro parche, esta vez de tejido humano sintético, y colocándolo contra la herida de Kidd lo apretó ligeramente para pegarlo bien y no dejar cicatriz. Al rato el parche comenzó a burbujear mientras se fundía con la piel del pelirrojo tras haber copiado su ADN y la herida desapareció entonces por arte de magia sin dejar ni una marca. Justo como había pasado con las del resto. Rápido y sencillo, sin la necesidad de los quirófanos de antes.

Kidd sin embargo sudaba y parecía a punto de desmayarse por el trabajo de Law aunque seguía sin soltar ni el más mínimo quejido. Law sonreía abiertamente sin molestarse todavía en colocarle el parche de anestesia al otro hasta que se lo suplicase, y provocándole al resto que los observaban unos ligeros escalofríos de terror.

—Bueno pues...—siguió Marco ignorando la escena psicópata frente a sus ojos— los candidatos son tres ¿no? Bartolomeo que ha desaparecido por arte de magia y los otros dos, el rey de la silla rosa y el azul—

—Bartolomeo no ha sido—dijo Luffy mortalmente serio—le conozco no pudo haber sido él—y felizmente volvió a engullir bandeja tras bandeja.

—Tienes pruebas—cuestionó Marco sin querer descartar ninguna mínima posibilidad, porque joder, casi acaban todos muertos por un estúpido error.

Luffy frunció el ceño y fulminó a Marco como odiándole por insinuar lo que estaba sugiriendo.

—No pero...—

—Me salvó la vida—dijo entonces Kidd mientras miraba con horror a Law que se abalanzaba a por su segunda herida—cuando explotó la puerta se puso delante y recibió él el impacto—anuncio Kidd—no sé donde estará pero me temo que...no lo haya conseguido—murmuró solemnemente con voz baja.

Marco suspiró frustrado y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Luffy se levantó del armario en el que estaba sentado y golpeó su despensa haciéndola temblar.

—Mierda—ya iban dos reyes a su cargo que no podía proteger.

—¿Que hacemos ahora?—preguntó frustrado Marco—¿Que cojones hacemos ahora? Nos hemos quedado sin base, y de los siete que éramos en un principio solo quedamos tres reyes, y sinceramente, yo no estoy en mi mejor momento, además, si sabían como entrar al congreso también conocerán nuestras bases propias, no podemos ni volver—

—Cállate—gritó Luffy empezando a pasear por la habitación como un perro enjaulado buscando una solución.

—Tenemos que saber primero quien lo hizo—empezó Kidd intentando calmar a los otros dos que parecían capaces de abalanzarse uno a la yugular del otro en cualquier momento bajo la presión— si no sabemos quién es y descubrimos algo de él no tendremos ninguna oportunidad, porque desbaratara el plan antes de siquiera ponerlo en movimiento—

—¿Y como piensas hacerlo genio?—respondió marco mirándole como si fuese idiota— nos hemos quedado sin base ni red de información ¿o es que no me oyes?, nos están persiguiendo—

—Marco cálmate por favor—intentó tranquilizarle Ace apretándole una mano—seguro que hay una forma de...—

—No la hay—le gritó Marco habiendo perdido los nervios totalmente— nos han jodido, no tenemos forma de...—

Y un puñetazo se estrelló entonces contra la mandíbula del rubio dejándole la cara girada y una impresionante marca roja en la mejilla. Luffy miraba a Marco con odio y respiraba pesadamente con el puño en el aire. Sus nudillos estaban rojos y estaba claro que él también estaba a punto de perder de la paciencia. Sin embargo Kidd suspiró relajado. Así eran ellos al fin y al cabo, gente que solo sabía hablar a puñetazos. Y además, él tras años de ver peleas había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal a la perfección, y el de Luffy en aquel momento le decía que tenía todo bajo control. Más o menos.

—No le vuelvas a hablar a si a mi hermano—gruñó el menor— y cállate de una puñetera vez no me dejas pensar—

—Si Marco tío, relájate, nos acabaremos librando de esta como siempre— le aseguró Kidd sonriendo maniáticamente mientras Law le sacaba la tercera bala con el maldito aparato y él volvía a contener otro alarido.

Marco entendía lo que sus compañeros estaban intentando hacer. En aquel momento no se ponían venir abajo por mucho que quisieran. Tenían gente dependiendo de ellos, gente que les miraba y a la que tenían que dar esperanza ahora. Si ellos se rendían, si el jefe se rendía, sus subordinados acabarían tirándose desde las torres en suicidio colectivo para acabar con su sufrimiento. Pero Marco no lo podía evitar, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero aquello era demasiada incertidumbre, lo sentía pero no podía confiar ni en sus propios recursos como rey.

—Pero...—volvió Marco a insistir bajando la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Ace en forma de disculpa por haberle gritado.

Ace se abrazó a su cuerpo y Marco no dudo en devolverle el abrazo, ahora delante de todo el mundo era lo único que podía hacer para disculparse por haberle gritado. Y aunque sabía que a Ace no le importaba mucho, luego tendría que disculparse en condiciones.

Luffy sin embargo ante el comentario de rubio volvió a abalanzarse sobre Marco con cara ya de enfado, ¿De verdad iba a seguir insistiendo?. Kidd, apoyó a Luffy y deseó que realmente le diese el segundo revés, también le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio tanto pesimismo. En aquel momento no podían venirse abajo y sabia que Marco lo sabía, necesitaban poder y fuerza de voluntad para acabar con aquello y si Marco estaba decidido a rendirse sin siquiera pelea él no le seguiría por el mismo camino. Le sacaba de quicio lo de rendirse, por dios que eran los reyes, habían aguantado cosas peores para llegar al cargo. Sin embargo antes de que Luffy pudiese abalanzarse sobre Marco esta vez con los ánimos de Kidd de su lado, otra voz les interrumpió.

—Por favor Luffy-ya, te agradecería que no golpeases al paciente que acabo de curar—comento de repente Law hablando por primera vez—y en cuanto a lo de los otros dos reyes os puedo ayudar con el problema— y como si tal cosa cerró el botiquín y se levantó a guardarlo donde lo había encontrado ignorando las miradas de los otros tres sobre él repentinamente pálidos.

—¿ Y tu quien eres?—preguntó el Luffy de repente poniéndose en guardia contra Law.

—Trafalgar Law—respondió rápidamente el de los tatuajes con una sonrisa amplia recostándose contra el marco de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

Y entonces antes de que pudiese reaccionar una avalancha se cernió sobre él y tuvo a Kidd estrujándole el cuello contra la pared con su inhumana fuerza. Law rió a pesar de sentir al instante la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones mientras los otros tres le miraban con odio.

—¿Que quieres decir con que nos puedes ayudar?—siseó Kidd con la traición en su mirada—¿Sabes algo de los reyes?¿Como narices lo sabes? ¿ eres un espía?—

Law sintió los dedos del otro clavándose en su taquea y estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos ante los otros tres. Realmente eran idiotas, no le extrañaban que hubiesen podido con ellos tan fácilmente si habían sobrevivido había sido gracias a su ridícula fuerza bruta.

Levantando una mano apretó la del otro y se la quitó del cuello sin problemas. Kidd parpadeó ¿Desde cuándo Law era tan fuerte? La ultima vez le había conseguido inmovilizar fácilmente, pero esta vez la mirada del otro le dijo que no iba a ser tan fácil vencerle. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Era Law un traidor? Una oleada de rabia le inundo por dentro al darle vueltas a la idea, ¿ Y si habían mandado a Law específicamente para seducirle y que le diese información? ¿Todo había sido una mentira desde el inicio? Si ese era el caso Kidd decidió que no se contendría con el moreno. Que haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su gente y si eso consistía en matar a aquel MMG del que se había vuelto dependiente lo haría.

Aunque se hiciese daño a sí mismo con ello. Aunque perdiese lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad.

—No idiota—contestó entonces Law mirándole divertido con aquella mirada felina que a Kidd le hacía querer molerle a envestidas. Pero Kidd simplemente le observó con el corazón en un puño preparado para lo que iba a decir—Soy otro de los reyes, imbécil—

Y los cuatro idiotas se quedaron entonces callados durante un momento mirándole como si fuese un extraterrestre. Law sabía lo que estaban pensando perfectamente. No tenía la apariencia de los otros después de todo, puede que los tatuajes o los pircings sirviesen ligeramente de intimidación al igual que su altura o sus ojos extraños, pero con las orejas, la cola y la falta de musculatura, realmente parecía de todo menos un rey. Por eso no se extrañó cuando Luffy se echo a reír ni cuando Kidd se separó de él con cara de cansancio, como si fuese un niño pequeño que ha vuelto a decir algo que no debería.

—No digas tonterías Law, es imposible que seas un rey—y dándose la vuelta el pelirrojo volvió a dirigirse a donde había estado sentado todo el rato, ahora relajado y con los hombros caídos.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una cosa era que no se lo creyesen, pero otra muy distinta que le tratasen como una mierda débil. Abalanzándose fácilmente hacia delante, agarró al pelirrojo de la muñeca y giró en una conocida finta practicada miles de veces. Al instante el otro estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo revolviéndose contra su agarre totalmente inmovilizado. Con una pose arrogante se sentó encima del pelirrojo elegantemente y apretó un cuchillo que había agarrado en la finta, entre sus omoplatos. Derrotando al pelirrojo, el rey conocido por su fuerza bruta y fuerza, en menos de dos segundos. Demostrándoles que no había nada de débil en su persona.

Los otros le miraron sorprendidos y la pantera saco pecha como el animal orgulloso que era.

—¡Kidd!—chilló Marco al ver a su amigo de repente a punto de ser apuñalado con un cuchillo de cocina.

—Que te crees que estás haciendo Law, suéltame o te la cargas— chilló Kidd con su cara estampada contra el suelo y sin poder moverse en lo más mínimo. Estaba enfadado y humillado. Y a Law le encantaba.

El de ojos grises sin embargo les ignoró, y levantándose una manga de la sudadera negra con ayuda de los dientes reveló un enorme tatuaje en su antebrazo. Una marca que Luffy como monarca reconoció al instante y que Marco miró con los ojos como platos sin creérselo. La marca del rey azul. La marca del asiento vacío de siempre.

—Ahora entiendo porque no venias a las reuniones—comentó Marco volviendo a recostarse contra las piernas de Ace a su lado y recuperando ligeramente la calma.

Luffy en cambio se abalanzó a abrazar a Law a pesar de que aun estuviese sentado en la espalda de Kidd y tuviese que dejar su comida. El pelirrojo gruñó al sentir el peso extra oprimiéndole los pulmones.

—Así que eres tu—comento "el chico aspiradora"—encantado de conocerte Law—dijo Luffy estrujado al moreno— vaya, quien pensaría que el famoso y misterioso rey azul seria un MMG—rió feliz—eso explica mucho—

Y como si nada todos parecieron relajarse de nuevo y el ambiente tenso de los últimos minutos desapareció ente risas divertidas.

—¿Que ha pasado?¿Por qué os reis?—chillaba Kidd aun inmovilizando—Law bastardo suéltame—

Sin embargo Law solo sonrió tenso al resto aun ligeramente cabreado por el comentario de los MMG. ¿y que si lo era? Había conseguido llegar a los más alto después de todo, no tenian ningún derecho a echárselo en cara. Sabía que el resto estaba pensando que no había acudido a las reuniones porque no quería que supiesen que era un MMG, pero no era así. Definitivamente no era así. El no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, ni nada que esconder, y a quien había dudado de ello le había convencido en dos segundos de lo contrario. El simplemente no había acudido a las reuniones por una razón muy distinta que el resto no tenia porque saber.

Apretó entonces con ganas el agarre que tenia sobre Kidd conteniendo las ganas de sacar al los otros de su error, retorciéndole el brazo al pelirrojo hasta que este soltó un quejido de dolor. Pese a la situación que afrontaban, la pantera se lo estaba pasando en grande jugando con el idiota y también estaba ligeramente feliz de poder revelar al fin su identidad y de que pudiesen reconocerla como un igual y no como alguien inferior al que se debía proteger. Sin embargo el chico de ojos grises no revelo ningún sentimiento y solo siguió jugando a torturar a Kidd felizmente.

Sin embargo, mientras Marco y Luffy hablaban de aquel nuevo descubrimiento, decidió soltar a Kidd gracias a las suplicas de Ace que veía al pelirrojo con cara de angustia y ligero terror, y con las orejas caídas preocupado por que un cuerpo humano pudiese flexionarse de esa forma. Law se alejó de Kidd saltando con facilidad al otro lado de la diminuta habitación antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese abalanzarse sobre él y devolverle la jugada. Kidd le fulminó. Law le devolvió la más adorable de sus sonrisas antes de volver a recargarse contra la pared y volver a hablar.

—Si, soy el que controla la zona norte, o el rey azul como me llamáis vosotros—comentó ignorando los gruñidos de Kidd que se agarraba el hombro con dolor—y conozco la verdadera identidad de quien ha realizado el ataque, el traidor o como lo queráis llamar, desde hace bastante—

—¿Y porque no dijiste que nos iban a atacar?—preguntó rápidamente Luffy mirándole serio. Tan agudo como siempre, pensó Law.

—Por qué no lo sabía, no pensé que fuese a moverse tan rápido, sinceramente le conozco desde hace mucho y esta no es su típica forma de actuar—

—¿Quién es?—preguntó entonces sin darle muchas vueltas Marco, solo necesitaba un nombre, un objetivo, una presa como les llamaba Ace cuando se había dedicado al lucrativo negocio de los asesinato.

El resto era incensario y carecía de importancia, pensaba Marco observando divertido como Kidd acechaba a Law y como con un movimiento rápido le atrapaba y les sentaba a ambos en el suelo con cara de victoria. Law entre las piernas de Kidd que le rodeaban protectoramente. Tuvo sin embargo que contener una sonrisa cuando Law rodó los ojos ante la actitud victoriosa del otro claramente habiéndose dejado atrapar.

—En el submundo le llaman Joker, el rey violeta—empezó Law girando la cabeza y persiguiendo la mano de Kidd que le acariciaba las peludas orejas posesivo de nuevo. Provocándole agradables escalofríos repentinos que atravesaban su columna hasta llegar a su entrepierna— pero en la superficie se le conoce como Donquixote Doflamingo el Shichibukai a cargo del gobierno—

Las maldiciones no tardaron en escucharse.

—Mierda—

—Joder—

—Lo que me extraña es que hayamos sobrevivo hasta ahora—comentó Ace.

Law sonrió ante el comentario. Si habían sobrevivido hasta ahora era porque los reyes le habían sido útiles al rubio, y cuando lo habían dejado de ser Law se había encargado personalmente de que el hombre perdiese el interés en destruirles, que no le sirviese para nada y solamente fuese una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ahora la cosa había cambiado. Ahora los reyes se habían convertido en un obstáculo para el rubio en su carrera hacia el poder. Ahora tenían que ser destruidos.

—¿Y cómo es que le conoces Law?—lanzó entonces la maldita pregunta Kidd, en un tono serio y bajo contra su oído.

Law se tensó al instante y de repente el abrazo que le estaba dando el otro le resultó opresivo. Pero tenía que contestar, no sabía porque pero la pantera se lo quería contar a Kidd, quería abrirse, que la conociese. Aunque el humano como siempre se negó. Aun era demasiado pronto, aun Kidd no confiaba en el cómo había demostrado segundos antes cuando casi le había estrangulado. No podía. No ahora.

—Doflamingo era...mi amo—susurró por lo bajo con voz tensa. Al instante sintió los brazos del pelirrojo tensarse a su alrededor apretándole contra su cuerpo, y su respiración cambiar ligeramente volviéndose más profunda y silenciosa, como una fiera comenzando a enfadarse. Law evitó el mirarle en lo más mínimo— el mató a mis padres, me secuestró y me usó como le dio la gana—resumió el moreno rápidamente, porque no quería entrar en detalles, el resto no necesitaban saberlo.

—Si eras suyo ¿entonces como te convertiste en rey? ¿No te tenia encerrado?—preguntó Ace entendiendo en todo momento como MMG, por lo que había tenido que pasar Law. Porque él también había tenido que sufrirlo en sus carnes en su momento, antes de conocer a Marco, antes de que todo se solucionase. Inconscientemente se apretó contra el rubio en busca de seguridad.

—Al principio si era así, me tenia encerrado en la mansión y no me dejaba salir, pero luego después de...—no lo iba a contar, no lo iba a contar, no estaba preparado todavía para ponerlo en palabras. Aquello sería reconocerlo, seria demostrar que realmente pasó. Kidd le apretó aun más contra su cuerpo y Law se obligó a sí mismo a seguir— pero luego me empezó a dar un poco de libertad, salí a la calle, me hice con amigos leales, un día me metí en una pelea y luego otra y otra hasta que empezamos a ganar renombre y prestigio en determinados campos, comenzamos a establecer una organización clandestina, una cosa llevo a la otra y conocí un día a Vegapunk y...bueno, finalmente estoy aquí— resumió rápidamente—aun así Doflamingo no sabe quien soy realmente y esperó que siga siendo así— finalizó mandándoles una mirada de advertencia.

Dejando claro que lo de faltar a las reuniones había sido por aquello y no por una repentina falta de seguridad propia.

—Vegapunk es...—comenzó Ace.

—Era el anterior rey azul— respondió Kidd volviendo a delinear las suaves orejas negras de su mascota, porque aunque fuese un rey o hubiese pertenecido a un psicópata, Kidd se negaba todavía a quitarle ese título. Law era suyo. Y punto—fue el primero en renunciar hace años y por eso casi ninguno le conoce, Shanks me habló de él, uno de los mayores científicos que ha habido nunca—

Law asintió y recostó ligeramente la cabeza contra la mano de Kidd que comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo suave y corto de la nuca distraídamente. Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la caricia de en aquella piel sensible y contuvo a duras penas el ronroneo que se estaba empezando a formar en su pecho. Dios, se sentía tan bien.

—¿Bueno, y que hacemos contra él?—preguntó como siempre Marco buscando la solución practica y rápida.

—Primero necesitamos reorganizarnos—respondió Kidd sonriendo arrogantemente al sentir a Law restregarse contra su mano— luego estableceremos el plan, ahora que ya sabemos quién es y sabemos cómo evitar que se filtre información—

—Esperad—pidió Law con los ojos medio cerrados entre los brazos de Kidd—no es solamente Doflamingo, según las pruebas que encontré hay otro Shichibukai que participó en el ataque de Hancock y supongo que también en este— sus últimas palabras sonaron a un ligero ronroneo y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de restregarse contra el otro y a centrarse en la maldita conversación.

—¿Quien?—volvió a preguntar Luffy.

—Se llama Barbanegra, o Marsal D Teach, se unió a la organización hace unos días y está ayudando a Doflamingo al igual que Arlong—

—Entonces es más grave de lo que parece—se dio cuenta Marco—no nos enfrentamos solo contra un Shichibukai, sino contra la organización entera—

—Si—concordó Ace frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva pared que había aparecido tras derribar el primer muro.

—Pues entonces acabaremos con los Shichibukai—anunció entonces Luffy con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Los otros tres le miraron como si estuviese loco. Cosa que algunos volvían a preguntarse si no lo estaba realmente. No se podía acabar con los Shichibukai, eran la rama más fuerte del gobierno, acabar con ellos sería como destruir al propio gobierno. Un gobierno que había durado siglos después de la tercera guerra mundial y contra el que nadie había conseguido oponerse, era simplemente una locura. Imposible.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Law aturdido.

—Luffy no digas estupideces—respondió Ace con una sonrisa tensa.

—Es imposible— anunció Marco—¿verdad Kidd? no es algo que podamos...—

Pero Kidd estaba sonriendo ampliamente con una mirada peligrosa.

—Oh no—comentó Marco mirándole con horror sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba. Luffy rio suavemente y Kidd amplió su sonrisa aun más.

—¿Por qué no? Somos los reyes más fuertes que nunca ha habido desde la generación de Roger, y el gobierno es el más débil y corrupto que ha habido nunca y todo el mundo sabe que son los Shichibukai los que lo controlan—explicó—acabemos con ellos, acabemos con la mierda de gobierno y establezcamos nuestra propia ciudad, yo lo veo posible—

—Estás loco—sentenció Marco.

—No el idiota tiene razón—dijo entonces Law a lo que Kidd frunció el ceño "¿Idiota?"—tengo razones para sospechar que la organización esta además dividida, y que tanto Crocodile como Mihawk no apoyan los planes recientes que se les asignan, podemos aprovecharnos de ello también—

—Ves la situación es perfecta—les animó Kidd.

—Está bien, yo y mi gente os apoyaremos con esto—concluyó Law al fin—pero Doflamingo es mío—

Y su mirada fue tan tajante y oscura que nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

—Bien somos tres entonces—dijo Luffy—solo quedas tu Marco— dijo dedicándole al rubio aun medio muerto en la cama una cálida sonrisa.

Marco les miró a todos. A Luffy sentado entre una montaña de bandejas de comida vacía y totalmente confiado y optimista. A Law entre las piernas de Kidd intentando huir de la manos del pelirrojo que intentaba atrapar la larga cola negra de la pantera, y a este sonriendo arrogantemente como siempre emocionado ante el nuevo y estúpido reto que Law le había propuesto. Suspiró cansado sabiendo que no tenia opción. En un último momento miró a Ace que le dedicó otra de sus amables sonrisas y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente. El chico había sufrido por culpa del maldito gobierno al igual que muchos otros lo estarían haciendo ahora. Recordó entonces los problemas a los que se enfrentaba su gente cada día y a lo que habían tenido que llegar para sobrevivir en aquel gobierno corrupto, lentamente comenzó a enfadarse y a querer él también hacer algo para cambiar la deprimente situación. Por eso cuando contestó su voz no albergaba ni la más mínima duda.

—Está bien—acabó cediendo— yo también lo apoyó, pero como salga mal juro que me convertiré en un demonio y os torturare en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad—

—Sigue soñando—le respondió Kidd atrapando al final la esponjosa cola de Law entre su mano.

Law pego entonces un salto en el sitio, abrió los ojos como platos y luego con cara de odio le dedico un codazo al pelirrojo en el estómago que le hizo soltarle el suave apéndice con un quejido. Indignado por quien sabe qué, el moreno se levantó a continuación de entre las piernas del pelirrojo y se fue a sentar dignamente en la otra punta de la habitación fulminando al chico durante todo el proceso.

Marco sonrió ante la escena mientras Kidd se apretaba el dolorido estomago y mandaba miradas a Law entre confusas y enfadas. Ace miró cómplice a Marco y este le devolvió la mirada sonriendo. A Kidd le quedaba tanto por aprender si quería domar a un MMG, pensó el rubio habiendo entendido la escena a la perfección, después de todo Law y Ace eran iguales en algunas cosas.

—Bueno entonces nos vamos—dijo el rubio levantándose de repente de la cama y pidiéndole a Ace que le ayudase a caminar. Tal vez deberían dejarle intimidad a la parejita—necesito reorganizar mi base, llamadme cuando acordéis algo o pase algo grave—

—Yo también me voy—dijo Luffy— tengo hambre y Sanji me prometió que hoy me haría la comida—dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta tras haber arrasado con la despensa de Kidd. Totalmente.

Antes de salir, todos se acercaron a Law y le abrazaron y revolvieron el pelo dándole la bienvenida al grupo. Law ni se resistió, al final ya se había rendido con lo intentar mantener una distancia con aquella gente. A diferencia de su grupo en donde el contacto o la camaradería era algo esporádico aquella gente estaba todo el maldito día una encima de la otra. Al principio le había causado rechazo, como con Kidd. El humano odiaba que le tocasen y solo quería establecer una línea divisoria entre él y el mundo, pero a la pantera aquel repentino aprecio y cercanía le habían ayudado ligeramente a curar algunas heridas. Después de todo las panteras vivían en manada y el contacto con sus semejantes era algo necesario. El sentir que pertenecía a un grupo, el que otros se preocupasen por ti al igual que tu lo hacías con ellos. Aquello había significado bastante para el animal y por eso cuando Luffy le abrazó antes de salir por la puerta tras Ace y Marco se sorprendió devolviéndole el abrazo torpemente.

—Me alegra haberte conocido Law—

Y sin más, se alejó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejándole solo con el pelirrojo. Law suspiró relajándose ligeramente. Por fin había acabado. Por fin algo de tranquilidad, sin embargo cuando se giró y encaró a Kidd que de repente había aparecido a su espalda y estaba más cerca de lo que había planeado, no pudo más que contener la respiración. Ya que la mirada del pelirrojo le decía que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

.

.

.

El rubio fulminó a través de sus gafas moradas al hombre gordo y peludo al otro lado de la mesa y se contuvo para no estrangularle allí mismo. Solo le había pedido una cosa, solo una única y simple tarea que no le debería haber costado de realizar más de dos o tres horas. Le había dado la información, le había dado el lugar y la hora, le había facilitado los medios y todo el maldito plan, pero no, la tenía que joder.

—¿Como que han escapado?—preguntó con voz demasiado calmada Doflamingo.

Marsal D Teach bajó la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela a pesar de que llevaba las gafas puestas y estas la ocultaban. El maldito bastardo. Le había metido en los Shichibukai pensando que le seria útil y allí estaba el muy imbécil, jodiendole un plan que simplemente era imposible de estropear.

—Lo siento Doflamingo pero ellos tenían munición y...—

—Me importa una mierda lo que tuviesen—dijo el rubio dando un golpe en la mesa de cristal enfrente suyo haciendo que el eco de este retumbase en la pequeña habitación de cemento— te di cincuenta puñeteros soldados, _cincuenta_ de los mejores soldados adiestrados por el maldito ejercito, tenias los planos, las contraseñas...¿y me estás diciendo que perdiste contra tres hombres?¿Contra tres putos hombres?—

—Pero ellos...—volvió a intentar defenderse el imbécil.

—Cállate—le gritó el rubio levantándole del asiento incapaz de seguir sentado.

Aquello mandaba a la mierda todos sus planes. Ahora los malditos reyes estarían alertas y sería mucho más complicado capturarles y aniquilarles. Y además, quería recuperar de una puñetera vez a Law, le echaba de menos en su cama a su lado. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y no destripar al hombre gordo y sudado enfrente suyo. Aquello no era un problema, trato de convencerse, aquello solo retrasaría ligeramente sus planes pero haría la cacería mucho más divertida.

Sonrió maniáticamente mientras nuevas estrategias surgían en su mente. Si, aun tenía el factor sorpresa, aun tenía la ventaja de que los otros no sabían quien era él pero él les conocía a la perfección. Les había estudiado durante años. Si, aun podría hacerse con el control de la maldita ciudad, aun tenia oportunidades, aun todo podía acabar bien.

—Bien esto será lo que hagamos—

Y feliz comenzó de nuevo a trazar un plan, comenzó a tejer los hilos, tan concentrado en ello que no percibió la mueca aburrida pero entretenida del hombre que tenía delante y que no le estaba escuchando con la requerida atención.

* * *

Chan chan chan sorpresa jajaja me encanta escribir este fic XD Pobre Law, esta que ya no puede más con el instinto animal y al final va a acabar cediendo jaja

¿Bueno señores que pensais que va a pasar ahora?¿Conseguiran acabar con los Shichibukais o ocurrira algo inesperado? Que sera, sera...

Bueno hijos y hijas mios, gracias como siempre por leer, creo que en este cap me he enrollado demasiado con algunas cosas, sorry por eso a veces me emociono como con lo de curar las heridas XD perdonadme en serio.

Bueno cielos, un beso.

Nos vemooos


	9. Confianza

Juer estupido ordenador, a ver si se arragla de una vez, dos horas para colgar el maldito fic U_U

En fin, buenas de nuevo, por llegamos a lo divertido jaja, en fin este fic va dedicado a la gente de Venezuela y Ucrania que lo andan pasando mal, un beso a todos y animo.

* * *

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo el pelirrojo prácticamente acorralándole contra la pared. Sin darle a Law ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar o rehusar la discusión.

—Lo sé— contestó el moreno mirándole serio. Y era lo que en parte había planeado. Le debía una explicación a aquel hombre que se había hecho cargo de él durante una semana, y también quería explicárselo por que le iba a necesitar para lo que estaba planeando.

Además la partera había estado ligeramente arisca por tener que ocultarle cosas al de ojos dorados y Law no podía esperar a que volviese a su habitual yo de una puñetera vez.

Haciendo un ligero amago se hecho hacia delante hasta que el otro se apartó ligeramente para dejarle salir del encierro al que le tenía sometido. De todas formas, mientras Law se acercaba lentamente a la cama y se sentaba en su mullida y aun desordenada superficie pudo sentir perfectamente los ojos del otro sin apartarse ni un segundo de su persona, y al rato, el pelirrojo había vuelto a sentarse a su lado acorralándole en segundos contra la pared a su espalda.

Suspiró resignado ante la actitud del otro pero curiosamente no se agobió tanto como sería normal en su persona.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó al instante el menor mirándole a los ojos tan intensamente que si Law no estuviese deseando que se acercase aun más hasta una distancia donde sus dientes pudiesen hundirse en aquella tierna piel y marcarle, si fuese cualquier otra persona, seguramente temblaría de terror e incomodidad.

—Porque no hubiese servido de nada—intentó explicar el moreno acercándose entonces el al pelirrojo para satisfacer aquel oscuro deseo de proximidad—en un primer lugar no me habrías creído y en segundo solo hubiese complicado aún más las cosas—

Kidd inclinó la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima mirándole dudoso. Law se deleitó entonces con aquel fuerte cuello relativamente expuesto ante sus dientes. Sería tan fácil morderle ahora, solo un movimiento rápido y marcaría al otro como de su propiedad, con su olor, como suyo para que el resto lo viese. Pero al contrario de lo que planeaban solo se recostó contra la pared a su espalda y apoyó los codos en sus levantadas rodillas. Se alejó del pelirrojo por que necesitaban hablar, necesitaba contarle lo sucedido y que el otro lo entendiese. Necesitaba recuperar aquella mínima confianza.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Y al instante siguiente de separarse era Kidd el que volvía a acercarse colocándose entre sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y apoyando los brazos al lado de sus caderas. La pantera se relajó al instante ante la aparente necesidad que también estaba sintiendo el otro por él y ronroneo feliz— ¿Y tu gente? ¿No se preocupan porque por que hayas desaparecido durante una semana entera?—

Law rió y su larga cola negra se sacudió en el aire atrapando durante un momento la atención de Kidd. Pero no hizo nada, solo se quedo suspendido sobre Law mientras este, aun sentado, sonreía gatunamente.

—Veras, Kidd— comentó inclinando también la cabeza como lo había hecho Kidd, exponiendo el cuello, jugando con el otro como hacía muchos años que no lo hacía con nadie— mi "gente" no es tan...familiar como la tuya, cada uno tiene su vida y sus problemas, y el resto no solemos inmiscuirnos en ellos, respetamos la privacidad individual de los miembros aunque actuemos como una organización—

— ¿Entonces nos conoces a tus subordinados?—preguntó escéptico el pelirrojo mirándole incrédulo.

—Sí que les conozco, además siempre que alguien tiene un problema el resto no dudamos en ayudarle. Simplemente no estamos todo el día unos encima de otros—

—Entiendo— respondió el pelirrojo mirando ligeramente hacía abajo. Hacia los labios de Law. El moreno sintió su pulso acelerarse— ¿Y no lo echas de menos?—comentó finalmente Kidd con voz baja sin llegar a hacer nada.

Law miró al pelirrojo fijamente centrándose con aquella única pregunta de lleno en la conversación. ¿Cómo iba a contestar a eso? No lo sabía, no sabía que responder a aquello se sorprendió. Había pensado miles de veces en ello y era realmente un tema delicado. Contárselo al otro seria darle algo con lo que luego podría hundirle. Un pedazo de su vulnerabilidad. Pero a diferencia de lo que aquella parte suya que siempre le estaba protegiendo del cruel mundo exterior le estaba gritando, fingió una falsa sonrisa y respondió con la triste verdad. Confiando en Kidd por primera vez.

—No, no puedes echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido Kidd—

Kidd abrió al instante siguiente los ojos sorprendido ante aquella simple confesión. Sabiendo lo que el otro le estaba dando. Y mientras el instinto protector resurgía en él, se abalanzó sobre Law para abrazarle. Escuchó al otro reír entre su agarre amargamente y abrazarle en respuesta hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Law...—le llamó preocupado.

—No pasa nada—le interrumpió rápidamente el de ojos grises apretándole entre sus brazos más fuerte. Kidd le dio un beso tras la oreja sin dejar de sostenerle, ni planeando hacerlo en ningún futuro cercano.

—Hay algo que no nos has contado ¿verdad?—preguntó entonces el más joven captando la tensión bajo las palabras alegres y despreocupadas.

Al instante sintió al otro tensándose entre sus brazos y tratando de alejarse de él como si se arrepintiese de haber abierto la boca en un primer momento. Kidd le mantuvo sin dificultades entre sus brazos y le acarició suavemente el pelo tratando de darle algo de comodidad y confianza.

—Está bien, me lo puedes contar—le ánimo entre palabras tranquilas y cariñosas el de pelos rojo fuego.

Law se aferró a su espalda de nuevo aunque esta vez más débilmente y tomo aire sabiendo que aquella vez no podía ocultarlo, sabiendo que esta vez debía decírselo y en el fondo queriendo decírselo. Pero aun así seguía siendo complicado. Ni él mismo acababa aún de reconocerlo. Kidd volvió a acariciarle tiernamente la cabeza, a apretar sus orejas haciéndole estremecerse. Y supo que no pasaría nada si lo decía ahora.

—...Yo...como dije Doflamingo me retuvo en su casa y me educó desde que apenas tenía seis años—comenzó con voz tensa—me compraba la ropa, pagaba mis comidas y los libros que leía y me daba todo lo que necesitaba y quería. Lo tenía todo...—

Kidd seguía acariciándole y dándole un mudo apoyo.

—Pero...—le ánimo el otro a continuar al ver que la pausa se prolongaba demasiado.

—Pero a cambio yo no podía salir de la casa, no podía hablar con nadie a parte de con él o con el servicio, tenía que hacer lo que él decía y...—su voz se atascó en su garganta incapaz de poner aquello en palabras a pesar de sentirse totalmente seguro entre los brazos del otro.

Kidd insistió con un débil susurro sabiendo que estaba llegando al problema. Un problema el cual intuía cual era.

—Y...—volvió a animarle. Pero Law no contestó y solo se pegó más a su cuerpo como si se estuviese intentando esconder de la verdad—...y abuso de ti ¿verdad? ...te violó—

Y cuando Law asintió levemente contra su cuello, casi imperceptiblemente, en el silencio más profundo, sintió su sangre hervir. Pero a pesar de toda la rabia que le inundaba, o de las ganas que tenía de levantarse y romper algo, se quedó en su posición y sostuvo al moreno entre sus brazos mientras el otro le apretaba entre sus piernas y parecía recobrarse del duro golpe.

—Si—continuó Law con la voz aun ligeramente quebrada de la emoción—, cuando tenía dieciséis años tuvimos una discusión porque yo quería salir de la casa y él se negaba a dejarme hacerlo, discutimos como nunca y él acabó...después de hacerme aquello me empezó a dejar salir de la casa por mi propia cuenta, como si fuese su forma de pedirme perdón, pero a vez comenzó a...—tenía que decirlo, ya se sabía, era estúpido no poder decirlo—comenzó a abusar de mi casi diariamente, cuando discutíamos, cuando llegaba enfadado a casa por algo que había pasado, cuando perdía los nervios o estaba borracho...y al día siguiente me pedía perdón y me volvía a comprar algo prometiéndole que nunca volvería a pasar—

— ¿Y le creías?—

—Al principio sí, pero al final me acabe dando cuenta de que no iba a cambiar. Y él también pareció darse cuenta de ello ya que al cabo de un tiempo desaparecieron los regalos y las suplicas estúpidas de perdón—

Kidd se quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba la cuestión.

—Pero fue entonces cuando comenzaste a salir, a conocer a la gente y a crear la organización ¿no?—le intentó animar Kidd recordándole algo bueno.

—Sí, muchas veces era lo que me hacia seguir adelante y no rendirme. — Dijo Law con la sonrisa en su voz—el saber que había gente cuya vida dependía de mí y me necesitaba. Al principio lo de las peleas fue más bien como un juego para pasar el rato—explicó— pero antes de que me diese cuenta se había convertido en algo importante para mí—

Kidd volvió a darle un beso en la cabeza y Law se dio cuenta entonces de la tranquilidad que le había invadido, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al decir aquellas palabras. Nunca se había sentido tan libre como atrapado ahora entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Satisfecho con su mente y con su vida por primera vez en años, aspiró el cálido aroma que le rodeaba agradecido de la inmensa presencia del otro por primera vez. Se recostó feliz contra el menor mientras su boca se apretaba contra el cuello del pelirrojo inconscientemente. Kidd seguía estrujándole y acariciando sus orejas posesivo, aunque claramente con la violencia en cada línea de su cuerpo. Estaba claramente cabreado por lo que Law acababa de explicarle sobre su vida y el moreno se sintió curiosamente feliz por eso. Por saber que era importante para el pelirrojo de alguna manera y que le _quería_ más allá de la extraña tensión sexual que había entre ellos.

Un extraño calor se extendió entonces en su pecho ante el pensamiento.

Sin poder contenerse más abrió la boca contra el cuello del otro y cerró sus afilados dientes en torno a aquella pálida piel que llevaba demasiado rato provocándole. Sintió al otro pegar un salto y soltar una maldición mientras su boca volvía a inundarse del amargo sabor del menor. Tan adictivo que se lo podría comer por completo. La pantera se tumbó panza arriba en su mente, satisfecha después de que su instinto le dijese que por fin se había adueñado del pelirrojo por completo. Que le había marcado como _suyo_ a los ojos de los demás. Law se separó entonces tras apretar una última vez su presa y observó el claro y profundo mordisco en el pálido cuerpo del chico. Una marca en la que solo encajaban sus dientes, que tardaría mucho en curar y que dejaría cicatriz para el resto de su vida. Sintió su sangre hervir excitada ante la imagen sangrienta y un extraño instinto tomó parte de su mente.

 _Quería al pelirrojo_. Ahora.

Separándose de nuevo del otro le miró a los ojos. A aquellos oscuros ojos dorados que le miraban ligeramente cabreados por el doloroso mordisco. Sintió su piel temblar ansiosa ante aquella mirada. Rodeándole el fuerte cuello con los brazos, se acercó a aquella boca de tensos labios entrecerrando los ojos, y abriendo ligeramente la boca. Dejándole totalmente claro al pelirrojo lo que quería. Sonrió arrogante cuando sintió al segundo siguiente los famélicos labios del otro estrellándose contra los suyos.

Y fue como abrirle la puerta al tsunami.

Al instante siguiente Kidd le apretaba el delgado cuerpo firmemente contra el suyo con sus enormes manos. Aferrando su piel desesperado y dejándoles sentir su mutuo calor. Mientras, sin dudarlo, le metía la lengua hasta la garganta lamiendo cada rincón de su boca y dejándole prácticamente sin aliento. Se devoraron como dos animales en celo. Mordiéndose los labios, succionando provocativamente y perdiéndose simplemente en la boca ajena. Law mordió al pelirrojo igual de demandante que el primer día sin dejarle tomar el control del todo, y alzando una mano desde donde la reposaba en su cuello, le agarró del pelo intentando tranquilizarle un poco y alargar el momento un poco más. Pero el otro era pura necesidad y pasión y tomándole sin esfuerzo de la cintura le alzó sin dudar de su posición recostada contra la pared y alejándole de ella, le estampó contra el deshecho colchón a su lado.

Law se quejó, aun contra la boca del otro, ante tanto dominio e intento de someterle, pero comenzando aun así a excitarse ante su fuerza bruta y falta de delicadeza. Aquello iba a ser duro y sin consideración comenzaba a entender. Kidd le apretó aun más contra la blanda superficie en respuesta a sus débiles quejas y le mordió los ahora rojos labios dejándole recuperar el aire durante dos escasos segundos. Pero sin querer perder ni un mínimo momento, comenzó a introducir las manos por debajo de la oscura sudadera delineando por fin aquella tostada y suave piel. El moreno tembló placenteramente al sentir las enormes y ásperas manos del otro contra su repentinamente sensible cuerpo. Debería haber provocado alguna respuesta instintiva de su subconsciente animal algo así, por qué tanta sensibilidad no era normal.

El otro cayo de nuevo contra su boca totalmente hambriento por sus labios, sin haberle dejado todavía recuperar el aire necesario y sacándole a la vez de sus pensamientos de investigador medico. Y Law al mismo momento sintió su cuerpo arquearse ante las manos del otro acariciándole decida y enérgicamente el torso y de paso le levantándole la gruesa y molesta sudadera. Kidd, sin darle tampoco tiempo a asimilar el aire frío de la habitación contra su ardiente piel, le pellizcó repentinamente uno de sus ya duros y erectos pezones. Law levantó una pierna envolviendo posesivo la cintura del otro sobre él, y soltó un grave gemido en el beso ante las sensaciones que el otro le estaba provocando. Como una puta virgen.

Sintió a Kidd sonreír contra su boca mientras le apretaba la pierna aun sobre el colchón en una zona demasiado próxima a su cada vez más dura entrepierna, pero aun sin llegar a profundizar la caricia, aun sin arrebatarle la ropa. Law sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de anticipación y de nuevo, sin aire, se alejó de la demandante boca del otro jadeando pesadamente.

Kidd sin pararse ni para mirarle, se recolocó rápidamente sobre él y bajo la boca hasta la expuesta piel de su pecho. Oh, joder.

—Estas muy sensible ¿No crees?—preguntó mientras sus hábiles labios delineaba los extraños tatuajes de su pecho.

—Cállate—gruñó Law en respuesta intentando detener los abundantes gemidos que le provocaba cada mínima cosa que hacia el otro, e intentando a duras penas conservar un poco de orgullo.

Las manos de Kidd comenzaron a acariciarle por encima del apretado pantalón seguidamente y Law rezó internamente porque se detuviese durante un segundo y le dejase responderle de alguna manera aparte de suspirando. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba pensar. Sin embargo, cuando intento alejarle ligeramente con un tirón en aquel suave pelo carmesí, el otro gruñó molesto y apretándole aun más contra el colchón le pegó un mordisco en el estomago.

Law sintió la descarga instantánea de electricidad que le provocaban los dientes del otro marcándole sin piedad, dirigirse inequívocamente a su entrepierna. Oh mierda, putos mordiscos, y puto instinto animal, pensó mientras intentaba controlar al felino en su cabeza totalmente feliz porque el pelirrojo quisiese marcarle a su vez como él había hecho apenas unos minutos atrás. Aceptando el extraño pacto, aceptándole como su compañero. Porque aquello era lo que significaba tanto mordisco posesivo. El reconocimiento de la pareja como alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener aquel tipo de relación. Era un privilegio que se entregaba solo una única vez en la vida y solo a una única persona.

Y aunque Kidd seguramente no entendía esta parte, se lo estaba devolviendo con ganas según estaba viendo. Por eso se estaba excitando de sobremanera cada vez que el pelirrojo le clavaba los dientes, y por eso cuando volvió a repetir la jugada Law se contemplo temblando del más puro placer sin poder hacer mucho más con su cuerpo que gemir ante las atenciones del contrario.

Si, realmente odiaba a la pantera.

—Estate quieto—gruñó el pelirrojo relamiendo la marca roja que había dejado en aquella morena piel con gula, casi delineándola de nuevo para que tampoco desapareciese junto con el resto.

—Espera...dos segundo joder— intentó de todas maneras protestar el moreno mientras las malditas manos del otro seguían acariciándole por encima del pantalón de forma demasiado precisa.

Kidd volvió a morderle rebelde. Esta vez en la curva del pectoral y Law volvió a estremecerse con la corriente eléctrica dirigiéndose directamente a su miembro completamente excitado ya. Mierda, el pantalón era demasiado estrecho, y que el otro no dejase de frotarle y apretar aquella delicada parte ni un momento, ni que tampoco le liberase de la prisión de áspera y dura tela en lo más mínimo, no ayudaba en nada.

—Te está gustando—murmuró el pelirrojo igual de arrogante que siempre dándose cuenta de lo efectivos que parecían ser los mordiscos y repartiendo entonces uno y mil más para excitarle hasta el infierno y marcar como suya aquella deliciosamente acaramelada piel.

Law lanzó una ligera e inconsciente embestida sin poder contenerse más contra la mano de Kidd que le apretaba sin pizca de piedad el ahora mojado pantalón y comenzaba a hacer placenteros círculos sobre su atrapada punta. Law comenzó también a gemir cada vez más alto ante los dientes del otro mientras se llevaba un brazo sobre los ojos y se intentaba fundir con el colchón para escapar del otro durante un único momento.

—No...te lo niego, pero vas demasiado rápido—susurró sin aire suficiente con el que llenar sus pulmones—tenemos tiempo, así que...relájate joder—comentó ya sin poder más cuando en otro le mordió la ingle, tan brusca y jodidamente cerca de su necesidad que pensó que estallaría en aquel momento.

—No quiero—respondió Kidd a su petición. Casi como un niño pequeño o un animal egoísta que no quiere dejar su comida y compartirla con el resto.

Utilizando de nuevo su fuerza, Kidd desabrochó hábilmente las cremalleras y botones del pantalón del moreno y se lo bajo hasta las rodillas de un certero tirón. Sonrió entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el mayor no parecía llevar nada debajo de la prenda. Law por su parte suspiró de placer ante la liberación de aquella agobiante presión sobre su miembro que ahora se alzaba en toda su gloria ante la mirada dorada del otro.

—Vaya—murmuró Kidd queriendondo meterse con él— alguien estaba ansioso por esto— dijo aludiendo a su imponente necesidad y al hecho de la inexistente ropa interior.

Law, tumbado enfrente suyo medio desnudo con la sudadera alzada hasta el cuello y el pantalón a medio bajar, le sonrió en respuesta. Luego, habiéndose recuperado ligeramente después de que Kidd se alejase un poco de su cuerpo, se levantó y sentó sobre la cama aun con las piernas abiertas a pesar del pantalón oprimiendo sus rodillas. Y con Kidd entre ellas, se inclino sobre el pelirrojo.

—Parece que no soy el único—respondió mientras su mano se posaba en la también dura erección del otro aun encerrada en el negro y estrecho pantalón, y la apretaba con ganas.

La sonrisa de Kidd se borró al instante siguiente y la cola negra del moreno de ojos grises se movió de un lado a otro contenta tras ver la oscura mirada que estaba poniendo el otro.

—Estas cavando tu propia tumba—le avisó Kidd.

Pero Law solo amplió su sonrisa adorando provocar al otro. Su mano subió y delineó aquellos abdominales que le hacían la boca agua cada vez que los veía antes de bajar de nuevo la mano. Esta vez por dentro del pantalón. Sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de la cara del pelirrojo y relamiéndose los labios cuando este gruño al final mordiéndose un labio y cerró los ojos firmemente.

Pero antes de que Law pudiese decir nada sarcástico o profundizar la caricia como se estaba muriendo por hacer para ver las reacciones del pelirrojo, Kidd le agarró de los hombros y le giró y tumbo sobre la cama con su cara estampada contra el colchón. Law intentó levantarse y aclararle al idiota que había cosas que no se podían hacer con él, pero el caliente cuerpo suspendido a cuatro patas sobre su persona al siguiente segundo se lo impidió totalmente.

Kidd le estaba dominando, domándole sin dejarle a él hacer lo más mínimo. La pantera gruño aprobatoriamente. Después de todo quería a un compañero fuerte a su lado que pudiese manejarla y estar a su altura. Law en cambio contuvo la respiración impaciente y excitado ante el repentino alarde de fuerza.

Un tirón más y sintió la sudadera aun alzada en su pecho salir por fin y ser tirada al suelo inconscientemente. Un mordisco se cerró al instante siguiente con fuerza sobre su hombro y Law volvió a arquearse levantando su expuesto trasero al aire y apretándolo contra la dura entrepierna del otro aun cubierta desgraciadamente por el pantalón.

El otro se restregó en respuesta contra sus sensibles y suaves nalgas molestándole en todo momento, y Law le respondió balanceando las caderas y abriendo las rodillas sosteniéndole sobre el colchón todo lo que le permitía el estúpido pantalón. Ofreciéndose al otro totalmente y dejándose someter según le decía pantera y su estúpido ritual animal, peleando pero finalmente dejándole al otro tomar el control. _Dándole el privilegio._

—Lo estas deseando ¿verdad?—le dijo Kidd inclinando se sobre él y susurrándoselo al oído eróticamente. Con aquella voz aun más ronca por la excitación que le ponía los pelos de punta y le hacía querer suplicar.

Law gruñó en cambio. ¿Deseándolo? pensó analizando las palabras del otro un segundo. Era una maldita necesidad. Nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente excitado y ansioso de que le follasen. Llamarlo deseo seria quedarse muy muy corto. Quería al otro contra sí. Llenándole, frotándole y haciéndole llegar al orgasmo violentamente. Si no lo hacía con el pelirrojo en aquel momento iba a explotar. No sabía ya si aquello realmente era por la pantera y su necesidad del pelirrojo o era por él mismo y el extraño sentimiento que acaba de descubrir, pero que el otro le estuviese negando aquel intimo contacto durante más de dos segundos era una maldita tortura joder.

— ¿Tu qué crees?—preguntó sarcástico.

—Mmm—ronroneó el pelirrojo apretándole el estomago con sus ásperas manos y indicándole como quería que moviera las caderas contra su apretada erección. Law le complació al instante mientras sentía la boca del otro abriéndose de nuevo sobre su nuca. Dios, otro mordisco y no podría más, lo juraba—Tal vez deba hacerte rogar entonces...ya que pareces quererlo tanto—

—No te atrevas—respondió cabreado el moreno. Aunque en el fondo sabía que si el otro intentaba algo no se iba a poder resistir y acabaría suplicando. Y aquello era un golpe muy grande en su orgullo. Pero es que el pantalón del otro era tan fino, y su entrada frotándose contra la caliente y firme erección bajo ella y entre sus nalgas se sentía tan bien.

Sintió decepcionado al otro alejarse de él y bajarse la cremallera del pantalón entre risas de burla pero sin soltarle para nada. Finalmente escuchó al otro acabar de desprenderse de la prenda y de su voz salió un claro gemido desesperado. Kidd sin embargo le mantuvo en su lugar con una firme mano en la cintura y volvió a pegarse contra su trasero nada más acabar de quitarse la ropa. Law tembló de placer al sentir la dura erección del otro apretarse entre sus muslos imponente. Frotándose como pidiéndole permiso para follarle y advirtiéndole de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Dios, parecía tan grande y ancho que no podía esperar a sentirlo dentro.

—Relájate Law—le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se metía tres dedos en la boca sensualmente y los lamia para luego esparcir la saliva por su erecta polla entre las nalgas del otro. Law al sentirlo emitió un gemido que más bien parecía un rugido de un gato salvaje. Aquello era un poco erótico y aun más curioso que ahora fuese Kidd el que le pedía al otro tranquilidad.

—Pasa de eso idiota, no puedo más—dijo con una voz extraña que Kidd nunca le había oído pero que le puso los pelos de punta.

Sonrió ante el comentario.

—Impaciente—comenzó con una sonrisa cariñosa pero divertida.

Y entonces comenzó a recolocarse contra la parte trasera del moreno para tener mejor acceso. Y viendo de nuevo la larga cola del otro moviéndose impaciente delante de sus narices no pudo evitar la tentación de agarrarla.

Y entonces, ante el asombro de Kidd, Law echó las orejas hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda aun más con una flexibilidad asombrosa apretándose contra el colchón y apretando las sabanas firmemente entre sus manos y soltó un excitante grito de placer. Su trasero se alzó aun más en el aire dándole un primer plano entonces de aquella dulce entrada que suplicaba porque la follase.

Kidd se quedó un momento quieto sin entender lo que había pasado. Y Law se volvió mirándole con odio.

— ¿Que te crees que haces idiota, no toques...aah...—gimió de nuevo cuando el otro retorció el oscuro y suave apéndice entre sus grandes manos. Law hundió la cabeza contra el colchón mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en otra oleada de placer absoluta.

Kidd a su espalda sonrió malignamente.

—Vaya, vaya—comenzó mientras observaba al moreno retorcerse indefenso bajo suyo mientras el seguía acariciando aquella esponjosa cola—alguien es un poco sensible en esta parte—

—No...—gimoteó el otro—...nno...para...aah...nng—

Kidd volvió a recostarse sobre el moreno y volvió a hacer sus dedos corretear sobre el tenso estomago del otro. Mortificándole sin darle todavía lo que tanto quería. Sus dientes se cerraron un momento sobre el lóbulo con los pendientes y Law se sintió cada vez más próximo al orgasmo. No podía con los mordiscos del otro en aquel estado, y aun menos si mientras lo hacía le apretaba la estúpida cola.

—¿Por qué debería parar Law? te ves demasiado bien así, gimiendo bajo mío y pidiendo por más...—Law se obligó a contener otro gemido y a evitar pensar en el espectáculo que le debía de estar dando al otro—así que dime Law... ¿cómo quieres que te folle?—

No podía responder a eso, pensó el moreno. Era demasiado degradante, nunca había imaginado que el pelirrojo fuese de los que les gustase hablar sucio en la cama. Era excitante, pero no se veía a si mismo respondiéndole a eso. Law quería solamente soltarle un comentario sarcástico, quería insultarle por dejarle en aquel estado, pero solo pudo gimotear pesadamente. No podía contra el pelirrojo. No es así.

—Venga, dímelo Law—volvió a incitarle Kidd con aquella oscura voz—haré lo que me pidas, te lo prometo...— y su lengua recorría su nuca, repasando los mordiscos y lamiendo el sudor que resbalaba por su cuello.

Dios. Le necesitaba adentro. No iba a poder más en aquel estado, con el otro provocándole y excitándole de aquella manera. Necesitaba que el otro le follase para su propia satisfacción o aquello sería demasiado triste y se correría sin que el otro siquiera le penetrase o tocase decentemente.

—Duro..— susurró como pudo entre gemido y bocanada de aire pero ocultando la cara en la almohada.

—¿Qué ?—preguntó Kidd.

—Por favor...—rogó Law como Kidd había querido que hiciese hace un rato. Soltando lo primero que se le ocurrió. Intentando hacerle la pelota de la única manera que se le ocurría y que hiciese lo que lo quería de una vez—follame duro Kidd...por favor—y no iba a repetirlo.

Kidd sonrió complacido aunque sabía que lo del ruego solo era pura farsa. Aun así no le importo mucho, seguía siendo bastante erótico y siempre podía hacerle rogar más adelante como era debido.

—Te has vuelto muy dócil de repente ¿Verdad Law?—

Pero este, en vez de contestarle, solo soltó un gemido necesitado y restregó su trasero contra la erección de Kidd recordándole lo que tenían entre manos. Su cola se enroscó en el brazo de Kidd y tembló de puro placer con el simple gesto. Dejándole claro al otro que se dejase de juegos y volviese a la acción.

Y Kidd no lo demoró más. Apretando a Law para que se estuviese quieto y dejase de retorcerse bajo suyo entre sus caricias, acercó su erección a la caliente entrada del otro. Al instante tuvo a Law totalmente inmóvil y alerta bajo suyo. Comenzó a entrar entonces dentro de él y escuchó extasiado el suspiro de satisfacción del otro. Intentó entrar lento para no hacerle daño al otro ya que ni lo había podido preparar, pero Law sin embargo, al ver lo que el otro hacia, se echo hacía atrás de repente empalándose en su enorme erección. Y por fin estuvo dentro. Dentro de aquel chico orgulloso de ojos grises que se había encontrado hacia una semana tirado en la basura y que le había fascinado desde el primer momento. Y por primera vez no quiso estar en otra parte. Aquello se sentía lo correcto. Aquello se sentía simplemente perfecto, el puto cielo.

Les observó a ambos quedarse quietos y disfrutar de la extraña sensación que aquello les provocaba. Kidd jadeó totalmente atrapado en aquellas apretadas y sedosas paredes, joder, el moreno era mil veces mejor de lo que se había estado imaginando aquella semana, muchísimo mejor. Al instante comenzó a salir y a entrar con ganas del otro sintiendo que Law había estado en todo momento preparado para él y que el moverse no le costaba lo más mínimo. Además, el otro lo había querido duro y él le había prometido dárselo. Sintió a Law contestándole al instante sus embestidas con el tentador movimiento de sus caderas, con ganas, mientras seguía gimiendo como adoraba que hiciese, como si estuviese deseando que le empotrase contra la cama. Cosa que no dudó en hacer y aferrando las caderas del otro y abriendo las piernas para ganar equilibrio, penetró al otro con fuerza mientras sentía la cama chirriar.

— ¿Era...esto lo que querías?—le preguntó con una sonrisa maligna.

Pero a diferencia del gruñido o del insulto que se esperaba solo se encontró con el otro girando la cara y mirándole con los ojos inundados de placer a medio cerrar. Kidd contuvo al instante la respiración.

—Si...—contestó el moreno entre suspiros—más...por favor, Kidd, no pares—

Y Kidd abrió los ojos sorprendido excitándose ante aquellas únicas palabras como no lo había hecho nunca. No había esperado que el otro le respondiese en lo más mínimo, solo lo había hecho para picarle. Y si el moreno por norma general podía calentarle con una de aquellas retorcidas sonrisas, verle en aquel estado, totalmente rendido al placer, estaba acabando rápidamente con su autocontrol. El verle tan sumiso y vulnerable a sus caricias en lugar de la fortaleza y sarcasmo que solía usar era simplemente demasiado.

Aferrando su cola y consiguiendo que el otro le apretarse tan placenteramente entre sus paredes, le alzó de su posición recostada en la cama y le sentó sobre su regazo aún sin salir de él. El de ojos grises gimoteó y le clavó las uñas en el brazo que envolvía su cintura.

—No, Kidd... no...no puedo más... no pares por favor—por que el moreno no podía correrse solo con eso, Kidd todavía no le había ni tocado la polla y esta estaba más dura que nunca. No podía correrse solo con eso.

Apoyando una mano en el pecho del otro a sus espaldas abrió las piernas de nuevo desprendiéndose por fin del pantalón como pudo y comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre la polla del otro sin dejar de gemir en ningún momento. Ah, aquello era perfecto. El otro hundiéndose en su cuerpo y envistiéndole de lleno aquel punto dentro suyo que le provocaba oleadas de placer, con su cola enroscada en el otro haciéndole perder la cabeza y toda su piel gritando de lujuria tras los mordiscos del otro.

—Kidd...no puedo...voy a...—

—Joder Law—le gruñó el otro contra la oreja mientras el otro cada vez le apretaba más y más aceleraba más el ritmo sin que él se lo hubiese tenido ni que pedir—todavía no...Aguanta un poco más—

Y pasándole el otro brazo por la cintura le apretó la base de la polla todo lo que pudo. Evitando que se corriese en el último momento.

—Noo... Kidd—gimoteó el moreno entre espasmos—por favor...ah... déjame correrme, por favor— y se retorcía entre sus brazos intentando liberarse pero aun así sin dejar de embestirse a sí mismo. Con su cuerpo arqueado por el orgasmo y la cabeza baja intentando descubrir una forma de que Kidd le soltase la erguida polla.

Kidd entonces en una repentina oleada de placer le mordió el cuello y Law gimoteó entre sus brazo haciendo las embestidas cada vez más errantes y profundas. Pero cuando Law ya no podía más con aquel ritmo y Kidd sentía su mano comenzar a empaparse de la esencia del otro a pesar de su presa, le agarró firmemente por la cintura alzándole un poco y siguió él con las rápidas y profundas embestidas. Sus dientes continuaban apretando el cuello del otro y mientras el moreno se deshacía en sus brazos llegando por fin al anhelado orgasmo y Kidd sin dudarlo le dejo irse. Se relamió internamente mientras el otro se arqueaba aun más contra su cuerpo, se corría disparando su esencia al aire y a su propio pecho y le ofrecía el expuesto cuello para que lo marcase aun más. Como dándole el último permiso.

Kidd le mordió el lugar sin dudarlo y después de eso no aguantó tampoco mucho más. Llevaban toda la semana provocándose pero sin hacer nada, y su libido estaba demasiado alto como para aguantar un largo asalto. Así que, recostando al otro sobre la cama con el culo en el aire ofrecido a él y sin quejarse en lo más mínimo, con unas cuantas envestidas potentes más, se acabó derramando dentro de aquellas anheladas paredes.

El orgasmo fue el más impresionante que nunca había tenido ni jamás se había esperado. Largo e intenso dejándole con una sensación de que sus músculos acababan de deshacerse en agua líquida.

Cuando volvió a este mundo Law le estaba mirando con una oscura mirada tumbado a su lado y aun jadeando tras la frenética sesión de sexo. Se habían acostado, se dio cuenta Kidd siendo entonces plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar y sus consecuencias. _Se había acostado con él_ , ahora lo podía decir y gritar a los cuatro vientos, había hecho que Trafalgar Fuking Law le suplicase y se corriese con unas pocas y tristes caricias. Le había hecho suyo de una jodida vez. Y menos mal, porque sino juraba que se hubiese vuelto loco al tenerle delante y no poder tocarle.

Recostándose al lado del moreno le sonrió alegremente sin decir nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Ha estado bien—comentó.

—Supongo —le contestó el moreno con un aire cansado girándose y dándole entonces la espalda.

Kidd frunció el ceño y se acercó al otro para abrazarle posesivo. Sin querer todavía separarse del adorado cuerpo del moreno, queriendo aun sentir la piel del otro contra la suya y prolongar el momento.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—Nada—

—Mentiroso—le respondió el divertido pelirrojo mientras atrapaba, ahora que el moreno le había dado la espalda, aquella cola entre sus dedos. El otro se tenso al instante.

—Te he dicho que no hagas eso—le dijo Law mirándole con una mirada asesina de nuevo.

— ¿Pero qué dices? si estaban tan dócil hace un momento—comento dándole un suave beso en uno de aquellos mordiscos que ahora cubrían el cuerpo del otro, con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

El otro solo le gruñó en respuesta y le clavó las uñas en el brazo que envolvía su cintura. Aún así se apretó más contra él en el abrazó y Kidd se fijó entonces en el ronroneo que les envolvía calmadamente a ambos. Sonrió aun más, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—He estado pensando sobre lo de la guerra—comentó entonces Law.

Y Kidd suspiró frustrado apartándose del otro y tumbándose panza arriba en la cama. Solo pedía un rato de relajación y calma sin tener que darle vueltas a nada ni estar en alerta. Solo un mínimo momento. ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo?

—Piensas demasiado—anunció pasándose la mano por los ojos comenzando a querer dormirse tras tanto ejercicio.

—No yo...—dijo Law volviéndose al instante en que él se separaba y recostándose sin dudar contra su cuerpo. Amoldándose a la perfección a las curvas de su pecho—creo que tienes razón, creo que es hora de volver con mi organización—

Y Kidd le miró. Acurrucado contra su cuerpo como un gato satisfecho. Le acarició la mejilla observando como el otro cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra su mano. Tenía una ligera curiosidad por la organización de Law y sinceramente quería saber más de él y de como se había ganado la vida. Pero eso sería en otro momento, ahora solo quería dormir con el otro entre sus brazos.

Con sus cuerpos satisfechos por el del contrario.

—Pensaremos en eso mañana, Law—

* * *

Puff este cap no iba a ser tan largo en un principio, y iban a entrar más cosas pero...siempre me enrollo demasiado con el lemon...gomenasai este tiene más de 10 hojillas y creo que me he pasao U_U

En fin, me hace gracia que Kidd esté tan contento de acostarse con Law XD, es como un niño con un juguete nuevo jaja. A sido interesante lo del lemon hacía tiempo que no escribía uno así, y me ha hecho gracia lo de que Law no sepa"hablar sucio" en estos casos, por que normalmente es lo contrario, pero bueno, ya le ira enseñando Kidd, y además así por fin han confiado uno en otro Kyaaaa me emociono T^T

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, un besote mu fuerte la semanita que viene teneis el de "Tu deber" XD.


	10. Rey Azul

Jalou de nuevo XD, se que esta semana tocaba "Tu deber" pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar este y ademas ando liadilla con algun examen y practicas y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, gommen

Aun asi aqui esta, espero que lo disfruteiiis

* * *

El ruido y ajetreo de las calles rodeaban al moreno totalmente, entreteniéndole por un momento mientras observaba las vidas simples y mundanas que perecían tener aquellas personas a las que no conocía y pasaban a su lado sin siquiera levantar la vista un momentos de sus apretadas agendas. Eran vidas tan distintas de la suya que le hacía querer sonreír encantado con la variedad de posibilidades que ofrecía aquel mundo y aquella ciudad a algunas personas que habían tenido la suerte en una familia de verdad. Sin embargo, Luffy, a pesar querer quedarse en aquella poblada plaza a disfrutar de la gente extravagante que paseaba por ella, apresuró el paso sabiendo que debería estar ya en casa y no rondando por las oscuras calles.

Estaba satisfecho de todas formas, la comida que le había hecho Sanji hacia un momento estaba igual de deliciosa que siempre, y como siempre, nada más comerla sintió su fuerza y buen humor volver de golpe. Pero aun así, a pesar de tener el estomago lleno y de estarse divirtiendo, la rabia y furia seguían allí por mucho que intentase aplacarlas o ignorarlas, recordándole la cruda realidad de aquella ciudad y de su gente.

Pero no podía ni quería evitar pensar en ello. Había perdido a dos hombres. Había habido una traición y la organización estaba llegando a la peor crisis de su historia. Y él, no se había dado ni cuenta. Por eso antes de pasarse por el restaurante de Sanji había ido directamente al territorio de Bartolomeo. Aunque las posibilidades de que el hombre siguiese vivo eran prácticamente nulas, él se negaba a rendirse con aquello.

Una vez allí había organizado a los hombres del peliverde rápidamente sin que estos siquiera le objetasen nada ni se quejasen. La búsqueda de Bartolomeo se estaba llevando a cabo en aquellos momentos y su comunicador de muñeca no dejaba de parpadear cada cinco minutos avisándole de cómo iba la cosa. Después de aquello, había llamado a sus propios hombres. Franky y Ussop habían entendido la situación al instante y tras preguntarle cómo estaba y asegurarse de que jefe estaba bien, se habían volcado en la tarea de descubrir toda la información que podían con los datos que les había dado Law.

Sonrió al pensar en aquel chico. Ya le caía bien pese a haberse conocido aquel mismo día. Algo en su forma de ser y en su mirada le decía que era alguien leal y en el que se podía confiar, si él a su vez confiaba en ti. Alguien justamente marginado de la sociedad como ellos que encajaba perfectamente en el perfil del rey azul: el rey misterioso del que nunca se sabía lo suficiente. Sucedía con Law, había sucedido con Vegapunk y con todos los anteriores. Aunque realmente lo de que fuese un MMG junto con su historia personal le habían sorprendido y convencido de que realmente necesitaban acabar con Doflamingo. Estaba claro de que Law lo había pasado mal, y a pesar de que no lo conocía lo suficiente, Luffy sabía que aquel hombre merecía algo mejor que ocultarse en las sombras huyendo del shichibukai...aunque estaba claro que Kidd se iba a encargar de eso personalmente.

Su sonrisa estúpida se volvió una divertida solo de recordar las interacciones del uno con el otro. Aquella relación iba a ser algo muy divertido de ver, sobre todo las peleas y puyas que de fijo iban a tener. Podría ser algo incluso más entretenido que la de Marco y su medio hermano Ace que ya de por si hacía desaparecer su aburrimiento en cuestión de segundos.

Suspiró doblando una esquina, rumbo ya a su pequeño apartamento justo en el centro de la ciudad. Un sitio plagado de gente, que suponía un escondite perfecto para alguien como él. Aun así en aquellos momentos lo de pasar desapercibido no estaba saliendo del todo bien y estaba llamando demasiado la atención con su ropa rota y cubierto de sangre y suciedad. Necesitaba llegar a su casa y ducharse y acabar de arreglarse la herida que Law había comenzado curar. Sin embargo, nada más dar dos pasos por la calle, paró en seco y observó con asombro a cierta persona bajarse de uno de aquellos deslizadores deportivos de color negro que solía llevar la gente rica.

Un chico de pelo verde con un uniforme impecable y mirada seria.

Su alegría y satisfacción alcanzo su máximo en aquellos momentos. Podía ser que al final aquel día acabase bien y todo. Aun así, cuando comenzó a acercarse al chico ahora parado al lado del coche sujetando una puerta, dudo durante un momento recordando su destartalado aspecto. ¿Quería realmente que el otro le viese así?

No, definitivamente no, el otro haría preguntas y definitivamente no quería inmiscuirle en asuntos de aquel tipo ni con mentiras de su parte.

Era mejor que no supiese nada.

Gruñendo frustrado como un niño pequeño al que han quitado su juguete favorito, se comenzó a dar la vuelta decidido a tomar otra ruta para llegar a su piso. Pero entonces otra figura salió del coche por la puerta que sostenía el peliverde. Y Luffy paró en seco fulminando al moreno de ojos dorados y mirada de autosuficiencia.

El Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk. Su aliado según las teorías de Law, pero su propio enemigo personal.

Sus dientes chirriaron mientras los apretaban fuertemente observando como Zoro no le quitaba los ojos de encima a aquel hombre, o como este alzaba una mano para delinear una marca rojiza en el cuello del peliverde en un gesto posesivo. Una marca que a pesar de la distancia dejaba muy pocas dudas de lo que era.

Y entonces decidió que todo aquel jueguecillo de jugar a las escondidas era una estupidez. Él quería llegar a su casa y aquel era el camino más recto. Y no pensaba desviarse por aquello. Y mucho menos si era Mihawk el causante de ello.

Alzando la cabeza orgullosamente y esbozando su sonrisa más radiante e inofensiva camino en dirección a la pareja parada en mitad de la calle esperando a que el coche se marchara del lugar.

—¡Zoro!—exclamó llamando al chico.

La pareja se volvió inmediatamente al escuchar el grito y Luffy divertido observó las diferentes reacciones. Mihawk por una parte le miró sorprendido antes de fulminarle con la mirada y de girar ligeramente su cuerpo de tal manera que se interpusiese entre él y el peliverde, sin que paciese algo demasiado obvio. Como cerrándole el paso para que no se acercase al chico. Zoro por su parte le sonrió alegre de medio lado y luego, fijándose en su aspecto, le dedicó una ligera mirada de preocupación y asombro.

—Luffy—le dijo una vez se hubo acercado a él— ¿Que ha pasado?¿Estás bien?—

Luffy solo rió ignorando totalmente al de ojos dorados y su postura defensiva y parándose enfrente del peliverde.

—Shishishi, le robe comida a Sanji—mintió vilmente. Aunque seguramente el otro nunca lo supiese—y él me persiguió y me lanzo sartenes y cacerolas como siempre. Aun así creo que cada vez tiene más puntería—

Mihawk rodó los ojos como si el otro careciese de cerebro. Zoro solo riÓ .

—¿Pero estas bien?—

—Sí, perfectamente—aseguró Luffy—¿Que estás haciendo aquí de todas formas?—

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia _niño_ —murmuró entonces el de mirada dorada dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar por la calle sin querer perder su tiempo con aquel chico de baja clase y de aspecto tan degradante. Dando por finalizada la conversación sin siquiera haberle ni saludado.

Una vena empezó palpitar en la frente de Luffy al instante, pero aun así mantuvo su radiante sonrisa como si fuese idiota y no se hubiese ofendido con aquello. Después de todo para él era mil veces mejor que su enemigo le subestimase. Siempre lo había hecho así, y lo seguiría haciendo.

Siguió mirando a Zoro esperando una respuesta de su parte y como si el moreno no les hubiese ni interrumpido. Sin embargo la atención del otro estaba puesta sobre Mihawk con aire preocupado mientras este se alejaba. Finalmente el peliverde se volvió y sonrió a Luffy.

—Lo siento Luffy, estamos en medio de una investigación y no anda de buen humor, no te ofendas—respondió rápidamente claramente queriendo correr detrás del mayor.

Pero Luffy siguió insistiendo e intentando captar la atención del otro para su persona, después de todo era información que le podía servir en su propia "investigación"

—¿Es sobre Hancock?—preguntó y aquello por fin pareció captar la atención del peliverde que se volvió y le miró con sorpresa

—Em si, al parecer el ataque no era de quien nos esperábamos, estamos viendo distintas hipótesis sobre quien pudo haberles atacado aunque las pruebas apuntan a que pudo ser una simple pelea entre bandas—dijo con aire cansado, como si ya hubiese repetido aquello miles de veces.

Luffy sonrió internamente ante aquella información e hipótesis absurdas y decidió darles una pista a aquellos hombres. Después de todo, según Kidd, Humitos parecía estar al mando de la investigación y Kidd le había visto bastante cansado.

—¿Por qué harían eso? Hancock protegía el territorio y ayudaba a la gente, ¿Por qué la atacarían? solo les causaría a ellos más problemas—preguntó con un tono inocente y curioso aunque en el fondo él ya sabía la respuesta.

—Bueno pudo ser que uno de los reyes que quisiese...—comenzó el peliverde como había planeado Luffy, después de todo la culpa siempre era de los reyes.

—No—concluyó Luffy esta vez fingiendo un aire de alguien que sabía de lo que hablaba—los reyes nunca se atacan los unos a los otros, lo sabe todo el mundo, lo juran al tomar el mando de sus organizaciones, se protegen entre ellos—

Zoro observó a Luffy cruzado de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Pero puede que esta vez…—intentó seguir insistiendo el peliverde.

—Lo dudo—

Y entonces Zoro también comenzó a dudar. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿entonces quien podía haber ido en contra de los reyes? ¿Quién quería que desapareciesen?¿Quien podría haber...?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Zoro!—le llamó desde lejos Mihawk. Con una cara claramente cabreada que le decía que cuando llegasen a casa iba a haber otro de aquellos castigos.

Se volvió hacia Luffy con cara aun ligeramente sorprendida. Quería preguntarle algunas cosas y que le explicase alguna teoría, pero como Mihawk había dicho, aquello era información clasificada y en el fondo sabia que no debería preguntar.

—Lo siento Luffy me tengo que ir—y dándose la vuelta salió corriendo hacia el otro.

Luffy se quedó un rato parado en medio de la calle sonriendo ampliamente con una mirada calculadora que normalmente no se le veía. Aquello seria otra jugada en contra de su enemigo, una jugada que esta vez podría ser interesante, al fin y al cabo que la policía de la ciudad anduviese tras su pista solo podía causarle problemas a Doflamingo. Sonrió satisfecho de haber sugerido aquella información a Zoro. Quien se lo diría a Mihawk. Quien sabría entonces atando cabos lo que aquello significaba.

Y sin más río en voz alta atrayendo la atención de la gente que le rodeaba. Y totalmente feliz y satisfecho con aquel día se dirigió por fin a su apartamento a darse una merecida ducha.

.

.

.

El moreno se removió entre las sabanas intentando liberarse de la presa que cierto pelirrojo posesivo tenia entorno a él. Sin embargo, como la ultima vez, Kidd era bastante más fuete que él físicamente y al final se tuvo que resignar a ser espachurrado por el otro como un estúpido oso de peluche.

Pero aunque Law se resignase y fingiese molestia por aquello, en el fondo solo quería salir de allí y alejarse todo lo posible del menor. Porque la verdad, después de lo del día anterior, dudaba que pudiese mirar al otro a la cara. Nunca se había portado con nadie en la cama como se había portado con Kidd. Sentía su orgullo pisoteado y la vergüenza por lo que había hecho y por cómo había suplicado por el otro remordiéndole la conciencia. Aquello había sido simplemente demasiado, incluso para la impresionante habilidad del otro y las ganas que había tenido la pantera de acostarse con él. Algo tenía que estar pasando de lo que no se había dado cuenta.

Sintió a su lado a Kidd removerse a punto de despertar y se tenso al instante. Mierda, demasiado tarde para huir, asique solo ocultó su cara contra el pecho del otro y esperó pacientemente. El menor soltó un bostezo y le apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, y luego, tras un momento de incertidumbre, escuchó prácticamente al otro sonreír.

—Buenos días—murmuró el pelirrojo con aquella voz grave pero con el tono satisfecho y juguetón de siempre.

Quiso rodar los ojos aunque su cara estuviese ardiendo.

—Buenos días Eustass-ya, ¿Podrías soltarme?—preguntó al final fingiendo la total y absoluta normalidad.

Escuchó al pelirrojo reír y luego lo sintió tumbarse boca arriba en el colchón, maniobrando con él entre sus brazos hasta que le tumbó sobre su pecho. Entonces Law, con la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, levantó la vista y sintió su rostro arder aun más sin poderlo ya evitar, haciendo totalmente visible su sonrojo al otro.

Pero es que Kidd sonreía con la sonrisa más grande que nunca le había visto a nadie mientras acariciaba distraídamente la base de su espalda tan cerca de su cola sin soltarle en lo más mínimo. Estaba claro que Kidd estaba feliz, estúpidamente feliz. Y eso solo servía para ponerle de los nervios. Porque estaba claro que el otro solo podía estar sonriendo por una unica cosa.

—Kidd suéltame—dijo tuteándole ya sin paciencia.

—No— murmuró el otro sonriéndole de nuevo con aquella sonrisa plagada de dientes. Recorriendo de nuevo su espalda desprotegida y haciéndole estremecerse ligeramente ante el contacto.

—Kidd, te dije ayer que quería ir a ver a mi gente— dijo Law intentando alejarse de nuevo del otro pero siendo atrapado de nuevo por la cintura sin darle siquiera la más mínima oportunidad.

Esta vez las manos del otro volaron a estrujar los mechones negros en su cabeza y a acariciar sus peludas orejas casi con obsesión. Law volvió a temblar y sintió el ronroneo resurgir en su pecho. Lo cortó inmediatamente con un gruñido frustrado y Kidd rió habiéndolo sentido a la perfección.

—Podemos ir luego—susurró hundiendo su cara en el pelo negro del otro y aspirando aquel dulce olor —después de bañarnos, desayunar y tal vez...repetir lo de ayer—Law suspiró mientras sentía la voz ronca del otro contra su oreja acelerándole el pulso— quiero volver a escucharte suplicar como ayer Law, estabas tan sumiso y obediente—

Law sintió su cara arder de nuevo y mientras sentía la lengua del otro delinear su cuello con aquel aire posesivo que había tenido ayer, se odió a sí mismo. Nunca más iba a volver a hacer algo asi, nunca.

—Kidd, deja de comportarte como un adolescente idiota y enamorado y suéltame—siseó en su ataque final y fulminante.

Y la reacción de Kidd fue instantánea y sintió los brazos del otro liberarle por fin casi con prisa.

—Yo no...nadie se ha...idiota no me he…—tartamudeó de Kidd siendo entonces el que enrojecía hasta casi igualar el color de su pelo.

Law sonrió satisfecho agradeciendo el carácter infantil que podía tener en algunos casos el pelirrojo y, levantándose de la cama, observó a su alrededor para buscar algo de ropa que pudiese ponerse.

—Voy a ducharme—anunció cuando encontró unos pantalones por el suelo que parecían ser suyos. Luego miró a Kidd mientras este volvía a recuperar su sonrisa estúpida—y me voy a duchar solo—la sonrisa desapareció— puedes ir haciendo el desayuno ese que mencionaste— le sugirió de todas formas, después de todo mejor tenerle entretenido con algo.

Y sin más, se metió en la ducha. No tardo ni siquiera diez minutos en ducharse y vestirse y sinceramente agradeció quitarse los restos resecos de lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior y relajar sus maltratados músculos. Cundo salió del baño el olor a comida recién hecha le hizo la boca agua en meros segundos, definitivamente tenía hambre y aunque no quería pensar el por qué, comenzó a comer ansiosamente bajo la atenta y divertida mirada del otro que al rato siguiente le siguió en la ducha.

Cuando Kidd salió por fin del baño media hora más tarde Law ya le estaba esperando totalmente vestido y preparado. Y sin decir nada el uno al otro salieron del apartamento de Kidd sin mayor problema. Esta vez sin el collar de las descargas eléctricas y sin amenazas de ninguna clase. Tranquilamente comenzaron a andar con Law guiando el camino con paso decidido y Kidd siguiéndole a su lado.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la zona norte de la ciudad, lugar que Kidd pocas veces frecuentaba a menos que fuese imprescindible. Eran la mayoría barrios residenciales con jardines cuidados, y arbustos altos y frondosos entre edificio y edificio que demostraba un nivel de vida muy diferente del que Kidd había conocido. Era la parte más pacífica de la ciudad y donde se encontraban los centros de investigación, laboratorios, centros de salud, bibliotecas y universidades, lugares que al pelirrojo le interesaban más bien poco, la verdad. Aun así Law parecía conocer el lugar sin problemas e incluso saludaba a algunas personas por la calle o a algunos vendedores desde los comercios.

Parecía un buen lugar acabo concluyendo Kidd. Demasiado refinado y elegante para su gusto, pero un buen lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a un bloque de apartamentos antiguos de dos pisos con una oxidada escalera de metal desde fuera. Un bloque por el que había pasado miles de veces pero al que no se había dignado ni siquiera a mirar. Kidd levanto una ceja.

—¿Esta es tu organización?¿Os reunís aquí?—preguntó con un tono un tanto irónico.

Comparado con el inmenso almacén donde lo hacia él con los suyos equipado con la más alta tecnología y con despachos para el personal administrativo, barras libres y salas de juego para relajarse un rato, o habitaciones de entrenamiento para todo el mundo que quisiese descargar su frustración, era ligeramente...decepcionante, aunque a lo mejor, al igual que el suyo y por dentro era distinto y no era lo que parecía.

—No Eustass-ya, no te voy a llevar a nuestra guarida por la misma razón que tu no me llevarías a la tuya—dijo el moreno subiendo las escaleras que chirriaron sospechosamente bajo su peso.

Kidd frunció el ceño ante el comentario del otro.

—Yo te hubiese llevado a la mía si lo hubieses pedido, no creo que nos traiciones ni puedas hacer nada—

—Puede, pero es mejor que sea así—aseguró el moreno de todas formas—nuestra gente se sentirá más segura de esta manera, si se sigue manteniendo en secreto, y además, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar—

Kidd le vio la lógica a aquello aunque seguía sin gustarle tanto secretismo con el moreno.

—¿Entonces qué es esto?— preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se detenían enfrente de una puerta con un desgastado 666 en la pared.

Law sonrió de medio lado mientras plantaba su mano en la puerta y aparecía otra de aquellas pantallas holográficas en el desgastado metal, reconociéndole como el dueño del piso al instante de pararse delante de la puerta. Luego, Law tecleo un código rápidamente y la puerta tras un sonido metálico que alertaba de que no tenía una cerradura normal, se abrió con un suave y decepcionante clic.

—Bienvenido a mi casa Eustass-ya—

Y sin más Law le agarro del brazo y le empujo dentro de la casa.

Y Kidd tuvo que reconocer que en aquel aspecto había perdido. La casa de Law triplicaba en tamaño la suya. Era una casa a la que realmente se podía llamar casa, con un cuarto, baño y salón separados por firmes y gruesas paredes. Y que a diferencia de la suya estaba tan ordenada y pulcra que Kidd se avergonzó de tener la suya en aquel estado de basurero en que la tenía. ¿Cómo podía haber podido aguantar Law aquello sin quejarse?

Law paseó sin embargo volvió a cerrar la puerta sus espaldas e ignorándole ligeramente paseó por el salón encendiendo aparatos y abriendo las ventanas para que entrase algo de luz. Luego, sonriéndole arrogantemente sabiendo seguramente lo que Kidd estaba pensando de su piso, le animó a sentarse en un elegante sofá negro al lado de una peluda alfombra blanca.

—¿No íbamos a hablar con tu gente?—cuestionó dudoso Kidd mientras paseaba su vista por la habitación curioso.

Todo era negro, blanco o amarillo pero curiosamente quedaba bien y daba un aspecto de calidez y elegancia. Había libros y libros en enormes estanterías y algún que otro aparato eléctrico que Kidd no entendía.

—Y lo haremos Eustass-ya, solo dame un momento—dijo Law sentándose entonces a su lado en el sofá y recostándose contra él.

Kidd le miró curioso mientras Law hurgaba en uno de aquellos aparatos extraños y apuntaba a una pantalla colocada justamente enfrente suyo y del sofá. Sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que había sido el moreno el que esta vez se había acercado a él y de que ya no parecía tan reacio a que se tocasen o que le acariciase. Le abrazó sin dudarlo por la cintura posesivo apretándole contra su cuerpo y recostándole más contra su cuerpo.

—Vale ya esta—dijo Law por fin tomando el cacharro entre sus manos cuyas partes parecían sujetadas precariamente por una especie de plástico transparente y pegajoso. Law lo dirigió a la pantalla apretando algunos redondeles en su superficie— Pinguin ¿puedes oírme?—

Un ruido extraño se escuchó desde la pantalla y Kidd observó curioso el proceso. Nunca había visto algo así, había escuchado hablar del aparato en algunos sitios, de que se usaba antes de la guerra pero nunca había visto uno en persona. Los televisores por cable definitivamente eran ya piezas de museo y si encima iban con mandos a distancia como el que tenia Law en sus manos podían alcanzar cantidades desorbitantes en el mercado.

—¿Capitán?—preguntó entonces alguien desde la pantalla con una voz metálica, pero curiosa.

—Sí, soy yo, enciende la cámara—y al instante siguiente la pantalla parpadeó mostrando a un hombre vestido con un mono blanco y con su cara oculta tras un estúpido gorro con visera. También salían ellos dos en el sofá en un pequeño recuadro en la esquina de la pantalla. Él rodeando a Law posesivo, y el otro recargado cómodamente contra él y con los pies apoyados en la pequeña mesilla que tenían delante cubierta de peles extraños. Kidd sonrió ante aquella imagen sintiéndose estúpidamente satisfecho.

—Hola—dijo entonces el chico del gorro al fijarse en Kidd.

Y Kidd, a pesar de no tenerle delante, sintió la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando el del gorro. Sonrió psicópata. Y sin preocuparte en lo más mínimo alzó una mano y acarició las puntiagudas orejas de Law. Dejándole claro al del gorrito que le importaba una mierda lo que pensase, que no se iba a alear del moreno porque tenía todo el derecho de estar así.

Casi pudo ver al otro chirriar los dientes mientras seguía fulminándole.

Law carraspeó.

—Si habéis acabado el estúpido concurso de miradas me gustaría empezar con el tema que nos atañe—

Ambos desviaron la mirada ligeramente avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos aunque al instante siguiente ya volvían a estar a la carga.

—Pinguin por favor—dijo Law suspirando—¿podrías llamar a Bepo y Sacchi si están por ahí?—

El otro asintió sin decir nada y simplemente obedeció la orden levantándose de su sitio sin dudar y dejando la pantalla vacía mostrando una habitación oscura con algunos ordenadores y pantallas apilados unos encima de otros entre gruesos y pesados cables eléctricos. Kidd levanto una ceja ¿Dónde cojones estaba ese sitio?

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, Law, aprovechando el momento de soledad, le dio un codazo a Kidd y le miró mal.

—Te agradecería que intentases no cabrear a mi gente—le pidió _amablemente_.

Kidd gruñó apretándose donde Law le había golpeado, pero frotando su nariz contra su suave pelo negro totalmente pegajoso.

—No es mi culpa—intento defenderse— han empezado…—pero antes de pudiese defenderse los otros ya estaban de vuelta.

Law alzó una ceja ante tanta velocidad y miró sospechoso a Pinguin, pero al final no dijo nada.

—Capitán—chilló entonces un oso polar apareciendo de repente en la pantalla y dejándoles literalmente sordos—¿dónde estabas? No respondías las llamadas, estaba preocupado y...espera, ¿quién es ese?—dijo mirando curioso a Kidd. Kidd también miraba con curiosidad y algo más al oso que hablaba de repente. ¿Un oso? ¿En serio? ¿Law tenía un puto oso en su grupo?

—Sí, ¿quién es?—pregunto Sacchi mirando a Kidd extrañado por como abrazaba a su, por lo general arisco, capitán sin que este hiciese mucho para evitarlo.

—Pues..—empezó Law.

—Soy Eustass Kidd, el amante y dueño actual de Law— dijo por la cara el pelirrojo.

Un silencio inundó la habitación mientras Law enrojecía y pensaba en las mil maneras que sabía de asesinar a Kidd. Sus amigos en cambio abrieron los ojos como platos, antes de poner miradas de odio profundo y empezar a amenazar a Kidd sobre lo de reclamar en posesión a otra persona, sobre todo con la polémica que había sobre MMG.

Law se llevó una mano a los ojos sintiendo como empezaba a surgir el dolor de cabeza. Sabía que aquello iba a ser duro, largo y extenuante…pero no se había imaginado que tanto.

—A ver, escuchar…—pero la discusión entro los dos bandos cada vez llegando a niveles más preocupantes camufló su voz totalmente y al final no tuvo más remedio que gritar—¡Que os calléis imbéciles!—y al instante el agradable silencio volvía a inundar su salón mientras todas las miradas se posaban en el totalmente asustadas.

Law nunca levantaba la voz

—A ver chicos, os presento a Eustass Kidd, el rey rojo de la sección sur, Kidd, te presento a mis hombres de mayor confianza— aclaró el asunto en menos de dos segundos.

Pero como siempre, no todo podía ser tan fácil y Sacchi tuvo que aclarar la situación total y absolutamente para su descanso mental.

—¿Pero estáis...—preguntó y todo el mundo entendió a lo que se refería.

—Si— aseguró Kidd con aquella sonrisa plagada de dientes y estúpidamente orgullosa.

Law no trató de negarlo, porque era la verdad, pero aun así le costó un tiempo poder volver a mirar a su gente a la cara. Dios, Kidd en aquellos momentos parecía un tigre defendiendo su territorio del enemigo, y aunque la pantera lo aprobaba ya que ella era exactamente igual de territorial, Law solo quería que aquello acabase lo más rápido posible para evitarse más bochornos y explicaciones innecesarias.

—¿Entonces ¿Que has estad haciendo esta semana?—preguntó al rato Bepo cuando la discusión con Eustass pareció llegar a su fin y todos hubieron puesto limites a la situación sin preguntarle a él, principal implicado, su opinión al respecto.

Law miró a Bepo y Bepo miró a Law. Si Law contaba lo que "realmente" había estado haciendo aquella semana sabía que volvería la discusión eterna con Eustass e intentarían asesinar al pelirrojo por haberle tenido encerrado o por hacer con él lo que quisiese. Como MMG aquello siempre había sido un tema delicado para su gente. Y la paciencia de Law de no aguantaría otra ronde de pelea absurda y sin sentido. Pero por otra parte tampoco quería mentir a su gente, asique al final decidió ignorar la pregunta y hablar de otro tema.

—Nada importante—respondió quitándole gravedad al asunto con un gesto de su mano—más importante, nos hemos aliado con los otros reyes en contra de algunos Shichibukai y necesito que halagáis algunas cosas— dijo con seriedad.

Y los otros asintieron entonces captando la gravedad real de la situación. Después de todo ellos tres eran los únicos de la organización que sabían por lo que había pasado Law y por que odiaba tanto a Doflamingo. Y entendieron al instante que aquello iba a ser un paso importante para el moreno.

Comenzó entonces una charla en la que Law les explicó lo que había ocurrido, lo de Hancock, lo de Bartolomeo, lo de su identidad al fin revelada...y entonces, les pidió a los tres hombres que se pusiesen en contacto con el resto de organizaciones de reyes y les diesen la información necesaria y coordinasen la investigación como habían acordado. Al principio los otros protestaron, después de todo el rey azul nunca se relacionaba con el resto de reyes, pero al final comprendieron que, al haber estado ellos investigando dicha organización durante años, deberían ayudar al resto y que a su vez ellos podrían recibir ayuda para alcanzar al fin su objetivo.

Después de algunas horas y cuando el sol ya se alzaba alto en el cielo sobre el espeso manto de contaminación y la gruesa cubierta del campo de protección que cubría la ciudad, Law se despidió de sus hombres habiéndoles dado toda la información para ponerse en contacto con la organización de Kidd y aliviado apagó la pantalla.

Suspiró cansado. Aquello había sido intenso, Demasiado para su gusto.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo ni para relajarse cuando los dientes de Kidd se cerraron de repente sobre su cuello donde latía su pulso. Tembló sin poder evitarlo mientras sus manos volaban por si solas para apresar aquellos ardientes cabellos que tenía el otro. Sintió a Kidd sonreír contra su cuello cuando, esta vez, soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir la lengua del otro sobre su maltratada piel.

—¿Por qué utilizáis webcams y internet?—preguntó entonces el pelirrojo sin separarse aun de su cuerpo, prácticamente arrinconándole contra el respaldo del sofá—¿No es una tecnología demasiado antigua?¿No temes que os descubran con algo tan simple?—

Law sonrió mientras apretaba al enorme hombre contra su cuerpo sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo en aquella posición, con el otro cubriéndole totalmente y prácticamente sin dejarle respirar.

—Es más bien al contrario Eustass-ya—sus dedos se hundieron de nuevo en aquella hebras rojas casi con veneración—al ser una tecnología que nadie usa, es mil veces más segura, nadie sabe cómo usarla ni mucho menos hackearla, además, nadie espera que la usemos—

—Pero eso es basarse en la suposición, —dijo Kidd no del todo convencido dejando que el otro jugase agradablemente con su pelo— ¿Qué pasa si hay alguien ahí fuera que si sabe cómo usarla?—

Law rió ante la desconfianza del otro, aunque no podía culparle sabiendo por lo que había tenido que pasar creciendo en la parte sur de la ciudad.

—Te sorprenderías la de veces que una suposición se vuelve una realidad—le pico de todas formas—además, Pinguin es el mejor Hacker del mundo y aunque sea una tecnología antigua tiene la red más protegida que a un almacén de bombas nucleares, por lo que es imposible que alguien se meta—

Kidd sonrió esta vez más tranquilo apretando aun más a Law contra sí. Aun así había algo que no le gustaba.

—Hum, ¿asique el mejor hacker del mundo eh?—dijo con una sonrisa siniestra— creo que en ese punto te equivocas Trafalgar—

Y Law levantó una ceja sarcástica ante el comentario. Puede que Kidd estuviese celoso de el del gorro, pero definitivamente las habilidades de Pinguin con los ordenadores eran las mejores. Y Pinguin era su amigo. Por mucho que le jodiese a Kidd, era su deber defenderle.

—No, es el mejor, sin duda—aseguró serio.

Y Kidd entonces levantó la cabeza del hueco de su cuello y le miró con aquella mirada que no anunciaba nada bueno.

—Creo, Trafalgar, que no te he hablado de las habilidades de Killer con ciertos aparatos—comentó el pelirrojo. Y Law recordó al chico rubio de pelo largo al que casi le da un infarto cuando le encontró en casa de Kidd.

Law sonrió oliéndose un reto de por medio. Como reyes que eran lo de las peleas era algo que les encantaba y hacían casi como deporte, además una pelea con Kidd le resultaba curiosamente divertida.

—Dudo que alguien que esté en tu grupo y que conviva con tu inteligencia mental a diario pueda superar a alguno de los míos—respondió como si estuviese exponiendo la teoría más lógica del mundo y ganándose a cambio una profunda mirada de odio del otro—pero si insistes podríamos hacerles competir—

Kidd le miró serio durante un momento con el ceño fruncido mientras le Law sonreía abiertamente. Como validando la oferta del moreno. Y al final sonrió macabramente de una forma que hizo a Law alzar una ceja y ponerse en alerta como siempre pasaba cuando la veía, con el instinto aflorándole en segundos. Aun así no hizo nada cuando Kidd volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuello y acercó su boca a su oreja.

—Y a lo mejor podríamos apostar algo—sugirió Kidd con un tono de voz que dejaba totalmente claro lo que pediría si ganaba.

—Podrimos...—concordó Law casi sin dudarlo con miles de ideas retorcidas rondándole al instante la cabeza sobre lo que podrían aportar—¿qué tienes en mente Eustass-ya?—casi ronroneó.

Una risilla sonó en su oído y unos afilados dientes se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndole pegar un salto.

—¿Qué tal si el que pierde tiene que hacer lo que el ganador le pida durante un día entero?—sugirió con una voz demasiado grave que solo le erizo todos los pelos de la nuca a Law.

Pero, a pasar de la creciente excitación, el de pelo negro solo rodo los ojos. Kidd era tan predecible a veces, pedía cosas tan comunes y obvias...aun así podría ser divertido, y sentía a la propia pantera meneando la cola en su interior ante la perspectiva de un juego con el pelirrojo en el que pudiese hacer luego lo que quisiese con él.

—Me parece bien—dijo entonces alejando al otro de su cuerpo y levantándose del sofá—y ahora Eustass-ya ¿Que te apetecería comer?—

Pero el otro volvió a atraparle antes de que pudiese alejarse ni dos pasos y le sentó en su regazo sin muchas dificultades, tan absurdamente fácil rápidamente que Law se sintió realmente como la mascota del pelirrojo.

—A ti— respondió Kidd rápidamente volviendo a mordisquear su cuello y a apresar hábilmente su cola entre sus fuertes manos. Law se arqueó instantáneamente contra el cuerpo del otro a sus espaldas y soltó un fuerte gruñido de placer Mierda, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a caer tan fácilmente aquello había sido demasiado de improvisto— ¿Dime Law alguna vez te han follado en tu casa?—

Law decidió contestar a pesar del efectivo ataque del mayor que, sin siquiera haberle tocado decentemente, ya le tenía más duro que una estupida piedra con la maldita mano en su cola. Abrió las piernas inconscientemente sobre el regazo del menor cuando la otra mano del pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar su repentinamente erecta polla por encima de la ropa. Dios, aquello erra tan patético, tenía que controlar su cuerpo de una maldita vez, no podía excitarse tan ridículamente rápido.

—Si—mintió vilmente queriendo hacer enfadar al otro en venganza por aquel numerito.

Otro mordisco en su nuca y movimientos mucho más apremiantes y intensos fueron la única respuesta cabreada del otro y ante la cual Law se encontró ya sin poder pensar claramente en algo que no fuesen las manos del menor sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Y te han follado alguna vez enfrente de una ventana?—volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo contra su oído.

Law comenzó a jadear mientras su cabeza se apoyaba sin fuerzas sobre el hombro del otro.

—No—respondió esta vez Law mirando el enorme ventanal en la pared de su derecha que daba a un pequeño balcón y a la enorme ciudad justo enfrente. Kidd no podía estar pensando en…

—Mmm, pues es lo que llevó pensando hacer desde que he entrado aquí—confesó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sobre sus dientes—después de todo las vistas son impresionantes y parece bastante estable como para poder envestirte con fuerza contra él—Law contuvo el aliento ante aquella idea, recordando al instante lo que significaba que Kidd le envistiese "con fuerza"—aunque me preocupa lo que puedan pensar los vecinos, después de todo es muy probable que nos acaben viendo—finalizó Kidd con una risilla que afirmaba que le daba exactamente igual lo que pensasen.

Y solo con aquellas simples palabras Law ya se encontró totalmente excitado sentado sobre el mayor, con las piernas abiertas ante las insistentes caricias del otro y la respiración acelerada. ¿Cómo podía ponerle tan caliente Kidd en meros segundo? Era absurdo. Pero había que reconocer que el chico tenía a veces buenas ideas, además aquello sonaba tan...degradante y a la vez divertido que no lo pudo evitar y dándose la vuelta rápidamente se abalanzó sobre los labios del pelirrojo sin dejarle volver a abrir la boca y revolver más sus ideas.

—Kidd—susurró una vez que se hubieron separado, con la necesidad clara en su voz— puedes hacer lo que te salga de los cojones— y volviendo a besarse y sintiendo la risa de Kidd retumbar entre sus labios sintió como Kidd pasaba sus manos para apretar su trasero con aquel instinto posesivo que a Law tanto le gustaba por mucho que lo negase.

Y luego, poniéndose de pie con él aun en brazos, se dirigió a la enorme ventana.

* * *

Bueno, por ya esta jaja ha sido divertido escribir las interacciones de la tripulacion de Law con Kidd, sobre todo lo de Pinguin XD aunque ya le devolveremos la sonrisa luego con Killer mujaja esta todo planeado ¬3¬

En fin, gracias como siempre por leer wapos, ¿Merezco algun review de vuestra parte para animarme a escribir?


	11. Revancha

Puff siento el retraso, pero estaba ocupadilla y no tenia mucho tiempo, ademas voy a tener gatoooo y estoy que no puedo ni escribir de los nervios XD

En fin espero que os guste

* * *

Dos meses después

Era un bar oscuro y casi escondido del conocimiento común y que realmente Kidd no solía frecuentar debido al pesado de Shanks que siempre andaba por ahí, pero esta vez necesitaba ir al "Nuevo Mundo". Más que nada porque necesitaba hablar con alguien que siempre andaba por allí a aquellas horas de la mañana bebiéndose una copa como si no tuviese más que hacer. Kidd atravesó la puerta con el cartel luminoso parpadeante y bajo las escaleras con los posters macabros hasta por fin legar a la vieja puerta. Y cuando entro en el lugar, justo como esperaba, el hombre de pelo blanco estaba sentado en la barra fumándose un enorme puro y bebiendo de una copa de ron medio vacía.

Sonrió contento consigo mismo, por haber localizado por fin al escurridizo hombre.

Avanzó por el desierto bar hasta llegar al sitio lado del hombre y sin siquiera decirle nada se sentó a su lado como si fuese un amigo suyo de toda la vida. Rayleigh, detrás de la barra, le sirvió al instante una bebida sin preguntarle siquiera lo que quería, conociéndole ya de sobra de las veces que se había pasado por el lugar.

Y luego les dejo solos sabiendo por la cara de Kidd que aquella charla iba a ser seria.

Kidd tomó un trago de su bebida sintiendo como le quemaba agradablemente la garganta y le quitaba los últimos restos de sueño. Puff, no debería estar permitido beber a aquellas horas de la mañana. Nunca había entendido por que aquel hombre iba allí a aquellas horas, podía ser por la soledad a lo mejor ya que en el bar no solía haber nunca nadie de madrugada, o simplemente podía ser porque no tenía más tiempo libre que en aquel momento del día. Aun así a él le venía mucho mejor.

—¿Has venido aquí como Kidd o has venido como rey?—preguntó entonces Smoker soltando una larga calada de su puro.

Kidd sonrió amargamente. Por que Smoker podía aguantar al delincuente irresponsable que había sido Kidd en su época, entendía que en su situación no había tenido otra opción más que pelear o robar, pero como policía y como hombre que se había dedicado toda su vida a mantener el orden, odiaba a los reyes y a lo que representaban. Cosa por la que casi mató a Kidd en su momento cuando se entero de que él era uno de ellos. Afortunadamente Kidd se había sabido defender y tras algunos gritos y demás, la cosa se había tranquilizado y habían vuelto a la antigua relación de ignorar al otro siempre que se pudiese.

—He venido como rey—anunció Kidd sabiendo el rechazo instantáneo que iba a tener entonces.

Y como había esperado, el hombre soltó un gruñido molesto y dejando unas monedas en la mesa se levantó del asiento dispuesto a irse sin dejarle siquiera explicarse. Kidd sonrió divertido con la extraña actitud y principios del otro en relación a los reyes. Nunca conseguiría convencerle de que ellos no eran el problema de la ciudad, sino el gobierno corrupto.

—Espera—dijo con voz de cansancio tomando al peliblanco de la muñeca y deteniéndole—por lo menos déjame explicarme—Porque si no conseguía convencer a aquel hombre, todo el plan que habían tramado, todo el trabajo de aquellos meses se iría por la borda estrepitosamente. Ese era su trabajo y por sus cojones que lo iba a hacer.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros—respondió Smoker soltándose de su agarre bruscamente y comenzando a andar en dirección a la salida. Ahora claramente cabreado.

Kidd suspiró.

—¿Ni siquiera si te prometiese que si me ayudas esta vez dimitiré para siempre como rey?—preguntó con tono inocente tirando la bomba que había estado preparando para que él otro se interesara.

Y esta vez Smoker si que se paró y se volvió a mirarle claramente sorprendido. "Tocado y hundido" pensó Kidd felicitándose mentalmente por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Smoker mirándole con incredulidad.

Y Kidd también se giró aun sentado en la silla y le miró serio, demostrándole que aquella vez era importante. Que aquella vez era distinto. Pero Smoker seguía dudando, seguía defendiendo sus retorcidos principios sin querer ceder, como el cabezota que siempre había sido. Kidd había querido muchas veces zarandear a aquel hombre para que se diese cuenta de la cruel realidad, y esta vez no fue muy distinto.

—¿Y qué más da que renuncies?—dijo el otro de repente como dándose cuenta de algo— Después de ti vendrá otro, y la cosa será siempre igual—respondió.

—No esta vez—dijo Kidd levantándose y acercándose a él— si esto sale bien ya no habrá más necesidad de reyes—le anunció.

Y sabía que Smoker, aunque estuviese en contra o aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía por qué habían surgido los reyes y por qué continuaban existiendo. Porque los delincuentes también necesitaban defenderse, también necesitaban una familia un lugar al que pertenecer sin que les despreciasen y les tratasen como una mierda. Lo que Kidd le estaba proponiendo con todo aquello era el fin de todo eso, era terminan con el sufrimiento, y el tener que buscar un lugar en el que refugiarse, era cambiar por completo la ciudad para que ya nadie tuviese que pelear ni robar para sobrevivir. Era resolver el problema desde los propios cimientos.

Smoker se dirigió a la barra de nuevo ligeramente más pálido y se sentó mientras robaba la bebida de Kidd y se la bebía de un largo trago. Absenta con algún tipo de licor extraño de color rojo. Demasiado "femenino" para él, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para aclararle la mente.

Kidd se volvió a sentar a su lado con una mirada intensa, como pidiéndole permiso para contarle aquel maquiavélico plan que Smoker estaba seguro que le dejaría varios días sin dormir. Siempre había pasado con los reyes y siempre pasaría con ellos. Y el que creía que tenía problemas.

—¿Que quieres?—preguntó al fin rindiéndose ante el pelirrojo.

Y la sonrisa de tiburón que puso Kidd mientras le contaba absolutamente todo, mientras anunciaba el apocalipsis como si nada, se quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria.

.

.

.

La tensión se notaba en el aire. Ya nadie podía dudarlo, algo grande estaba sucediendo y parecía poder estallar en sus narices en el segundo siguiente. Y él, como Shichibukai, debía impedirlo, pensó Mihawk mientras volvía a llevarse la taza de café a la boca, después de todo era su deber como guardián de la ciudad.

Estaban en uno de los edificios de la zona comercial, en uno de los pisos altos de un conocido café que tenía una impresionante vidriera desde donde se veía la enorme ciudad a sus pies y con los espejos hábilmente distribuidos por la habitación parecía casi como si flotasen sobre ella. Era su primer día libre desde hacía bastante tiempo, y en vez de estarlo disfrutando haciendo algo que le gutase, estaba sentado en aquel café con un periódico en sus manos y frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de actividad.

No era normal que simplemente no pasase nada, volvió a repetirse mentalmente. Llevaban ya varias semanas en aquella tranquila calma, como si los delincuentes estuviesen demasiado ocupados como para andar robándole bolsos a las abuelitas. Y que los delincuentes estuviesen ocupados no significaba nunca nada bueno, porque si ellos los estaban, los reyes también, y si los reyes tramaban algo podía ser un problema grande para ellos.

Suspiró molesto cerrando el periódico electrónico proyectado en la mesa y observó al peliverde de pie a su lado, mirando distraído la panorámica de la ciudad. No sabía porqué pero últimamente el peliverde ocupaba demasiado su mente y no le gustaba. El chico seguía siguiéndole a todas partes y su actitud con él no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero estaba mucho más distraído, como si ahora algo más aparte de sus deberes con él ocupase su mente. Algo como el chico de pelo negro que habían visto hacía dos meses, y que les había propuesto aquella retorcida teoría sobre que el culpable del crimen que investigaban no podían haber sido los reyes, sino de alguien más.

Dios, solo de pensar en aquel chico sentía su sangre hervir, y le hacía querer atrapar al peliverde entre sus brazos, estamparle contra la mesa y tomarle allí mismo para que dejase de pensar en algo que no fuese su cuerpo contra el suyo. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan posesivo con alguien, es más, no recordaba ni que con su mujer hubiese sido así, pero definitivamente aquella situación le estaba sacando de quicio. Zoro era suyo y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

—Zoro...—comenzó a llamarle para devolverle al mundo.

Pero entonces, como invocado del infierno apareció su peor pesadilla con la apariencia de un chaval de pelo negro y chaleco rojo.

—¡Zoro!—gritó el chico corriendo al instante en su dirección habiéndoles reconocido nada más entrar en la sala. Como si hubiese ido únicamente a buscarles a ellos.

En la taza que sostenía Mihawk apareció una grieta de la repentina fuerza con que la tomo. Dejándola sabiamente en la mesa antes de que se rompiese, se obligó a controlar sus emociones y a no romper algo más grande cuando Zoro se volvió y sonrió al chico con una calidad sonrisa y las orejas peludas en alto. Mihawk pensaba que le había dejado claro la última vez a Zoro lo que opinaba del chico, pensaba que le había dejado claro que solo le pertenecía a él y que no quería que se acercase a nadie más.

Al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente preciso.

—Luffy— volvió a repetir el peliverde emocionado.

Y Mihawk gruño cuando el chico se acercó a su mesa y abrazó a _su_ mascota. ¿Qué hacia el chico allí? ¿No estaban en una sala vip? ¿Como se había colado? Sin embargo antes de que pudiese preguntar nada o quejarse, el chico se soltó de Zoro y se volvió a mirarle justamente a él. Y Mihawk pudo ver como la mirada del chico cambiaba perfectamente a una más calculadora y mucho más fría. Una que no cuadraba del todo con su personalidad.

—Necesito hablar con usted—anuncio Luffy con voz seria y firme.

Mihawk fruncido el ceño ante aquello, ante el cambio y la osadía del chico. Y entonces y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que _curiosamente_ estaban solos en el local y nadie más que ellos tres ocupaban la sala. ¿Qué pasaba allí?¿Y los clientes?

Luffy se acercó a él y tomo asiento en la silla enfrente suyo de espaldas a la ventana, como si le perteneciese por derecho y no debiese ni preguntarle primero a él. Con el sol del atardecer iluminándole desde atrás con un halo misterioso y extraño, dando la ilusión óptica de que aquella era otra persona mucho más grande y poderosa, en vez del chico alegre e inofensivo de antes.

—Creo que la ultima vez no me presente correctamente—comenzó Luffy sin dejarle siquiera ni quejarse por la interrupción, aunque tampoco es como si fuese a decir nada, el chico no se merecía ni una palabra de su boca—me llamo Money D Luffy—dijo y Mihawk no supo si sería su verdadero nombre o uno falso pero no opino al respecto—y soy el rey sin color, el que controla a los demás reyes—

Silencio.

Durante un momento Mihawk no pudo más que asimilar aquello y, como Zoro, abrir los ojos sorprendido.

Luego frunció el ceño cabreado fulminando al chico con la mirada mientras Zoro a su espalda se ponía en posición de combate como el guardaespaldas que era, pero con la duda clara en su cara. Aquello tenía que ser una puta broma.

—Demuéstralo—

Pero el chico solo sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

—No he venido aquí a esto—dijo divertido—he venido aquí a avisaros y a proponeros algo—

—¿A avisarnos de que?—

Luffy sonrió de medio lado. Sarcástico y totalmente diferente de las sonrisas inocentes de segundos antes.

—En unos minutos atacaremos la sede del gobierno y de los Shichibukai conjuntamente, y te puedo asegurar de que no quedara nadie con vida—anuncio como si fuese un hecho totalmente calculado—

Mihawk le miró durante un momento valorando aquella información.

—¿Por qué querías atacar el gobierno y a los Shichibukai?¿Y por qué nos dices esto?—tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza, pero las principales eran aquellas dos.

—Tú y yo sabemos que el gobierno ya no es lo que era, y que ahora son ellos los delincuente contra los que hay que luchar—dijo Luffy con un ligero enfado en su voz que puso en alerta los instintos del de ojos dorados como hacía mucho que nadie lo hacía—lo que quiero y por lo que os aviso es porque quiero que te alíes con nosotros para que, después del golpe, establezcamos un nuevo gobierno justo y que beneficie a todo el mundo en lugar de a unos pocos—

Mihawk no dijo nada. Sabía que el otro tenía razón, que la sociedad había dejado desde hace mucho de ser lo que era, pero aquello simplemente no tenía sentido. No podían hacer eso, era simplemente imposible.

—¿Y por qué yo?¿No tienes miedo de que te delate?¿Por qué crees que te ayudaría?—

Luffy volvió a dedicarle una de aquellas sonrisas ladeadas.

—Aunque nos delates esto ya no se puede detener—dijo recostándose en el respaldo de la silla metálica oxidada. Y como si sus palabras fueran un presagio de lo que iba a pasar, una fuerte explosión se escucho en la lejanía y los dos hombres vieron sorprendidos como una enorme columna de humo de alzaba desde la parte administrativa de la ciudad. Aquello...no podía ser.

—Y te lo pido a ti por que se que estas en desacuerdo con ciertas políticas que se están llevando a cabo en tu grupo—remató Luffy.

Y esta vez Mihawk si que se cabreó. ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?¿Les habían espiado? Bueno si, aquello era obvio, pero nunca pensó que el espionaje realmente les diese resultado, ellos eran los que tenían la mejor tecnología, se tenían que haber podido defender sin problemas. Además lo de la explosión seguía inquietándole, tendría que estar realizando llamadas, no hablando gilipolleces.

—No me aliare con vosotros—dijo furioso pero con el tono controlado—yo no me alió con delincuentes y terroristas—

Pero ante el insulto Luffy solo sonrió y curiosamente se volvió hacia Zoro.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó amablemente.

Mihawk y Zoro le miraron sorprendidos y sin comprender. ¿Por qué se lo pedía a Zoro? se preguntó Mihawk, no estaría pensando en que Zoro se alejaría de él ¿verdad?. Aquello era absurdo, Zoro era un MMG, y las decisiones las tomaba su dueño, no él. Pero ante su asombro Zoro bajo la mirada con un aire pensativo tomándose la pregunta en serio.

—Zoro no...—comenzó el de ojos dorados alarmado.

—Lo haré—anuncio interrumpiéndole el peliverde—os ayudare—

Mihawk se volvió a mirarle de frente, con todo el peso de su mirada y con todos los años que habían pasado juntos. Con toda la autoridad que siempre le había impuesto recordándole cual era su lugar y quien tomaba las decisiones.

— _No, no te irás_ —ordenó sin ofrecer ni la más mínima oportunidad a una contestación.

Luffy enfrente suyo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida alegremente.

—Bien, sígueme Zoro—dijo ignorándole totalmente, como si su presencia ya careciese de toda importancia tras haberle rechazado. Le sacaba de quicio. Aquella situación le sacaba de quicio.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, de los insultos a su persona y de la orden directa, Zoro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguirle. Mihawk se levantó al instante de su asiento incrédulo.

—Zoro no vas a ir—y a pesar de todo su voz sonó calmada.

—Lo siento señor, pero esta decisión es mía, no suya—respondió el peliverde dándose la vuelta y deteniéndose mientras Luffy seguía alejándose dejándoles solos— creo que es el momento de pelear por valores que merecen la pena como los que defiende este chico, y si usted no lo hace lo tendré que hacer yo— comentó dándose de nuevo la vuelta para seguir al chico.

—No vas a ir—dijo esta vez Mihawk dejando que el enfado descomunal se notase en su voz y en sus ojos mientras se acercaba al chico y se plantaba enfrente suyo— tu me perteneces, no te vas a ir—

Y con aquellas únicas palabras algo oscuro paso por la mirada del peliverde, una emoción contenida que Mihawk nunca le había visto pero que parecía muy antigua. Dolor. Levantando la cabeza, Zoro se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el de ojos dorados encarándole por primera vez en su vida.

—No—respondió firme— ya me he cansado de esto, de ser tu juguete un momento y que pases de mi al siguiente, me he cansado de seguirte a todos lados sin que me reconozcas en los más mínimo. Se acabó. Ya no aguanto más, me voy y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo— y dándose la vuelta salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Luffy.

Y Mihawk se quedó en medio del café solo. En shock y sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que Zoro se había revelado contra él, nunca lo había hecho pese a todo lo que le había humillado y torturado. Nunca había pasado y al parecer no iba a volver a pasar. Zoro le había mandado a la mierda. Y le había mandado por el chaval aquel. Su mente no lo procesaba, siempre había pensado que Zoro estaría a su lado pasase lo que pasase, le hiciese lo que le hiciese. Era suyo y era para siempre.

Simplemente no sabía que decir, simplemente era un golpe demasiado repentino como para asimilarlo.

Siempre había pensado que estarían juntos y hora que no lo estaba...curiosamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir el vacío oprimiéndole cada parte de su cuerpo sin dejarle respirar.

.

.

.

Kidd caminó por la desierta plaza en dirección al enorme edificio como un ángel del apocalipsis se dirige a destruir el mundo. Detrás suyo iba toda su gente entre gritos y protestas y sosteniendo armas de toda clase desde elegantes pistolas hasta rudimentarios palos con clavos que habían encontrado en algún lado de la ciudad. Todos llevaba algo de color rojo en representación suya, pañuelos, camisas, para dejar totalmente claro lo que eran y a donde pertenecían. Dejando claro que lo que iban a hacer no iba a ser precisamente pacifico.

Según iban caminando por las calles, la gente les miraba entre aterrorizada y fascinada y mientras algunos les habían gritado, otros les habían alabado e incluso algunos se habían unido a ellos aumentando el número de gente en aquella procesión macabra. Su grupo estaba formado por delincuentes y como tales las calaveras, los pinchos amenazantes en la ropa, tatuajes y el pelo teñido de colores ofensivos para la vista eran parte de su vestimenta habitual, ellos llevaba los considerado socialmente incorrecto y con aquella mezcla siniestra caminaban a paso militar por la ciudad como una marea embravecida de color rojo sangre.

Una vez que llegaron al centro de la plaza, enfrente del edificio en llamas se detuvieron un momento y esperaron observando el edificio en silencio sepulcral. La enorme construcción, desprendía una enorme columna de humo gracias a los jueguecitos informáticos de Killer y Pinguin que últimamente se habían hecho demasiado "amigos" y conspiraban contra el mundo desde sus ordenadores. La gente les llamaba psicópatas, Kidd pensaba en ellos más bien como genios del mal. El edificio ya no contaba ni con cámaras, ni con sistema de seguridad, ni siquiera debía tener electricidad, estaba completamente indefenso al ataque.

Y entonces, casi apenas dos segundos después de que su grupo se detuviese con las banderas orgullosas en alto y miradas de odio, se escucharon más gritos proviniendo de las calles situadas a su derecha y a su izquierda. Otros dos grupos se acercaron al suyo, uno vestido con el color verde esmeralda de Bartolomeo y con gente igual de estrafalaria que en el suyo, y otro del azul eléctrico de Law y con uniformes negros como los del ejercito.

Solo que ambos grupos estaban sin su líder ya que Bartolomeo seguía desaparecido y Pinguin estaba sustituyendo momentáneamente a Law con aquel gorro calado que ocultaba su cara.

Kidd gruño queriendo ver a Law a su lado en aquel golpe, el moreno les había dicho que él se encargaría personalmente de Doflamingo que, como habían averiguado, no iba a estar en aquel edificio en el momento del ataque, sino en otro lugar que Law conocía demasiado bien. Les había pedido que le dejasen ir solo para acabar con el hombre y ellos no se habían podido negar después de conocer su historia.

Los tres grupos se reunieron en el centro de la plaza encarando al edificio y centro del los Shichibukai. Unas tres mil personas a sus órdenes y cada una con un objetivos concreto y planeado como en un ejército profesional pero con mucha mucha más experiencia. Y todos a sus órdenes.

Marco y Luffy estarían ahora mismo enfrente del edificio del gobierno haciendo exactamente lo mismo, mostrando sus banderas al mundo, dando a conocer que no iban a permitir ya más abusos de políticos corruptos. Aquello era el final, la meta de su vida, iba a cambiar el mundo, iba a conseguir lo que había querido toda su vida, pero en vez de estar contento lo único que quería era acabar con aquello para ir a donde estaba Law y ayudarle o ver que había pasado.

Porque no quería que pasase nada, estaba preocupado por el moreno pese a saber que no era precisamente débil, pero es que aquel hombre rubio había torturado al moreno y aquella pelea no iba a ser como las demás. Ambos lo sabían y por eso la noche anterior se habían tirado prácticamente todo el día en la cama devorándose mutuamente, pensando que aquella vez podía ser la última.

Kidd quería irse y apoyarle en aquel momento, animarle y consolarle cuando todo acabase. Y para eso tenían que acabar rápido allí. Pero las prisas nunca era buenas y menos en situaciones importantes como aquella. Necesitaba concentrarse en aquello o el que acabaría palmandola seria él.

—Kidd, estamos listos—dijo Pinguin situándose a su lado y al de Killer al que dedico una sonrisa cómplice mirando al edificio que ambos habían destruido. Como dos padres que miran orgullosos a su hijo.

Kidd ignorándoles asintió y entonces con una alto grito dio la orden para que comenzase la masacre y la venganza por todos aquellos siglos de abusos y opresión.

.

.

.

Doflamingo paseó por su despacho de un lado a otro sin poder estarse quieto. Sus teléfonos y comunicadores no dejaban de sonar cada uno con su cancioncilla y lucecilla parpadeante sacándole aun más de quicio y poniéndole de los nervios. Pero no quería coger ninguno de ellos, el único que le interesaba era el teléfono negro que seguía en silencio encima de la mesa a pesar de todo.

Le iba a matar, llevaba media hora llamando al idiota de Barbanegra desde que le habían avisado lo de la explosión. Pero el hombre ni siquiera le había contestado y en el edificio de la organización nadie cogía el teléfono, como si toda forma de comunicación con el edificio estuviese cortada. Y al parecer también estaban atacando al gobierno. Dios, ¿Como no lo había visto venir...?Tenía que habérselo imaginado, tanta tranquilidad no era normal.

El pequeño comunicador negro empezó de repente a sonar y Doflamingo prácticamente se abalanzó hacia él dándole al botón de la pantalla táctil. Un holograma azul se desplegó enfrente suyo mostrando a un hombre gordo y sonriente que le miraba totalmente relajado, como si el mundo no se estuviese cayendo sobre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el hombre.

Doflamingo le quisó arrancar la cabeza allí mismo.

—¿Que cojones acaba de pasar?, ¿Por qué todos los malditos reyes están atacándonos de repente?—preguntó cabreado.

El hombre de pelo negro y graso solo sonrió ampliamente.

—No sé, puede que sea una venganza por lo de Hancock o lo de Bartolomeo— dijo.

Doflamingo abrió los ojos tras las gafas sorprendido. Y se quedó mirando al hombre serio sin comprender aquello del todo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó. Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿por qué se iban a vengar por lo de Hancock? A menos que...Oh dios—¿Que has hecho?—dijo con el tono más duro y serio que nunca había podido poner.

El hombre de negro solo amplió su sonrisa, haciendo realidad sus sospechas.

—¿De verdad creías que iba a hacer todo lo que me dijeses como una mascota obediente?—preguntó el hombre mirándole con burla—tenía esto planeado desde el principio, destruiré a los reyes, os destruiré a vosotros y seré el único que gobierne esta ciudad—río maniáticamente.

Doflamingo frunció el ceño, mientras el brazo del sofá donde tenía apoyado el brazo se rompía a pesar de ser de hierro forjado. Aquel hombre...¿ _cómo_ se atrevía a hacer aquello?. ¿Cómo se atrevía a traicionarle? Pero por lo que más estaba cabreado era por no haberse dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre, de haberse dejado engañar de aquella forma. A su edad ya debía haber aprendido a no confiar nunca en la gente, se tenía que haber dado cuenta joder.

—¿Qué. ?—volvió a preguntar con el odio en su mirada.

—Solamente lo que tú me enseñaste—respondió el otro simplemente—pero dime ¿qué crees que pasara si los reyes y los Shichibukai se enfrentasen? ¿Crees que alguno de vosotros saldréis vivos para enfrentaros a mi entonces? ¿Crees que _tu_ saldrás vivo después de todo lo que les has hecho?—

—¿Que quieres decir?—

El hombre le miró con una rasilla impertinente y Doflamingo supo que iba a soltar la bomba.

—Bueno, creo que a _alguien_ se le ha escapado quien eres realmente, y los reyes casualmente se han enterado. Qué mala suerte ¿verdad?—anunció el moreno y Doflamingo chirrío los dientes. Le iba a matar, ahora entendía por qué no habían contactado con él en aquellos meses— y además—continuó— atacar a Hancock, e intentar acabar con la organización entera, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad?—dijo irónico con la burla en su cara.

Y sin contenerse más el rubio dio un puñetazo a la mesa rompiendo el comunicador y cortando la charla al instante. Enfadado era una forma muy suave de describir lo que sentía. Aquel estúpido hombre...¿cómo se le ocurría atacar a un rey y luego acusarle a él de hacerlo?, y encima revelaba su identidad como si nada. Iba a acabar con él, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Aunque luego todos los reyes viniesen a cobrarse su vida, iba a llevarse a aquel hombre al infierno.

Porque si todo aquello había pasado ya no había oportunidad para él ni de coña. Ahora todo estaba acabado si todos se le abalanzaban encima. Había esperado tener una última oportunidad para recuperar a Law y tenerle de nuevo, pero con aquello todo se iba a la mierda.

Levantándose de su asiento y con la rabia en sus venas en lugar de desesperación, se dirigió hacia otro comunicador.

—Vergo—llamo a su ayudante— llama a Pica—

* * *

Bueeeeno, pos la cosa se pone en movimiento, empiezan las peleas, sorry pero no va a haber mucha parejita en unos cuantos capitulos muajaja

En fin, Barbanegra ha traicionado a Doffy ¿Que pensais que va a hacer al respecto?¿Conseguiran los otros acabar con él? ¿Estableceran un nuevo gobierno?

To be continued...(XD siempre he querido poner esto)

Besosos


	12. Caos

Halou, bueno, se que esto tenia que haber estado publicado el domingo pero lo siento mucho nohe tenido tiempo para escribir tanto. Aun asi espero que no me odieis mucho y me perdoneis y me dejis reviews y me ayudeis a dominar el mundo n_n

Os quieroooo~

* * *

El humo inundaba su campo de visión impidiéndole distinguir a donde se dirigía, aun así el pelirrojo siguió corriendo por el edificio mientras intentaba destruir todo y a todos a su paso. Habían quemado entera la sede de los Shichibukai para que no quedasen pruebas, para que no pudiesen volver a montar aquella estúpida organización que perjudicaba más que beneficiaba a la población.

Aún así, aquello no era suficiente, aun quedaban las poderosas personas que eran parte de aquel lugar. Aun les quedaba matar a los Shichibukai. Escuchando los pasos de Killer corriendo detrás suyo torció en un pasillo hasta encontrar la sala que buscaba. La sala más alta del puto edificio de treinta plantas y a la que había tenido que acceder por las malditas escaleras por culpa del impresionante incendio que había inhabilitado los ascensores. Abalanzándose hacia la puerta la golpeó con una fuerte parada y esta salió despedida y chocó contra una mesa enorme en la que había dos hombres.

Los dos que había estado buscando. El gordo de pelo negro y grasiento, y el de piel azulada y dientes afilados. Arlong y Marsal D Teach. Dos de los tres peces gordos que quedaban en la organización y los que habían organizado el ataque a su propia sede creando el caos. Crocodile y Mihawk no suponían un problema, debido a que al menos, aun les quedaba algo de integridad y según decía Law, no apoyaban las decisiones de los otros.

De Doflamingo, el tercer y último pez gordo se encargaba Law. A él le habían tocado aquellos dos.

Gruñó molesto al pensar en eso y su pésima suerte con los sorteos. Aunque tuviesen la ayuda de las unidades de Bartolomeo y Law seguían estando en desventaja, y Kidd odiaba masacrar a su gente por encima de todo.

Killer a su lado, se abalanzó entonces sin dejarle pensar mucho a por el intento frustrado de pez azul, y él encaró aburrido a Barbanegra que le miró con una mirada espeluznante que a él no le hizo más que bostezar. No quería gastar mucho tiempo con aquello, tenía que ser una pelea rápida para que pudiese irse con Law.

Sin discutir ni explicar la situación, ni tan siquiera con hola a sus enemigos, le tiró un puñetazo rápido al gordo de mierda sin muchas complicaciones. Pero el hombre lo esquivó con facilidad a pesar de su corpulencia y le devolvió una patada al estomago con fuerza. Sintió su estomago contraerse y la boca se le lleno de bilis mientras un conocido dolor le asaltaba.

Mierda.

—Kidd concéntrate—chilló Killer desde la otra punta de la habitación mientras estrellaba la cara de Arlong contra la pared. Repetidamente.

Kidd gruño en respuesta. Killer tenía razón, no era momento para distraerse y pensar en otra cosa. Se estaba enfrentando contra un Shichibukai joder, se tenía que centrar y no infravalorar a su oponente por muy viejo e inútil que pareciese. Por mucha prisa que tuviese aquella tenía que ser una pelea seria, se lo debía a las miles de personas que habían sufrido bajo el yugo de aquellos hombres. Se merecían una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no la rápida y pacífica que él quería darles para largarse de allí.

Volvió a alzarse erigido sobre sus pies mirando a su oponente con odio. Su estomago dolió después del golpe pero se mantuvo firme sobre sus pies.

—Venga niño—dijo el hombre—te voy a enseñar como pelea un hombre de verdad—

¿Niño? ¿Le había llamado niño?¿ A él con sus dos metros de estatura? Y sin más Kidd decidió que esta vez, y solo esta vez, no se iba a contener.

.

.

.

Luffy se quitó el sudor de la frente después de partirle la cara a otro de aquellos peces gordos. No quedaban ya muchos, se dio cuenta mientras se alzaba sobre el muro y observaba a su alrededor. La sede del gobierno era un caos. Los políticos hipócritas y todos aquellos hombres inútiles inundaban el suelo después de sus ataques, el imponente edificio iba a explotar por los aires de un momento a otro después de las cargas y explosivos que Ace y Marco habían colocado estratégicamente.

Sonrió satisfecho mientras veía a Zoro acercarse a él.

El caos les rodeaba, la policía no aparecía por ningún lado para ayudar a las víctimas gracias a las órdenes de Smoker. Era lo único que le habían pedido, ni pelear, ni luchar, simplemente no hacer nada. Todo iba según su plan. Hacía poco rato había llegado uno de los subordinados de Kidd diciendo que ya habían acabado ellos con la organización Shichibukai. Luffy se sorprendió ligeramente ante la rapidez de los otros que ya habían acabado cuando ellos no habían hecho más que comenzar. Y según lo que le había dicho el chico, Kidd no había dejado ni piedra sobre piedra y actualmente la zona parecía un enorme agujero en la ciudad.

Luffy suspiro, cuando Kidd perdía el control era capaz de destruir la misma superficie del planeta. Aunque a decir verdad no había esperado otra cosa. Desde el principio Kidd había estado en contra de que Law se enfrentase a Doflamingo, verdadero problema de aquella guerra, solo. Le había estado controlando para ver que hacía y definitivamente ahora mismo estaría corriendo en su ayuda. Luffy río sabiendo la hostia que le metería Law si Kidd aparecía por ahí.

Girándose volvió a dar otro puñetazo a uno de aquellos hombres asquerosos que habían puteado a tanta gente pero que ahora lo único que podían hacer era lloriquear y suplicar por su vida mientras intentaban huir. Políticos hipócritas. Zoro a su espalda también daba puñetazo a unos y a otros como en un equipo coordinado.

Luffy sonrió aun más felizmente. Le caía bien Zoro, definitivamente pelear con él era algo bastante estimulante, estaba claro que iban a ser grandes amigos. Además desde que Zoro se había alejado del Shichibukai de ojos dorados parecía más vivo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y ahora tuviese la autoestima suficiente como para decir lo que quisiese o hacer lo que quisiese, incluyendo con ello destripar políticos.

Ahora Zoro sonreía mientras peleaba a su lado y Luffy se alegraba por ello.

Sin embargo y como siempre, no todo salía como planeaba y tenía que aparecer cierta persona a amargarles la existencia. Ambos se detuvieron al ver una enorme espada a lo lejos rebanando gente. Una espada que todo el mundo reconocía sin ningún problema como la del mayor espadachín de la ciudad.

—Mihawk—escuchó murmurar a Zoro a su lado, con aquella mirada de dolor en su cara y otra vez volviendo a ocultarse y a someterse ante la presencia del otro.

Luffy frunció el ceño molesto ante aquello mientras el hombre se acercaba a donde estaban ellos. Cuando llegó, hombre miró a Zoro con una mirada intensa y...¿avergonzada?. Zoro le ignoró olímpicamente mientras otro hombre caía a sus pies. Pero nadie dijo nada y simplemente siguieron peleando en silencio con aquella tensión en el ambiente.

Luffy observaba a Mihawk de reojo pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle o decirle a Zoro, cualquier mueca de dolor en la cara del peliverde, y los intestinos de Mihawk se esparcirían por el suelo. Pero el mayor solo peleaba y de vez en cuando le mandaba alguna ojeada al peliverde con una mirada que Luffy no podía describir de otra manera que arrepentida. Zoro por su parte seguía ignorandole.

Y Luffy entendió la situación.

Sonriendo y alegrándose por Zoro se fue alejando poco a poco de los otros dos dejándoles su espacio. Lentamente, sin que se diesen cuenta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde y estuviesen solos. Era lo mejor después de todo. Consideraba a Zoro como un amigo, un gran amigo que había sufrido demasiado a manos del Shichibukai. Por eso le había odiado en un principio, nadie hacía daño a sus amigos. Por eso desde que le vio había ido contra Mihawk y la mirada fría con que miraba a su amigo como si no fuese más que un objeto. Pero en la pelea había algo que había cambiado, la mirada de Mihawk había cambiado, y algo le decía que era un cambio a mejor. Sonrió sabiendo que para Zoro aquello era importante.

Zoro por su parte buscó a Luffy con la mirada entrando ligeramente en pánico. No quería quedarse a solas con el de ojos dorados, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquellos momentos que había pasado con Luffy se había sentido más libre que en toda su vida, pero los sentimientos por Mihawk aun le aturdían. Aun así no pudo hacer mucho cuando el otro se pegó a su espalda y comenzaron a pelear hombro con hombro, y mucho menos pudo hacer cuando el otro murmuro aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo había deseado escuchar.

—Zoro—dijo Mihawk alzando el tono por encima del rugido de la multitud a su alrededor—yo…lo siento—

El peliverde no necesitó preguntar a lo que se refería, habiendo trabajo años para aquel hombre entendía cada expresión de aquella inexpresiva cara. Por eso cuando se volvió a mirar al moreno sorprendido por la confesión, no pudo más que abrir los ojos aturdido y sentir como el nudo se le volvía a hacer en el estomago ante la mirada de derrota y de desesperación del mayor.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente. No podía hacerle aquello, no era justo. Cuando por fin había conseguido ser libre del otro, Mihawk le volvía con aquellas palabras que eran las únicas que podían traerle de vuelta a su lado. Haciendo lo que Zoro nunca pensó que haría y tragándose su orgullo, se disculpaba ante él. Un Shichibukai disculpándose ante un MMG. Era demasiado. Era repentino y Zoro no pudo más que seguir peleando sin saber que decir.

—Zoro, se que lo que hice fue horrible y que estas en todo tu derecho a odiarme—continuó el de ojos dorados—pero vuelve conmigo…por favor—

¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Por dios que estaba pasando? Zoro no lo entendía, simplemente no entendía por qué el otro había cambiado tanto de actitud, no entendía como había pasado de despreciarle como a un mero objeto de una habitación, a tragarse su orgullo y suplicarle por que volviese a su lado. Era simplemente imposible. No se lo creía.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó entonces Zoro encarando por fin al mayor—¿Por qué debería volver?—

Y Mihawk se irguió alto y poderoso y le miró también de frente con aquella actitud seria que tanto le caracterizaba cuando trataba algo importante. Los dos de pie en medio del caos circundante. Como sumergidos en su pequeño universo, aquel que parecía a punto de romperse por una simple palabra.

—Por que te necesito—dijo Mihawk, y en contestación Zoro hizo una mueca de desdén sin creerse ni una palabra. Mihawk frunció el ceño al verla—Es verdad, las ultimas horas, cuando vi que te ibas para siempre…han sido horribles, aunque suene a cliché, no me había dado cuenta hasta que te fuiste de lo que significabas para mí—

Zoro miró a Mihawk. Mihawk miró a Zoro. Ambos mortalmente serios y tensos. Zoro no sabía si creérselo todavía, aun esperaba despertarse del sueño y encontrarse todavía en su cama siendo torturado por el otro. Pero el tiempo pasaba, seguía sin despertarse y él seguía dudando.

—¿Y qué significo para ti?—preguntó al fin aquella maldita pregunta que le quemaba la garganta.

Y Mihawk, sin apartar la mirada de la suya, dio un paso al frente hasta reducir la distancia que les separaba.

—Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida—Susurró el otro tomándole del rostro y acercándose a él.

Y sin más le besó. No como en los besos anteriores donde lo único que intentaba Mihawk era dominarle, tortúrale y humillarle por la debilidad que tenía el peliverde ante cada roce con su cuerpo, fue un beso delicado, cariñoso, y que para ambos supuso tapar una herida en su interior que llevaba demasiado tiempo abierta. Se besaron mientras sus labios se enredaban unos con otros, mientras el humo y los gritos les rodeaban sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

Cuando se separaron Zoro se recargó en el cuerpo de Mihawk sin aliento. Por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido. Aun seguía sin confiar en el otro, aun se esperaba un último truco de su parte, una ultima humillación. Sin embargo cuando las malditas palabras surgieron de su boca en un impulso no pudo hacer mucho para contenerlas.

—Mihawk…yo te quie…—pero el moreno le cortó antes de que pudiese siquiera terminar, ahogando las palabras por él.

—Lo sé—anunció— siempre lo he sabido y me aproveche de ello dándome cuenta de que no te ibas a resistir. Lo que hace todo lo que he hecho mucho más horrible—los brazos del mayor rodearon el cuerpo de Zoro tímidamente, como si aun dudase si quiera de lo que estaba haciendo—Zoro, no quiero mentirte más, y sinceramente, no sé si alguna vez te pueda devolver lo que sientes por mi…pero creo que tu eres el único al que alguna podre querer de esa forma, asique, aunque seguramente no sea lo mejor para ti y te merezcas algo mejor, si aun quieres intentarlo, yo…—

Esta vez fue Zoro el que comenzó el beso callando al otro. Y esta vez Mihawk le dejo hacerlo y llevarlo hasta el final. Sintiendo como su boca su derretía a cada mordida de la boca del peliverde y como en su pecho estallaba algo cálido y agradable. Apretó aun más el agarre en torno al menor esta vez con mayor confianza mientras devoraba ansioso la boca del otro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Zoro una vez se hubieron separado. Mihawk asintió— entonces ¿Cómo dudas siquiera de que te vaya a decir que no señor Don Shichibukai?—dijo burlándose de él por primera vez con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Y por primera vez, en vez de imponerle un castigo humillante por su falta de respeto, o de someterle a sus pies recordándole su puesto, Mihawk sonrió de medio lado al peliverde y volvió a besarle. Castigándole de una manera mucho más placentera y menos destructiva, pero en el fondo tratándole como el igual que siempre había sabido que era. Como el mejor soldado y compañero que nunca había visto y tenido.

.

.

.

Kidd se limpió la sangre que le escurría desde la herida en la frente y le bajaba hasta el ojo dificultándole la visión. Habían acabado hacia un rato a decir verdad, y supuestamente ya podía correr por las calles como una maldita adolescente enamorada a buscar a Law. Aun así necesitaba descansar un poco después de la estúpidamente agotadora pelea que había tenido con el hombre gordo llamado Barbanegra.

Killer se acercó desde atrás y deteniéndose a su lado observó la enorme explanada donde hacia un momento había estado el impresionante edificio de los Shichibukai. Edificio que habían destruido hasta convertirlo en polvo, y que había servido como tumba a los dos idiotas que habían osado alzarse contra ellos pensando que podían ganarles.

—Kidd—dijo Killer—sabes que me encantan tus masacres y métodos retorcidos como al que más, pero esta vez te has pasado—sentenció el rubio.

Kidd gruñó cansado, sin querer responder a aquello.

—Se lo buscaron ellos solos, además, esto servirá como mensaje por si alguien se le ocurre de nuevo atacar a uno de los nuestros—

Killer asintió sabiendo que el pelirrojo tenía razón y sintiendo como el aire artificia creado por la cúpula que les rodeaba le revolvía el pelo, se sentó al lado del otro. Por mucho sentido que pudiesen tener las ideas de Kidd, Killer seguía alucinando con lo que acababa de hacer su amigo.

—¿No ibas a ir a buscar a Law señor acosador?—preguntó el rubio haciendo que Kidd le destripase con una fugaz mirada.

—Estoy ocupado—

Killer rió.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Mirando tu desastre y sintiéndote orgulloso de él como un desquiciado?—se burló de nuevo el rubio. La mirada de Kidd seguía sin hacer que la cabeza de Killer estallase.

—Tengo que hacerme cargo de nuestra gente—susurró, y Killer suspiró en respuesta conociéndole de sobra.

—Kidd si te quieres ir vete, yo me encargo de esto—

Kidd miró a Killer valorando sus palabras pero aun dudando. Él era el jefe, el que se tenía que ocupar de aquello, delegar en su segundo al mando en aquellos momentos no sería lo mejor para su gente. Necesitaban un líder fuerte que les apoyase y diese ánimos, para afrontar las perdida y bajas y para apoyar a los que no sabían si saldrían de esta, no necesitaban un líder que no estuviese ni presente.

—Pero…—empezó Kidd a protestar.

—Kidd vete—ordenó el rubio.

Y Kidd no necesito más. Después de todo, si se quedaba, no iba a estar más que preocupado por cierto moreno y aquello no iba a ayudar a su gente. Killer tenía razón, como siempre, se las apañarían ellos solos. Además Killer no le daba órdenes a menos que fuese imprescindible o cuando se estaba portando como un idiota. La primera vez que Killer le había dado una orden, Kidd había pasado de él y dejado de hablarle durante una semana. La segunda vez tomo su opinión en cuenta y a la tercera no dudo en obedecerle.

Levantándose se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse aunque Killer le interrumpió una última vez. Como siempre teniendo que tocarle las narices más de lo necesariamente correcto.

—Por cierto Kidd, Bartolomeo sigue vivo—anunció como si tal cosa mientras cogía un palo y comenzaba a hacer dibujos en el polvo—voy a mandar a su gente a casa para que él mismo les reorganice y tranquilice—

—¿Qué?—preguntó Kidd mirando a su segundo al mando incrédulo, pensando qué sería mejor: ¿arrancarle la cabeza y ver si había algo dentro? ¿O golpearle hasta que recuperase el sentido común?

—Al parecer consiguió escapar, le encontró una anciana tocapelotas medio muerto y ha estado mes y medio en cama sin poder ponerse en comunicación con nosotros. Se acaba de enterar del golpe por la prensa y se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros al instante—

Kidd gruñó, mientras asentía con la cabeza y se daba la vuelta sin tener nada que hacer con aquella información, después de todo Killer lo tenía bajo control. O eso creía. Pero dios, Bartolomeo, maldito bastardo con suerte, pensó el pelirrojo que corría por la ciudad mientras pensaba en cómo hacerle al rey esmeralda la vida imposible la próxima vez que se encontraran, por hacer que se preocupara y pensase que estaba muerto.

Y esta vez ni su Luffy-sempai le iba a salvar.

.

.

.

El funcionario miró a su alrededor en el caos de la sala. Los ministros corrían de un lado al otro mientras intentaban a la vez responder a las llamadas, gritarse unos a otros y responder a las ordenes. Todo se había ido a la mierda, absolutamente todo.

—¿Y el gobierno mundial?¿Donde está cuando se le necesita?—chillaba un ministro flacucho y alto mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Las comunicaciones están cortadas—chillaba otro histérico—no hay comunicación con el resto de ciudades—

—La policía no responde—

—El edificio de los Shichibukai ha desaparecido—

—Y están atacando la sede del gobierno—

No podían hacer nada, su mundo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y lo único que podían hacer era observarlo desde sus asientos con cara de pánico. Los papeles volaban por el aire. Los gritos y llantos inundaban la sala. Y en medio de todo el caos un enorme hombre se levantó tranquilamente dándose cuenta de que, aquella vez, había perdido estrepitosamente y que sería mucho mejor retirarse.

Andando por la sala a paso lento y constante entre el caos a su alrededor, se acercó a la puerta. Y entonces un chico joven de pelo rosa le vio.

—¿Ha donde va señor?—preguntó educado pero con el miedo en su mirada.

Y al instante toda la sala se había vuelto a observarle con ojos llenos de pánico y terror. Mirando al líder para que les guiase en aquella situación sin sentido. Poniendo todas sus esperanzas y supervivencia en sus manos sin dudar. Aun así el hombre mantuvo la postura firme y la mirada implacable cuando pronunció las palabras.

—Esta situación es insostenible—dijo aludiendo al caos de las ultimas horas— declaro la destrucción del gobierno mundial en Japón y que la zona sea declarada sin ley y por tanto en alerta roja— y sin más cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejando estallar el caos aun peor detrás de él.

El jefe huía. Y los subordinados no sabían que hacer sin él.

Haciendo un gesto rápido con una mano, hizo acercarse a uno de sus ayudantes y supuesto guardaespaldas, aunque alguien como él realmente no lo necesitaba para nada y era más bien una figura decorativa a su lado. Su fuerza era conocida por toda la ciudad y no es como si le fuesen a atacar por que sí. No, si querían conservar sus propias vidas.

—Señor Akainu—dijo su ayudante llegando a su lado con un comunicador entre sus manos listo para tomar indicaciones.

—Prepara mi transportador privado, la situación aquí ya no se puede manejar, Japón nunca fue un pueblo que se dejase gobernar por cualquier idiota incompetente y lo sabíamos cuando llegamos, aunque no me hicieron caso en su momento cuando sugerí aplicar medidas de represión entre la población—dijo con voz dura—estas son solo las conclusiones de un problema que lleva durando varios siglos—

Su ayudante no dijo nada. Nunca decía nada, por eso le había contratado en un primer lugar, alguien sin opinión y sin escrúpulos que no le importase a quien servir siempre y cuando este le pagase su salario. Cosa que él hacía generosamente.

—¿Hacia dónde le digo al piloto que establezca la ruta?—preguntó el hombre de todas formas.

—A Hong Kong—

.

.

.

Law caminó tranquilamente por aquella desierta calle que conocía desde siempre. La gente a su alrededor corría, chillaba, y huía aterrorizada de todas partes buscando refugio de los incendios y explosiones en cada esquina de la ciudad. Los barrios pobres como aquel eran carne fresca para aquel tipo de problemas. Pero él solo caminaba tranquilamente con una dirección fija sin prestar atención a nada más.

El yukata corto que se había puesto aquella vez junto con unos cómodos y ajustados pantalones oscuros, destacaba con su intenso color azul marino entre el gris de las calles, pero la gente no se paraba ni a mirarle en su pánico por huir. Si lo hubiesen hecho, hubiesen descubierto que la impresionante prenda estaba hecha de la más pura seda y que los dragones que tenia bordados en su superficie brillaban con el color del hilo de plata. Era una yukata demasiado cara y bien bordada para alguien que camina tranquilamente por aquella calle en una situación de caos.

Era una prenda que le había regalado _él_.

Y simplemente era perfecta para aquella situación. Porque con aquella prenda en su dieciséis cumpleaños había empezado todo, las violaciones, los abusos, todo. Y por lo tanto era justo y conveniente que acabase también con ella. Aun así, desde los dieciséis años Law había crecido bastante y por eso había decidido convertir el kimono que en un momento había sido, en la camisa tradicional con cinturón que llevaba ahora. Law siempre había odiado las prendas tradicionales Japonesas, eran incomodas, se deshacían e impedían el movimiento, y además, siempre le habían recordado a él. Pero esta vez, y solo esta vez, haría una excepción.

Siguió caminando por la ciudad mientras el cielo se teñía de humo y comenzaba a nublarse anunciando una brutal tormenta. Pero a él aquello le daba igual, después de todo ya había llegado a su destino.

La casa de sus padres no había cambiado en lo más mínimo a pesar de todos aquellos años. Doflamingo siempre la había mantenido limpia y ordenada, no la había vendido ni hecho nada con ella para sacar provecho, sino que la había conservado tal y como estaba, utilizándola de vez en cuando como un refugio cuando las cosas se ponían mal, ya que nadie sabía que la tenía en su poder. Law no sabía por qué lo había hecho, no sabía porque precisamente había tenido que ser _esa_ casa, y nunca se lo había preguntado al hombre.

Para él aquella casa ya no significaba nada. Todos los recuerdos agradables habían sido hace tiempo sepultados por los de aquella tarde sangrienta. Nunca había querido poner un pie de nuevo en aquella casa. Pero esta vez, necesitaba entrar en ella. Porque sabía que Doflamingo estaría dentro esperándole.

Apoyando una mano en la puerta la empujó ligeramente sin sorprenderse porque esta estuviese abierta. Después dejo los zapatos educadamente en el descansillo tradicional, y tras dar un ligero vistazo a su alrededor, se dirigió en las escaleras. Todo parecía más pequeño que la ultima vez, pero curiosamente todo seguía en su sitio.

Al llegar al segundo piso se dirigió sin dudar a la que en su tiempo había sido la habitación de sus padres. Se detuvo un momento mientras la pantera en su interior se encogía al volver a ver aquella puerta de madera con los pájaros volando que la ultima vez había estado rota y manchada de sangre. Ahora volvía a estar como nueva. Al igual que el pulido suelo de madera que chirriaba a su paso anunciando a su anfitrión de su visita o las paredes de madera y papel que estaban incluso más brillantes que en su tiempo.

No lo demoró mucho más. No le gustaba aquella casa y cuanto antes saliese de allí antes se calmaría el animal inquieto en su interior. Apoyando una mano en la puerta la deslizó hacia un lado dejando al descubierto la habitación.

El hombre dentro de ella tampoco había cambiado con los años. Su pelo rubio seguía igual de corto, sus eternas gafas de sol sobre sus ojos le protegían del inexistente sol y el abrigo rosa chillón seguía haciéndole daño a los ojos. Aun así lo que Law si que distinguió cuando el hombre se giró a mirarle entrar, fue el cansancio en sus rasgos y la ropa formal que llevaba debajo.

No era una yukata tradicional como la suya, sino un traje americano sin la chaqueta. El chaleco formal de tela negra junto con unos vaqueros azul marino apretado le daban aquel aspecto inteligente y peligroso que tanto le caracterizaba, un Rolex adornaba su muñeca y una camisa blanco reluciente cubría también su pecho haciendo resaltar el moreno natural de su piel. La ropa más cara del mundo, estaba seguro Law, pero curiosamente, a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez parecía que el rubio se había tomado la molestia de mirarse a un espejo antes de salir para ver que la ropa realmente combinaba y que no provocaría un infarto a la gente que le mirase. Esta vez parecía que se había arreglado para él.

Law frunció el ceño ante la idea mientras el rubio le sonreía con una sonrisa cariñosa pero arrepentida. Como siempre lo había hecho.

—Hola Law—dijo el hombre mientras Law se sentaba en el suelo enfrente suyo con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo.

Los dos solos en aquella habitación si muebles ni decoración. Solo con los tatamis y las paredes con puertas corredizas y con pájaros al vuelo dibujadas en ellas. Solos en aquella brillante habitación donde hacía años se había producido el asesinato de sus padres.

* * *

Buaaa, tengo que aprender a contenerme y a escribir caps más cortos, siempre escribo caps muy largos, y luego hay que revisarlos y se me va toda la tarde y...T^T creo que necesito ayuda.

En fin, por fin hemos llegado a la parte por la que escribi este fic, espero que os guste porque este fic tambien se está acabando.

Un besaco mu fuerte a todos y celebremos la resurreccion de Barto!


	13. La Otra Versión

Bueno señores lamento el retraso pero ando de examenes y ,e cuesta mucho escribir, ademas el cap es importante y me faltaba motivacion XD

Pero ya esta, espero que os guste.

* * *

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio. El rubio mayor recargado tranquilamente contra la ventana en una pose despreocupada, y el moreno sentado formalmente con aire tenso y mortalmente serio. Ninguno dejaba de mirar al otro, estudiándose, vigilándose y totalmente alertas de los movimientos del contrario.

—Me alegro de verte después de…lo que paso la ultima vez—comentó el rubio mirándole con una sonrisa tranquila. Law apretó los puños firmemente recordándolo— se te bien, feliz y sano ¿Te trata bien tu nuevo amo?—

Law mantuvo su semblante serio a pesar de la ira que le embargaba. Siempre era así con el rubio. Las palabras aparentemente amables que traían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos a su mente. Aun así con los años había aprendido a no dejarse provocar, a que era mucho más fácil esconderse y no dejarle ver al rubio ni la más mínima emoción. Porque si lo hacía se aprovecharía de ella todo lo que pudiese y más y la cosa no acabaría bien. Asique sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —respondió en el mismo tono de burla—¿Acaso estas celoso?—

Doflamingo rio ante su pregunta, pero con aquella risa tensa y sarcástica que anunciaba que estaba de todo menos feliz en aquellos momentos. Law sonrió malignamente contento consigo mismo, al parecer, a pesar de la separación, seguía siendo capaz de cabrear al hombre.

—Es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti Law, siempre eres tan…divertido—contestó con aquella sonrisa cariñosa en su cara y aquel deje dolido que Law siempre había asociado a una vulgar mentira.

—Déjate de juegos Joker—ordenó sin paciencia y con el desprecio en su mirada—sabes por qué estoy aquí—

La sonrisa y amabilidad desaparecieron en un segundo. Prácticamente como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. El rubio entonces se levantó de su posición reclinada contra la ventana y se giró para encararle. El silencio y la tensión volvieron a establecerse entre ambos mientras Law miraba al rubio con odio. Law había sabido de sus negocios en el bajo mundo desde hacía años, pero era la primera vez que se lo mencionaba al hombre y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, además, era la primera vez que reconocía que él también estaba relacionado con aquello y se ponía en plena línea de fuego dejando por fin de lado su identidad oculta y enfrentándose al otro como enemigo. No solo estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida, sino también la de sus amigos, pero era algo que debía hacer.

—Law—comenzó entonces Doflamingo—hay algo que debes saber—

Law le miro confuso sin entender, ¿Era una nueva táctica?¿ Una nueva forma de amansarle para luego apuñalarle por la espalda? Levantó una ceja sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu última voluntad?—porque ambos sabían que el rubio no saldría de esta completamente vivo. Law podría morir, pero se llevaría por lo menos la sonrisa intimidante del otro con él.

Y Doflamingo volvió a sonreír justamente con aquella sonrisa que Law pensaba destruir.

—Sí, se podría decir así—

Law esta vez guardó silencio sin saber muy buen como responder a eso. Lo había dicho en broma pero ¿En serio? ¿Una última confesión? El rubio volvió a ponerse serio como nunca lo había hecho y Law decidió que esta vez, y solo esta vez, escucharía lo que Doflamingo tenía que decirle.

.oO FlashBack Oo.

El chico rubio de no más de veinte años se dejo caer contra la pared de un pequeña tienda que, debido a lo tarde de la hora, llevaba ya más de seis horas cerrada. El pequeño toldo que cubría el escaparate hacia la función de paraguas resguardándole de la brutal lluvia que caía sobre las negruzcas calles.

Su respiración, por momentos más débil, salía bruscamente de su boca en un halo blanco que se disolvía en el helado aire del invierno programado por la cúpula. Su cuerpo, ajeno a todo, seguía mandándole señales de dolor animándole a que hiciese algo para solucionarlo: el frio era demasiado intenso, debía abrigarse; la lluvia que salpicaba las calles le escocia en la piel, debía refugiarse en una casa; la herida que le atravesaba varios órganos vitales le estaba haciendo perder demasiada sangre y su mano apretando la enorme herida no servía para contener la hemorragia…debía encontrar un medico.

Sin embargo sus pies no se movían, sus músculos no hacían caso y el adolescente solamente observaba la lluvia caer esperando su inminente muerte. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo después de todo? No había nadie que le esperase en casa, no había nadie que pudiese llorar su muerte. Toda su vida había estado solo, sus padres le había abandonado nada más nacer como a la mayoría de niños en aquella ciudad. Si seguía vivo desde entonces había sido por suerte y por unas estúpidas ganas por vivir. ¿Pero de verdad quería seguir haciéndolo ahora? ¿Realmente alguien como él merecía vivir después de todo lo que había hecho?

Hacia unos meses había ingresado en una de aquellas bandas. No por que quisiese, no porque lo necesitase, sino simplemente porque no había tenido nada más que hacer. Él era la carnaza de la banda, el soldado de más bajo rango del que se podría prescindir al igual que de muchos otros. Pero no le importaba, sabía que si quería podría tomar el control de la estúpida organización sin mucho esfuerzo, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ello. Sin embargo aquello requería un esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que no merecía la pena y que no le suponía ninguna motivación. Ser carnaza estaba bien, no le hacían preguntas, no tenía problemas y la gente simplemente le ignoraba siempre y cuando hiciese su trabajo. No se quejaba, aquello le daba la oportunidad de pelear, de mancharse las manos de sangre y de sentirse vivo en la vida. Muchos le llamaban sádico, el simplemente alegaba a que no sabía hacer nada más.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente. Esta vez la banda contra la que habían tenido que pelear era cinco veces más grande que la suya. Les habían mandado a un suicidio seguramente sabiéndolo. Prácticamente como queriendo deshacerse del personal que sobraba. Había cumplido su trabajo, por supuesto, y el enemigo ahora mismo ya no existía, pero la herida que adornaba su vientre era un amargo recordatorio de que a lo mejor, esta había sido su última pelea.

Se miró a sí mismo, manchado de sangre y con la ropa rota. No tenía ni veinte años y pensaba que ya había vivido lo suficiente en aquella vida, que no había nada más en la vida que mereciese la pena ver. Su aliento se disipó en aire cada vez más breve. Se estaba muriendo y lo sabía. Y sinceramente, le importaba una puta mierda. Su mirada se empezó a nublar, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado frio o directamente no se sentía. Cerró los ojos esperando el final.

Y entonces una pequeña luz amarilla iluminó su campo de visión. Abriendo los ojos molesto observó al pequeño niño de no más de cinco años que, enfrente suyo, sujetaba una de aquellas linternas antiguas que iban con energía eléctrica. El niño le miró con unos enormes ojos grises llenos de preocupación mientras se ajustaba sobre la cabeza el impermeable amarillo que llevaba que intentaba imitar a un oso.

Doflamingo, sin poder hacer nada más, observo al niño que se le acercó sin pizca de miedo en su mirada a pesar del aspecto de demonio sangriento que debía tener en aquellos momentos. Dejando la linterna en el suelo, el niño le observó más de cerca de pies a cabeza para finalmente tomar el brazo con el que apretaba su herida y apartarlo. El rubio sintió el calor del toque del otro contra la helada piel de su antebrazo, vio su brazo moverse en el movimiento impulsado por el otro pero ya no sentía su extremidad en lo más mínimo. Siguió observando al niño que se movía sobre él como comprobando sus heridas. Pero aquello era absurdo ¿Un niño de cinco años sabiendo medicina? La falta de sangre le debería estar haciendo ver alucinacions.

Sin embargo, así era, el niño le estaba examinando sin decir nada. Doflamingo le dejo hacer, después de todo tampoco podía moverse mucho y no es como si el niño le molestase, por lo menos alguien estaría presente en el momento de su muerte. Cuando por fin el chaval pareció contento con el reconocimiento, miró al rubio con aquellos enormes ojos preocupados.

—Voy a casa a por el botiquín—anunció con aquella voz infantil que siempre usaban los niños. Tan inocente, tan adorable—no te muevas—

Doflamingo quiso reír, ¿moverse?, si apenas podía respirar. Sin embargo intentó asentir al niño sintiendo pinchazos en su nuca mientras su cabeza apenas se movía dos milímetros. El niño de todas maneras pareció entenderle. Quitándose el ofensivo impermeable amarillo, el chico le cubrió con él para que guardase él calor, luego, tomó la linterna del suelo y cubriéndose aparatosamente con ella vivió a salir a aquel diluvio que inundaba la calle, corriendo torpemente con sus cortas piernecitas.

Si Doflamingo hubiese podido moverse, seguramente habría abierto los ojos o emitido algún sonido de sorpresa, sin embargo solamente se quedó sentado en la calle sin hacer nada. Las había visto, no había duda, aquello no había sido una ilusión. El niño tenía unas peludas orejas sobre su cabeza y una cola ondeando tras él. Era un MMG. Doflamingo cerró los ojos cansado. ¿Qué hacia un MMG corriendo por las calles sin su amo y ayudando a alguien como él? Dios, era tan pequeño, ¿Por qué querría alguien un MMG tan joven? ¿Pedofilia? Dios, odiaba esa ciudad, aquello era tan horrible. Si él lo había pasado mal no se imaginaba lo que había tenido que sufrir aquel niño, ahora entendía lo de la medicina, seguramente a pesar de su edad, le habían obligado a aprenderla por algún extraño propósito. Y sin embargo el chico le había dado su impermeable y había querido curarle. Solo de pensar aquello se sentía miserable. Él se había rendido hacia años, pero aquel niño que no debía superar los cinco años seguía peleando y seguía intentando conservar algo de esperanza y humanidad.

Una luz parpadeo en la calle y observó de nuevo al chico correr a su lado. Llevaba una pequeña caja entre sus manos y se había cubierto la cabeza con una manta para protegerse de la lluvia. ¿Vivía por aquí cerca? Esta vez Doflamingo le estudio más detenidamente mientras se quitaba la manta de encima y dejaba las cosas a su lado. Definitivamente era un MMG, las orejas se movían como respondiendo a sus movimientos y no podían ser falsas, además parecían tan…suaves, ningún tejido podría imitar aquello. El niño volvió a comprobar sus constantes vitales rápidamente mientras el seguía mirándole, luego sonrió con alivio y volvió a acercarse al maletín.

El proceso de curarle no duro mucho. El chico sacó la máquina y esta, tras unos cuantos pitidos de comprobación, comenzó a inyectarle la sangre y nutrientes que se le escapaban de la herida. Mientras, el chico examinaba su herida y tras unas cuantas puntadas con una aguja eléctrica para arreglar algunos órganos, le colocó los parches que copiaban la piel humana. Al rato los parches de anestésico hacían su efecto y el dolor remitía, al rato su cuerpo volvía a recuperar su temperatura y empezaba a temblar como debería en el frio de la noche restableciendo sus procesos vitales.

El niño le miró con una sonrisa en su cara mientras le tapaba con una manta como toque final. Doflamingo sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquella sonrisa. Era algo tan puro y precioso después de tanta maldad y terror que sintió su piel erizarse. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía tener aquella sonrisa? ¿Cómo podía seguir conservando la alegría en aquella ciudad?

—Ya está—anunció con su vocecilla—ahora tienes que descansar o se abrirá de nuevo—

Y entonces el niño le dio la espalda comenzando a recoger las cosas, dispuesto a marcharse. Y Doflamingo con las fuerzas más o menos recuperadas, se abalanzó a por el chico y agarrándole le abrazó contra su pecho, sin querer que se fuera. El niño soltó un ligero grito de sorpresa y al principio intentó soltarse, luego, dándose cuenta de que no pasaba nada, se quedó quieto entre los brazos del otro confuso. Doflamingo hundió la cabeza en su oscuro pelo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo que las emociones tomasen el control de su mente.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el niño de nuevo con aquel tono preocupado

Aquello era tan irónico. Que la única persona que lo ayudase y se preocupase por el fuese un niño que no conocía de nada. Nadie nunca lo había hecho, nunca alguien le había demostrado amabilidad o cuidado de él. Y ahora, cuando le deba todo por perdido, aparecía aquel niño de la nada y le regalaba aquello. Sintió al chaval darse la vuelta en sus brazos y comenzar a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuese él el más pequeño de los dos y al que se debiese proteger. Doflamingo sintió sus ojos llorosos.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—murmuró el chico estrangulado entre sus brazos, sin saber lo que le pasaba, pero intentando consolarse.

Y esas simples palabras sirvieron para que el rubio se despertase del trance en que había estado aquellos años, con una nueva motivación. Protegería a aquel chico. Por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de sí mismo. Por qué era lo único que merecía la pena en aquella ciudad y en aquel mundo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó al chico y su voz sonó cansada y pegajosa, pero intentando calmarse y mantener a raya sus emociones para no asusutarle.

—Law—contestó solamente el chico de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

Doflamingo acarició sus orejas devolviéndole las caricias que hacia un momento le había dado. Sonriéndole amablemente como nunca le había sonreído a nadie. El niño le miró confuso de nuevo pero le dejo hacer. Se quedó así un rato con el niño en brazos, recuperándose todavía de la herida y sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí toda la noche, pero queriendo disfrutar solamente del momento de realización. Al final el niño se tuvo que ir alegando que le esperaban en casa. Doflamingo quiso llevárselo a su propia casa con él, donde no pudiesen hacerle daño, donde estuviese a salvo y pudiese ser feliz.

Pero él no estaba preparado todavía para aquello. Todavía tenía que salir de la mierda en la que estaba, tenía que preparar un lugar donde el crio pudiese vivir sin estar rodado de delincuentes y basura.

Levantándose del suelo y aun sintiendo los pinchazos de dolor en su estómago, Doflamingo comenzó a andar por la calle con el paso más firme que nunca había tenido y con una luminosa sonrisa en su mente.

Los meses siguientes los dedicó a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo: se hizo con el control de la calle rápidamente. Después de destruir a aquella banda que había estado abusando de él, la gente comenzó a seguirle, y gracias a su inteligencia y retorcidos métodos rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los reyes en pocos meses. Aquellos fueron sus mejores días, nadie podía con él, había despertado del letargo y con un nuevo objetivo en mente se volvió invencible. La gente no hacia otra cosa que hablar de él, el chico que de la nada se había convertido en alguien tan importante en apenas semanas, pasando de la inmundicia al lujo extremo. Era una esperanza, alguien al que admirar. Consiguió el poder y la influencia necesaria para lo que quisiese, pero aun así no era suficiente, el niño necesitaba lo mejor, y estar con el cómo delincuente del mundo no era un buen ejemplo a seguir. Necesitaba un trabajo legal y seguro aparte de aquel.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la organización Shichibukai que todo el mundo respetaba.

Unos cuantos sobornos, unas cuantas amenazas y asesinatos y el puesto fue totalmente suyo. Tenía el mundo a sus pies, tenía lo que cualquier hombre hubiese deseado… y fue entonces cuando decidió que ya era hora de rescatar al chico. Sin embargo habían pasado algunos años más de lo que había planeado en un principio y Doflamingo no sabía si el chico seguiría estando bien o de si siquiera seguía en la ciudad. Organizó inmediatamente la búsqueda entre su gente basándose en la descripción del chico: MMG, ojos grises, pelo negro…el mismo buscó en los registros de los MMG, pero no aparecía nadie con aquellas características y Doflamingo se temió un negocio ilegal que sería entonces imposible de detectar. Los meses pasaron y nadie encontraba nada, asique el rubio comenzó a temerse lo peor ¿Y si había llegado tarde? ¿Y si había perdido al chico?, pero al fin una tarde de invierno uno de sus hombres se acercó a él con unos papeles en la mano.

Realmente no se esperaba lo que leyó. Al parecer el niño no vivía en la desesperación y abusos como había esperado, sino que tenía una familia normal con un padre y una madre que le querían. Vivía feliz, sano y a salvo. Doflamingo sintió el alivio en sus venas al ver que estaba bien y que siempre lo había estado, pero aun así aun quería al niño a su lado para mimarle y consentirle en lo que quisiese. Aun quería volver a ver esos ojos grises.

Decidió hacer una visita a la familia. Les pediría a los padres que le diesen al niño para educarle y darle lo mejor, lo que ellos no podían, con su dinero. Les permitiría verle por supuesto, pero el niño viviría con él. Y si decían que no, no forzaría las cosas, iría él a visitarle entonces, y le haría regalos y le ayudaría siempre que quisiese, se encargaría de que nunca le pasase nada.

Sin embargo las cosas no pasaron como el planeaba. Antes de que pudiese hacerle una visita a la familia uno de sus hombres le traicionó, y organizando una revuelta con la gente que le odiaba por llegar a donde había llegado con métodos poco legales, le atacó donde más le dolía. La pelea estalló en el barrio del chico, como si todo estuviese planeado. Él inmediatamente organizo a su gente, la revuelta solo la habían provocado unos pocos hombres y la contuvieron rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando por fin pudo ir a ver la casa del chico ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta rota, las manchas de sangre, los gritos de dolor…corriendo se abalanzó al segundo piso donde se escuchaban los golpes, avanzando a la habitación al fin del pasillo entró en ella con el corazón en la boca. Una mujer con una impresionante herida en la cabeza abrazaba el cuerpo de un hombre que, por la sangre que le rodeaba, debía de llevar un rato muerto. La mujer le miró con aquellos ojos grises que había tenido Law y con la desesperación en ellos. Otro disparó sonó en la habitación y la mujer volvió a soltar un grito mientras la sangre cubría su muslo en otra herida mortal.

Doflamingo dirigió entonces su vista hacia el hombre que en medio de la habitación que sujetaba el arma. Era el hijo de puta que había montado la mierda de revolución. Y el muy idiota sonrió al verle y le apuntó con la pistola. Y entonces lo comprendió, la pelea en la calle había sido solo una distracción, aquel asesinato era lo que habían estado planeando en todo momento. Un golpe en su punto débil, donde más le dolería aunque fracasasen en la revuelta.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó con la furia inundando sus venas. Como le hubiesen hecho algo al niño juraba que no respondía, juraba que teñiría la ciudad de sangre en la mayor masacre que tendría la humanidad.

El hombre le miró y el temor apareció en su cara cuando le fulminó con la mirada, aun así el hombre soltó una estúpida cuando apretó el gatillo. La bala rozó su mejilla y su mente registró levemente el dolor mientras él se abalanzaba y lanzaba un certero puñetazo al hombre que salió impulsado hasta chocar con los paneles de madera que hacían de pared y los rompió tristemente. La pistola voló por su parte por el aire yendo a parar a un rincón olvidada. Doflamingo se abalanzó sin pensarlo sobre el hombre mientras le molía a puñetazos llenos de rabia. El solo imaginarse al niño llorando o con miedo le hacía querer gritar y destruir a aquel idiota.

— ¿Dónde está?—chilló el rubio— ¿Qué le has hecho? —

Pero le había roto la mandíbula y el hombre solo balbuceo mientras entre espasmos se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Doflamingo le sacudió frustrado mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún rastro del chico. No podía pasarle aquello, no cuando había estado tan cerca, si le perdía en aquel momento volvería a sumirse en la oscuridad, y esta vez no dudaba que no saldría vivo, tenía demasiados enemigos aquella vez, tantos que no le dejarían ni intentarlo.

—No está en casa—susurró una voz agonizante a su lado. Girándose, se encontró con aquellos ojos grises mirándole cada vez más débiles –Buscas a Law ¿Verdad? ¿Quién eres?—

La mujer le miraba como si quisiese matarle, prácticamente parecía una madre tigre protegiendo su cachorro. Y por las orejas y gruñidos que soltaba era más bien la realidad. Doflamingo quiso sonreírle, sabiendo que después de aquella era normal que no confiase en él. Quiso ayudarla, aunque por la gravedad de la herida supo que de aquella no salía.

—Me llamo Doflamingo—contestó conciliador—yo…quería ayudar a tu hijo…él me ayudó a mí en un momento complicado y me gustaría devolvérselo—su tono era calmado y tranquilo aunque la mirada de la mujer seguía fulminándole.

El rubio le aguantó la mirada impasible, aguantando el escrutinio con la cabeza en alto para demostrarle a la mujer que decía la verdad. Sin embargo no podía con tanta intensidad y al final apartó la mirada impotente, se había prometido protegerles, ayudarles… y ahora estaban a punto de morir.

—Protégele—dijo la mujer de repente. Doflamingo volvió a mirarla con la confusión en la cara—Parece que dices la verdad y que de verdad te importa. Protégele cuando nosotros ya no estemos—le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Doflamingo apretó los puños frustrado y asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a hablar, aquello era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos en silencio mientras escuchaba la respiración de la mujer cada vez más débil, deteniendo el tiempo con cada exhalación. Hasta que ceso de repente. Estuvo presente y a su lado con ella en los últimos momentos de su vida, mientras ella abrazaba a su marido con cariño y aceptaba su muerte con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

 _"Protegele"_

Doflamingo se quedó un rato observando a la pareja en silencio, con la añoranza y envidia en su mente ante aquella muestra de afecto y cariño. Pero finalmente se levantó de encima cuerpo del asesino a sus pies y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Law. Tenía que encontrarle antes de que pasase nada, tenía que…

El niño le observaba desde la puerta. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez como lo hacían todos los niños, pero eran sus ojos lo que más le llamaron la atención. Tan grises como los de su madre momentos antes, pero con la sorpresa y odio en ellos. Doflamingo tragó saliva entendiendo entonces lo que el niño estaría pensando al ver aquella escena. Que él era el asesino de sus padres. El rubio retrocedió ante aquellos ojos plagados de odio y dolor. Pero antes de poder hacer o explicar nada, el niño se abalanzó encima suyo dándole golpes y mordiscos torpemente entre sollozos histéricos mezcla de rugido y grito.

Doflamingo no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería explicárselo, por otra aquella situación era culpa suya. Agarrando al niño entre sus brazos le intentó tranquilizar. Un mordisco en su cuello y un gruñido fue la respuesta que consiguió. Al final decidió que lo mejor era dejarle inconsciente y salir de allí, después de todo estaban todavía en zona peligrosa y así él podría sacar tiempo para pensar en que hacer. Golpeando al niño suavemente en el cuello le dejo durmiendo entre sus brazos y salió de aquella casa rumbo a su organización donde podrían estar seguros.

Pero a partir de aquel día todo tomo un rumbo extraño, Law le odiaba totalmente y desde el principio rechazo cada muestra de afecto que le ofrecía. Doflamingo decidió no contarle nada ni explicarle nada, en aquel estado el niño no le creería. Aun así no se rindió e intento ganarse su afecto de otra forma: le compro todo lo que alguien podía desear, le daba todo lo que pedía y más, le llevo a sitios increíbles, le enseño inventos maravillosos… pero el moreno seguía con el resentimiento en la mirada.

Y así fueron pasando los años, compartían la misma casa o la misma cama por petición del rubio, pero seguían sin conocerse en lo más mínimo. Doflamingo le observaba siempre de lejos, estudiando los libros de medicina como si fuese su más anhelada esperanza, y sin dirigirle a él la palabra en lo más mínimo. Lentamente el chico fue creciendo y desarrollándose frente a los ojos del rubio, y lentamente Doflamingo se vio cada vez más incapaz de apartar de él la mirada. Sus ojos cambiaron de los inocentes del niño a aquellos pozos grises e inteligentes que ocultaban demasiadas cosas, su cara perdió aquellos rasgos aniñados, y lentamente fue cobrando las proporciones de un hombre alto y delgado pero fuerte. Doflamingo se despertaba por las mañanas abrazado a aquel adolescente pacíficamente dormido ente sus brazos, y la tentación de tocarle y probar esa suavidad y calidez, o escuchar aquella voz calmada era cada vez más fuerte.

Pero a la vez la intensidad de sus peleas y desacuerdos iba aumentando y Doflamingo se dio cuenta de que en vez de acercarse más al chico con los años, se estaba alejando todavía más. Al principio la pelea surgía por tonterías, Law había hablado con quien no debía como alguien de la banda de Joker que Doflamingo aun no quería que conociese y Doflamingo se enfadaba. Luego Law empezó a protestar porque quería salir al horrible mundo lejos del castillo que le había construido y el rubio se negaba. Al final peleaban hasta por la lluvia que caía sobre la deprimente ciudad. Su sueño de estar felizmente con el chico se deshacía entre sus dedos sin que él pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo.

Y al final paso lo que no quería que pasase bajo ningún concepto. Le hizo daño.

Aquella tarde el chico cumplía los dieciséis, y Doflamingo como siempre le había comprado el mayor regalo que había encontrado: un enorme oso de peluche de color blanco y negro reluciente. Sin embargo, al salir del trabajo un compañero le había entretenido y se había tenido que ir de copas con un estúpido compromiso social. Sabía que había bebido más de lo que debería y sabía que estaba ligeramente borracho, pero aun así solo tenía que darle el regalo a Law y acostarse, nada más.

Al llegar a la habitación y darle el oso, Law solamente lo cogió, lo dejo en el suelo al lado de la ventana y dándole un ligero asentimiento de cabeza como gracias, se fue a la cama. Doflamingo se enfadó y como siempre empezaron otra pelea, Law le chillaba que estaba borracho y preguntaba que cuando iba a empezar a comportarse como el adulto que era. Y con aquellas últimas palabras Doflamingo perdió los estribos. No supo si fue por el alcohol en sus venas o por aquella falta de respeto por parte del niño. Aquella noche aprovechándose de su fuerza y de la inexperiencia del otro le violo. Porque no podría llamarse de otra forma. Lo que le hizo a Law aquella noche fue lo peor que había hecho en su vida y sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría durante semanas.

Al día siguiente Law huyó de la casa y Doflamingo no hizo nada para impedírselo. Al mes regresó a casa cubierto de heridas y barro y Doflamingo intentó disculparse, intentó iniciar de nuevo una reconciliación pero al poco tiempo volvían a aquellos días de ignorarse totalmente. Doflamingo pensó que todo estaba bien, que el incidente se olvidaría y seguirían así, pero cuando volvieron a pelear a los pocos días se encontró de nuevo enterrado hasta el fondo en el delicioso calor del menor mientras este apretaba las sabanas en un gesto de dolor y se mordía el labio para no gritar, hasta hacerse sangre. Y esta vez Doflamingo no tenía el alcohol en su sangre para echarle la culpa. Doflamingo volvió a disculparse, Law volvió a huir pero la cosa volvió a repetirse y repetirse hasta que se volvió una costumbre.

Doflamingo no lo entendía, se había prometido no hacerle daño nunca al chico, y sin embargo cada vez que peleaban, él perdía los nervios y acababan haciéndolo despertando a la mañana siguiente uno en los brazos del otro. Doflamingo cubierto de arañazos y mordiscos y Law con el odio y las marcas del otro en su cuerpo. Con el tiempo Law dejo de huir de casa cada vez que lo hacían y él dejo de disculparse. Y entonces una noche Law comenzó a responderle y poco a poco los gritos de odio e impotencia cambiaron por gemidos de puro placer. Doflamingo pensó que algo había cambiado, que por fin el moreno le estaba correspondiendo los sentimientos que desde el primer momento le había dejado claros. Los días pasaban y él cada vez buscaba más excusas para pelear con el otro y acabar en la cama, incluso varias veces en un mismo día o sin dejar que la pelea empezase realmente.

.oO Fin Flash-Back Oo.

—Hace unos meses como sabrás un grupo de gente te asaltaron sin razón aparente en la calle y te dieron una paliza—siguió contando la historia Doflamingo— y luego Kidd te encontró y te llevó a su casa. Fue todo una idea mía, pensé que era hora de acabar con el juego, que te enamorases de mí y me aceptases, y pensé que si vivías durante un tiempo como mascota de Eustass Kidd, conocido por su brutalidad y sed de sangre, luego, cuando te rescatase, confiarías por fin en mí y todo estaría bien—

Law le miró sin pestañear en lo más mínimo, su cara no había cambiado durante el discurso y no había demostrado ni la más mínima sorpresa o emoción en su rostro.

—Pero la cosa son salió como lo planee y Eustass pareció enamorarse de ti y te trataba bien y tu parecías corresponderle—el rubio le miraba con una pregunta en sus ojos, como queriendo confirmar lo que había dicho. Law no dijo nada, no revelaría sus sentimientos por Eustass ni al diablo. Ni el mismo había querido pensar en ellos—y ahora aquel estamos, yo lo he perdido todo y ahora eres tu el que lo tiene… su majestad—comento en una última burla a su título como rey.

Pero Law seguía callado después de aquella confesión y el rubio sentía las palmas de sus manos húmedas y el pulso en sus oídos. Esperó una reacción paciente, una crítica, un grito, lo que fuese, pero el moreno solo seguía mirándole con aquellos ojos grises e impasibles, idénticos a los de la mujer a la que había sostenido la mirada hacia unos años en aquella misma sala, y que al igual que a ella no pudo aguantarlo y acabó desviando la mirada.

—Law, por favor di algo—pidió al final.

El chico entonces se recolocó en el suelo acercándose a él pero dejando aun la distancia suficiente como para que un ataque de su parte no le pillase sin preparación. Tan desconfiado como siempre.

—Japón es un país muy antiguo—comentó de repente el moreno. Doflamingo frunció el ceño cabreado ante el extraño cambio de tema, pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse cuando el otro siguió hablando—hace miles de años, en este país existía un sistema de castas cuyo mayor representante eran los llamados samurái. Eran soldados entrenados para defender a su señor con su vida y que valoraban por encima de todo, el honor—

Doflamingo guardó silencio mientras Law contaba aquella historia esperando que, de alguna forma, estuviese relacionada con el tema del que dependía su vida y sus sueños.

—Una de sus más conocidas costumbres es el llamado seppuku—explicó Law— Cuando un samurái era acusado de deshonrar a su señor a su país o a su familia, tomaba una espada y se realizaba dos cortes profundos y perpendiculares en el estómago, abriéndose los intestinos para demostrarle su señor que estaba limpio por dentro y que no había deshonra en sus acciones. Se suicidaban pero su honor quedaba impune. Era el mayor honor que se podía conceder—

Doflamingo entendió la explicación y a donde quería llegar. Sintiendo rompérsele algo dentro se sentó con la espalda erguida y orgullosa, y miró a Law seriamente. Se lo había dicho miles de veces pero quería que fuesen las últimas palabras que le oyese el moreno.

—Te quiero, desde el primer momento que te vi—

Law metió una mano en su precioso kimono azul intenso. Aquel que le había regalado hacia tiempo y que le hacía parecer alguien de otro mundo de lo bien que le sentaba, el que estaba decorado con dragones de plata del mismo color de sus ojos alzando el vuelo. Retirando la mano, el moreno sacó una espada corta de entre los pliegues de la prenda. La funda era negra con un dibujo de cruces blancas a lo largo de la vaina y una cuerda roja atada en la empuñadura. Un arma antigua que hacía siglos que no se fabricaba, elegante y delicada, pero sin lugar a dudas mortífera.

Con cuidado Law dejo la espada sobre el tatami trenzado de bambú, de tal manera que pareciese una barrera entre ambos. Luego levantó la vista y volvió a mirar a los ojos al rubio, con una intensidad que nunca le había visto.

—Demuéstramelo—

Y Doflamingo le miró serio durante un momento como convenciéndose de que aquello era realmente lo que Law quería, y finalmente tomó la espada corta entre sus manos sin pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

* * *

Bua es la primera vez que escribo un Flash Back, no me gustan mucho por que la gente abusa demasiado de ellos y acabo un poquillo harta, pero en fin, creo que en este momento era lo mejor...mas o menos.

Se que siempre me repito mucho con las tramas, sobre todo con Doffy, pero prometo que no volvera a pasar y que en futuros fics no sera así

Bueno queda ya poco para el final. he de deciros que no creo que tenga ya mucho tiempo para escribir y no creo que pueda publicar en mucho tiempo...intentare sacar tiempo pero no quiero prometer nada. Odio dejar un fic cuando queda tan poco pero no tengo otra opcion.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado

Un besaco y gracias por leer.


	14. Se Acabó

Buaaa lo consegui, como prometi aqui esta el domingo, se que he tardado siglos y lo siento, pero ya esta, estoy de vacaciones, y todo a la mierda.

En fin, por fin llegamos a la parte por la que hice este fic, espero que os guste guapos n_n

* * *

Doflamingo tomó la espada entre sus manos casi reverencialmente, observando la preciosa funda negro azabache con cruces blancas entre sus enormes manos. Algo tan frío e insignificante que iba a acabar con su vida en menos de dos minutos.

En el silencio de la habitación desenfundó la pequeña arma viendo al instante su reflejo en la pulida superficie. Se estremeció sin poderlo evitar al ver el afilado metal.

Sin embargo no se detuvo, no había motivo para detenerse, si la única persona que merecía la pena, la única había querido, le pedía que se matase, realmente merecía morir. Después de todo haría lo que fuese por Law.

Y este ya había sellado su destino.

Depositó con cuidado la funda en el suelo delante suyo en un gesto ceremonial. Luego alzó la mano hacia la camisa blanca de su traje y comenzó a desabrochar botón tras botón. Su otra mano mientras tanto seguía sujetando firmemente la espada corta haciendo que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Al final no quedo ningún botón más que desabrochar y con las manos temblando ligeramente, se abrió la camisa y chaleco exponiendo su pálido torso al frío aire del lugar.

El rubio soltó entonces el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo y mando una última mirada al moreno enfrente suyo.

Law le devolvió una mirada seria y tremendamente intensa. Pero sin pizca de remordimiento ni duda en sus ojos.

Aquel era el fin, se dio cuenta Doflamingo.

Y lo aceptó.

Aferrando el cuchillo con las dos manos apuntó el arma directamente hacia su estomago. Con la punta afilada prácticamente rozando la piel fina y débil de su estomago. Respiró pesadamente sus últimos momentos. Sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente con la adrenalina pulsando en sus venas.

Y observo a Law una última vez. Aquella cara morena que le había fascinado desde el principio, aquellos ojos grises tan fríos como el metal, y aquellos labios que juraba que nunca se cansaría de besar.

Le sonrió tristemente.

Y luego cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretando la espada entre sus manos tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo preparándose para el golpe. Su respiración se detuvo. Su mente se preparó para bloquear el dolor. Y sus manos se echaron hacia atrás para coger impulso. Y luego se echaron hacia delante para infligir la herida.

Pero el dolor nunca llego.

En cambio sintió como el mundo giraba a su alrededor y algo pesado caía sobre el inmovilizándole los brazos.

Abrió los ojos al mismo momento en que unos labios se juntaban con los suyo. Parpadeó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, y aun ligeramente atontado, rodeó el cuerpo del chico que ahora encima suyo seguía explorando su boca con ansia.

El rubio le devolvió el beso mientras apretaba el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos feliz. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, puede que solamente estuviese ya muerto y aquello fuera el cielo, pero le daba igual, Law le estaba besando y todo lo demás no importaba.

Relamió aquellos labios cuando se separaron con un cariño reverencial y sin dudar esta vez fue él el que le besó, prácticamente gruñendo de placer cuando el menor le respondió al beso sin pizca de duda.

Aún así las preguntas seguían en su cabeza y necesitaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Sin apartar al otro de entre sus brazos giró por el suelo hasta que fue él el que quedo encima del moreno sin dejar de besarle. El ruido metálico de algo cayendo se oyó en algún lugar de la habitación donde debería estar la espada.

Pero siguió ignorando todo, con su mente únicamente centrada en el gato entre sus brazos.

Separándose de los labios del otro le acaricio la cara, el pelo, le relamió el cuello aspirando su aroma, le apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo su calor y queriendo que nunca se desvaneciese.

—¿Que…que ha pasado?—preguntó por fin y su voz sonó totalmente incrédula y terriblemente vulnerable después de haber vuelto de la muerte—¿Por qué no me has…?¿por qué has…?—

Law le volvió a besar con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, y luego se separó y Doflamingo sintió su mundo detenerse.

Por que Law le sonreía de aquella forma que llevaba años sin ver, la de pura felicidad, la amplia y sin pena alguna. Y se la estaba dedicando solo a él. Como cuando había sido un niño y le había estado cuidando las heridas. El rubio sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, no lo entendía, pero el ser capaz de ver al otro sonreír de aquella manera ya era suficiente.

Apoyó su frente en el pecho del otro y jadeó con las emociones desbordándose por cada poro de su piel.

Aquello era demasiado.

—Te pedí que me lo demostrases—explicó el moreno paseando sus dedos entre sus cortas mechas rubias—y te ibas a matar, estaba claro que lo ibas a hacer— y apoyando su mano en una mejilla obligó al rubio a levantar la cabeza y a mirarle a la cara—eso es suficiente para mí—

Otro casto beso en su frente y el rubio ya no pudo contenerse más y sintió las lágrimas caer por su cara. Alzándose un poco para estar a la altura del menor, paso sus manos por debajo del otro y la abrazo prácticamente estrangulándole. Law rió y el sonido fue como música para sus oídos. Doflamingo se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de llorar.

—Te quiero—murmuró el mayor en el abrazo— te quiero—

Y Law le devolvió el abrazo y siguió repartiendo besos por cada centímetro de piel que conseguía alcanzar. Al final el rubio le dejo moverse y Law volvió a juntar sus bocas felizmente. Doflamingo acunó una de sus mejillas mientras volvía a degustar aquella anhelada boca.

Quería al otro, quería sentirle de nuevo bajo él, quería devolverle todo lo que aquel chico hacia por él, quería que fuese feliz, quería darle el mayor placer de su vida.

Sin darle muchas vueltas comenzó a meter las manos por entre los pliegues de la ropa del otro.

Sintió al instante al otro volver a poner una de aquellas sonrisas sarcásticas contra su boca, pero aun así le dejó hacer lo que quisiese. Es más, alzándose un poco más de su posición en el suelo, él también comenzó a pasear sus manos por sus pectorales y estómago a través de su camisa aun abierta. Alzando aun más las manos el moreno llegó hasta sus mejillas y con delicadeza retiro sus gafas de sol. El rubio se sintió durante un momento desprotegido pero al instante los labios del otro repartiendo besos por sus aun mojadas pestañas apartaron cualquier rastro de duda de su mente.

Sus propias manos habían abierto ya la yukata azul del otro y ansiosas recorrían aquel cuerpo conociendo cada rincón y arrancándole al instante jadeos traicioneros de la tentadora boca.

Pero no podía parar con aquello, Doflamingo quería al otro, quería comprobar que realmente aquello estaba pasando de verdad, que realmente Law le estaba correspondiendo por primera vez en su vida después de saberlo todo, que por fin tenía a Law. Y Law parecía que quería lo mismo. Ya que el moreno paseaba sus manos por sus hombros y espalda quitándole el chaleco y la camisa hasta dejarle con nada más que un viejo collar de cintura para arriba.

Doflamingo volvió a besarle y esta vez, echándose hacia atrás y sentándose sobre sus talones, aferró de la cintura al otro sentándole a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

Y por fin le pudo quitar la yukata.

Sus manos al instante delineaban los tatuajes de aquel cuerpo moreno mientras Law rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y se centraba del todo en devorarle a besos.

El rubio le dejo hacer encantado antes de bajar por su mandíbula y relamer el punto débil que tenía el otro en la clavícula. Sus manos bajaron también por la espalda del otro y se introdujeron por el estrecho pantalón del menor con demasiada habilidad. Al instante apretó las suaves nalgas del otro entre sus manos pegando sus cuerpos aun más y sacando otro escalofrío de placer al menor cuando, a conciencia, comenzó a acariciar con sus pulgares la base de su cola.

—Doffy…—jadeó el otro contra su oreja mientras realizaba provocativos lametazos desesperados por su cuello. Llamándole con aquel tono perdido y débil que hacían al rubio querer abrazarle y hacerle el amor durante el resto de su vida.

—Law—le llamo él en contestación mientras sus dientes seguían masticando aquel punto débil y sensible en la clavícula ajena.

Sus dedos seguían delineando con cuidado la entrada del otro entre sus pantalones sintiendo como una tortura como el otro movía sus caderas sobre sus muslos invitándole silenciosamente a provarla.

Doflamingo jadeaba ante todo aquello, tenia tanto calor, tenía tantas emociones dentro, nunca se había sentido así.

—Law yo…—

Pero simplemente no había palabras para expresar aquello.

Aun así, de repente, se escucharon pasos desde fuera de la habitación. Rápidos, corriendo hacia ellos, directamente. El rubio se separó momentáneamente de la tentación que tenía delante y se dio cuenta entonces de que en el fondo seguían en el medio de una guerra, en medio del frente de batalla. Por mucho que quisiese hacer aquello, antes debía llevar a Law a un lugar seguro, pensó el rubio con el instinto protector surgiendo en él de nuevo.

Porque sabía que nunca se perdonaría perder al chico o simplemente morirse él cuando había conseguido por fin lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

Dándose la vuelta y encarando la puerta con el otro medio desnudo pero aun protectoramente cubierto entre sus brazos, esperó a que su atacante llegara. Aunque la concentración prácticamente se evaporó cuando Law ajeno a todo siguió mordisqueándole una oreja y murmurando palabras ahogadas por jadeos.

Por fin los pasos se detuvieron delante de la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe deslizándose por la junta del suelo hacia la derecha.

El silencio al instante llenó la habitación mientras el atacante y el atacado se miraban fijamente con la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

Por una parte Doflamingo definitivamente no se esperaba que Eustass Kidd, el chico salvaje del que todos hablaban apareciese en aquel lugar y en aquel momento. Conocía al chaval, por supuesto, le había visto de lejos varias veces en reuniones o cruzando la calle, pero definitivamente no estaba en las mejores condiciones ni era el mejor momento como para enfrentarse con el chico que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con un color de piel demasiado pálido.

Por otra parte Kidd miraba la escena que tenía delante con la confusión en su cara. Cuando había ido a ayudar a Law se había esperado sangre, llantos y gritos, no ha su querida mascota medio desnuda en las manos de un rubio imbécil que le miraba con cara de sorpresa, como sorprendido de que les hubiese pillado.

—¿Que cojones le estás haciendo bastardo?—grito enfadado.

Con la furia y la rabia en cada célula del cuerpo avanzó por la habitación con pasos firmes hasta llegar a donde la parejita. Luego agachándose y dándole un puñetazo al rubio que seguía mirándole atontado, arrancó a Law de las manos del otro y abrazándole protectoramente contra su pecho les alejó del hombre.

—No le toques imbécil—le rugió al otro como advertencia.

El otro solo le miró confuso mientras se llevaba inconscientemente una mano a donde le había golpeado el pelirrojo.

Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, fue Law el que habló mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del menor que seguía aferrándole posesivamente entre sus manos.

—¿Mm?…¿qué haces aquí Eustass-ya?—su voz era más empalagosa que un caramelo y Kidd sintió sus piernas temblar mientras el menor se pegaba aun más a él y por fin el pelirrojo se deba cuenta de lo excitado que estaba el moreno entre sus brazos—¿Has venido a unirte a lo divertido?—y sin más realizó otro lametazo por el cuello del chico al igual que hacia momentos antes había hecho sobre el del rubio.

La expresión de Kidd fue entonces un poema. Mientras su cara se ponía de un precioso color rojo y sentía a cada momento que pasaba un ligero calor surgir en su entrepierna ante Law que seguía restregándose contra él sin tener en cuenta a su invitado, el pelirrojo seguía intentando procesar lo que el moreno intentaba decir.

¿Unirse?¿Como que unirse?¿Es que el rubio no le había estado forzando?¿No necesitaba que le rescatasen?¿Que estaba pasando? La preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza del menor, pero al final lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un simple:

—¿Qué?—

Doflamingo no pudo reprimir más la risotada divertida que surgió en su garganta al ver al pelirrojo mirando a Law con los ojos como platos y más rojos que un tomate.

Al instante siguiente el pelirrojo le fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿De qué te ríes bastardo?—gruñó el pelirrojo, aunque el final de la frase sonó más bien a un ligero gemido cuando Law mordió el lóbulo de una oreja del pelirrojo mientras hablaba.

Doflamingo se contemplo durante un momento sin poder apartar los ojos de la cara del chico pelirrojo. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente ante lo que Law le estaba haciendo y con el sonrojo aun presente se veía ligeramente…violable.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Aunque aun así siguió sin apartar su ojos de los otros dos. ¿Si se quedaba calladito podría ver a los otros dos haciéndolo? Porque aquello seguramente sería digno de ver. Pagaría incluso por verlo.

Pero en el fondo sabia que aquello no podía seguir así.

—Law—llamó al moreno.

Pero la única contestación fue un gruñido enfadado y ver como el moreno se pegaba más al pelirrojo y este al final tenía que acabar retrocediendo un paso soltando uno de aquellos excitantes gemidos.

Doflamingo se relamió apreciando por primera vez el buen gusto que tenia Law.

—Law—volvió a llamar esta vez más insistente el rubio.

Porque si aquello seguía así, no sabía muy bien si se iba a poder acabar conteniendo. Y no lo podían hacer allí así sin más. Seguían en zona de guerra, y por lo que sabía, el pelirrojo necesitaría una explicación.

Por fin el moreno se separó del pelirrojo que soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se volvió a mirarle con el cabreó en su cara y una sonrisa retorcida que el rubio conocía muy bien.

—¿Que pasa Donquixote-ya? No me digas que te estás poniendo celoso a estas alturas—

Doflamingo chasqueó la lengua mientras un ligero tic se adueñaba de su ojo.

—Para nada, por mi podéis hacerlo aquí mismo, es más, no me importaría unirme si queréis...—comentó mirando al pelirrojo en una clara indirecta a la que Law levantó una ceja interesado repentinamente con aquello.

Y Doflamingo se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho nada cuando la sonrisa se expandió por la cara del moreno.

Tosió mirando hacia cualquier otra parte que no fuese a la parejita mientras el pelirrojo por su parte miraba con el ceño fruncido a uno y al otro sin entender aquel jueguecito de miradas.

—...Pero creo que tu amigo necesitaría una explicación y que deberíamos irnos además a un lugar más seguro—continuó el mayor explicando.

Law rió mientras volvía a morder al chico entre sus brazos sacándole otro suspiro sobresaltado.

—Nos podemos defender perfectamente Donquixote—anunció mientras seguía torturando al pobre chico entre sus brazos con una sonrisa depredadora—pero creo que tienes razón— suspiró al fin.

Separándose entonces del pelirrojo le tomó de la mano y le condujo delante del rubio aun sentado en el suelo también medio desnudo y con un ligero moratón empezando a aparecerle en una parte de su cara.

Sentándose el moreno también en un extraño circulo recogió su yukata y la camisa del rubio. Ambos se vistieron en silencio mientras el pelirrojo seguía fulminándoles a ambos con la mirada exigiendo una explicación.

Por fin ambos se sentaron vestidos y Law comenzó a explicarse.

—Eustass-ya te presento a Donquixote Doflamingo— empezó el moreno—Donquixote-ya te presento a Eustass Kidd—

Kidd fulminó al hombre enfrente suyo mientras el rubio solo le dedicaba una mirada impenetrable y seria sin revelarle nada.

—Ya lo sé—comentó el pelirrojo con cara de fastidio—mi pregunta es ¿por qué sigue vivo?— preguntó señalándole despectivamente.

Law sonrió inocentemente.

Y Kidd sintió un aura demoniaca comenzar a rodearle. Doflamingo tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia un lado para que no se viese la sonrisa divertida que resurgía en su cara ante los jueguecitos de Law.

—Veras, al parecer fue todo un malentendido…—dijo Law felizmente.

Kidd le fulminó con la mirada incrédulo.

—Y una mierda—

—…Donquixote lleva todos estos años ayudándome y apoyándome—siguió Law comentando.

La mirada del pelirrojo podía matar a gente en aquellos momentos pero Law seguía sonriendo felizmente como si no le afectase en lo más mínimo.

—¿Que estás diciendo?¿Te ha lavado el cerebro? ¿Te escuchas a ti mismo?—cuestionó el otro incrédulo.

Llevó una hora explicarle al pelirrojo lo que había pasado, incluyendo el intento de suicidio, y que este lo entendiese y se calmase.

Durante todo el proceso Doflamingo solamente se quedó callado dejándole a Law decir todo. Curiosamente se sentía más relajado que nunca, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima que llevaba matándole durante muchos años, y se descubrió sonriendo y riendo ante las interacciones de los otros dos. Recibiendo miradas de molestia del pelirrojo y sonrisas cómplices del moreno.

Al final todo pareció estar resuelto y Doflamingo se preparó para marcharse con los otros del lugar mientras Law explicaba las ultimas partes. Fuera había comenzado a llover de nuevo, y era noche cerrada, aun así los gritos y bombas seguían escuchándose en la lejanía cada vez más cerca. Con un poco de suerte, las bombas caerían lejos de allí y seguirían conservando aquella casa después de los altercados, aunque en el fondo Doflamingo la daba ya por perdida como muchas otras que tenía por el lugar.

—Bueno, y con todo solucionado creo que es hora de que te disculpas con Donquixote—anuncio de repente Law ante un pelirrojo que seguía enfurruñado y no del todo convencido con las explicaciones.

—¿Qué?—preguntaron entonces los otros dos al unisonó al escucharle.

Law sonrió feliz mirándoles divertido.

—Le distes un puñetazo a Donquixote, Kidd, creo que es justo que te disculpes con él después de todo—explico—…humm…¿Que tal un beso?—

Y los otros dos le miraron con los ojos como platos al oírle.

—¿Qué?—volvió a preguntar Kidd rezando por que solamente hubiese oído mal.

—No digas tonterías enano—respondió el mayor sabiendo lo que estaba intentando Law y enrojeciendo ligeramente al darse cuenta de a lo que podía llegar.

Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca. Estúpido niño y su inteligencia. No lo había dicho en serio, era un comentario como otro cualquiera, pero como siempre Law lo aprovechaba para lo que fuera y en este caso se lo estaba haciendo pagar con creces.

Kidd río nerviosamente mirando de un lado a otro inquieto sin poder mirar a la cara ni al uno ni al otro..

—Ves ni él quiere...no hay porque…—

—Kidd—le hizo callar Law con un tono serio—o besas a Donquixote y le pides disculpas o no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra—

Doflamingo, divisó la mirada divertida del otro tras la fachada seria con lo que estaba intentando intimidar al otro. Que hijo de puta, seguramente estaría disfrutando con esto. Sin embargo observó con sorpresa como el color desaparecía de la cara del pelirrojo y como este se giraba a mirarle con una mirada entre enfada y determinada.

Oh no, ¿En serio lo iba a hacer?

—No hace falta que…—

Pero el otro ya estaba gateando en su dirección y Doflamingo se echó hacia atrás mientras sentía su boca secarse al instante. Joder. El otro se detuvo enfrente suyo y aferrándole de la camisa le miró serio casi con un aire amenazador.

Doflamingo observó la mirada nerviosa del chico y observó también las mejillas igual de rojas seguramente que las suyas. ¿Por qué narices estaba tan nervioso? Si, el otro era un rey, alguien poderoso y que realmente nunca se había esperado encontrar en aquella situación, pero llagar a aquel extremo…y encima Law no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sintió al otro empujarle hacia abajo para salvar la diferencia de altura y sellar al fin sus labios. No fue un beso casto y rápido como se había esperado, sino que el menor profundizó al instante el contacto mordiéndole con afilados dientes y obligándole a abrir la boca.

El rubio estaba echado hacia atrás apoyando su peso en las palmas de las manos en el suelo, mientras que el pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia él, aun a gatas, prácticamente sentándose sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Y devorándole la boca como un animal.

Doflamingo nunca había recibido un beso tan salvaje. El otro mordía lamia y sometía desde el primer momento. Tan agresivo y dominante como la gente decía que era. Doflamingo comenzó a excitarse ante tanta intensidad, y cerrando los ojos decidió responderle al instante y disfrutar un poco del chico de pelo rojo.

Pese a la intensidad del chico Doflamingo le superaba en experiencia y no tardó en domar a la bestia y en hacerla bailar a su ritmo. Un baile mucho más lento, mas retorcido y excitante. Engañando al chico, provocándole y dejándole pensar que estaba ganando para, en el último momento, hacer un último movimiento y dejarle más indefenso que un niño. Jugando con él a placer y divirtiéndose con los intentos de escapar del otro pero enredándole hasta que a él le diese la gana soltarle.

Cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban pesadamente sin aire. Doflamingo miraba al chico intensamente con una mirada depredadora y Kidd aferraba la camisa del otro entre sus manos intentando que su cabeza dejase de dar vueltas.

—Kidd—dijo Law mirando al pelirrojo con la misma mirada depredadora que Doflamingo le estaba dedicando—aun no te has disculpado—

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos torturado. Doflamingo seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Separándose del mayor ligeramente, ya totalmente sentado sobre sus piernas, Kidd alzó la cabeza y le miró de reojo incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

—...Yo…lo siento..—susurró tan bajo que apenas podía oírse.

Doflamingo abrió los ojos como platos. El chico totalmente rojo no le podía ni mirar a la cara, prácticamente parecía a punto de ponerse a temblar, sin embargo aun seguía con el ceño fruncido y las manos apretadas en puños, obedeciendo sumiso, pero a regañadientes.

Doflamingo quiso pasar sus dedos por el pelo rojo del chico y volver a besarle y dejarle sin aire. Quiso volver a meterse con él, volver a hacerle enrojecer y verle poner aquellas expresiones tan divertidas, sin embargo el chico ya había cumplido su cometido y sin más se levantó de encima suyo y con pasos demasiado rápidos salió por la puerta.

—Vámonos—escuchó Doflamingo desde lejos.

Law a su lado se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Luego se acercó al rubio y le tendió una mano.

—¿Pasa algo Donquixote-ya?—murmuró divertido al ver al rubio parado sin moverse.

—Eres un cabrón—le respondió el otro tomándole de la mano y levantándose del suelo.

—Di lo que quieras pero te ha gustado...—respondió Law señalando a su evidente erección entre los pantalones mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando…—gruñó el rubio siguiéndole a paso ligero e ignorando el bulto en su pantalón a propósito.

—…además parecías tan desesperado cuando lo hacías conmigo que no pude resistir darte una compensación—siguió Law suspirando dramáticamente y metiéndose con él.

—… y como siempre tienes una imaginación desbordante enano—siguió negando Doflamingo cualquier indicio de excitación pero sintiendo de nuevo su cara enrojecer.

Se alegraba de haber arreglado todo con Law, se alegraba de que por fin confiase en él y bromeasen de aquella forma…pero por primera vez empezó a dudar de si le gustaba el nuevo giró que había tomado aquella relación y de las confianzas que se tomaba el menor.

Si aquello seguía así, podría acabar muy mal.

* * *

Muajaja por ya esta señores jeje adoro la mente psicopata de Law y lo timidin que pude ser Kidd en algunas situaciones XD

En fin, el proximo cap ya es el ultimo, espero que os haya gustado la historia n_n

Dejen reviews a la pobre autora que acaba de acabar los examenes y necesita motivation para seguir los fics plis.

Un besaco y grache por leer gente


	15. Y Ahora Qué

Bueno gente, con una tristeza inmensa aqui os dejo el nuevo y ultimo cap del fic wapos, espero que os guste n_n

* * *

Kidd se volvió a recostar entre las suaves mantas apretando sus brazos en torno al chico dormido dócilmente a su lado. Su cara se hundió en la curva de su cuello y comenzó a frotarse contra él como un gato marcando a su pareja mientras se despertaba del pacífico sueño en que se había sumido.

Law al instante le acariciaba la cabeza intentando tranquilizarle para que parase, a la vez que se retorcía entre sus brazos intentando escapar. Kidd sonrió depredadoramente contra su cuello al sentirlo y, mientras seguía estrujando al otro entre sus brazos, comenzó a mordisquear el punto débil que el mayor tenía en el lugar.

—Kidd para ya—comentó Law—se que estas despierto—

El pelirrojo río feliz mientras giraba en la cama hasta situarse encima del moreno y aun con la sonrisa en su cara unía sus labios en un firme beso. El moreno al instante le paso los brazos por el cuello y le apretó ronroneando suavemente.

Ambos estaban durmiendo en la casa de Law donde la cama era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a cuatro personas. Y ambos estaban desnudos después de la noche anterior.

Kidd aprovecho ese hecho para pasar sus monos por los costados del otro sintiendo al instante como este se arqueaba como un gato ante su toque. Dios adoraba ese cuerpo suave y liquido como el agua.

Sin embargo, mientras su boca seguía dejando acusadoras marcas por el cuello del otro y sus manos viajaban de nuevo a rincones estratégicos de su anatomía, sintió las propias manos del moreno agarrar su pelo deteniéndole momentáneamente.

—Kidd—le llamó con voz seria.

Pero el pelirrojo pasaba de detenerse para iniciar una conversación y simplemente levantó las caderas del otro intentando llegar hasta su esponjosa cola para volverle loco como siempre hacia.

—Kidd—repitió Law mientras esta vez le tiraba fuertemente del pelo hasta despegar su boca de su pecho.

—¿Qué?—gruño el pelirrojo por fin cabreado.

—Que pares—pidió Law, y Kidd frunció el ceño al instante dispuesto a protestar por su merecida sesión de sexo—Doflamingo dijo que vendría hoy por la mañana—

Y aquello fue suficiente para sacar el pelirrojo de quicio. A regañadientes se separó del otro maldiciendo por lo bajo y se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda al moreno y buscando su ropa.

Doflamingo Doflamingo y la mierda del flamenco.

Después del catástrofe que había hecho en la ciudad, y del reencuentro emotivo, el hombre rubio de tres metros de altura había sufrido un cambio radical. No solo se había vuelto el muy cabrón el nuevo jefe de la ciudad y junto con Luffy había ayudado a restablecer un nuevo orden esta vez mucho más justo, sino que también parecía ser la nueva obsesión de la gente y les tenia a todos engañados con aquel estúpido carácter que tenia.

Incluso a Law.

Pero a Kidd no le engañaba. Aquel hombre era el demonio y punto. Le odiaba y no por que estuviese celoso de él, el nunca estaba celoso, el hecho de que Law solo hablase maravillas del hombre y que cada vez pasasen más tiempo juntos no tenía nada que ver, lo odiaba por que el hombre era inaguantable y punto. Con esa risa estúpida, con aquel abrigo horrendo y con las miradas cómplices que se mandaba con Law mientras ambos se dedicaban a torturarle hasta el extremo.

No sabía lo que Law veía en el muy…

—¿Que pasa Eustass-ya?— preguntó entonces el moreno con aquel deje divertido mientras le abrazaba por el cuello desde atrás.

Kidd solo gruñó sintiendo como su día se iba a la mierda nada más levantarse.

—Lo sabes perfectamente bastardo—comentó enfadado—odio a ese hombre—

Law rió con aquella risa que solo cabreaba aun más al otro.

—Pues es una pena—siguió Law—con lo bien que le caes tu a Doflamingo-ya, estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas podéis llegar a ser muy buenos _amigos_ —

Y Kidd frunció todavía más el ceño. No le gustaba el tono que había usado el moreno en la última frase y lo que estaba insinuando.

—No digas estupideces— y sin dejarle seguir con aquella retorcida idea volvió a estamparle contra el colchón y a juntar sus labio devorándole la boca. A la mierda. El pajarraco podría esperar.

Law gruñó en respuesta a su gesto pero aun así le correspondió con las mismas ganas mientras relamían la boca del contrario y frotaban sus lenguas excitantemente. Esta vez Kidd no paró hasta que no sintió al otro ahogándose bajo él.

—Kidd…Doflamingo va a…—

Kidd volvió a besarle cabreado con que el otro no dejase de pensar en el rubio incluso en aquella situación. Separándose sonrió al otro con aquella sonrisa malvada que siempre tenía.

—Entonces tendremos que hacerlo rápido ¿No crees?—comentó cada vez mas cabreado.

Sus manos bajaron esta vez sin dudas ni lentitud a atrapar el miembro del otro para bombearlo con ganas y empezar a excitarle. Quería y necesitaba al otro gimiendo su nombre bajo sus caricias en aquel instante.

Law soltó un gemido al instante de sorpresa mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a responder al instante. Kidd siguió relamiendo su cuello dejando más que evidentes y posesivas marcas en la morena piel que en vez de cabrear al otro más bien le excitaban y divertían. Siempre era tan fácil picar a Kidd

Sin embargo, como siempre, los planes de Kidd se vieron frustrados.

"Din-dong"

Kidd gruñó desesperado mientras Law se escurría de entre sus brazos e iba felizmente a abrir la puerta, dándole, antes de irse, un casto beso en los labios y dedicándole otra de aquellas miradas más que entretenidas.

Kidd rodó por la cama queriendo romper algo cuando escuchó la voz del rubio saludar a Law que, como no, había ido a saludarle sin siquiera vestirse.

Le odiaba, le odiaba, le odiaba, algún día iba a acabar con aquel hombre y su retorcida sonrisa, pensó el pelirrojo mientras entraba el también al salón decidiendo levantarse y sin preocuparse él tampoco por vestirse. Después de todo ya se habían visto los tres desnudos suficientes veces.

El pelirrojo comenzó a prepararse un café ignorando a los otros sin darse ni cuenta de la mirada intensa que le dedicó el rubio de pies a cabeza prácticamente abriendo la boca estúpidamente.

Ni tampoco de la mirada calculadora y divertida de Law que no anunciaba nada bueno.

.

.

.

Marco entró corriendo por las puertas del centro de salud y prácticamente se abalanzó escaleras arribas mientras la gente que había dentro del edificio, abuelas, niños y algún que otro delincuente, se le quedaba mirando sorprendidos.

Pero por fin le habían llamado del maldito centro al que había llevado a Ace hacia unos días desangrándose vivo después de la batalla.

Aunque el centro era dirigido por Law y su famosa organización, los pobres médicos no habían podido hacer mucho cuando Ace había llegado en aquel estado. Le habían sedado, tratado y aunque Law le había dicho que todo estaba bien el chico no había despertado durante dos semanas.

Marco se subía por las paredes.

Law le había explicado que aquello era normal y que el metabolismo de los MMG era ligeramente diferente al humano y que, por lo tanto, sería más complicado de sanar. Al rubio aquello le sonado a cuento barato, le había importado una mierda y había seguido gritando al pobre enfermero que atendía en aquellos momentos a su chico.

Pero se había acabado. Aquel día había por fin recibido la llamada del centro diciendo que Ace había por fin despertado. Había querido quedarse con él desde el primer momento velando su sueño y acompañándole para cuando despertara, por supuesto, pero definitivamente no había estado en la condición física suficiente para defender su puesto cuando Law había llegado con un escalpelo en la mano y prácticamente le había pateado fuera de su hospital.

Seguramente lo había hecho aposta el muy cabro, y seguramente se habría reído de él como el psicópata que era.

Marco torció la esquina, salto el robot que repartía la comida y prácticamente se estampó contra la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Ace.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y lentamente volvió a nacer.

El moreno le miraba desde la cama de hospital donde Law revisaba las maquinas y aparatos tomando algunas notas en el cuaderno electrónico. Sonreía, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo de lo grande que era. Seguía con medio cuerpo vendado y aunque le miraba feliz, tenía aquella cara atontada de que quien sigue enfermo pero se esfuerza en aparentar que está bien.

Sin importarle nada más en el maldito mundo Marco se abalanzó a la cama y mientras estrujaba al otro entre sus brazos, tapó la boca del moreno con la suya propia en un beso desesperado. Ace le contestó inmediatamente soltando una risilla y pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

Pero Marco no podía parar. Necesitaba saber que el otro estaba bien, necesitaba acariciarle y tenerle y ver que aquello era real.

Sus manos pasearon por el cuerpo del otro apretando al instante los puntos exactos que sabía que volvían al otro loco después de años de práctica. Ace gimió contra su boca de aquella forma en que el rubio adoraba y comenzó a apretarse contra el otro, pidiéndole más.

El suave filo de un escalpelo acarició entonces la curva del cuello de Marco.

—Marco por favor sepárate de mi paciente y espera pacientemente fuera de la habitación—susurró Law con aquella escalofriante calma, como si no realmente no tuviese un arma contra su yugular y solo fuese una inocente sugerencia.

—Largo de aquí medicucho, tengo cosas que hacer—rugió el otro volviendo a devorar la boca del menor.

EL escalpelo en su cuello se movió sugerentemente.

—Vaya, asique tienes cojones para…—

—Law por favor—pidió entonces Ace mirando al moreno con una muda y adorable suplica en su voz—solo media hora—

Y Law gruñó mientras retiraba el escalpelo del cuello del otro. Marco sonreía contra el cuello de Ace mientras seguía relamiéndole. Ace era demasiado listo algunas veces, ambos sabían que el moreno no podía resistirse a semejante petición de su colega MMG.

—Tenéis diez minutos— comentó el moreno saliendo por la puerta.

Y Marco rompió la camisa de hospital que llevaba el otro al instante siguiente comenzando a relamer su pecho a mordiscos. Ace hundió los dedos en el pelo rubio del otro acariciándolo cariñosamente mientras gemía encantado cuando el otro comenzó a torturar sus pezones.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más—comentó Marco mientras tiraba de los pantalones del menor intentando quitárselos— Prométemelo—

—No puedo, si vuelves a estar en peligro lo hare una y mil veces— respondió Ace jadeando mientras el otro comenzaba a acariciar su miembro que comenzaba a despertar obediente.

—Ace—le regañó el otro mirándole desde su cadera con el ceño fruncido.

—Marco— respondió el otro frunciendo también el ceño, y inclinándose entre jadeos a besarle. Por que no pensaba dejarle ganar aquella pelea.

Marco volvió a trepar por su cuerpo delineando su cuerpo posesivo. Ace abrió las piernas invitándole a seguir.

—No sabes, lo mal que lo he pasado, cuando pensé que te había perdido y que no podría volver a…—

Ace volvió a repartir besos por su cara mientras sus manos volaban a la erección del otro liberándola de sus pantalones y la posicionaba contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, lo siento—

Marco volvió a abrazarle posesivo mientras hundía la cabeza en el cuello de su nuca respirando hondo.

—Te quiero—contesto mientras por fin se deslizaba dentro del otro, sintiendo satisfecho al otro estremecerse entre sus brazos, seguro, protegido, donde siempre tenía que haber estado.

—Y sabes que yo también —respondió Ace mientras le devoraba la boca desesperadamente sin querer nunca separada del otro.

Aquella tarde Law se encontró frustrado cuando, cinco horas más tarde, seguía sin querer entrar en la maldita habitación de donde salían semejantes sonidos.

.

.

.

Kidd abrió la puerta de la casa extrañado de que el moreno esperase visita aquel día. Estaba en casa de Law como últimamente era su costumbre, prácticamente se pasaba allí la vida, muchas veces Law le había sugerido que se mudase, pero Kidd no acababa de querer hacerlo, aquello seria como formalizar del todo la relación, cosa para la que el pelirrojo aun no estaba preparado. Y además supondría abandonar la casa en la que había vivido toda la vida. Era demasiado complicado y demasiado significativo, así que lo único que había hecho el chico ante aquella pregunta había sido murmurar algo incomprensible y dejar escurrir el bulto.

Sin embargo cuando aquella mañana el moreno se había ido del lugar diciendo que había surgido un problema en el hospital y que tenía que ir a arreglarlo, Kidd no había dicho nada y solamente se había quedado en la casa esperando a que el otro volviese. Y cocinando mientras tanto algo en la antigua cocina que tenía el apartamento para matar el tiempo. Pero ahora, con Doflamingo en su puerta casi tan incrédulo como él, se empezó a preguntar si el moreno no les habría dejado solos a posta.

—Yo…he venido a ver a Law y...—intento excusarse el hombre con un ligero tono incomodo en su voz.

Kidd se paso una mano por el pelo cabreado. Definitivamente había sido a posta. Law había dicho que volvería en un rato y con la lluvia que estaba cayendo era simplemente imposible que el pelirrojo dejase a aquel hombre fuera por mucha tentación que le supusiese que acábese deshaciéndose bajo la lluvia ácida.

—Pasa…—susurró al fin haciéndose a un lado en la puerta y dejando pasar al otro— Law volverá en un rato—

El hombre pasó lentamente y Kidd se dio cuenta entonces al ver su postura, de que seguramente el rubio estaría igual de tenso que él mismo. El rubio dejó las pesadas y extravagantes botas junto a las suyas en la entrada y entró en el salón plantando al instante el abrigo de plumas rosa fosforito en el sofá marcándolo al instante como su territorio.

Kidd frunció el ceño y estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos.

—¿Has comido?—preguntó entonces cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre entonces se volvió a mirarle incrédulo por semejante pregunta.

Kidd suspiró.

—Siéntate—ordenó señalando a la mesa ya puesta en medio de la habitación—es bastante tarde y no creo que Law vuelva ya para comer a estas horas—

Seguramente el bastardo no volvería hasta bien entrada la noche para dejarles a solas a ellos dos en aquella extraña tortura psicológica.

—No hace falta—dijo al instante el otro intentando disculparse—puedo ir luego a tomar algo por…—

—Cállate—siguió ordenando Kidd como si fuese el jefe del hombre, acercándose a la cocina y volviendo a revolotear entre los cacharros—he hecho demasiada comida para una persona y no quiero que se desperdicie, así que vas a comer aquí—

Y esta vez fue el turno de Doflamingo de fruncir el ceño ante el tono imperativo del otro. Aun así llevaba más de dos días sin comer nada decente y no pudo evitar acercarse y sentarse en la silla ante el delicioso aroma que emanaba de las cacerolas que removía el pelirrojo.

Al cabo de un rato ambos hombres comían en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio. Kidd había preparado un asado de carne con patatas. Nada complicado ni extraño, pero definitivamente lo mejor que había probado el rubio en muchísimo tiempo. La carne estaba tan jugosa que prácticamente se deshacía en la boca con un suspiro, la extraña salsa que la acompañaba de un exquisito color marrón tenía aquel delicioso contraste dulce de la cebolla caramelizada y verduras, y junto a las patatas doradas, suponían la comida con la que Doflamingo soñaría durante varios días.

—Vaya, esto esta buenísimo—no pudo evitar comentar el rubio—Law tiene muchísima suerte de poder comer esto todos los días—comentó con una sonrisa mientras prácticamente engullía las patatas de su plato.

Y esta vez Kidd de enrojeció.

—Gracias—murmuró ocultando su cara tras la copa de metal donde bebía una amarga cerveza.

Doflamingo sonrió al verle. ¿Cómo alguien tan grande y acojonante podía llegar a ser tan adorable?.Aun así estaba totalmente claro que le caía mal al pelirrojo por mucho alago que le hiciese. Doflamingo lo entendía. Y también le molestaba. Si tan solo pudiese tenerle comiendo de su mano como al resto de la gente las cosas podrían ser mucho más _divertidas_. Doflamingo al igual que Law y que mucha gente en aquella época, nunca había sido muy amigo de la monogamia, aunque después de conocer a Law la cosa había cambiado y Doflamingo solo le había sido fiel a él.

Aun así con aquel explosivo chico delante, sus impulsos de la juventud volvían a resurgir para tortura suya y diversión de Law. Quería al chico en su cama, no podía negarlo, y sabía que si le preguntaba a Law si le molestaba que lo hicieran seguramente el moreno diría que no y le animaría. Por dios, seguramente Law montaría una fiesta y se pondría a grabar el evento haciendo comentarios del todo menos inocentes.

Solo de pensarlo se quiso dar cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo narices se había vuelto Law así? Que recordase él no le había criado de aquella manera.

Pero aun así el problema seguía siendo el pelirrojo que le miraba desde la otra punta de la mesa con un aura negra rodeándole.

—La última vez que alguien cocinó para mí fue Law…—comentó intentando de cambiar de tema para que el otro dejase de asesinarle mentalmente—…y la cosa no salió del todo bien—

Y el cambio fue instantáneo.

El pelirrojo de repente sonrió felizmente y el aura negra desapareció al instante cambiando a una de flores y corazones mientras el tema de conversación cambiaba al moreno.

—S, es cierto, Law es horrible cocinando—rió feliz.

Doflamingo casi sintió un ligero tic en su ceja al ver como el otro prácticamente movía el rabo como un perro feliz ante la mención del moreno mientras que a él solo le gruñía y odiaba. Aun así había conseguido hacerle hablar y meterle en una conversación y aquello ya era un avance.

—Aunque es ligeramente adorable—siguió Doflamingo.

—Jajaja si, se emociona tanto, simplemente no puedes decirle lo asqueroso que esta—

—Te entiendo, cuando se pone a mover la cola de un lado a otro y te pone esa cara de desesperación no puedes negarle nada fufu—comentó al otro riéndose también al recordar al moreno en aquellas situaciones.

Kidd asintió mientras volvía a beber de la copa feliz y relajado con aquel tema. Y entonces Doflamingo entrecerró los ojos fijándolos en el pelirrojo y añadió.

—Igual que en la cama, cuando pone esa cara es imposible negarle nada. Aunque en el fondo también es divertido torturarle—

Tuvo que contener la sonrisa malvada cuando el menor se atragantó con el agua y, mientras intentaba disimularlo, su cara tomaba esta vez el color de su pelo. Doflamingo sin embargo ignoró los ojos como platos que le estaba dedicando el otro y siguió decidiendo poner más detalles.

—Como cuando le tocas la base de la cola mientras se corre, lo odia, pero la cara que pone es simplemente increíble—comentó mientras esta vez era el rubio el que bebía de la copa provocativamente.

Sus ojos seguían sin apartarse del menor, haciendo que prácticamente aquello sonara como si se lo estuviese haciendo a él.

—O cuando le lames el lóbulo de la oreja. También pone una cara bastante excitante—siguió el rubio.

Y entonces una mueca de reconocimiento paso por la cara del menor.

—Cierto, pero lo de la oreja no le excita tanto como en el cuello— respondió.

Y esta vez fue el turno del rubio de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?¿En el cuello?—

—Sí, justo aquí—dijo el menor señalándose el punto—le encanta—añadió con una sonrisa conspiradora aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Vaya eso no lo sabía—tuvo que reconocer el rubio curioso.

—Je, también tiene otro en la clavícula—comentó el pelirrojo orgulloso de su conocimiento sobre el moreno.

—Ese ya sí que le conozco—sonrió el rubio en respuesta—¿sabes cuál es el de la ingle?—

—No—

Y así se tiraron toda la tarde discutiendo, mientras comían la deliciosa comida, sobre cierto moreno. Por primera vez habiendo encontrado un tema común de conversación. Y lentamente olvidando la reticencia que se tenían el no al otro hasta que prácticamente acabaron discutiendo como dos amigos de toda la vida.

Justo como Law les encontró con horror.

.

.

.

Mihawk movió ligeramente su cara mientras se recolocaba las gafas de sol y suspiraba de placer. Dios, el Caribe era lo mejor. Habían volado a aquel complejo de vacaciones cubierto con una de las eternas cupulas hacia unos días, solo Zoro y él, para alejarse de todo y simplemente disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Y el moreno había descubierto el paraíso.

Las playas vírgenes, la comida deliciosa, el potente sol que le daba a la piel de su querido MMG aquel tono exquisito. Su vida se había reducido únicamente a follar, dormir, tomar el sol y ser feliz.

Sonrió estúpidamente mientras se recolocaba en la hamaca en la que estaba tumbado mientras espera a Zoro que había ido a por unas bebidas. Pero entonces frunció el ceño y entró en alerta.

Zoro. Estaba tardando demasiado.

Levantándose de su precioso lugar en el paraíso plantó los pies en la suave arena y sin calzarse ni nada caminó por la playa únicamente con el bañador largo hasta la rodilla en dirección al chiringuito donde el otro tenía que estar. Zoro no tenia orientación, era cierto, pero caminar en línea recta treinta metros era algo que hasta el MMG podía hacer ¿No?.

Mihawk abrió la puerta del establecimiento preocupado y prácticamente sintió su felicidad evaporarse cuando y vio la escena que se desarrollaba dentro.

Su querido Zoro estaba en la barra con las dos bebidas que habían pedido a un lado y charlaba amigablemente con un camarero rubio con cejas retorcidas.

Pero el problema no era eso. El problema era que, mientras Zoro inocentemente era ajeno a todo, el camarero de las narices prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada mientras lentamente se acercaba a su cara y acariciaba casualmente su mano.

El instinto asesino resurgió en Mihawk con fuerzas renovadas.

¿Es que ni en la otra punta del mundo podía relajarse y todo el mundo tenía que acechar a su chico?. Acercándose a la parejita, tomó a Zoro del brazo obligándole a levantarse de donde estaba sentado en un taburete al lado de la barra.

—Coge las bebidas que nos vamos—

Zoro le miró ligeramente confuso ante el evidente cabreo que MIhawk tenía encima y ante la mirada de odio que le estaba dedicando a su reciente amigo.

—Espera un momento—intentó excusarse— Sanji me estaba contando que…—

No pudo acabar la frase cuando de nuevo la boca del otro se estampó contra la suya sometiéndole en meros segundos. Zoro se recargó contra el otro prácticamente ronroneando de placer. Adoraba cuando el otro le besaba, después de haber pasado años deseando probar los labios del otro y por fin le dejaba hacerlo. Juraba que podía tirarse horas besándose.

Cuando se separaron Zoro quería más y Mihawk le volvía a mirar con aquella mirada aun enfadada y famélica. Dios, aquella vez iba a ser intenso y a lo bestia, se dio cuenta Zoro relamiéndose.

—He dicho que cojas la bebidas que nos vamos— y esta vez Zoro entendió al otro perfectamente.

Prácticamente gruñó desesperado mientras tomaba las bebidas rápidamente y esta vez era él el que tiraba del moreno fuera de la tienda deseando hacer lo que fuera que pasase por la cabeza del moreno.

Sin ver la mirada arrogante y victoriosa que Mihawk le dedicaba al rubio en la barra que en respuesta le miraba claramente maldiciéndole internamente por la suerte que tenía el hombre.

.

.

.

Luffy volvió a reír mientras Franky seguía haciendo su baile sexy intentando impresionar a Robin en la otra punta de la mesa que le miraba con una cara que claramente indicaba que no sabía que pensar del hombre de pelo azul.

Estaban montando una fiesta, para decirlo de una forma modesta, para celebrar la recuperación de las tres bandas y el fin del conflicto. Su banda, la de las chicas de Hancock y la de Bartolomeo inundaban el lugar destrozándolo todo. Y, cómo no, estaban en "New World", el único sitio de la ciudad donde se veía semejante comportamiento como algo normal.

Shanks a su lado reía también mientras volvía a rellenar su quinta botella de sake. Desde la barra Rayleigh negaba con la cabeza mientras limpiaba otro de sus eternos vasos y hablaba como una persona normal con Hancock. El resto del bar, como se esperaba, era un caos, Usopp y Brook habían montado un concurso de canciones a cada cual más horrible y se habían subido a las mesas a imitar el bailecito de Franky.

Las risas y el alcohol corrían por todas partes y Luffy sonrió feliz.

—Es bueno que todo haya salido bien—murmuró a su lado Shanks.

Luffy volvió a sonreír mientras le quitaba una mecha de pelo verde de la frente a Bartolomeo dormido a su lado después de un intenso concurso de bebidas.

Se veía tan inocente y tranquilo dormido, realmente Luffy apreciaba al chico, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por cada cosa que él hacia o decía, se sentía bien saber que alguien le apreciaba tanto. Una sensación cálida se esparcía por su pecho cada vez que el otro sonreía ante algo que él decía, se sentía bien, pero no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a aquello.

Confundido ligeramente todavía pero con la sonrisa de siempre ocultando cualquier pensamiento, sonrió malévolamente mientras cogía un boli que había por la mesa y comenzaba a dibujarle cosas por la cara al rey verde.

—Luffy—le regañó Shanks.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó inocentemente.

Shanks sonrió divertido mientras mirando a su alrededor para que nadie le viese, tomaba el boli de la mano del moreno y el también comenzaba a dibujar en la cara del peliverde.

—¿Y ahora qué?— dijo Shanks poniéndose serio mientras acababa de dibujar un corazoncito en torno al ojo del otro.

—Tenemos que ayudar a otras ciudades—dijo Luffy entendiendo a que se refería y poniéndose serio también—hemos conseguido librar a esta ciudad del gobierno mundial, pero el resto del mundo sigue sometido, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar—

Shanks asintió.

—Lo veo bien, pero sabes que esto va a ser una lucha larga—Luffy asintió—y que vas a tener que sacrificar algunas cosas—siguió el pelirrojo mandándole una mirada al peliverde dormido pacíficamente en la mesa en forma de indirecta.

Luffy ante esto apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras sus ojos tomaban un ligero tono gélido.

—Está bien, es necesario…—dijo al fin sin pizca de duda—…además es mejor así—

—¿Realmente te vas a conformar solo con esto?—siguió Shanks tan inteligentemente como siempre mientras miraba con lastima al peliverde.

Luffy bajo la mirada.

—Luffy quiero que también seas feliz, no puedes hacer todo tu solo, necesitas a alguien a tu lado—siguió insistiendo Shanks.

Pero Luffy solo siguió en silencio sin revelar ninguna emoción en su cara ni sus ojos.

—Ya se verá—respondió por fin mientras volvía a acariciar el pelo verde del chico recolocándolo.

Shanks sonrió mientras observaba a la parejita en medio de la fiesta. Estarían bien. Conocía a los dos y sabia que uno siempre apoyaría a otro cuando lo necesitase. El verde con la lealtad incondicional que profesaba al Luffy y que le devolvería, con el tiempo, la fe que había perdido criándose en las calles, y el moreno con aquella obsesiva protección que le brindaba al otro y que había sacado de líos varias veces al despistado peliverde.

—Bueno, pase lo que pase sabes que nosotros siempre te apoyaremos—comentó volviendo a dar un trago a su bebida.

Y Luffy volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sé—

.

.

.

—Kidd, has perdido, acéptalo de una vez y hazlo—repitió Law con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Estaban en la habitación del moreno, y mientras Doflamingo estaba sentado en la cama sin atreverse a decir nada, los otros dos mantenían una interesante conversación en frente suyo. Ambos de pie encarándose y claramente intentando matarse.

—Ni de coña, hicisteis trampas—siguió el pelirrojo en sus trece mientras sus mejillas seguían más rojas que se pelo.

—Tonterías—contestó Law con una sonrisa malvada—Pinguin ganó a Killer justamente, esta es la quinta victoria y ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo diga—

—Le estaba tirando los tejos—protestó Kidd—como esperas que Killer se concentrase en la batalla con el otro prácticamente masturbándose delante suyo—

Doflamingo río divertido. Si, definitivamente aquello era algo que Law y su gente haría.

—No es culpa mía que tus hombres no puedan controlar su libido—siguió Law.

Doflamingo prácticamente sintió como el pelirrojo chirriaba los dientes.

—Están saliendo, cualquier tío se desconcentraría con su amante masturbándose delante suyo, lo sabes perfectamente—

Esta vez el moreno se acercó al pelirrojo y, a pesar de la altura que les diferenciaba, Doflamingo pudo ver al pelirrojo encogerse ante el otro.

—Deja de poner escusas Kidd, has perdido y punto—dijo Law mirándole fijamente—y ahora ponte de rodillas y chúpasela a Doflamingo—

Y de nuevo el impresionante sonrojo y la mirada nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué quieres que se la chupe a él? ¿por qué no a ti? No pienso acercarme a ese…—

Y el moreno levantó una mano para acunar esa roja mejilla mientras seguía mirándole fijamente. Intentando dominarle con su mera presencia y hacerle obedecer.

—Kidd—el otro se calló al instante— la apueste fue "lo que el otro quisiera" y lo que yo quiero ahora es verte de rodillas chupándosela a Donquixote-ya con las mismas ganas con las que me la chuparías a mi—

El rubio sintió un cosquilleo surgir en su estomago al ver al pelirrojo dedicarle una mirada rápida presa del nerviosismo. Oh dios. Cuando acabasen con aquello le iba a montar una fiesta a Law por su maldita inteligencia. Aunque por lo que podía ver y por la alegría con la que Law movía la larga cola de un lado a otro, el otro también estaba deseando contemplar al chico de rodillas entre sus piernas. ¿Era aquel algún nuevo fetiche del moreno o algo así? No es que se quejase pero…

—Venga Kidd— murmuró Law sonriendo y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Donquixote sentado en la cama.

Y Kidd no tuvo más remedio que acercarse y arrodillarse entre las piernas del rubio con un gruñido indefenso. Law, sonriendo satisfecho, se subió a la cama y se posicionó detrás del rubio mientras le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos y comenzaba a darle suaves besos por el cuello sin perderse detalle de lo que hacia el pelirrojo.

—Venga Kidd—siguió insistiendo Law animándole mientras el mismo comenzaba devorar al rubio— es el cumple de Doffy, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él—

Doflamingo siguió mirando al chico dudando entre sus piernas sin hacer nada. El mismo hecho de tenerle ya allí arrodillado le estaba calentando más de lo que debería.

Y entonces, para su deleite, el otro de inclinó sobre él comenzando a mordisquearle por encima del pantalón mientras sus manos intentaban nerviosas desabrochar sus pantalones.

Doflamingo gruño de placer y Law rió en su oreja entretenido.

Sin poderlo evitar más, introdujo las manos entre el pelo rojo del chico rugiendo de satisfacción al sentir la suavidad de este contra su piel. Impaciente lo apretó firmemente entre sus dedos explicándole al otro que no había forma de escapar de aquello sin sangre de por medio. El otro se la iba a chupar y punto.

Por fin el otro deshizo los pliegues del pantalón con ayuda del las hábiles manos de Law. Y Doflamingo no pudo contener el jadeo excitado cuando observó a ambos chicos mirar su erección fijamente con cara de hambre.

—¿Quieres que me una a Kidd también y te la chupe?—preguntó Law con un ligero tono desesperado en su voz.

—Luego—gruñó el rubio aun sin atreverse a mover y romper el encantamiento que parecía tener el pelirrojo entre sus piernas al mirar su miembro—ahora quiero que lo haga él—

Law río mientras sus manos bajaban a su erección sacándole un jadeo ahogado cuando la apretó entre sus manos durante un momento frente a los ojos del pelirrojo que seguía quieto solamente observándola.

Law acercó entonces una de sus manos a la cara de Kidd acercándole lentamente a la erección en su otra mano y animándola a probarla. Delineando sus labios provocativamente para abrirlos a la polla del otro . Y en contestación el otro saco la lengua y comenzó a probarla.

Y una vez que empezó no pudo parar.

Doflamingo gruño mientras el otro caía sobre el lamiéndole con ganas, acariciando sus piernas y testículos obsesivamente. Como si todo aquella actitud de odio y desprecio hubiese sido solo una máscara para ocultar las ganas que le había tenido.

El rubio gimió mientras su mano seguía tirando del pelo del otro cada vez más fuerte, mostrándole la desesperación que el también tenía. Y al instante el pelirrojo se lo metía en su boca torturándole tan deliciosamente que el otro no pudo más que gritar de placer.

Law a su espalda observaba la escena mientras lentamente iba desvistiendo al rubio y recorriendo sus abdominales y pectorales excitándole aun más. Adoraba verle en aquel estado. Desde que se habían reencontrado su pasión por el otro no había hecho más que aumentar a cada vez que lo hacían. Aquellos meses había ido redescubriendo al otro, encontrando nuevos puntos débiles, nuevas expresiones que ponía y que adoraba provocar.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el pelirrojo volvía a succionarle fuertemente prácticamente tragándose su pene.

—Es bastante bueno verdad— comentó Law en su oído—sobre todo cuando esta tan desesperado—

Kidd le gruño al comentario mientras de nuevo le volvía a succionar y Doflamingo volvió a gritar en éxtasis al sentir la vibración contra su miembro. Joder, a este paso no iba a durar una mierda.

—Sí, es el mejor—contestó jadeando al fin el rubio, acariciándole la sien con el pulgar al otro en un intento de que se lo tomase con tranquilidad.

Pero el otro solo sonrió con su orgullo ligeramente aumentado por el comentario y siguió chupándole con incluso más ganas que antes hasta que sus labios se cerraron en torno a la base de la polla del otro. Y esta vez Doflamingo ya no pudo contener más el movimiento de sus caderas y agarrando la cabeza del otro comenzó a envestir dentro de la boca del otro maniáticamente.

Kidd gruñó molesto, pero aun así no hizo nada para evitarlo y solo abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y se aferró a las piernas del otro dejándole hacer lo que quisiese. Ligeramente excitado al ver como el otro se retorcía y perdía el control de aquella manera por una simple mamada. ¿Cómo sería entonces aquel hombre durante el sexo?

Sin poderlo evitar sintió sus propios pantalones volviéndose cada vez más apretados, sobre todo al ver como Law le miraba mientras también torturaba al hombre. Con una mirada que prácticamente suplicaba por que se la chupase a él también.

Joder.

Sintiendo al rubio comenzar a temblar en su boca, comenzó a succionar y a mover su lengua acompasando al movimiento cada vez más dramático del otro. Doflamingo gemía desesperado, Law se masturbaba a sí mismo sin quitarles ojos de encima y Kidd se descubrió pasándoselo en grande con todo aquello.

Pero el rubio no iba a aguantar más y mientras sus manos le apretaban con fuerza tirándole del pelo hasta que fue doloroso, su cuerpo se tensó y por fin se corrió abundantemente su boca con otro grito de placer.

Y Kidd sin dudar se tragó hasta la última gota golosamente sabiendo lo que eso provocaría en los otros.

Doflamingo prácticamente se corrió una segunda vez cuando el chico se separó de él y, mirándole directamente a los ojos, se relamía quitándose sensualmente los restos que habían quedado en su labio con un pulgar.

Sin embargo, cuando las olas del orgasmo pasaron dejándole increíblemente satisfecho, el rubio se dio cuenta de una pequeña cosa.

Que ahora los otros dos chicos eran los que tenían las erecciones en sus pantalones y le miraban fijamente ansiosos. Law incluso ya había empezado a masturbarme y a prepararse con dos dedos entrando y saliendo de su trasero.

—¿Seguimos?—preguntó el rubio inclinándose y ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse para que se uniese a ellos en la cama.

Law le sonrió divertido mientras abrazaba a Kidd, ahora tumbado encima suyo, acariciando sus erecciones aun con el pantalón del pelirrojo de por medio y habría las piernas invitándole sin pudor.

Kidd en cambio solo gruñó de nuevo en contestación mientras besaba a Law intensamente y comenzaba a ayudar al rubio, que ahora estaba encima suyo, a quitarle la ropa que solo él seguía llevando. Mirándole de reojo ligeramente sospechoso pero aun así moviendo sus caderas cuando el rubio le apretó el trasero posesivamente, como un depredador marcando su territorio. Law volvía a lamerse los dedos decidido a ser él el que preparase al pelirrojo por primera vez.

Aquella noche ninguno de los tres durmió y el kamasutra se convirtió en un libro para niños en comparación con lo que ellos hicieron.

Pero a pesar del cansancio y del intenso sexo, los tres se encontraron más vivos que nunca y cuando llego el amanecer los tres dormían plácidamente en la enorme cama sin intención de levantarse en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Bueno pues ya esta, muchas gracias a todos los que lo habeis leido y habeis dejao algun review. Espero que os haya gustado XD

En fin, tengo otros proyectos que ya ire colgando por ahi como muy tarde este domingo, asique ya nos leeremos por ahi n_N

Si hay algun problema o alguna duda que haya quedado sin resolver por favor decidmelo. Como siempre un beso mu grande a todos y hasta pronto.

Chauus~


End file.
